


Thomewt：Break Through

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 149,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 画家Thomas X 作家Newt一个他们相遇恋爱的故事。我当初完整写出来的第一个长篇同人。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	1. Apologize

“Hey，Newt！快来看看这里，简直棒呆了，我想这里一定很适合做你的工作间，”Minho在爬上二楼推开房门以后就开始大声呼唤楼下的朋友，他早就把下楼梯接东西的事情忘记。  
这家的新主人顶着一头因为搬运东西而被弄的有点乱的金发爬上了楼梯，新房子的味道让他不禁皱起眉头屏住呼吸。不过他嘴角却挂着满意的弧度踏步到黑发朋友身边，把背包丢在脚侧抱起双臂审视房间，“我知道，我就是这个原因选了这里。”  
Minho笑眯了眼，他三步并作两步的迈过房间拉开窗帘推开窗户换换空气，回头看了门口望着房间陷入深思的Newt。此刻面对那双带着一丝迷茫的棕色眼睛Minho只是收敛起表情语气放平和，“作为新开始不错。”  
沉默中的Newt抬起头对上多年好友的视线，随后放松下来表情点了点头，低头捡起背包催促黑发人快下楼帮他搬东西。  
这里是Newt新生活开始的地方，能找到这样价钱还不错的双层顶楼让他觉得无比幸运。搬家公司昨天运了家具来，Newt这几日都借助在Minho家，虽然Minho说Newt可以和他一起住但是却被拒绝了。不是Newt不喜欢，只是身为作家的他喜欢更安静一点的环境，而钢琴家的Minho每天都需要练琴，说句实话，这让那一个月里的Newt相当痛苦。  
“这里是干什么的？”Minho和Newt搬进最后一箱东西后，Minho叹着气靠到窗边休息，他发现窗户外面不是悬空而是有一个很宽的平台。平台细长占据了整个窗户长度…不，甚至还往左右延展，而向外远处延伸的距离也足够伸开腿坐在一个人之多，“这又不是阳台为什么有台子？”  
Newt笑了起来，“别傻了，Minho，这个是一楼阳台的屋顶啊！”  
Minho这才反应过来，他夸张的拍了自己额头一下感慨为何自己会没发现。二楼和一楼的卧室是同侧，而一楼卧室有一个封闭式阳台，因此Minho看到的那个台子只不过就是凸出来的阳台部分而已。  
“那么那边通往哪里？”Minho走到窗户另一侧偏头到最大限度的看向台子延伸的方向，显然不是到Newt家墙这里就结束。  
Newt靠在门框上在Minho身后翻了一个白眼，口气带着微弱的嘲讽，“当然是通向邻居家，”他扬起来一边眉毛露出显而易见的表情，“同一层的两栋设计是相对的，所以我们一楼的阳台也是挨着的。因此我们的阳台顶也是连通的，只是没有墙隔开。”  
听着Newt一字一句的解释，感觉自己被当作傻子的Minho回头撇着嘴痛苦的摇摇头，然后他张开嘴最后蹦出来一句，“你不怕被邻居入室抢劫么？”的话，结果只看到Newt不想多说转身离开的背影。  
在Minho的帮助下屋子收拾快多了，Newt当然把他特意选择的二楼作为了他的工作间，因为一楼卧室购入了新床，所以他以前的床垫（在Minho家的时候一直都被当在储物间）被直接晒在了地板上，Minho问起后Newt表示他有时候会工作到很晚可能会直接躺在这里睡过去。  
床垫在靠窗户的角落，另一侧窗前放着他的工作桌。后面放了柜子，里面的资料书用了一小时才折腾完，其次还有打印机传真机和另一台台式电脑等等。  
二楼隔着一个很小的厅与工作间见相对的是洗手间和一个斜屋顶的储物间，不过目前还很空。  
一楼除了卧室就是对于一个人来讲足够大小的大厅，和厨房相连的大厅同时有了客厅和餐厅两个身份，沙发和电视就在餐桌边上。厨房出来拐角就是大门，门通道对面是鞋柜和杂物柜，边上连接着洗手间浴室。  
“主卧室竟然没有洗手间，真不敢相信！”Minho瘫在沙发上看着刚从洗手间洗手出来的Newt大声感慨，似乎是他的新房子一样。Newt耸了耸肩倒是并不在乎，因为这个房子也就他一个人居住而已，这一点也不影响他。  
夜晚降临，两个人去楼下的小超市买了汉堡速食品还有啤酒回来庆祝，要说地点Minho坚持要在二楼的工作间。即使Newt极力表示那里是工作的地方不是吃喝的场所，可是Minho固执表示要借第一次机会在那个有格调的房间里呆一下，因为如果以后Newt工作起来肯定就不让Minho这样做了。无奈下Newt只得答应，但当两个人吃开聊起后Newt也就把这件事给忘得一干二净。  
Newt并不是很爱喝酒的人，最后地上那一堆易拉罐几乎都是被Minho制造出来的，看来Minho今晚是不可能开车回家了。  
“我的烟没有了，”Newt起身却从兜里掏出来了一包空烟盒，扔掉盒子的他没有从赖在床垫上的亚洲男孩嘴里得到想要的答案。似乎Minho有些醉，他晕乎乎的躺在那里。  
Newt上前蹲到好友身边有力的摇对方的肩，“Minho！”  
“拜托被摇我…！”Minho用手腕揉着眼睛，“我的烟刚抽完，给你搬家后抽的就是最后一根…帮我也买一包吧，”他直截了当的把买烟的任务给了Newt，Newt不禁抱怨早知道刚才就顺便买，后悔已晚。  
Newt叹口气看着Minho给他的傻笑，他也不是多会抱怨的人，想着反正下楼走几步就到的店一点也不费力。Newt便也没有打算带手机，他用塑料袋把垃圾收起，带上门顺便去楼下扔垃圾。  
秋天的温度比Newt想的要好多了，清爽的感觉比夏日的夜晚还要清爽舒服。Newt深呼吸几次，被新房间气味和酒精食物味道洗刷过的嗅觉在大自然的空气里慢慢恢复过来，Newt看向头顶，黑色的夜空上面云层和被月光牵动带上一丝暗蓝的苍穹划分出来模糊不清的分界线，轮廓飘渺的云在空气里慢慢淡化开露出那些肉眼无法很精确分辨出来的微弱星光。  
这对于Newt来讲一切都是陌生的，不过也是新颖的，Newt直到自己在不安，可是他有满满期待。他觉得现在还是怀抱着希望最好。  
但这个好心情没有持续很久，但他买了烟回家发现自己根本没带家门钥匙。还有比这个更让人发笑的事情吗？换了新房子后，东西都改变了原本的顺序，Newt也以为钥匙总在他的外套里，谁知道新钥匙被他放在了餐桌上。他按了门铃并且提示性的敲敲门，然而等了一会并没有见到Minho的身影。Newt内心有了预感，在第二次门铃无人应后，Newt确信自己的猜测是对的。他把耳朵贴在门上又敲了敲门板，然而没有任何声音从屋子里传来。  
看来Minho应该是趴在楼上的床上睡过去了，这实在是太糟糕！因为Minho不光听不到门铃和敲门声，而且二楼和大门的距离是最远的所以根本也不可能听到Newt的叫喊声，现在Newt才为自己发懒没带手机而后悔不已。  
虽然是搬来这里的第一天，不过Newt已经做好了最坏的打算。他转身按下了对门邻居的门铃，很难想象对方会对自己这位新住户有怎样的初印象。  
他听到脚步的声音接近，接着一个男性的声音从那个深色的门后传来，“哪位？”  
“我是刚搬来你家对面的Newt Reed，我很抱歉这么晚打扰，”Newt讲到这里停了一下倾听对面的反应，不过没有动静，猜测对方在等着Newt继续说下去，“我刚才下楼买烟，但是却发现我没带钥匙。”  
对方依旧一阵沉默，Newt尴尬的笑笑忍不住叉腰向转身骂自己几句，不过他还是忍住站在门前不动，“我手机没带，而我朋友可能在我楼上的房间睡着了…我知道这个实在是太搞笑，我没想到自己会有这样丢脸的失误。总之…总之我希望你能给我提供一点帮助。”  
“帮助？”对面的人声音带着不确定同时也有警觉，“你要借用电话还是你需要我给你叫开锁的人来？”  
“不，我想有更简便的方法…”Newt突然觉得后面要说的话实在太过神奇，因此赶紧改口，“我是说我有一个方法，但是可能会很突发奇想。我向借用你二楼窗户外面的阳台屋顶去我家二楼，我想我朋友就在那里，我可以叫醒他。”  
对面不出所料一阵让人感觉到压力的寂静，Newt对着猫眼的位置举起手表示自己无害，并且他想起自己裤子里有银行卡，于是举起来到，“这是我的银行卡，上面刻着我的名字，我并不是可疑人物。”  
门打开了，站在门口的男性身材高挑却有着给人感觉可靠的宽阔肩膀和男友具备的有力的线条。他穿着一身浅蓝色 T恤，但因为时间长而有些发灰。黑色的短发很顺的向下贴在头上，与棕色的肌肤不同的是这个人有一双漂亮得出奇的双眼，要形容的话，大概是蜜糖色？  
Newt站好身子礼貌的给对方投去了一个友好的目光想要消除对方的怀疑，而对方没有微笑也没有生气，只是微微皱着眉头用他漂亮的眼睛扫视过Newt。  
“进来吧，”棕肤色的男性侧身在门边留出入口，Newt道谢后踏入屋内。  
Newt收起银行卡重新回头看着关门的人，他伸出手重新介绍自己，“Newt Reed，可以叫我Newt。”  
“你的名字真绕口，”对方嘴角有了缓和。虽然这个发言按常理应该会让Newt不悦，但是现在在这种情况下反而让Newt轻松了一点。对方握住Newt的手施以礼节性的力度，对方的手比Newt感觉要大一点但是也很修长有力，骨节分明甚至可以称得上性感，“Thomas，Thomas Brown。”  
“Thomas，”Newt确认了一边对方的名字，“再次感谢你 。”  
“没关系。不过当初装修的时候声音真是让人难耐，”Thomas抬手示意Newt进屋，他带领Newt往里走。Newt知道装修会给街坊邻居带来的痛苦，他只能道歉，Thomas一点也不生气的表示不介意，Newt很感激对方能够体谅。  
在上楼梯的时候Newt回头粗略的看了一下一层目光所能触及的地方，“你的房间结构不一样，我本来以为是相对的…”  
“哦，那个是我自己设计改的，装修的是我以前的同学，我拜托他改造。”  
Thomas家把整个一层的卧室都剔除，变成了一个巨大无比的空间。里面放着各种石膏像画具和画架，墙上挂着画作，地上也对着画板，墙边依靠着一些未完成的作品。  
Thomas口气里带着小小的得意，回头给下面的Newt眨了个眼睛，“小小的福利，你懂，”Newt觉得也许Thomas的性格会在女孩子间很受欢迎。  
二楼也被改造过，通道被剔除，一进来就是被扩大后没有墙阻拦的卧室。储物室里似乎堆满了东西，然后是洗手间。Thomas似乎扩大了空间并且很简洁的划分开了区域，最大限度的利用了空间。  
“你是画家？”Newt望着二层整个墙面，从墙到天花板，贴满的壁纸上都是彩绘，画面从春到冬，从花草到动物，从天空到海洋，从高山到城市，整个空间就好像被一个浓缩的世界包裹一般让Newt屏住呼吸。除此之外家具和一楼不同很普通，床，沙发，桌椅，电视，空调，衣柜等等。  
“对，下面是工作间上面是住家，我偶尔会在大学美术系代课，所以有时候会有那里的学生拜访，楼下偶尔也会变成教师。”听着这话Newt歪着头鼻子里发出来一阵赞许的声音，心里带着一点佩服，尤其是当他看到对方的画作后。（他不用问也知道墙上的壁画都是Thomas的，提问似乎会很傻）  
Thomas领他到了窗边打开了窗户，顺便把木柜子上面的书拿走好留下地方让Newt攀爬。他回头看向后面目光抛向壁画的金发拜访者，“你呢？”  
被询问后快速收回目光，Newt顺势抬手把兜里的东西往里塞了塞确保一会不会掉出来，“作家，不过还是新人…书并不畅销，”Newt对问题有些回避所以很敷衍的说了几句，他特意加了后面只是不希望对方去多问书名。  
在Thomas想要问什么的问题时Newt已经爬上了柜子攀上窗台，他可不希望Thomas多问关于他的书的问题。“你帮了我大忙，”Newt字音加重，蹲在台子上回头道谢。  
“如果你答谢的话倒是可以给我一点答谢的东西，”Thomas这个话让Newt吃惊不小。虽然他觉得对于自己这样任性的要求有这样反应也许不奇怪，只是Newt没聊到会有代价。  
Thomas似乎看出来了Newt的不安和羞愧，很快却给了Newt一个请放心的表情，“我烟也抽完了，你刚才说你买了烟…所以能给我一根吗？”  
这个要求再次出乎意料，Newt发笑一样的从喉咙里滚出来咯咯的笑声。和最初隔着门说话的感觉不同，Thomas在他心里那种警戒冷硬的形象很快就化开，幽默好相处，而且Newt并不讨厌。  
Newt点头从兜里拿出来拆了包装，递过去了三根，“在明早你出门买烟之前起码还有的抽。”  
“考虑周到，”Thomas惊喜的结果三根烟对他眨眨眼睛， 爽朗的笑容让他看起来就和一个天真的大男孩般，“谢谢你的好意。”Newt扶着窗户边框动起蹲累的膝盖。  
Thomas的目光追随着Newt弯腰跨出窗户的身影探头把目光放远，“没问题？”  
因为是晚上Newt并未发觉自己已经习惯性压低声音，他回头对Thomas感激的点点头轻声道谢。但是Thomas并没有关窗户离开，而是有些担心的投来目光。这提醒了Newt自己现在可不是站在什么天台上，而是四周没有护栏的阳台屋顶。即使台子很宽很稳，但是面对这个一般不会有人碰触的领域加上15层楼的高度来讲，在看不清的黑夜里处于这个陌生的环境下还真的让他心里发慌。  
Newt没有回头往远处看，而是猫着腰蹲到自己家窗边，好在两边房子只隔着一个墙。  
Newt很快就看到Minho躺在床上，因为头的位置被窗台挡住，不过他的下半身显示Minho侧身躺着并且没有脱鞋…现在Newt不是在意对方没脱鞋的时候。他用食指骨节敲击窗户，尽可能压低声音加重字音呼唤里面的人，“Hey！Minho！起来！Minho！”  
听到声音爬起来后的Minho，本来揉着眼睛用手掌摩挲有没有口水流出来，却被窗外蹲着的身影吓得硬生生往后弹了一下低声咒骂一句。Minho一脸以为看到月亮坠落的表情打开了窗户，直到他再三确认那真的是Newt后他依旧一脸无法接受，“你在这种地方做什么！如果我手边有棒球棒我可能就揍上来了！你吓的我差点得心脏病。”  
“这话说来话长，”Newt抿着嘴很是愧疚。  
“那就长话短说，”Minho故意堵在窗口不让Newt下来。  
Newt犯难得仰头吐出肺里堆积的空气，“我干了很蠢的事情，我没带钥匙。”  
“真的很蠢。”  
“我也没带手机，你也听不到门铃声。”  
“后面我错了，前面你错了。”  
“所以我就借用了邻居家的窗户爬回来了，”Newt回头用目光示意了Thomas那边，不过Minho看不到。Newt对Thomas点点头又道谢一次后，没有看到Thomas的脸不过窗户却关上了。  
“Wow，”Minho夸张的大叫一声，“这绝对是拜访邻居里最赞的第一印象，爬窗户的人。不过他真是好人，别人一定以为你喝多了。”  
“我开始也这样觉得…”Newt小小声咕哝，“我可以进屋了吗？”  
Minho毫不忌讳的哈哈大笑将Newt扶进了屋子。Newt揉了揉自己的金发，他觉得对于搬来的第一天，这个晚上真是出乎意料。


	2. Behaver

第一夜Newt是在自己楼下的卧室里度过的，其实他觉得自己以后也不会有太多机会在那里睡去，谁让他是一个工作起来就会不好好控制睡眠的人呢？可是论另一个点来讲，Newt并不是每日留在家里苦苦打字的那种作家，他更喜欢晚上或者早上写作。他经常三天两头会出去找点事情干，他觉得那样会让他感到轻松，容易抓住的灵感是他能挥动笔的动力。  
只不过第二天早上醒来让他感觉到后脑和后背都有种被挤压的酸痛，那是因为他的身体还没适应这张新床。昨夜他用了一会才找到舒服的姿势，好在搬家的疲累让他并未失眠很久，代价便是早上的不好受。  
他爬起来拿出来自己新买的自制咖啡机泡咖啡，Minho的东西还在沙发上，按照屋子里的安静他也知道对方应该还在楼上的床垫上呼呼大睡。有时候他还会担心有一两天不练琴对于Minho会不会有问题，即使Minho对待钢琴有着特别的感情，但这个亚洲小伙更喜欢帮助朋友。搬家之前Newt还劝阻过Minho不要插手，因为搬东西会对他的手有害，但是Minho买了手套后强硬的决定了日程。  
早餐是昨晚在便利店准备的三明治，味道出乎意料的还不错。  
Newt的编辑在八点半左右给他打了电话说希望能见面，Newt掂量着这里去公车站10分钟的距离以及这里靠近工作地点的行程，把会面定在了10点半。他还没有习惯新房间的摆设位置，当他准备出门的东西时感觉异常心烦，这次他好好的确认过钥匙在兜里。  
为了不吵醒Minho他选择笔头留言，三明治的位置和咖啡的使用被他用黄色便条纸贴在了桌面上。  
这栋楼的设计是电梯靠向住家那侧，楼梯靠向外墙一侧，两家大门隔着楼梯的矮栅栏相隔。所以当Newt锁门的时候，他对面的门也被打开，昨晚的那个男性头上带着一个红纹的针织帽，鼻子上夹了一个黑框眼镜出来。他衣服替换成崭新的运动夹克，肩头挎着运动包。  
“Good morning，”在彼此视线擦过时，Newt现行打了招呼。  
对方一边转动手里的钥匙一边回头微微点头，“Morning。”  
Newt发现对方的鼻子挺拔有型，侧颜如他所料的帅气。当两个人站在电梯前看着上升的数字时，Newt还不停的瞥向对方的那一侧。  
也许是楼道太安静，所以Newt不太好意思太大声和对方说话。他并不喜欢自己的声音在空间里被扩大而引起注意。他为了让对方听到所以向那一侧偏了偏身子，“昨晚谢谢你——…”可是他却忘记了对方的名字。  
哦，Newt，你又犯了这个错误！他在内心悲叹，他总是无法很好的一次性记住别人的名字。  
“Thomas，”对方突然回头给了出来答案，Newt心一沉， 自己表情看起来就那么明显吗？也许是因为刚才话的语气最后是用倒吸气结尾的因此才不自然？  
下一秒Thomas回过头赔笑着看向他，“如果不介意，能不能再问一次你的名字…？”  
“哦，”看来并不是只有自己这样，这让Newt轻松很多，“Newt，我叫Newt。”  
电梯门打开，他们两个人可以清晰的从电梯里侧的大镜子中映出来的彼此。两个人并排站着，身高并没有特别明显的差距，只是Newt穿的比Thomas正是很多了。  
两个人注意到对方习惯性透过玻璃投来的目光，因此都尴尬的同时低下头站到了电梯两侧，Newt代替对方按下了键。  
“你是英国人？”Thomas开启话题。  
“对，不过我搬来这里很多年了，”Newt并不讨厌别人谈及自己的口音，反而这是他喜欢的一个环节，因此他口气会不自觉的有点骄傲，“但是我并不想改掉。”  
又是一片寂静，Newt习惯安静，只是两个人空间的电梯实在不是他喜欢那种安静。他最后忍无可忍的开口询问Thomas今日有什么打算一类的日常话题。对方说他正要去大学和那边的美术生见面，而且他也是从那个学校毕业的，Newt虽然听说过却不了解，但是从他们这里过去也不算很难。  
Thomas还提到他和之前的毕业生会在那所学校内部的礼堂举办一个画展，他今天会去面谈一起筛选化作还有馆内的布置。Thomas没有多说其他，也没有邀请Newt，Newt觉得彼此都只是新邻居而已这样反而会比较轻松。  
Thomas也没有车，但是却没有和Newt一起去公车站，因为他朋友回来接他。直到两个人在路口分开，Newt才感觉把喉咙里憋着的一口气吐出，他不擅长和不熟悉的人交流，即使这个叫Thomas的画家性格并没有那么难相处。  
Newt比约定的时间早到，他在沙发上等着负责自己的编辑。那个高大寸头的编辑出来以后几乎招呼也没怎么打就把他带去办公桌边。  
这个叫Gally的编辑从Newt第一本书的时候就合作，不过Gally是在第一本中途换来的。Gally脾气不能用坏来形容，只是他对于这份工作认真的态度以及顾全大局的心理让他很苛刻，他的脸总是看起来心情不好，这让一些客户很害怕。不过Newt和他相处多了也就习惯，他见过Gally私下的样子，当然不是公务的事情两个人也谈过不少。  
“你搬入新家？”Gally一边操作电脑调出Newt的文档一边开口，“关于地址信息的更改一会再说，我们先来看看你前天给我的这篇。我觉得，你需要重写，没有可以谈的。”Gally直截了当的提出，  
“你有哪里不满意？”Newt并不认为这章有那么糟糕。Gally的长处即使说话直率，但是短处就是一些如果不问不解释的话他可能不会提出来意见，偶尔Newt觉得可能Gally特不擅长编辑这份工作。  
“这次的书和上次的那本不一样，你和我都统一了意见。上次那本的过度压抑让你也看到了结局，你这次说你要重新开始，开头的确很吸引人但是最近你的节奏又掉回了从前。”Gally已经没有再看向电脑，而是发表他对于通篇的感想，“也许的确需要充满惊悚的元素，但是它不是一个恐怖压抑黑暗主意的作品，它只是悬疑，并不是完全的压抑，你的关注点已经不再那个谜题上，而是凝固在那个谜题周围的恐怖里，你至少也需要提点一下目前的线索。”  
“这里有线索，”Newt眉头锁的很紧，他连通上一篇开始给Gally阐述。泄气的是Newt发现文档全篇都被Gally用颜色做上了标记，几乎比以前还厉害。  
Gally只是在生气，“你到现在为止，跨了三章，你却只透露了这一个线索，你在拖延什么？这不是你现在需要慢慢渗透的时候，你的节奏在前面已经铺垫很多。有时候快速的发展紧凑的节奏也是必要的，我觉得主人公的回忆你可以插在这里，但是你需要一点转折。你还要尝到上一本书的苦头吗？”  
Newt在内部咬住下唇陷入沉默，上一本书所有的回忆都让他大脑内层灼烧般的疼痛。“你想让我怎么做？至少这段我不会删的，但是其他…”  
“好，我们一点点来说…因为你的一些句子实在是让人摸不清头脑。不是它们无法让人阅读，而是它们压抑选词让人无法持续坚持下去，而且这给描写不是这个作品的风格。”  
“也许是我的风格。”  
“你曾经的风格，如果你希望有点改变…”  
“我知道了，你说，”Newt控制不了的用手撩起额头的金发，语气带着一丝叹息。他很快察觉到自己的动作，发觉自己竟然如此无法控制自己。  
Gally停下移动鼠标的动作，眼里的目光不再是之前的严肃和火大，而是带着一丝担心和犹豫，然后他似乎吞下了刚才那些激动的情绪把声音压低，“Newt…你搬入新的环境是为了重新开始，我知道。那么我希望你能状态后在新的环境下重写一遍。我就不强求告诉你你需要怎么修改，我想看看你先写出来的东西。”  
“我还没适应，”Newt声音发干。  
Gally把手搭载老顾客的肩头，捏了捏给予安抚和鼓励，“我只是不希望你再写以前的东西了，那些文字你应该抛弃它们。”  
Newt后齿咬的生疼，他的脸颊几乎僵硬发酸，好似一个大理石雕像。他目光有些无力，但是Gally别无选择选择似的对他沉重点头，Newt只能在心里推自己一把。  
他和Gally谈的不算很愉快，但并不是争吵，只是Newt有些失去了方向，抓不住头绪。他感觉到压力，那和创作第一本书的时候不一样的压力，现在他不知道该从何修改自己的道路。他和Gally分开后他才发现自己身体因为绷紧而疲劳不堪，太阳穴因为长时间牙齿之间的积压而发胀。  
Minho邀请他吃饭的短信在中午的时候发来，那时候Newt还没从编辑部大厅的沙发上挪走，他尝试调整心境回想那些小说情节但一无所获。Minho已经离开了他家，不过Newt却回复说没心情吃饭，小说并不顺利。  
Minho的电话在他短信发出去几秒后就打了进来，说实话Newt有点不耐烦。他还没开口，Minho的身体已经冲入耳膜，“别这样，Newt！你不能才刚进入新环境就这样对待自己。来吧，我们吃个饭，我可以陪你谈心，我们可以一起解决这个问题。”  
“Minho，”Newt感觉眼眶发酸，他站起身迈开步伐让运动的肢体缓解他的情绪。他深呼吸一口气掩盖了扭曲的声音，“别担心我，我只是暂时没有思路而已，并没有其他因素。”  
他清楚Minho在担忧他，他现在最害怕Minho这样为他过度操心，他不能失去Minho这个朋友。  
他可以听到Minho在电话那头细微的叹息，他也可以想象Minho现在头疼的样子，这让Newt有点动摇。Minho思考了一会，“调节心情是写作的必要，这是你说过的。如果你现在需要静一静那么就静一静，但是晚上一起吃个饭好么？”  
“晚上…好吧…”Newt想不到拒绝的理由，也许他的确需要Minho。  
“那么就这样定了！那家常去的希腊餐厅，”Minho声音立刻转换为往日的语气，“距离你家不远吧？还是说你需要我开车接你？”  
“不，我自己去，”不再多说的Newt挂了电话。  
Newt回家冲了一个澡，用本子写下来了今天Gally提到的几个点。计算着时间他确定好出门的点，回想起之前有些凉的温度，他选择换了一身保暖的衣服。等他下了楼却没想到天色渐阴，也许会下雨？Newt没有看天气预报的习惯，那么他的澡算是白冲了。他返回楼上取完伞外面也开始掉起雨点，Newt在内心谈起不过也没得抱怨，只是后悔为何没让Minho来接他。  
十分钟的路程对Newt还好，他站在公车棚子下面和另一个老人一起等。  
他的车到了以后，因为陆续下来的人流让Newt站在棚子里等了一会，此刻他看到Thomas弯着腰从车里冲了下来。  
Newt本以为Thomas受伤了，但是却发现他手里拿着一个纸袋，袋子露出一部分画布，现在他直到里面放着什么。Thomas没有伞，于是他弯着腰用自己的身体当作伞盖在口袋上方，小心的把画作护在身子下面。他三步并作两步的冲入棚子下面，绷着脸低头查看画作，同时他谨慎的不让头和衣服上的雨滴碰到画布。  
Newt不知道何时忘记了雨天的寒冷，他站在那里盯着低头检查画作而忘记周围人存在的Thomas，内心很欣赏。也许自己已经露出微笑也不一定？  
Thomas对于画作的爱让Newt感同身受，虽然有些微妙的不同，可Newt回想起来当初他自己保护写作时的那个情景大概也并不相差太多。  
“这真是个该死的天气，”Newt走上前说道。  
对方蜜糖色的眼睛透过因为弄湿而有些打绺的刘海看过来，接着苦笑不得，“没错，这对于我的画来讲就是天敌。我以为这点路程还不至于下起来，却想不到在车上就下起来了，真倒霉！”  
“你不看天气预报？”  
“吸取过教训，却没有养成习惯，”确认画没事以后Thomas才直起腰。为了不让画作被头发和衣服牵扯到，他提着袋子的书向身子外侧提出确保没东西在上方碍事。  
“我也一样，”Newt点头，他瞥见刚才那个车已经开走一会而他完全没注意。这也是没办法的事情，所以他装作什么都没发生一样的继续移回视线。  
Newt把手里的伞递过去，为了不让伞上的水甩到对方画作上，他动作很轻并且偏向Thomas另一侧，“我的给你。”  
Thomas皱起眉头似乎不确定该不该接过，他为难的看向Newt。Newt猜想得到对方要说什么，所以赶紧打断，“我去的地方距离下车后并不远。而且这点雨对我来讲不算什么，但是对于你的画就很致命，不是吗？”  
Newt不喜欢Thomas再犹豫，于是他上去拉过对方空出来的手把伞塞了进去，“我就住在你对面，你可以不用担心还不了伞。”  
公车恰到好处的开到，Newt抬手小幅度的挥动了一下给予画家告别。  
“保护好它，”这是Newt临上车之前留给Thomas的话。  
说实话Newt 很开心，他自己都不相信自己心情会得到舒缓。这一天下来，就在刚才那些糟糕的事情似乎都躲了起来，他想可能对于作品的爱惜让他在那一瞬间得到了共鸣。与此同时他也意识到自己并不希望自己的情绪影响到现在的作品，Gally说的对，Newt需要重新考虑。  
公车上人不算多，但是也没座位，Newt挤过几个人寻找可以扶着的地方。透过人间的缝隙和被雨水弄花的玻璃，他看到Thomas还站在车站棚子下面，那双眼睛扫过车子里的人，Newt确定对方在寻找自己。  
但是Thomas没有找到他，目光擦过了玻璃没有停留在Newt的方位。Newt低下头让自己往后淹没下去，车子缓缓启动，他看到Thomas放弃一样的打开他给的那把伞提着画作离开了车站。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：保护画作这个灵感来自高一时和朋友之间的事，我们板报小组要为体育节画班牌，结果我们坐公车去了很远的地方，另一个同学上上美术的一个美术老师家里画。然后那天大暴雨，我和那个朋友只有一把伞，我们打伞时就把画作夹在中间护着，即使家长来接我们也需要走到小区外面。然后从伞地下到车里的过程可能会让伞和车边缘的水滴在画上，所以我就弯着腰用身子护着画把画送到车上去。我觉得Thomas作为画家也会那样做的。］


	3. Coincidence

“你为什么不打伞？你不知道伞是拿来做什么的吗？”Newt抵达希腊餐厅的时候Minho已经坐在那里，Newt因为头发和衣服上都是雨水，所以他先给了Minho一个手势去了洗手间后才回来入座，不过Newt的头发已经让一切显而易见。  
“我有伞——”  
“我可没看出来你的伞在哪，衣服也没有帽子。”  
“我把伞借给别人了，”Newt接过Minho递来的菜单。他语气平稳只是因为他不想在这里和Minho争论，“就是昨晚的那个邻居，他是一个画家。他没看天气预报，我在车站看到他在搬画，所以为了他的画我就借给他了。”  
“相互帮助，好邻居的模范？”这位韩裔朋友眼底带着调侃低声笑出。  
服务生来了以后两个人各自下了单，虽然Newt想尝试一下别的，可最后还是选了以往大多数情况会点的那一款。  
Minho和他闲聊了几句后，在享受前菜时话题又扯回了昨夜，“你当时出现在窗户那里的时候我真的吓了一跳，你蹲在那里看起来…看起来就像是…对了，猫女！”他用手比划出来猫爪子的样子。  
Newt忍住自己想要讥讽一下的表情，嘴角硬生生扯出来一个弧度无视了对方的玩笑，“他是一个画家，我刚才似乎和你提到了？”  
“提到了，为了保护画，你才把伞给了他，”Minho一副不感兴趣的填充句子。  
“嗯。他的屋子被改造过了，似乎装修的那边有人和他认识…具体我记不清。反正看起来很简单不过很不错。”  
此时他们的晚饭被端上桌，两个人给了服务生一个微笑的道谢。Newt并不算很喜欢希腊菜的装盘，不过因为这家是他吃过希腊菜里最好的一家，因此算是特例。  
Minho比他来这家的经验多，对方灵巧的用刀叉在堆起来没什么位置的盘中处理主食，“不过艺术家都是脑袋有点问题的，哦，我是说画家。他们大脑里抽象艺术比你们作家还要恐怖，所以会接受你奇怪的要求。”  
这次Newt抬起眼给了对面人一个责备的神色，然后不满的抬高声音，“画家和作家脑子没有问题好吗！而且他只是好心。”  
“如果是我可能会先用绳子绑住你，”Minho说到这里再次遭受到金发青年的视线压迫，不过他反而露出来一脸无辜，“谁让你要求是要爬窗户呢？”  
那是阳台顶，不是窗户。”  
“无所谓，都很可疑。”  
“我只是觉得那样方便快捷，而且你就在那里，可以给我开窗户。”  
“这就是这一点上你的思维和别人不太一样的地方，因为没人想得到，”Minho抬起来叉子指向Newt，一脸理所当然。  
Newt咕哝了一句不许Minho做出来这样没礼貌的动作，然后用手拨开对方指来的叉子。Minho笑呵呵的插起来肉，在送到口中之前补充一句，“而接受了你这意想不到提案的好邻居，一定也是思维和别人不一样。”  
“Minho！”Newt声音里满满的不耐烦和无语，“他只是好心。好吧？他，只是好心！我们换一个话题？”  
等他强硬的画上句号后Minho笑得差点拍桌子，因为Minho最喜欢Newt被他说无奈的样子。  
两个人话题谈及到近日情况，Minho最近尝试谱写了一个自己的作品，但是还未完成，也许完成后Newt会是他第一个听众。而Newt谈到今天和Gally的对话，Minho安慰说新的环境一定会有转机，他没有要求Newt给他看最新的小说，因为他直到Newt不喜欢让其他人看没完成的东西。尤其是Newt这次并不顺利，他并不希望Minho看到糟糕的地方。  
“如果你需要，打电话给我，”Minho说。  
Newt一边听着好友极其慎重甚至不自觉带上命令的口吻扬了扬嘴角，他低垂的眼帘盯着盘子里已经所剩不多的食物，生硬的嚼碎嘴里的蔬菜咽下肚子，“我知道，我没有那么脆弱了…”  
他抬起眼睛，看到对面那双包含着诚恳的黑色双瞳，不过对方表情没有怜悯只是一副肯定，Newt知道自己最好的朋友会在那里支持自己。Newt缓解气氛的咧嘴轻松的笑起来，举起杯做了一个小幅度敬酒的动作，“别担心，buddy。”  
“答应我，需要的时候会叫我，”亚洲青年口气带了一点过激的恳求，Newt如同安抚孩子的父亲般柔和的对对方点了点头，让气氛压下对方的紧张。  
饭后雨已经小的几乎微不可查，不过Minho却把Newt开车送回了家，顺便提到希望Newt可以买部车。Newt虽然也想过，但是现在没心思思考这种事，他只能说过了这段时期在考虑。  
Newt并未看到自己家门口有伞，但也许考虑到安全性所以T…叫什么来着…？T开头的，哦，对，Thomas！Thomas没有放在门口。Newt觉得既然回家没必要特意敲门要伞，明天再说也不迟。  
借着雨停和洗刷过的空气，Newt打开了家里的窗户通风。  
在二楼开窗时发现在阳台顶靠近墙壁的一侧有一塑料东西，透过塑料Newt识别出自己伞的蓝色。也许是友好的玩笑，也可能他们的思维真的异于常人，想不到Thomas会用这个方式还伞。而且为了不淋湿，伞包在塑料袋里放在二层凸起的屋檐下。  
Newt这个角度够不到伞，他只能从墙角看到半个袋子。想来可能是Thomas顺着他自己家窗户探手放在两家中间位置而造成，另一个猜测就可能是风了。不管如何，Newt都需要爬上去才可以。  
他蹲到阳台上捡起袋子，里面却还有一个卡片。他打开发现卡片上是对方的感谢留言。  
《Thank you！:) T》  
“这倒是很可爱，”Newt挑起一边眉毛咕哝的同时没发现自己脸上显露出来的好心情。  
他转头看了看邻居家，希望如果Thomas在可能还能打个招呼。想不到的是Newt看到Thomas家墙上依靠的试衣镜，细长的镜子倾斜的角度映照出来了一个女子的躯体，一丝不挂。  
Newt一瞬间僵住，这对他来讲罕见的场景让他一时猜不到状况。也许的确有着好奇心的驱使，Newt带着一阵自我厌恶贴着墙面对着窗内探出头。  
镜中照出来的女子就在不远处墙边，她背对着Newt让其看不到脸，但简短的深发下她有着完美比例的身材，Newt 相信人们往往都会被她吸引去眼球。  
但是让Newt更在意的是，女子压着的人是Thomas，她把帅气的画家蛊惑般的推到柜子上，凑近试图亲吻。不过Thomas并没有一脸痴迷的样子，更多是为难和无奈，他反抗般的扶住女子的肩膀向外侧推去，但又不为了伤害对方而动作很轻。他被女子不放弃贴近的脸弄得表情严肃，动着的嘴唇似乎在劝说对方。  
Newt从望进屋里后就这样粗略的扫视过两个人，然而Thomas却不合时机的抬头，视线越过女子肩头映出窗角的Newt。  
Newt大脑似乎一下被打入深渊，胸口腾起一阵恐惧和羞愧，让他浑身刺痛不已。  
正在被女子亲吻脖颈的Thomas表情僵硬，褪去血色的抿紧双唇z并不是生气，反而他惊慌的一把推开女子，用力使得女子后退了半步发出短促恼怒的叫声。  
Newt下一秒已经抽回身子，不多加任何思考的用他最高速度折回自己房间，并在关窗时很小声。他不知道自己现在什么样子，但是一定很狼狈，做贼心虚的心理让他拉上窗帘握紧伞逃离工作间。  
“该死的！”Newt咬住嘴唇从唇缝里咒骂出来，根本安静不下来。想到以后自己要和Thomas最为门对门的邻居相处下去就让他内心百般痛苦。  
这件事远没有Newt想的简单，第二天没睡好早起的Newt下楼倒垃圾，选择楼梯的Newt却看到Thomas家的门打开，Thomas在和一个短发女子道别。Newt确定那个女子就是昨天的裸女，而对方有着一副不出乎意料的漂亮面孔。  
因为昨天是背对着的关系，女子没有认出来Newt，她只是奇怪的看了一眼站在楼梯口的Newt后便转身消失在了电梯里，大概她习惯被人看呆般的注视了吧？  
电梯的离去悲剧的宣誓这两个邻居间微妙尴尬的相遇。Newt大脑里飞过无数个句子，道早安还是先道歉？要如何开口？  
“她是个模特，也许你会在杂志上看到她，”Thomas的话让Newt感觉自己差点抖一下，Newt知道自己心情可不太好，不过Thomas口气却很轻松，“她和我还有我的朋友合作，偶尔会来我家做模特。”  
Newt无话可说，他应该夸一句那位模特很漂亮吗？还是就这样附和对方呢？也许都不是，他应该道歉。  
“昨天谢谢你的伞，帮了我大忙，”Thomas单手叉腰的略带懒散的站在自家门口，用另一只手揉了揉那头深发，“不用在意，她就是那样，开放过度。昨天那件事我有责任，她只是喜欢那样挑逗自己的合作人。”  
Newt一脸不可思议。  
“吓到你了，我很抱歉…”Thomas声音小了一度，略带沙哑。  
Newt此刻就连手该放在哪都不知道，最后用左手捏住了自己右手的手臂压制内心的烦躁，“你不应该生气？我昨天可是…随便看到了你们…我看了你家，没经过你允许。”  
“你希望我生气？”Thomas试探地询问，口气不确定。  
“不！”Newt赶紧否决，“我希望你原谅我。”  
“唔…我已经原谅你了。不过我本来也没很生气，”Thomas小心的选择词语。现在的Thomas在Newt眼前反而有些不安，他左右来回挪动脚步，“被人看到这样的事情我才感到窘迫。而且我吸取了教训，下次我该更强硬一点拒绝。”  
Newt不知道作何反应，点头和摇头重合着。  
“我熬了一夜，我和她没有发生别的，”Thomas一字一句，虽然Newt 不懂为何要解释，也许Thomas不希望这种尴尬的事情被新邻居误解。  
在Newt有动作前Thomas踏前半部，“请忘记这件事。”  
“我知道…”Newt似乎在哀叹似的点了一下头，他感觉依旧过不去，“也忘记我的过失，实在是…”  
“扯平了吧！”Thomas失笑，这使得Newt被带动，Newt感觉面部肌肉无法判定该做什么表情。Thomas后退几步摸出来钥匙晃了晃，“我们工作了一整晚，现在才是需要补觉的时候。”  
但她没有在楼下画室，而是在二楼你的房间！Newt心中作怪的吐槽，但没说出口。谁让他又不清楚细节，也没这个责任，既然说模特那就当作模特看待。  
“所以…我应该说晚安？”Newt感觉自己的声音几乎带着放弃。他抱起双臂挪了挪站僵硬的双腿。  
“早安，”Thomas的语气告诉Newt他只是单纯的对Newt打招呼而不是纠正。也许昨晚的那些事情该忘记就忘记，最轻松不过的方法。  
Newt感觉话题结束，他转过身道别，在配合Thomas转身后才开门进了房间。他想不到出门这么早竟然也会碰到对方，弄得他心脏一直敲打胸口。  
结果他还没锁门就听到对面门又打开的声音，伴随着脚步声。  
Newt都来不及看猫眼，他锁门的手伴随着敲门声停下。  
推开后Thomas衣服友善的样子傻笑着，热切地盯着Newt，似乎刚才尴尬的话题早就烟消云散，“你吃早饭了吗？”  
“还没有…”Newt摸不着头脑，皱着眉头审视过眼前的邻居。  
Thomas似乎松了一口气，“我的Pancake做多了，你要来吃吗？”这让Newt更加奇怪。  
Thomas发觉到了Newt 的疑心，他耸耸肩，蜜糖色的眼睛含笑，“本来是作为熬夜后睡前的早餐早早做的，但是却做多了好几个，看来疲劳让我无法很好的估计用量了，”他傻笑的挤挤眼睛，“放久了就不好吃，也不想浪费。”  
看来如果没人看着的话，Newt大概就要叹口气了吧？  
“怎么样？来我家吃吗？”


	4. Delight

Newt将淋着糖浆的pancake切成适中的小块送入嘴里，Thomas的pancake做的很小而且形状不规则，外表难看不过味道很普通。  
Thomas说他尝试pancake很多次，却到现在依旧无法让形状很完美，但是味道不会有问题。Newt客套的表示味道很好，而且他也做不好pancake，实则Newt最后一次做这个东西已经两年前。  
Newt觉得自己本不应该坐在Thomas家里的餐桌前的，他无法忘记昨天那点事，毕竟丢脸的事情不是说消失就可以从记忆里消失。这让他如坐针毡，好在Thomas爽朗的性格和口气让Newt放心了不少。当初Newt想到也许这顿早餐可以改变那尴尬的隔阂和增进邻居间的感情时，他还是选择答应下来。  
“她叫Brenda，”Thomas提到了那个女模特，“我们认识三年了。她性格很古怪，也有在接人体彩绘的工作。”  
Newt不知道如何表达的用鼻子发出一阵不明所以的声响当作回应。Thomas捧着他自己的咖啡杯吹着凉气，“她经常出人意料，你不会想到她曾经在party上脱光衣服，身体上彩绘着当天节日的主题，你更不会想知道她曾经在一个有前途的摄影家面前做出过什么打扮。”  
“什么打扮？”Newt故意问。  
Thomas哈哈大笑，他放下杯子手往前撑在厨房台子上前倾身子压低声音，“只穿超人内裤，那天新版超人首映。”  
Newt自己完全不能去想那种画面，这让他耳朵发红，不过他还是凭着那句话大笑出来。  
随后他们的话题东一句西一句，没有什么主题。  
“我能问你一个私人问题么？”Thomas如同仓鼠一样不停嚼着一小包小核桃零食的嘴巴终于腾出来说话的时间，“如果你不介意？”  
这让Newt有些紧张，但也好奇，希望那个问题不是经过昨晚那件事衍生出来的。他深棕色的眼睛眨了眨，放下刀叉咽下嘴里残渣，“问吧。”  
“我之前就注意到了，不过不确定…直到你刚才进屋我才观察出来…你的脚…受伤了？”Thomas放缓语气询问，带着担心，“看起来有点跛？好几天，旧伤？”  
Newt没注意到自己紧紧抿住了嘴，脸色胀红，但他注意到自己握紧了餐具。他的样子吓到了Thomas，Thomas注意到自己问到了敏感的话题，他眼底露出紧张的神色，不知所措。  
Newt发现了Thomas的样子发现自己表现的有些明显，赶紧舒缓表情，“一场意外，不过很久以前。我脚很早就这个样子。”  
“哦…抱歉。”  
“没关系，我让你问的，”Newt装作没事的样子，动作轻巧的切开pancake，把其中一半塞入口中转移注意力。他感谢Thomas不多问，看来是一个很知趣的人。  
“你要再来一块吗？”Thomas弥补过失一样的很快询问道。Newt笑着摇摇头把最后一口送入口中，放下刀叉。Thomas没放弃，“那么咖啡呢？”  
“可以再来一杯，”咽下pancake的Newt饮下剩余的咖啡递过去杯子。Thomas续杯以后满意的看着Newt喝咖啡的样子，他舒服的向后依靠在厨房台子上，自己手里的杯子上画着一只鹰首狮身兽。Newt这才注意到自己的咖啡杯子上是一匹人马，“杯子不错。”  
“我画的，”Thomas得意的举起自己的杯子往前敬去，“还有人鱼，独角兽和奇美拉，这是我专用系列。”  
“奇兽系列，”Newt撇了撇嘴巴露出一脸赞叹，他蛮喜欢Thomas自己的创作。他突然想起来Thomas家的门也不同，那门周边一圈的雕刻也许也是他的杰作。其实他很想建议Thomas把这套卖出去，一定会受年轻人欢迎。  
收走餐具的Thomas一边把盘子塞入洗碗机一边挽留Newt留下来多喝一杯咖啡聊聊天。当Newt询问Thomas需不需要睡觉的时候，Thomas反而精神百倍的说他一点也不困。他很开心可以找人聊天，而且因为和Newt谈话投入让他不小心误喝了一杯咖啡。  
“这次我能问个问题吗？”Newt看着眼前不睡觉却精神百倍的大男孩，无奈苦笑着放下手里的杯子，指腹摸着杯把，“你突然热情邀请我来你家，是别有用意吗？”  
Thomas吃惊的睁大眼睛。Newt得意的往椅背靠去，他带着好笑的样子看着眼前的人，“抱歉，我不是指别的不好的意思。只是也许你还有别的想问的，不光只是聊聊天…我的直觉。”  
“为什么这样说？”Thomas露出有些不好意思的样子却故意让自己看起来吃惊，可惜做的太夸张让Newt一眼识破。面对Newt一副自信又无奈的摇头，Thomas因为被拆穿而垮下肩膀，“好吧，我需要你的帮助。”  
“我的帮助？”Newt有些奇怪的偏头等待对方继续说下去。  
“你知道我是一个画家，我需要模特，”Thomas慎重的一字一句的说，他踱步到桌边坐在了Newt对面，双手交叉在桌上。“我认识的男模不多，我希望你可以允许我画你。”  
“什….什么？”Newt目瞪口呆。  
“我希望你可以允许我画你，你来做我的模特可以吗？”Thomas重复一遍请求，“如果你需要开个价钱我也可以和你谈，只是…我想画你。”  
“等等…这进展有点快，”Newt涨红脸打断对方，他摆摆手露出不知所措的样子，“价钱不是问题，主要是你要画我…？你要画…你是要画我…哪里？”  
“你。就是画你，额…你摆好姿势，我画你全身…？”Thomas有点被Newt问糊涂了，他反复舔着嘴唇寻找问题的出发点，用手奇怪的摸着下巴。  
Newt这边也是不知道从哪里思考，他不自觉捏紧了双手，用舌头抿过嘴唇，“全身，你是说你要画那种…？”  
Thomas突然明白了Newt紧张和涨红脸的原因，也突然想到昨晚的事情。画家突然失去了之前的自然，一下子脸红的低声叫出来，“不！不不不…Oh God！我不会让你当裸模的，我不会那样做！别担心！”  
“My Goodness…”Newt羞愧感在一瞬间炸出来，这让脸红延伸到了耳朵根，他别开头害羞的笑出声却无法很好的看对方，“对不起，我只是…我只是想到那个模特，我以为你要画…哦，我很抱歉！我真的很抱歉！”  
“没关系，没事…”Thomas和他相视尴尬一笑，Thomas也别开头到反反向用手搓了搓鼻子，却无法停下好笑的心理，“竟然造成了这个误会…我没说清楚，别生气。不过你别担心，画这种是需要经过模特同意，而且我也不会对刚认识的…邻居这样说。”  
Newt清了清嗓子，喝了一口咖啡，然而因为他注意力完全分散导致他觉得就在和喝没味道的白水一样无差。他回过头看着棕色皮肤的人，“你为什么想画我？我不是模特，没有他们那么好看，也没有那么完美的线条——”  
“你很好看！”Thomas突然打断他，对方的激动让Newt愣住。  
而Thomas发现自己的行为后有些窘迫，随后他放弃自己的谨慎，展现出来认真热切的一面，“你很好看，你身材即使在衣服下面我也可以猜到线条。从第一次见到你我就觉得你很适合西装！很抱歉这样说有点奇怪，也许这既是我的职业病，”Thomas尝试开玩笑，不过这个理由太狡猾让Newt无法反驳。  
“美不是只有模特才有，你也有，相信我。就因为我看到了，所以我真的，真的很想画！”  
面对画家急切的恳求Newt无从拒绝，可以说他已经大脑空白，而且过度害羞和紧张。他很少被人这样夸赞，甚至一些时候熟人会说他过于细瘦看起来不够健康。  
“拜托你…”Thomas从牙缝里挤出来自己压制的感情，“你的五官很精致，你的线条配上衣服的话…我真的不想失去这次灵感！给我个机会可以吗？你能理解我，对吗？我保证我不会让你失望，求你。”  
Newt理解抓住灵感的感觉，他知道Thomas现在的眼神和口吻代表什么。也许这个画家现在的手正是握笔的最好机会，他不能失去这个感觉。而Newt相信此时此刻的Thomas会把他画的很完美。  
就因为这份感动身受，Newt近日又一次没能拒绝画家的请求。Thomas为Newt同意而欢呼雀跃，他甚至差点抱上来…最后选择激动的双手握手，力度让Newt感觉手指发软。  
随后Thomas坚持要给Newt穿西装，虽然Thomas一楼的柜子里有为不一样模特准备的部分衣服，但是却没有符合Newt身材的，因此Newt还回家换了一套他比较中意的西装出来。灰色带着白色细条的西装，系着同条纹的领带，后来Thomas还在他头发上动了一点小手脚。  
在Thomas道谢和称赞下Newt有些僵硬的坐在木质高脚圆椅上，Thomas一直安慰他让他放松，不过却不完全成功。但是在Thomas开始画以后，Newt因为维持一个姿势而感到肩头和腰部肌肉发热，这才让他尝试放松一点。  
Thomas绘画时会戴上度数很浅的眼镜，这让他看起来比日常文艺很多。Newt很想说Thomas真的很适合眼镜，即使他穿着略显宽大松散的单色T恤，依旧很不错。  
“放轻松，”Thomas目光在画布和Newt身上来回移动，他声音轻柔的安抚，“你不需要紧张。”  
“抱歉，我第一次做模特，”Newt维持着看向左斜方的动作一边微微用余光看过去道歉。  
Thomas手臂随着画笔的线条移动而做出舒缓却稳重的弧度，他嘴角挂着不曾消失的预约感，Newt感觉到那就是画家绘画时会带有的感情，无法掩盖的快感。  
“你很漂亮所以别担心，”画家轻快的说。  
“漂亮？”突然被这样的词语形容让Newt瞬间涨红脸回过头叫出生，他可是不觉得自己会被一个不熟的人用这个词评价。可惜下一秒他就知道自己有了失误，“哦，对不起——…！”  
“别动，”Thomas被Newt夸张的反应弄得哭笑不得。  
“对不起，”Newt再次道歉，他看着对方不生气却如同好友般的宽容微笑而不好意思，他赶紧找回肢体上残留的感觉恢复姿势，“只是…我觉得可爱是形容女孩子的。”  
“Well，男孩子也可以，”Thomas做了一个鬼脸，“你的左手手腕再往下一点点…对，就是那里。头在偏一点，下巴往你的左边来点。”  
Newt发现自己干了很蠢的事情，他需要一点点被纠正回原位置。Thomas很有耐心，用手指顺着Newt的余光给予指点，“你偏多了，头不用动，就下巴…”  
最后没办法，Thomas放下手里的绘画工具从椅子上里，他走到僵硬成一个动作的Newt身边。在他要抬手纠正Newt时候突然意识到自己的行为，于是手指很快停在了半空中，“我可以碰你吗？”  
“可以，”Newt先嗯了一声才给予肯定，在这个期间他都没敢动一丝。  
然后他感觉Thomas的食指和拇指轻柔的贴在了他的下巴上，小心的捏起微微施加一点力度引导他向右侧偏移。Thomas的手指带着不同寻常的热度，可能是握笔造成的，上面带着一点颜料的化学味道。手指的肌肤接触面积很小感觉不出来皮肤触感，但是因为长年绘画让其感觉没有看上去那么柔软。  
停留很短暂，Thomas满意的说了一声后便抽回手回到了画架前。为了不让Newt再紧张，Thomas用手机放起了轻音乐，这也是出乎意料的一面，因为Newt觉得Thomas看起来不想是喜欢轻音乐的人。另外一点Thomas想到排除Newt紧张的方法就是聊天，偶尔扯上几句，Thomas偶尔会喉咙里发出短促的笑声。  
“你是作家的话，最近在写什么书吗？”因为集中力的分布使得Thomas声音带着一丝飘渺。  
“一部悬疑小说…”Newt维持着姿势声音显得略微僵硬，其实他已经有些累了，“不过并不顺利…我的第一本小说也不畅销，这次感觉又要重蹈覆辙，”他感觉自己声音带着一丝不甘，同时还有点失望。  
Thomas手里的动作停下，他从画板后面露出头，安静片让他的目光有点模糊，“我可以问问你第一本书的书名吗？”  
Newt实在不太想提到，但是作为一个出版了的书他没有资格逃避，“暗巢。”  
“暗巢？没听说过…原谅我…”  
“这很正常，”Newt自嘲道，他嘴唇发干喉咙发痒，他用余光瞥了一眼发现Thomas还在盯着他看，“内容比较偏向一部分人群，并不大众。”  
画家没有回答，只是拿起调色盘继续上色。音乐和表针的声音，笔刷擦过画布的声响，自己的呼吸声和心跳声，这些在Newt耳边流逝。  
Newt喜欢这个房间道光线，因为被改造的窗户渗透过来的太过于自然，所以很Newt觉得自己视野很舒适。他还能闻到淡淡颜料的味道，咖啡的香气，还有厨房里食物的残留。  
“我能问个问题吗？”Thomas的声音几乎就像是被绳子掐死在喉咙里一样，Newt猜测对方犹豫了很久才决定说出口的。Newt脖子已经酸痛不已，几乎无法小幅度的移动，他只是用鼻子发出了一个疑问声。Thomas那迷人的眼睛带着试探，“我可以拜读一下你的暗巢吗？”  
Newt感觉自己本该发烫的脸却有些褪去血色，他为难的屏住呼吸。Thomas看着Newt有些泛白的脸一脸诧异，他不知道自己又哪里碰触到了这位新邻居的敏感点，“我觉得一本书不管畅不畅销都有阅读的价值，而且我意外的接受很广。也许我就是你说的那一部分人群，如果可以我希望拜读一下。”  
“也许你会失望，虽然我当初写的时候没有这样觉得。”  
“你没觉得就是最好的，自己享受在自己作品里就足够了，”Thomas爽朗的笑起来。  
Thomas手里的动作加快，轻松的将那些早早在他大脑里拼凑凝聚成的颜料渲染在应该被填充的地方。不过他却忽略了金发作家略显阴郁的眼神，Newt无法给予刚才那句话回应，他相信自己当初并不是享受而是发泄，他觉得会畅销只是觉得会有人察觉自己的挣扎和宣泄…不过当时只有Minho察觉到了一切。  
“Newt？”Thomas的呼唤声让Newt眼前一片恍惚，他目光不确定的瞥向画家。Thomas看起来一脸满足，“可以动了，我画完了。要来看吗？”  
Newt点点头从椅子上下来，他站直身子扭回头。脖子，手臂，腰部，双腿都早已僵硬。他来回动了动四肢，咧着嘴用手揉过脖颈。  
“很酸吗？”Thomas起身拉开自己的椅子，给对方在画前留出来位置。  
“我还好，”Newt咕哝。  
不过Newt在画前倒吸了一口气。画里的人看起来很完美，但是在Newt眼里他感觉那是他，却又不像。就因为Thomas 把他画得没有瑕疵，太过于好看…  
其实细看，Newt百分百赞成那就是他自己，Thomas抓住了特点，就连睫毛和发丝都处理的很细致。自不用说西装的颜色，木椅的质感，还有光线的柔和度都被绘画出来，立体效果宛如一个被艺术洗礼过的照片般栩栩如生。  
不过Newt心底除了赞叹对方的技术，还留有一丝遗憾。因为对方把他现在的外貌和衣服把握的太到位，才让他觉得自己在蒙骗和欺骗对方的视线。他无法开口告诉对方这衣服下面的故事，他的面容以外还残留的不完美。他也不可能对对方说其实对方什么都没看到。  
“不喜欢吗？”Thomas望着Newt严肃紧缩的眉头很担忧，他抱起来双臂转回来目光审视自己的画作。  
“很漂亮…”Newt出神的轻语，他的思维在另一个界面上，但是他无法去否认对方的作品，“我没有那么美，真不可思议…”  
也许是因为Newt内心太过于挣扎，以至于他说出来的话带着一丝飘渺。这让Thomas误以为Newt看得太过于出神（虽然Newt的确也很看的很出神），使得Thomas脸上洋溢着邻家男孩般单纯的喜悦。  
“不，你就是这么美，所以我才能画出来，”Thomas抱臂托起一边手肘，用手指挠了挠下巴，似乎被承认让他很开心。  
这些话语本该会让Newt脸红害羞，可是他现在却无法很好的思考对方称赞的话语。他内心带着一份苦涩和内疚，但他不能破坏对方的好心情，只是这幅画让他无法正视自己。  
Newt没有管Thomas收做模特的钱，为此Thomas说要把画送给Newt，但是Newt无法接受把自己画的这样漂亮的一张画挂在自己家里，所以婉拒。他只是说希望Thomas能留下来，作为他的作品收起。Thomas因为之前碰触过Newt的敏感话题，所以这次他没在多问细节，而是换一话题说答谢就让他来用厨艺回报。  
简单的意大利肉酱面，却味道出奇的好，这是Thomas经常做的拿手菜。好味道配上蒜蓉面包，让Newt的笑容重新回到脸上。这次咖啡杯被Thomas换成了独角兽，他家的咖啡机做的咖啡也并不让人失望。  
Newt承认他蛮喜欢这样性格的Thomas，知趣而且让人感到轻松，虽然突然邀请不熟的人这一点会让其他人受惊，但是这点小日常目前为止让Newt对新环境带了一点期待。  
Newt之前总是对于Thomas询问的话题而感到紧张，可是他发现Thomas很会读气氛而且并不在为难人的话题上纠缠不休，因此Newt尝试满满放开自己。  
“Thomas，”Newt用纸巾擦了擦嘴角沾着的酱汁，他接受着对面投来的目光。然后那过一张纸巾和桌子上笔筒里的签字笔（Thomas可以把餐桌两用，你永远可以看到不属于餐具的东西在盘子边），然后推到了Thomas面前，“留下你的邮箱，我会发暗巢给你。”  
Thomas盯着餐巾纸上然后好笑的扬起嘴角，无奈地摇摇头，“你其实可以让我拿个好点的纸给你写，不是吗？”  
“哦，你就该死的写在这里！一会输入邮箱就会被系统记住了，”Newt大笑着反驳让对方不要拆自己台。  
“那么是什么让你改变了心意？”Thomas手里的餐具被签字笔代替，他快速的在纸巾上留下了邮箱。  
“并不算改变，我只是当时还没决定好…”Newt双手交叉搭在桌边，摆动着手指，目光和口气一样带着小心，“我只是想听听你的意见。不管你看不看得下去，它到底糟糕到什么地步，我想听，”Newt深吸一口气，“不是作为读者的那种带着恭维和隔阂的评论，只是作为邻居。”  
“我懂了，”Thomas思考着Newt的话语将纸巾推了过去，上面的字体并不算潦草但是却有个和绘画一样独有的弧度。Newt可以分辨出来那些字母，不过很有Thomas的个人风格。Newt读了两边确认没问题后收入了到了裤兜中。  
这顿午饭也很迟，因为他们画完就已经一点多，现在吃完已经两点半多接近三点。Newt不再多打扰，他嘱咐Thomas需要好好补个觉，对方懒散的笑着似乎他们彼此的隔阂已经淡泊很多。虽然Newt觉得自己还不是那么容易和人轻易打开隔阂的人，但是也许Thomas已经自认为是他的朋友。  
回到家的Newt在锁门的时候故意停下扭动门锁的钥匙，不过这次对门很安静，没在看到Thomas出来。Newt觉得自己傻透了，他怎么会觉得寂寞呢？也许第一次和邻居能够这样轻松地相处让他有些留恋，他自认为自己想的太多了！  
他锁起门直径走去楼上，这次该轮到他好好工作。他把上身的西装换成了休闲衬衫，在换裤子的时候摸出来已经皱了的纸巾，对方那给字母打着夸张弧度的字体呈现在白色的纸面上。  
Newt快速套上牛仔裤，坐在电脑前打开邮箱。他曾经把暗巢的文档藏在最深的文件夹里就是为了让自己遗忘，然而如今他发现自己根本忘不掉，不管打开多少层界面他还是轻易的找到了文档。  
心跳急速，他把文档复印在了附件上。收信人那边的地址名字上有Thomas的这几个字母，这让他胃部收紧。他反复阅读确认没错以后在自己思维开始挣扎之前快速按下了发送键。


	5. Event

“脸色不怎么样，你没睡好？”黑皮肤的咖啡师笑嘻嘻的端过来Newt要的拿铁，上面拉花拉着一片有着弧度的叶子。  
Newt除了道谢一声根本没打算细细欣赏上面的拉花，他小心的把咖啡杯捧到嘴边吹了吹随后缓缓的送入口中。因为太烫他只是吸了一点点，这让叶子的位置发生了微妙的偏离。  
店里客人不多，坐在咖啡台侧面位置的只有Newt一个人。他看着熟悉的咖啡师，露出无奈的样子，“因为最新一章进度没有预期的高，Gally差点把我电话打爆。”  
“Gally？哦，你的那位编辑，”咖啡师咯咯笑起来，他双手撑在吧台上悠哉的看着老友。他和Newt高中就认识，但是最近来往不多，好在Newt搬家后就容易来这家店。  
“Alby，请帮我加一份吞拿鱼三明治好吗？”Newt声音都开始无力。叫做Ably的咖啡师爽朗点头，在没有客人的情况下偷偷给Newt加了两块，其中一个是免费的。Newt看到后没多说，只是对着口型道谢了一句。  
面对Alby的关切，Newt似乎要把压力连同三明治一起咬碎吞下般的吃着，不过他怎么都会很在意自己的用餐礼仪。看到Newt这样子Alby也能看出来这位新人作家的压力，虽然也不是第一次了。  
之前托Thomas的福，Newt那日心情不错，于是重写的一章让Gally比较满意。问题是Newt并不算很清楚自己特别开心的原因，难道都是因为Thomas吗？可是此后的两天Newt根本没遇到过Thomas，而他的写作就好像一个死者的心跳般平缓，毫无无上升的余力。  
再一章出来后，Gally的声音在电话差点刺穿了Newt的耳膜。Gally需要Newt让剧情有起伏，让他把后面的设想提前，而且Newt的用词依旧不尽人意。Newt和Gally争论了一个下午，电话费差点爆表。虽然他不是第一次和自己的编辑关系搞僵，但他一点也不想习惯这种事。  
Gally在他的文字里读出来了以前的影子，Gally在担心他掉回从前的文字里。除了Minho以外Gally是第二个清楚Newt情况的人，就连Alby也比不上。因为Gally是最能从他文字里读出来信息的人，这一点Newt一直给予肯定。  
换句话说，因为Gally是在第一本书写出来的时候唯一真正感受到那个文章宣泄的人，所以Newt才会害怕和反感Gally的阅读才华。那份敏锐让Newt颤抖，同时他也恼火于Gally的关心建立在他现在的文字上。  
“昨天Minho来了，你们都很少来这边了，”Ably带着一丝惋惜的口气，“不过他谈到了你和你的新邻居相处不错，画家的思维和你很合得来？”  
Newt白了老友一眼引来发笑，他真的应该告诉Minho不要多嘴，而且他们思维才不奇怪呢！Newt把吃剩下的三明治面包边留在了盘子里，不紧不慢的咀嚼完，“我们相处的还不错，他是一个好邻居，仅此而已，”他没透露更多。  
倒是Alby对他的邻居并不感兴趣所以话题很快转移开，“新环境让你心情还不错？”  
“还不错，”Newt笑了一下，他整理好袖子确保袖口盖在手腕，检查有没有沾到面包屑，“除了工作其他都很好。”  
“老兄，我赞成Minho的观点，”哦…看来Minho也和Alby谈论过Newt，这让Newt有点不开心。即使看出来Newt的表情，Alby还是继续说下去，“你需要转换心情，和你的编辑说，你先享受一下日子，然后再写。灵感可能就和大爆炸一样炸出来了，截稿日什么的去死吧。”  
“截稿日可是一个大日子，你这样说Gally一定会把枪口塞进你该死的嘴巴里，”Newt哭笑不得。  
“不是你塞就不错，”Ably抛下这句话转身去迎接新进店的客人。  
随着客人增多Newt不再有机会和Alby聊天，即使口头说着下次约出来见面，但是似乎这种事情总是没谱。在Alby推荐下Newt临走前买了一杯新出的抹茶拿铁，看来今天下午的咖啡足够多了。  
Newt站在公寓楼下，他看着电梯卡在了10楼。Newt打算转身选择了楼梯，因为腿的关系如果有电梯他很少会爬楼，不过今天喝了太多咖啡以后他精神好很多。  
“Hello！Newt？”就在他踩上楼梯的时候，他的邻居出现在了大门前。两个人对上视线的同时Thomas第一个开口。  
Newt不得不转身面向对方，又重新踩回了平地，“Hi，Thomas。”  
Thomas抬手去按电梯不过发现按键灯已经亮起，不过他也没问Newt选择楼梯的原因。此刻10层变成了9层，电梯重新运转。  
“好久不见，最近没怎么见到你，”Newt放弃了楼梯的想法，随便拒绝同路人选择楼梯的行为看起来太傻。他踱步到Thomas身边礼节性的打招呼，同时他注意到了Thomas这次戴了眼镜，“你在作画？”  
看着Newt手势示意鼻梁位置，Thomas才吃惊的取下眼镜最后挂在了卫衣的领口，“哦，我都没发现我还在戴着它，难怪我眼睛感觉怪怪的。我一定是太兴奋了。”  
Thomas口气压抑着一种兴奋和紧张，似乎忘记了Newt刚才的提问。他双颊泛红口气略喘，双手插入卫衣前面的兜里，看起来就和纯真的大男孩一样。  
这不是Newt第一次看到，但是他很好奇Thomas的举行。于是Newt嘴角含笑，用握着咖啡纸杯的手指抬起来吸引过来对方的注意力询问，“发生什么好事情了吗？”  
“没错！”Thomas很欢迎Newt的问题，他欢快的偏头快速眨了一下眼睛，“这周六我们就要举办画展了，这两天都在和他们准备，今天准备完毕。”  
“恭喜你！”Newt单纯的为他感到开心，Thomas按耐不住的动了动眉毛无法压制他的好心情。  
此刻电梯降到了一楼，一对夫妇带着三个孩子走出来，刚才电梯不关可能就是孩子们造成的。Thomas和Newt都微笑的和不知道名字的夫妻打了招呼，随后进入电梯，他们站到了之前两个人一同搭电梯时的位置。  
“今天我又画了一副，效果很不错，临时被加在展览行列里。新作，”Thomas咧着嘴笑。  
而Newt呢？他不得不承认自己有点羡慕甚至嫉妒Thomas，总是有好的灵感，总是能画出来出色的作品，这点让Newt感到不甘。  
“对了，给你这个，”Thomas往Newt这边移动，他取下肩头的背包从里面拿出来一张票，“周六的画展，如果你感兴趣你可以来。”  
“我…我不确定…”  
“没关系，他们给了我们每个人四张，可以送人。我也送不出去那么多，你拿着吧，如果你改变心意的话，”Thomas蜜糖色的眼睛笑的眯起来，瞳仁里闪着期待的光。Newt不太希望打破对方的期待，只好道谢的收起票，说他会好好看看日程安排。  
其实除了他需要再次重写最新的一篇以及如果可以在多写一章的任务外，Newt没有任何日程安排。Gally没有强求他每天都要写，作家本来就不需要，他只是需要寻找握笔的灵感和动力。可是Newt总希望自己尽可能的找到新点子。  
但是当他坐在工作间的椅子上时，他感觉糟糕透了！就好像无数个蚂蚁在他身上爬，让他无法静下来好好坐在那里。  
打开的文档一片空白，好不容易写出来的文字被他删减，最后清零。Newt甚至想要打电话告诉Gally他无法继续下去，可是这一切都是他重新开始的地方，第一步很困难。他知道，所以他不像放弃。  
写不出来，写不出来，写不出来！  
他几乎要将自己的手扣入电脑屏幕里将那个文档的白页撕扯下来吃进肚子。  
“Fuck！”Newt双手捶向桌子让房间里充斥出一阵闷响，但是输入文字的竖横依旧按照它自己的节奏平稳的闪动着，这份平和的安静就好像再嘲笑Newt空白的大脑。  
金发作者闭眼挤了挤酸痛的眼角，他的眼底呈现出来黑眼圈。他注视着手边桌上的笔记本，最上面放着Thomas给他的画展票。  
他盯着那个画展的主题，《世界树的贯穿》，引起人好奇心的怪名字。他大脑里倒是出现了几段文字尝试去解读这个主题，这让Newt很吃惊，他有点希望去看看答案。  
Newt回想起来自己两位老友的建议，也许他的确可以去画展转换心情——…  
于是这就是他为何在周六的晚上，穿着一身熨烫好的墨蓝色西装，系着黑色的蝴蝶结，用他习惯穿的一双皮鞋踏入艾默尔大学的校园里的原因。  
他拿着票，随着人群踏向艺术大学的礼堂。长阶梯上铺着红地毯，大堂上的横幅挂着和票上印得一样的横幅图案。里面有穿着华丽的高层人士，也有普通西服打扮的学生，Newt猜测一部分应该是这个学校的学生。  
他在门口签名完上了楼梯，画展在二楼大厅以及三楼长廊上举办，还有酒水食物在小房间里款待。  
Newt选择了香槟，在灯光暗掉以后，演讲台上由作品发表人轮流演讲几段话。Newt目光不自觉的寻找Thomas的身影，他的这位邻居的演讲排在了第四个，他风趣和幽默引来一阵笑声。  
Thomas和之前的居家服不同，他打扮讲究，穿着得体，衬在他身上相当有品味。  
演讲后就是赏画时间，人群分散开来，雕刻和画作在墙和临时搭建起来的隔墙还有玻璃展窗间形成了一道艺术的回廊。  
Newt踱步于其中，他开始理解那个主题的含义。这些画作都代表着世界，从天空到大地，从高山到海洋，从宇宙到地心，一切幻想和现实结合。这让他不禁想到Thomas房间里的壁画，也许这就是Thomas喜欢的风格，他给人一种安逸感，就和他容易接近人的性格一般。  
Thomas被一些专业的人围住谈话，他有着Newt并不能很懂的圈子。人群围上去，Thomas和他的合作伙伴们接收着一个又一个问题，喝酒畅谈。  
Newt还看到了上次那个女模特，她穿着大胆个性，的确如Thomas所说她的气场和周围格格不入，却吸引了很多人的目光。和Thomas感情要好的还有一位女性，在刚才的演讲Thomas感谢过她…如果Newt没记错似乎是叫Teresa，Thomas的好友兼摄影师，也是一个美人。  
Newt并不是很想接近那圈子人，因为他也聊不到哪里去，也不想给Thomas更多问题。所以当Thomas透过人群看到他的时候，Newt只是赞许的举起酒杯远远的给了他一个微笑，Thomas也举起红酒杯回以笑容的眨了眨眼睛，随后两个人被人群隔挡开。  
Newt吃了点东西，但他没有食欲，这样大的人群让他不安。他不喜欢这样，尤其是会让他想到第一次发表小说时候的场景，这让他差点吐出来食物。  
无奈的摇摇头，金发人快步穿过人群从作品挂满的回廊间绕过。他没有和谁对上视线，只是因为他不希望被缠住讨论作品。  
Newt的皮鞋在人群里被淹没掉脚步声，他神色的目光在色彩的世界里迷失了方向。直到他驻足在了一副硕大的画前，那起码有着两人高的画作捕捉到了Newt的目光。  
他不知道自己捏着酒杯有多用力，可能别人都担心他会把酒杯捏碎。他看到边上的名字，这幅画是这次主题的核心。还有作家，Thomas Brown。  
那是贯穿沙漠地表的世界树，穿透荒无人烟的黄沙。巨大的漏洞让沙子成为瀑布一样从洞口倾泻而下，落入已经变成空壳的地心。世界树萦绕着一片净土悬于中央，而一个人被沙子的洪流冲向悬崖。即使他看到自己距离那片绿地越来越近，但是还是会在靠近的时候落入深渊。  
也许这幅画太过于虚幻，却也残酷，就和大多人的现实一样，包括Newt。可是Newt却觉得很美，惨痛的美在那片世界树的净土上和冲刷掉其他生物的沙漠形成了鲜明的对比。巨大的流沙瀑布和如同铁锁缠绕的树根，在繁茂栖息万物的枝叶下让这幅画变得宏伟壮观，每个细节却又分外明显。  
有灵感，Newt感觉到了！  
他多少日没有过的感觉，就和电流一样。也许他大脑已经干涸，但是现在他的血液似乎重新回到了身体，推开那些枯燥的想法，成为湍湍溪流。  
也许这就是Thomas的魅力？不对，这不是。但是Thomas的确在影响着Newt，Newt由衷的这样觉得。他欣赏Thomas，羡慕Thomas，也嫉妒Thomas，可是更多的是他被Thomas吸引。就和Thomas的性格一样，Thomas的才华和作品给予Newt另一种感触，Newt并未摸清这份感触，但是起码他明白自己从这幅画里得到了他之前没有的东西。  
一分一秒都不能耽误。Newt转身将没喝完的酒杯摆在了搁置碗碟准备的架子上。他找不到纸，只能抽出一叠纸巾，然后他从讲台的桌子上拿走了笔。  
他听到之前的主持人抱怨了一声，不过Newt全然不顾。他握着纸巾跃下讲台快速走过人群寻找可以写作的地方。他完全不知道自己忽略了Thomas的目光，他只是视线笔直脚步不停，最后从大厅的大门里跑了出去。  
拐下一层楼梯，然后穿过一楼走廊，向着走廊尽头走去。那里没有过多人经过，他攀上了尽头的楼梯在拐角处停下，这里很安静。  
Newt在摆放着一个花瓶的巨大窗台边上铺开了餐巾，手上的签字笔已经迫不及待的落下。他的文字因为激动而略显潦草，但是至少他能辨认出来。  
呼吸几乎都是在逗号和句号之间才得以抓到吸收空气的机会，大脑除了文字就是嗡嗡作响，Newt已经把自己隔绝开来。每句话都衔接着后一句话，源源不断，让他无法停止。  
纸巾一张张从他手底下被填满，移动到一边，然后下一张很快又被填满。  
Newt手心出汗，身体发热，他咬紧的嘴唇发白，额头有些细汗。他没有害怕，也没有紧张，他在兴奋！极度的兴奋！开心！狂喜！呼吸几乎被打乱。  
他感谢自己拿的足够多的纸巾，差不多一摞。这让他不需要因为不够而停下笔头，他的字几乎要划破那单薄的餐巾。  
当他终于将大脑掏空，松开的手才因为压迫的兴奋感而颤抖。Newt直起弯腰过度僵硬的身子，仰头重重舒了一口气，感觉到衣服下面已经出汗。  
他合上笔帽，把写完文字的一叠纸巾慎重的握在手里，他迫不及待的想要快点把他一口气写出来的东西打进电脑发给Gally。不！是他恨不得现在就去找Gally让他读读自己的小说！  
“有灵感了吗？恭喜你，”Newt转过身的时候因为坐在楼梯上的身影吓了一跳，但是对方却只是满怀着热情柔和的注视着他。  
“Thomas…？”Newt吸了一口气，他胸口还因为刚才的写作而喘息不已。  
Thomas坐在楼梯上，双手搭在膝盖。他舍弃了在画展中的风度翩翩，变回了Newt熟悉的那个邻居，全然不顾那套西装而悠哉自然的坐在地上。其实Newt很想提醒他应该行动更符合服饰一点，毕竟Thomas的确很适合那套衣服。但是想想刚才自己趴在窗台上弯着腰奋笔疾书的样子，Newt觉得自己也没什么资格提醒。  
想到灵感的来源，Newt怀着感激放松下来，露出自然的笑容靠近楼梯，“你在哪里多久了？”  
“有那么一会了，”Thomas声音带着磁性，在这个安静的地方分外清晰，“我怕打扰到你所以没敢搭话，我在等你。”  
“等我？”Thomas侧身看了一眼自己的手表，自己竟然已经写了半个小时多将近一小时，他猜不到对方等了多久。  
“你跑到讲台上还拿走了笔，然后你就这样一脸严肃的冲下讲台走掉…我很在意。不过我很快就发现了，”Thomas得意用手指了指自己的眼睛，“你的眼神告诉我你找到灵感了…所以我很在意。”  
“你等了我多久？”  
“也没多久，”Thomas耸了耸肩站起身，用手拍了拍屁股后面，“那些人总是缠着我问东问西，很烦人。”  
“的确，”Newt点头赞同，在回忆里Thomas就没闲着过，“那些该死的采访和评论。”  
“我赞同，”Thomas挑起嘴角抱着双臂走进Newt，侧身依靠在墙边。他目光扫视过Newt的面容，让Newt无法躲开和移动脚步，Thomas轻声细语，“所以我抓到机会就逃出来了。然后我想找一个不会被发现的地方，结果你就在这里。”  
“我也是想找一个不被人发现的地方，安静的写东西，”Newt挑眉挥动了一下手里的那叠纸，他能清晰的看见对方的瞳色和睫毛。  
Thomas眨眨眼睛，“但是你被我发现了。”  
“你只是碰巧，”Newt皱眉无奈的反驳。  
两个人相视凝视了一会，随后哈哈大笑起来。  
“Tom！我终于找到你了！”一个女子的抱怨声传入两位男士的耳朵里。抬眼看去，楼梯上是那位叫Teresa的女子。她有个一头漂亮性感的黑色卷发披在肩上，她碧绿的双眼和她绿色紧身短裙很般配。听她隐约带着的口音，Newt确定可能是英国人。  
“Hi，Teresa，”Thomas欢快的抬手招呼朋友，“给你介绍，这是Newt，我的新邻居。”  
“你好，Newt，我是Teresa，”碧眼的女子立转之前的态度，露出迷人开朗的笑容握住了Newt的手，“我听Tom提起过你，金发的帅哥。”  
“你好，”Newt腾出手握住对方无奈的点点头，他可从不知道Thomas是这样介绍他的，这让他有点吃惊和为难。  
Thomas给了Newt一个敷衍道歉的表情，随后坏笑着搂过Teresa的见拍了拍肩膀，“我的青梅竹马，小时候一起长大。她是一个摄影师，上过杂志。”  
Newt没有询问Teresa的绅士，也许她口音没有那么英国话是因为她小时候在这边的缘故。  
“不太有名，他太夸张了，”Teresa抬手打了一下Thomas的胸口从对方怀里挣脱开，对Newt摇摇头。  
“将来会有名，”Thomas纠正。  
“谢啦，”Teresa翻了个白眼，不过明显很开心。但是她下一秒想起什么的转过身，口气急切，“我差点忘记了！现在不是说这个的时候，Tom！因为你逃跑了，那边还在找你呢。你别忘记了其实还有一个采访。”  
“我的确忘记了，”Thomas似乎不耐烦，他对Newt示意了一个表情后跟着Teresa上了楼梯，Newt在他们后面跟着还听到Thomas的抱怨，“只是一个毕业生的画展，有必要在现场就采访吗？”  
推门进场，似乎大家已经看的差不多，人没有之前那么多，可是依旧热闹。更多人是冲着Thomas来的，Newt知道自己该离开Thomas的身边让他好好接受采访，而他自己也很想回家把这两篇文章输入电脑。  
“Newt，”Thomas突然回头拉住了Newt的手臂。  
Newt回过目光，看到Thomas凑近的脸。Thomas身后已经有记者和其他界人士凑过来，还有人拿起来相机，或者一些举着画册要签名的学生。  
不过Thomas都没有理会，他只是压低声音加重字音让Newt听到，“我马上就好，在大厅等我。我顺路载你一起回去。”  
Newt还来不及拒绝，Thomas就挤了个眼神松来他的手收回身子。  
画家转身被围上来的人群接入大厅内，而被人群排除在外的Newt呆站在门口。Newt用手往后顺了一下自己的金发，眯眼看着大厅里亮得人眼花的灯光淹没了那个人的身影。


	6. Fire

“明天你有时间吗？晚上，”当Thomas和Newt第三次一起站在电梯里的时候，Thomas如此问到。其实并非是Thomas开车载Newt回来，而是Thomas的朋友把他俩顺路送回来的，对此Newt也没说什么。  
“明天我要写稿子，状态还不错，”Newt手里拿着一个袋子，里面装的是画展上他写的稿子。当时他拿着一摞写满字的纸巾，怎么看都很怪异，不过结束完访谈的Thomas却给他带来了一个袋子。  
Newt另一只手插在大衣兜里，手指不安分的摩擦着，“为什么这样问？”  
“明天我家里又一个庆祝party，”Thomas舔了舔嘴唇，“我朋友们会来，只是问你…愿不愿意参加？”  
别这样！Newt内心呐喊，party？他希望拿东西早点结束，他可是要写稿子的人，不过他也没有必要阻止Thomas他们欢庆，“抱歉，我大概不行。”  
“很遗憾，不过希望下次你可以参加，”Thomas口气略带遗憾，在电梯门打开后抬手挡在门口侧身给了Newt一个“请”的动作。  
Newt轻声道谢踏出电梯，回头奇怪地问，“下次？”  
“哦，我是说以后如果还有活动，希望你能赏脸参加，”Thomas脚步轻盈的走去他家门口，随后和Newt各道晚安。  
不管怎么说这些都无法影响到Newt今夜的心情，他迫不及待的拿出来那些稿子，重新读一遍，在脑中重新排版。Thomas的画作在他大脑里徘徊，甚至从他体内溢出渗透在空气里，就好像那颗画笔铸成的世界树扎根在了他的体内。他坐在电脑里，打字，修改，添加，删除，他将自己的稿子一次次调整到最佳状态。他甚至还用剩余的经历写了下一章，这个进度连他自己都不敢相信。  
等他写完已经第二天早上，他看着自己结尾的最新一章，那满屏幕饱满的文字让他感觉到从未有过的舒畅。他抬起手捏了捏眉心，也许自己太累，他需要休息然后再在精神最佳的状态下检查一遍。  
后续精神刚才太过于兴奋，也可能不习惯喝酒，他这一觉睡得很沉，一下子就晃到了下午。等他爬起来才发现Gally已经给了打了两个电话，最后换作短信问他到底在干什么。  
Newt发短信道歉以后被叫去了Gally的公司，Newt还没打算告诉Gally昨夜的事情，因为经过思考他希望直接呈现出来最佳的状态，所以他需要回去再修改一遍。  
Gally这次没问什么，少见的邀请了Newt吃晚饭，他只是在询问Newt最近状态如何。  
Newt并不认为Gally这个行为可行，因为他也不是很想让Gally觉得他一无是处，精神不佳。他其实好得不得了，而且想给Gally 一个有力的反击，加上这顿饭是在快餐店所以并不怎么合Newt的胃口。  
Gally的时间不多，他草草吃完并且嘱咐Newt把状态调整到最佳以后就离开。Newt不在意对方忙什么，总之Gally离开让他轻松很多。  
他发了短信询问Minho最近情况，却半天都没人回复。  
Newt回家的时候听到Thomas家里有动静，可能是朋友来帮忙准备party的布置，他家门还挂了“party之夜”的牌子。Newt感觉就好像对门住了一群高中生似的，无语的摇摇头进屋锁门。  
Newt将他从昨晚开始的三篇稿子重新整理修改了一遍发给了Gally，向着当Gally打开以后看到有三篇新的不知道他那张脸会是什么表情。  
不过他收到的短信不是来自Gally而是来自Minho，Minho刚才在练琴，这两天会辅导亲戚家的一个孩子。他虽然并不讨厌小孩子，可是不知道为什么他一点也不喜欢教小孩子东西。Minho并不会教人，但是他喜欢和其他人成为朋友并且一起学习。  
《我昨天去了画展，就是我的那个邻居，他邀请我的。我在那里得到了灵感，我从来没觉得会那样。那个感觉太棒了，我今天甚至写了三章发给Gally！》Newt飞快的按键。  
《Cool！》Minho回的很快，紧随着下一条，《我就说转换心情会有好事发生！恭喜你，我迫不及待想要读你的新书！》  
《我想见你，Minho，》Newt不知道为何自己打出来，《我想和你分享，我想我和以前不同了。》  
《我很开心你这样说，》Minho的文字虽然普通，但是Newt觉得老友是真心这样写的，他能想象出来Minho温柔的表情，《但是很抱歉，今晚不行。那个孩子还没走，他母亲也在。如果可以，明天联系你。》  
《你忙吧，明天见，》Newt没必要缠着对方，他快速的回复回去，接着Minho便没再来信息。  
回想刚才自己发的东西。他不再是原来的他，他想他从Thomas的画作里得到了新的航线，他踏出去了一步。他希望这个感觉可以一直跟随自己，也许并非永远，但是他一定会在新的区域里生活下去。这份幸福感让他步伐轻松的转身快速回到了二楼的工作间。  
好景不长，Thomas那边party开始了，人源源不断地进来。Newt总能听到邻居家开门关门的声音，每次有人去就会迎来一阵欢呼。  
笑声，欢呼声，搬东西声，统统从一层延伸到二层，他们的音乐从窗户向外扩散。  
他知道Thomas楼下没人住，因为当初看房的时候中介询问过Newt要不要那间。而Thomas大概也不会很影响到Newt的楼下，而他们楼是最边上的楼，Thomas那边并没有建筑。因此遭殃最多的只有Newt的家。  
更可怕的是，Thomas他们似乎为了不太波及下面的人，大部分人都聚集在了二楼Thomas的房间里，还开着电视。这让二楼比一楼还吵，而Newt工作的地方恰恰是在二楼。他们窗户距离很近，Newt感觉那边的声音就好像直接发生在自己房间里一般。  
Newt眉头皱得根本舒展不开，他深呼吸冷静下来，双手放在键盘上打字。然而两个段落后他就开始因为对面的吵闹无法集中。  
甚至在他刚要打字得时候，不知道对门在搬运什么，突然撞击在了墙上，声音之大把Newt吓得从椅子上跳起来。  
“Bloody Hell ？！”Newt叫出来，火气一下子被震出，“这墙不是只有你们家有！”他咬牙切齿的自言自语。  
他忍无可忍的去Thomas家按下门铃，开门的是Brenda，而且当她开门的时候屋里的声音顿时震出百倍让Newt心脏很不舒服。  
Newt猜测也许Brenda喝醉了，因为对方眼神扫过Newt的时候没有焦点，嘴角带着可有可无的笑意。  
“我认识你吗？”Brenda声音慵懒的询问。她抬手撑在门口，性感的衣服挂在身上，另一只手还拿着一杯酒。  
“很遗憾我们并不认识，”Newt虽然和她路过时见过但是显然对方已经不记得他，反正也没正式介绍过所以没必要提醒对方，再说Newt的目的不是这个，“我在你们对门，我还在工作。你们可不可以小点声音？”  
Newt觉得自己真的很礼貌，他既没有生气也没有动粗，只是很诚恳的提出来要求。  
“哦，”Brenda不屑的回应了一声，这让Newt 怀疑她有没有听懂自己的话。就在Newt要开口前，Brenda笑着咬了咬手里的纸杯敷衍的含糊一句“我会告诉他们的”就把门关上了。  
被关在门外的Newt不知道自己是什么表情，其他他还不至于现在就暴跳如雷。于是心里期待对方最好真的传话，一边回去了自己房间。  
显然如他心底最糟糕的猜想一样，Brenda并没有起到任何作用。也许她忘记了，也许其他人不听，不管怎么样结果都没有改变。  
Newt第二次敲门，门口出现的是一个有些瘦弱的男生。这个男生看起来年纪比较小，给人文弱的气息，实在是不像是会在party上闹起来的那类。可是不管怎么样他都在Thomas家的party里毋庸置疑，当小男生带着一脸纯真的笑容开门口，很快就因为Newt那恼火的脸吓到了。  
“你是…？”男孩扶着门把手的手紧张的握紧。  
“请你们安静！”即使从牙缝里挤出来，但是Newt的声音和表情还是相当有威慑力，他已经不在乎是不是把这个不认识的男孩吓得脸色苍白，“我刚才就敲过门了，但是为什么没人听？还是你们需要我解释一遍什么是扰民这个单词？”  
“我…额…”男孩一脸无辜，“我会告诉他们的。”  
“刚才你们也是这样说的，”Newt控制自己差点冷笑的表情却还是讥讽了回去，“但是没有作用，还是你们需要我用其他语言警告。”  
“不，”男孩担心的连连摇头，好在Newt没有其他动作，他也不是会抓着人衣领大叫的类型。“我，我会转告——”  
“Aris你在干嘛？快来！”熟悉的声音伴随着姣好的身材，Teresa出现在了门口一把搂住了Aris的脖子。Teresa脸颊红晕，似乎有些醉了，他完全没注意到同伴害怕的样子。  
“哦！Newt！”看来她有一个好记忆力，只可惜她没读出来气氛，“Thomas的新邻居，”她对叫做Aris的男孩介绍。  
Newt不知道话该从哪里接，他没打招呼也没继续训下去。反而Teresa开心的上前一把捉住Newt 的手，Newt浑身僵硬，他不喜欢被不熟悉的人碰。本想抽出手，但是Teresa下一句话就让他愣住。  
“那就是那画中的男孩！我一定没错，漂亮的金发小帅哥。Thomas夸了你半天，最自豪的画！”语无伦次。  
“什么？”Newt失声叫出来。  
结果Teresa一把拉他进屋，并且对着人群喊道，“大家看，这是主角！那个画上的美少年，简直就和画里走出来得一样！”显然Teresa因为酒精的关系说话失去了一定逻辑性。  
屋子里都是酒还有食物的味道，让Newt不满的皱起眉头，吵闹声使得他头晕眼花。陌生的一片目光聚集在他身上让他很不舒服，人们点头说果然就是画上的人，另一些人哈哈大笑让Newt怀疑他们在说什么。  
“Newt！Newt，很开心你来！”Thomas因为楼下的声音而从楼梯上下来，他看到Newt以后开心的叫着迎了上去。从他单词发音含糊并且带着古怪的音调就知道Thomas也喝的有点多。  
Newt因为火气脚步踏着地板拨开人群冲上去，结果还没开口就被Thomas热情的搂住。这让Newt浑身不爽，他奋力的推开对方从怀里挣扎出来，结果Thomas完全没发现他的不自在反而又搭上他的肩把他往人群方向领去。  
“Thomas——！”Newt火气爆发，他怒吼着。  
可是人群却在这个时候欢呼起来，把Newt的吼声淹没。他被Thomas拉去里面，Newt发现Thomas之前画的他的肖像画就这样摆在超级显眼的地方，并且还有一些人站在那里指指点点，频频回头观察Newt。  
这让Newt顿时脸部发烫，他一点也不喜欢被当作作品被那么多人欣赏，而且他都不认识。  
“各位，这就是Newt！我的新邻居，也是画上的人！”Thomas对着全部人介绍，“他是我这幅画的模特，我想他一定有成为真正模特的潜质，”一阵喧哗，“如我所说他着这吸引人的地方，而且我相信我还没把握到全部！”  
他在想什么？！Newt胃部一阵翻腾。  
“Thomas，我是来告诉你们小点声的，你的party 影响到我了，”Newt压低声音侧头在Thomas脸旁说到。  
“那么就来和我们一起开party 吧！”Thomas开玩笑，用搂着肩的那侧手臂拍了拍Newt的上臂，“大家一定很想和你聊聊，你真的很可爱，还有你的作品——”  
“不要那样形容我！”Newt一巴掌打开了Thomas的手臂，Thomas显然被他吓到了，吃惊不小的愣在那里。  
“我在工作！而且你们知道几点了吗？”Newt对着周围人叫到，然而那些眼神大部分都不太正经，全部人的大脑都在被究竟操控。Newt管不了那么多，他又不可能打开每个人的脑袋洗干净那些酒精，“不光我，你们影响了整个楼里的人。开party就算了，但是请有点节制！不要像一群刚毕业的初中生在那里每日每夜的闹，请体谅一下别的人！”  
一些人露出担心害怕的样子看着Newt，似乎担心Newt 会做出来什么可怕的事情。一部分人一脸厌恶，显然觉得Newt很烦。还有一部分人显然已经喝高了，他们哈哈大笑完全没在意，甚至喊着让Newt一起加入。  
“Newt？”Thomas作为这家的主人似乎意识到了他的邻居真的很生气，所以他冷静下来找回意识，担心的靠近Newt。  
当Newt注意到他靠近，立刻转身，棕色的眼睛包含着不满瞪了过去，“还有你Thomas！”他用手指着，这让画家往后缩了缩脖子，“动动脑子，你怎么可以在晚上选择在公寓开party？你不能去别人家或者租个房子，不影响其他人？我要写作，我需要集中！我灵感就在那里，都是你们打断了它！”  
接着Newt感到受辱，他表情一阵苦涩。Thomas不解的看着Newt的脸色变化，既担心又苦恼。不过Newt不给他开口的机会，“好吧。当初我说我要写作的时候就该警告你，我写不出来是我的责任！但是，Thomas！那幅画，你从来没有和我说你要随便展览给那么多人看，你至少要给我说一声，对吧？我难道没有权利知道谁要看吗？”Newt声音尖锐，脸颊通红，牙齿在每次闭口时都咬的生疼，“即使画留在你家，但我就在你对门，经过我同意很难？”  
Thomas没有露出来怯懦的样子，他似乎被Newt说的很混乱，有些恼怒却无从反驳，只是急躁的揉乱他自己脑后的头发。  
“算了，我只求你们安静！还有不要用那些奇怪的词语形容我！”Newt转身瞪过一片人，可是一些人已经失去了兴趣转身离去，这让Newt气不打一出来，“体谅一下他人！”他重复道。  
说完Newt便冲着门口一步都不想停留的离去，但是不知道是谁总之有人拖住了他。声音在耳边嗡嗡作响，各种人的味道让Newt呼吸困难，他不知道谁抓住了他，但是有人在他耳边嘻皮笑脸的劝阻他喝点酒消消气。  
“别碰我！”Newt在心情不好时被陌生的碰触引来一阵厌恶感，他甩开那只手无视抱怨声推开人群挤出party。  
他听到Thomas急切叫着他的声音却没有回头，往后回头看到Thomas追了上来。Newt烦躁的不想多说，他没有等对方的步出门口。  
Newt顺手带上Thomas家的门，却还没关上的时候就被Thomas手阻止。Thomas用力推开门挤出楼道，他想捉住Newt的手臂却被Newt侧身躲开。  
“Newt！听我说！”Thomas声音带着烦躁的恳求，他锁着眉头紧着嘴唇挤出Newt的名字，一路跟着Newt往Newt的门口走去。  
Newt不想再让Thomas开口，他抓住自己家的门把手，转身瞪了过去，“这是我家！该死的不要给我靠过来！”  
Thomas立刻举起双手表示自己没有要做任何事情的后退一步，Newt这才开门踏进他的房间。发现Newt不停步，Thomas迫不得已想要挽留的冲了上去，却被Newt的手指还有目光再次退了出来。  
“Newt…”Thomas恳求道。  
“Shut up！”Newt感觉自己的嘴几乎因为面部僵硬而无法正常开口，他大脑已经很累，他实在不想继续和Thomas辩解，“just Shut——…”他深吸一口气压下自己激动的声音，“Just shut up…all of you！”他抛下这句话甩上了门。  
他不清楚被关在门外的Thomas是什么反应，也许叹气，也许生气，也许失望。Newt都没往猫眼看就回去了里屋，随后他隐约听到了Thomas回去的关门声。  
躁动虽然小了，还是还是有控制不了的时候。Party直到3点才停下来，接着是人们离去的声音在楼道里又是一阵惹人厌。  
Newt感觉自己已经有些被憋得精神失常，他盯着屏幕里输入的文字，感觉已经失去了阅读功能，他不知道自己在写什么，他只是吸着烟喝着咖啡让自己熬过去。直到人们走掉，他才用了后面的时间开始冷静的组织语言，文章写到了早上七点。  
写完稿子松下身体，Newt发觉自己大脑晕头转向，浑身累得要命。他几乎也没心情做早餐，只是喝着牛奶吃了吐司面包。  
他久违的回去了一楼的卧室（之前只要写稿子在深夜他就会睡楼上）还没躺上二十分钟，门铃就响起。Newt控制不了情绪的咒骂一声，他平日注意语言，但是似乎今天并不能如他所愿。  
Thomas站在门外，看起来酒醒了不少。现在已经中午，他头发乱糟糟似乎刚爬起来。  
“昨晚很抱歉，大家过度兴奋。酒精让我们…你知道。我不是故意那个样子，大家都有些控制不了，”Thomas满怀歉意。  
“控制不了…？”Newt冷笑一声，他自己都吓一跳，自不用说Thomas。但是Newt抱起双臂继续说下去，“这就是你的解释，一切都是酒精的错？我知道酒的麻烦，但是你那时候明显还有理智。”  
Thomas也为此争论感到疲累，他叹口气舔了舔嘴唇，手不安分的摩擦彼此，“听着，Newt。我很抱歉，我以后不会那样做了。”  
“好，我相信你。但是我嘱咐你一下，计划要有合理性，在公寓里闹到那么晚，太夸张了。”  
Thomas隐忍般的抿住嘴唇，连连点头。  
“还有画——…”  
“那幅画！”Thomas抬起头，眼睛里有着复杂的光，“Newt，画是拿来让人欣赏的。我当时只是…我只是希望朋友们都认可，欣赏你。”  
这让Newt的火气又回来不少，虽然他觉得这句话还不至于如此，可能真的是疲劳让他控制不了。他想到昨晚那些人的指指点点，就感觉反胃，“你画的是我，我就不能先同意吗？你开始画的时候也没说你要在这里展出！”  
“Newt！”Thomas抬高声音，他一脸不解的看向Newt，“我知道你很生气，但是你没必要这样的口气。我们可以好好谈，接受我的道歉，好吗？我…对不起，我真的在认真道歉，我昨晚后来尝试让大家安静下来。这一点请你相信我！”  
“我可完全没觉得，你应该尝试的更努力一点，”Newt讽刺的说。  
这让Thomas露出来受伤的表情，Newt发觉后肠子几乎拧到了一起去。他说的过头了，可是他的确对昨晚很不满，可是Thomas道歉了啊？  
“我只是很累，我真的很累，”Newt低下头，他感受到Thomas投来的目光，“我等到你们结束才开始干我的工作，我到现在都没休息，”他在Thomas关切之前就留下一句话关了门，“我想睡觉，请让我休息。”  
他听到门外这次传来清晰的叹气声，甚至Thomas还捶了一下墙。但是Thomas没有敲门，也许他觉得Newt的确需要休息。过了一会Thomas家的门被这家的主人并不小声的带上。


	7. Guitar

Newt很苦恼，纠结的心态让他宛如站在好几条分岔口。他不知道如何选择，然而每条路都有理由让Newt思考一百遍都无法得到结论。  
他心情烂透了，自从把Thomas拒之门外后他就倒在床上蒙头大睡。甚至错过了Minho发的短信，其实他把第二天要联系Minho这件事抛在了脑后。  
他睡到了第二天早上五点，为了不弄醒Minho他忍到了九点才发短信过去和对方道歉。他没有提及Thomas的事情，因为他觉得没必要，只是告诉Minho他写了一夜小说结果困得要死，弄得那电话那头的韩裔男孩哈哈大笑着讽刺了他几句。  
当时五点的关系，他带着电脑七点半就去了Alby的咖啡店，那里才刚开门。Alby不在，Newt要了咖啡和吞拿鱼三明治，这个他保守的点菜方式让他心情有了些许舒缓。等到Alby来上班差点吓一跳，他从没见过Newt那么早等他，Newt说他会在这里蹭网也许会在这里工作一会。  
Alby问怎么回事，但是Newt只是开玩笑说他偶尔需要换个环境写作。其实Newt在内心也不清楚，他是在避开Thomas吗？因为昨天的尴尬？至少他不用担心家门被敲，也不会担心百分之一的几率Thomas会出现在这家不有名的咖啡店。  
怎么可以这么傻？怎么可能是我想的？我是小孩子吗？Newt在心里训斥自己。他尝试放空脑袋，不想回忆脾气暴躁的自己。  
手机响起，显示的是Gally的名字，Newt这次很期待。如他所愿，Gally读完了他发的那几章，尤其反复读了画展那次的。  
《简直棒极了！我真不敢相信，你从来没有展现过这样的才华！》Newt已经很久没听到Gally这么开心的声音，他差点以为电话那头不是Gally，《好了，Newt Reed，告诉我发生了什么？什么药让你豁然开朗？》  
Newt喉咙里滚落出来零散的笑声，小幅度抖着肩头端起咖啡杯，有点凉掉的咖啡这次无法破坏他的心情，“就是去了一下画展。”  
《画展？嗯…被艺术熏陶了吗？》  
“算是吧，”即使透过电话无人看到，Newt还是耸了耸肩膀。但是他心情没有之前那么高涨，因为谈到画展必定会想到一个人，也就会扯到昨天和前天晚上。  
《不管是谁的画，我真想上去亲他！》Gally含笑的声音从那头传来，让Newt不自觉的翻了一个白眼。《总之，按照这个趋势下去，你绝对会有转机。你简直焕然一新！保持这个状态，Newt，你会成为一个厉害的作家，》Gally压下兴奋语气慎重。  
“谢谢…我知道…”Newt深吸一口气，他手不自觉的握紧。  
《如果喜欢就去看看那些艺术品把，也许那是你调节心情和思路的好方法，》Gally建议，《不过你的改变很大，你和前几章的节奏不同，这不算一个好消息。也许等你好点，你需要翻回去重新修改一下前面的内容，好吧？》  
“我会的，让我找机会想想。”  
《Good Luck！》Gally说完先挂了电话。  
Newt盯着恢复成桌面接着黑屏的手机，乍了一下舌，把手机反面扣在了桌面上。他看着睡眠状态的笔记本电脑屏幕映照出来的嘴，在模糊中盯着自己那因为光线呈现出白色的金发，把凉掉的咖啡放回了咖啡碟中没再喝一口。  
深呼吸，Newt，虽然你有了改变，但不是这样子。Newt在内心安抚自己，他觉得有些丢脸…因为他开始有些后悔，也许自己应该和Thomas好好谈谈…即使不管想几次那晚他都感到火大，可是他还是劝阻自己应该接受道歉。  
他的心脏似乎就和加了马达一样高速跳动，因为他发现自己有一个让他无法接受的想法。他想要看Thomas的画，想找到灵感。他不是抓住Thomas的灵感，他不需要别人的灵感。只是在Thomas的画作包围下会让他进入另一个世界，安静的，属于他的空间。在那里受不到任何阻扰，只是得到气氛的渲染，然后他释放出最深处的自己。  
他喜欢那样，他就连做梦都想要那样！不作假的说，Newt感觉Thomas的画作才是他想要的净土。即使现在想这些让他觉得羞耻，就好像吸毒的人一样。  
Newt不能一个人继续坐在这里了，他抬起头看到Alby正在和他的搭档忙着处理排成队的客人，Newt不想上前叨扰他。Newt收拾好了东西把笔记本塞到挎包里，他离开前Alby都没发现。  
Newt发了短信问Minho今日的打算，却直到他到家Minho都没有回复。他把笔记本掏出来放回桌子上，却没有继续工作的心情。  
手机震了一下，但不是Minho的短信，而是和电脑系统相连的邮箱。上面的名字让Newt别开头忍不住重重叹口气，这是他并不怎么现在想看到的人。  
“Thomas…”他念出来，在口中咀嚼着这个名字。  
《Hi，这里是Thomas。  
我读了你的小说，暗巢。相信我，我已经读了一半之多，这读起来一点也没你说的那么压抑难受，反而你的气息让我很好奇下面将会发展出来什么。的确你有些句子苦涩难懂，但这并不影响整理，我保证它没有你说的那糟糕。  
你有你别具一格的风格，可能的确不能算是大众，却吸引人眼球。你里面暗示了很多信息，我可能不能完全解答，希望你不要生气。不过我很感兴趣，或者说我感受到了别样的讯息，很想听你谈及写作的初衷。  
如果可以，我希望我们可以聊聊，只是谈谈你的小说。就和你约定的一样，我会发表我个人意见。当然如果你不愿意，我们也可以聊聊别的。  
我再次为那晚的事情道歉，对不起，原谅我。我希望我们关系还是能维持很愉快的水平线上，是好邻居，也是能做朋友，当然我也愿意成为你的读者，如果你不介意。  
你可以来我家吃个早餐或者下午茶。我会做一个安静的好邻居，而且我会拿出来我的拿手菜:)  
希望你心情有所好转，可以回复我这条邮件。》  
Newt站客厅快速把这邮件快速扫了两边，接着他随便拉开了一把椅子坐下，点击了回复键。  
不过看着回复页面的空白，Newt一时不知道回复要从哪里起头。他抿着舌头，手指在屏幕上空摆动了几下却没按下键盘。  
就在他思考期间，第二封邮件带起了一声手机的震动。他撤回前面的页面，发现同样来自Thomas。  
《还是我，Thomas。  
我希望你真的没有再生气了。  
这封信是一个邀请，作为那天的赔偿，我希望邀请你加入今晚的晚餐。有一个朋友和我一起前去，他那天也在party里，也许你们见过。  
不管怎么说，如果你能来参加就更好。他人很好，我想你们一定能相处愉快，我们可以轻松的聊天。  
当然你的帐我来结。  
希望你有好的一天。》  
Newt嘴张了张，也许他想自语可是没的可说。最后他就好像吸烟的人一样长长的吐了一口肺中的气。好在这时候Minho的短信传了进来，Minho说他在音乐学院，不过事情快处理差不多了。如果Newt愿意他可以来学院找Minho，可以一起去吃饭。  
这正是Newt想要的，他很快答应下来。他手机切换回邮箱，在给Thomas的回复里打下了很简短的句子。  
《Hi，我没有在生气，那次我也说的有点过激，我道歉。  
还有我很抱歉我不能接受你的邀请，因为晚上我朋友约了我吃饭。  
祝你一日愉快，Newt。》  
发出去以后，他提起背包也没换衣服就出了家门。看着电梯，他转身选择了楼梯下去。  
就在他下了一层后，他听到Thomas家的门打开，显然Thomas注意到Newt之前在家所以才赶了出来。不过可惜的是他已经和Newt错过，甚至可能趴在楼梯边往下瞧了瞧。Newt当作自己没听见，用他的坏脚最大限度快速顺着楼梯向着一楼走去。  
到了学校，Minho还在琴房，Newt没有推门进去只是打了短信说他会在校园里等。  
校园里很多学生在练习乐器，小提琴，口琴，小号，等等。Newt感谢这所校园够大，这样他们不至于重音。Newt不是第一次来这里，学校算是他和Minho的碰面地标之一，不过最后一次也是一个月之前。  
在众多乐器了，吉他的演奏吸引了Newt，他走过去看到一个瘦弱的男孩坐在长喷泉水塘边的石椅上演奏。Newt开始觉得眼熟，后来靠近发现是那天Thomas家第二次给他开门的男生。  
好像是A开头的名字，很遗憾Newt又没记住。  
Newt按心中暗叫不好，为何恰好非要遇到party上的人，更何况当时对方被自己吓个半死。  
不过不出所料的事，这个男孩如Newt初印象猜测得一样是一个适合安静的文艺青年，他低垂眼帘专注拨弄琴弦的样子才更适合他。在充满现代和复古的双重建筑的音乐学院里，坐在水边阳光下弹个吉他似乎让人更能体会到这个男孩的魅力。  
Newt 不打算靠近，他只是隔着一个椅子坐在了远处。看向水面听着吉他声。近日都没有再下雨，这是一个好征兆，不过却晃得水面涟漪很刺眼，尤其是被小喷泉拨弄成银色的碎片。  
琴声结束的时候Newt就起身决定撤离，他只是欣赏一下但是一点也不想被认出来。  
“你是Thomas的邻居？”刚转身就听到男孩的声音，Newt翻了一个白眼忍住表情回过头，男孩提着吉他站起身有些紧张。  
“Hi…”Newt顺着光线微微歪着嘴巴露出一个苦恼的表情打了招呼，因为他不知道自己怎么面对，“你是上次开门的那个，对…我很抱歉那时候对你那样。我只是…有点在火气上。”  
“我们的责任，打扰到你，”男孩走进说话声音有点小，“Thomas很自责，他当时追你回来后整个人都很消沉。”男孩抬起眼睛小心的看向Newt，“他尝试让人们降低音量，但是似乎大家都不听他的，他甚至还差点和人吵起来。我希望你已经和他和好了…”  
“哇哦…”Newt有些尴尬的随便发出来一个回应的声音。  
“总之…希望你原谅我们。”  
“原谅了，”Newt胸口砰砰响，看来Thomas真的很在意Newt生气，而且Newt说了那些话以后Thomas的确很受伤。这让Newt不好受，他开始觉得之前回复的邮件是否过于敷衍，他不希望自己在弄出来误解，也许今晚需要好好写封信。  
“我还没正式介绍，我是Aris，Teresa的弟弟。我想你认识Teresa对吧？”叫做Aris的男孩用没有拿着吉他的那只手握上来。  
“算是认识，摄影师，”Newt柔和的笑起来，用手掌的力度回应对方的招呼。  
更惊人的事情还在后面，Newt觉得也许最近幸运的抓到了灵感，所以上帝给了他一点别的方面的捉弄。Aris竟然是Minho的新朋友，当Minho出现介绍的时候Newt差点晕倒。  
“他很有天赋！我觉得我们也许可以合作，”Minho搂住Aris的肩膀爽朗的提议，而Aris只是害羞的点头，他不擅长被人夸奖演奏技能。Newt承认他很欣赏Aris的吉他演奏。  
“哦，对了Newt！”Minho心情不错的邀请到，“和我们去吃饭吧！Aris说有一家不错的泰国餐厅，我和他要去，我想既然你要和我吃饭，干脆我们一起去！”  
这可不是Newt想要的，但是他无从拒绝，尤其是当Aris有些羞怯的邀请他的时候他是在没脸拒绝对方。他可是想单独和Minho谈一谈的，只能下次，不管如何以后再收拾Minho也来得及。  
他们到了餐厅，却要了四人桌。在Minho奇怪的询问下，Aris这才想起来什么很不好意思的说其实还有一个他的朋友来。Aris还没解释另一个人是谁，Thomas就出现在了空位上。  
因为Minho两侧分别是Newt和Aris，所以Newt理所当然需要挨着Thomas坐，当两个人对上视线的时候彼此都惊得下巴差点掉地上。  
尴尬的对视让他们久久不能开口打招呼，另一侧的Minho就和见鬼一样来回盯着两个人，而Aris则是一副尴尬的可怜样。接着Thomas笑起来拉着椅子坐下，他和Newt交换眼神以后彼此才搞清楚发生了什么。  
Thomas邀请Newt来参加的其实就是这顿晚餐，他和Aris早昨天就订好了。而Aris今日遇到了Minho，为了深入交流并且介绍周围的朋友，Aris邀请Minho参加晚餐。答应下来晚餐的Minho又阴差阳错的邀请了Newt。  
“Wow，所以你说和朋友吃饭就是指这个了？”Thomas焕然一新，口气略带激动。他几乎都顾不上看菜单，随便就点了第一页的“主厨推荐”。  
“是的，真是巧，”Newt都怀疑是不是Aris的计划，但是不知情的Minho证明了他们说的都是事实，这件事在中午才决定。要不是餐桌上那么多人，Newt可能就会把脸埋进手里叹气。  
“这真是妙极了！奇迹！”Minho拍手称道，然后前倾身子对Thomas伸出手，“我是Minho，Newt对老相识。你一定是Thomas，Newt提到过你。”  
“提到过我？”Thomas眉毛一高一低试探的看向Newt，而Newt尴尬的低下头用手摩擦着叉子，引来Thomas一阵含笑的目光。  
Minho眨眨眼，“没错，你们相遇的第一天，我也在那里。”  
“哦，你就是那个开窗户的人，”Thomas露出了然的表情我住Minho的手。  
“我更希望你记住我是一名钢琴家而不是开窗户的，”Minho咧着嘴傻笑。  
Thomas符合的点头，“我是画家，我想Newt可能提到了？”Minho洋洋得意的对他点点头，用手拍了一下Newt的肩膀，但是只引来了金发人的一瞪。  
“我听Aris说你的琴技了得，也许哪天我可以听听？”Thomas和Aris交换了一下眼神，Aris连连点头。  
“哦——…我喜欢这给家伙！”Minho开玩笑的指着Thomas回头对Newt说，忽略了Newt一副无奈的样子，桌子上的其他两个人都被Minho逗笑。  
在前菜上来后，Minho先提倡干杯（因为Minho开车所以他只选了白水），接着说既然是缘分那么大家交换电话号码。这是Newt觉得最蠢的提议，他在桌子下很想踢Minho一脚，但是鞋子却撞在了桌子腿上，让他直咧嘴。  
就这样子，Newt在今夜得到了Thomas和Aris的电话号码。当然Thomas也有了他的电话号码。Thomas一脸满意的手机记下Newt的号码，眼角带着热切，这让Newt感觉有些微妙。  
这家店的食物确没得挑剔。用餐还算轻松，因为有Minho和Aris在，所以Newt不用在意他们会谈到那糟糕的一夜，而Thomas和Aris也没打算说那次的丢脸。  
“我今天听了Aris的演奏，”Newt是餐桌上最少发言的人，所以当他开口的时候很快吸引了关注。他避开其他人目光，给对面的Aris一个赞许的表情，“你的演奏很棒，我都听入迷了。”  
“你还不知道他的演奏怎么可以搭配上我的钢琴，我自己都没猜到竟然能如此契合，”Minho抢回了发言权，“下次排练好你一定要听听看。”  
“你学习吉他几年了？”Newt忽略了老友关注到全桌最年轻的人身上。  
“八年了，”Aris腼腆地回答，“我的吉他还是Thomas教的。”  
“哦，Aris，”Thomas害羞的轻轻捶了一下老友的肩膀，“别说的那么多，我可是现在一点都不行了。”  
Newt和Minho吃惊的看向画家，怎么都没想到Thomas还会吉他，或者说曾经会吉他。但是回想一下Thomas往日的穿着，Newt相信Thomas相比或画笔也许更适合抱着吉他唱歌，当然这不代表他否认Thomas拿画笔的魅力，尤其戴了眼镜。  
“我的第一个吉他也是Thomas送的，在我生日的时候，”Aris是Teresa的弟弟，Teresa和Thomas很小就认识了，所以Aris那么早认识Thomas一点也不奇怪。  
“你是英国人吗？因为Teresa 的口音…？”Newt不确定的压低声音询问。  
“我们同父异母，Teresa出生在英国，她三岁来的美国。然后我是美国出生，所以没有口音。Teresa小学又三年是回到英国念的，后来搬了回来，”Aris口气轻松地说，“我是Teresa在这边小学交的第一个朋友，”Thomas自豪的说，看来他和姐弟俩的交情相当之长，“本来问她要不要来晚餐，但是她今晚有约。下次介绍给你们，她是一个很有性格的女性，和外表不同。”  
Thomas聊天时心情很好，不过他说话的时候大部分时间都注视着Newt。这让Newt有点不自在，频频几次撞上视线，让他脸发烫。  
Newt擦了擦嘴，最后回给Thomas一个明显略带疑问的目光，不过Thomas 什么都没解释。看着扬起嘴角吃下饭的Thomas，Newt感觉他就和一个没长大的男孩似的。  
他们的话题随之改变，在Minho的问题轰炸下，Thomas和Aris开始分享他们过去的童年故事。Newt松口气，他可不想怎么分享自己的过去，而Minho也有意帮他避开这个话题。  
就在Aris给Minho讲解他第一次接触吉他的事情的时候，Newt感觉Thomas在桌子下面碰了碰他的腿。  
Thomas压低声音凑近Newt，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”Newt轻声说，但是目光有些怀疑。  
Thomas用笑容安抚他，“很开心和你用餐。吃完一起回去吗？”  
Newt思考了一下，目光扫视过对方看来他的邻居没有开玩笑。Newt决定放下心结，也许这是恢复友好关系的最佳途径。  
“难道你开车吗？”Newt故意开玩笑。  
Thomas夸张的露出苦恼的样子撅起嘴，接着略显顽皮的对他挑了挑眉毛，俯下身子用蜜糖色的眼镜盯着这位新邻居，“我没车，但我们有公车。”  
Newt除了苦笑看来也没有别的选择。


	8. Horror

Newt不确定自己相不相信命运，当他不想承认命运的时候，却也恰好会因为巧合感觉那也许是命运之神的捉弄。今日发生的事情太多，本来在一切转好之际他又会因为下个转折而痛苦不堪，好像定理一样遵从了他这几年日子的规律。  
“要走会吗？”出了餐厅Thomas询问Newt。Newt的确很撑，这里到家需要的距离足够他们走上几站，没事干的Newt就此答应下来。  
Minho要带Aris去他自己家，他们决定今夜就开始实行合奏计划，Minho偶尔也是想一出是一出的人。望着和Minho坐进车里的Aris，Newt和Thomas掉头迈步，兵分两路离去。  
路灯点起，各种餐厅商店还有公寓的灯在路边映衬着街道，高楼在夜空里画出比星星还要闪耀的光斑。车道被红色的灯流和金色的光束划分成分明的两条线，对比着彼此车辆的数量。  
“那天对你发火很抱歉，我因为很累所以脾气不好。我不该那样，你都道歉了…”Newt双手插在夹克的兜里谨慎的迈着步子，低着头看着自己左右脚如何轮流着塔在地砖上。  
“让你累的原因是我，所以不用道歉，我们就这样和好吧？”Thomas瞥向Newt，Newt有些害羞的送过去余光，接着因为Thomas故意露出的狡猾表情而笑出声。  
Thomas因为Newt终于敞开笑容而感到开心，他挑逗着贴上去用肩膀撞了一下Newt，并嘲笑对方的踉跄。金发人大报复性的撞了回去，然后坏坏的讽刺了几句对方的狼狈。  
两个人相互撞着闹着玩了一会，后来才觉得这样有些傻因此回复原来步调。  
他们数经几条小巷，各色酒吧里发出来不一样的音乐和喧嚣。两个人没太多说话，只是偶尔谈论几句这附近哪家餐厅好吃，Thomas知道的还不少，Newt打趣说也许Thomas可以做一个美食作家出道。  
“如果我眼睛没瞎，这一定就是大作家Newt！”一阵熟悉让胃部翻滚的讥讽刺入Newt的耳膜。  
Newt停下脚步，他的手下意识握紧，浑身就好像结成了化石。在酒吧间的巷口，梳着黑色发辫的深色皮肤的女子手里捏着烟头抛来了一个故作吃惊的眼神。  
在从光线下识别出来女子是谁之前，Newt已经分辨出来声音。他抿成一条线的嘴巴因为强硬不想扭曲而有些颤抖，目光压制着难耐的火气和厌恶瞪过去。  
Thomas很快就注意到Newt和女子之间僵硬的气氛，他停在Newt身侧戒备的看着穿着朋克的黑发女。  
“Harriet，如果可以，我一点也不希望和你相遇，”Newt声音冰冷的说。  
“虽然我不想这样说，但我倒是很想见你。我们好久不见了，”叫做Harriet的女子皮笑肉不笑的搂着一个金发女孩走进。  
Harriet走过去欣赏着Newt的表情，然后他瞥了一眼Thomas。Thomas一点也不喜欢Harriet对他笑的样子，他只是怀疑的扫去目光。  
Harriet搂紧金发女孩对Thomas开口道，“从他刚才叫我我想你也知道我的名字了，Harriet。”女子丢下烟头踩灭，把手略带嫌弃的伸给Thomas。  
面对女子伸出来的手，Thomas没有握上去也没开口自我介绍。Harriet却只是不屑，她扬起嘴角换了话题，“这是我女友，Sonya，尤物一个。”  
Sonya在Harriet怀里慵懒的说了句“Hi”后露出甜腻的微笑。她的确有着一头漂亮的金色长发，还有迷的人神魂颠倒的可爱面容，不过两位男士现在谁都不想管这个。  
只是这个叫Sonya的女孩看起来就和嗑药的人一样，她精神有点恍惚，只是趴在Harriet胸前看着两个陌生人咯咯傻笑。  
“所以…”Harriet在Newt和Thomas彼此之间好笑的来回扫视，指着Thomas问Newt，“这是你新男友吗？”  
“好选择，”Sonya带着笑口齿含糊地说，“他看起来很美味，”接着仰头笑着用手拍打Harriet的胸口，也不知道这到底有什么值得那么好笑的。  
“不要想着别人，baby，”Harriet附和这个玩笑，回头吻了吻她的小女友。她俩彻底无视了Thomas扭曲的表情，Thomas废了很大劲才不让自己白眼翻到天上去。  
“我们走，”Newt咬着牙给了Harriet一个警告的眼神，他拉住Thomas的手腕低声说道，然后牵着Thomas绕去Harriet和Sonya身侧，他一点也不想和这个女人聊天。  
“Hey！”Harriet后退一步挡在了Newt要走的路线上，Sonya抱着双臂后退在一边看戏。  
Newt余光扫过Harriet没多说，但是在他迈步前Harriet再次后退拦在他身前，强迫彼此面对面。  
感受到Newt握紧自己手腕的Thomas实在看不下去，他丛Newt手下抽出手腕，上前插到了关系糟糕的两人中间。他把Newt当在后面逼近Harriet，“不管你是谁，不要来烦他。”  
“他的男友？没名字先生？”  
“我是他的朋友，”Thomas声音掩饰不了他的情绪，有些刺耳，“你能离我朋友远点吗？”  
Harriet目光如同一条眼镜蛇，口红颜色浓重的嘴角扬起不惹人喜欢的弧度，“不管你们将来发展成什么关系，我还是告诉你一下。和他做朋友会让你操心死的，你可能并不知道他的过去？”Harriet瞥了一下Thomas的握拳的手，得意的反问，“你还不知道是吧？”  
Newt脸色失去血色，但是Harriet嘴巴不停，“他曾经和毒品——”  
“Harriet！”Newt瞬间怒吼出对方的名字制止。他用手臂一把把Thomas推向自己身后，他挤到Harriet身前，指甲因为握拳扣入肉里。  
Harriet冷笑着后退看着逼上来的Newt，“好吧，我纠正，你差一点而已。”  
“闭嘴！”Newt冲上去，Harriet如同眼镜蛇一样拱起身子准备回击。  
“Newt！”Thomas呼唤出来，赶紧上前从后面抱住作家的腰。Newt的身材比穿衣服看起来还要瘦，Thomas轻易就用手臂环住他，接着用手臂拦着他往后拉去。  
“你脾气和以前不同了，”搂过短促叫了一声的Sonya安抚，Harriet哼笑着，“狂叫的人，对女人也如此。”  
Newt手抓着Thomas手臂往下压去，却甩不开Thomas的臂力。  
Thomas一边双臂把暴怒的金发作家压到怀里阻止他不要失控，一边尝试把要冲出去的Newt往自己身后甩，但是Newt因为火气爆发出来的力气拖得Thomas鞋底几乎擦过地面，他需要调整双腿才能保持两个人的平衡。  
Newt按耐不住的发出挣扎的呻吟，而Thomas抬头冷看Harriet，“不管你是男是女，作为人最好管好你的嘴。”  
“你应该扒开他的衣服看看他的身子！分开双腿看看他的下面！然后你就知道了！”Harriet对着拉着Newt后退的Thomas叫到。  
“闭上你肮脏的嘴！”Thomas那一瞬间彻底爆发，对方的声音就好像一个炸弹一样让他大脑感觉到被污染和疯狂。他力气无法控制，一把把Newt甩去自己身后，这让瘦弱的作家一阵踉跄。  
Thomas不管不顾的大步迈向Harriet，发现不对的Newt快步追上前。这次两个人调换了位置，换做Newt上去抓住Thomas的手臂，一只手握住画家的肩膀使劲把他往后拖。他不停叫着画家的名字叫对方冷静。  
“Minho还好吗？”Harriet双手叉腰，欢乐话题。Newt真的想让她嘴巴被胶水粘住，但是并不能。那张还充满着烟味的嘴唇快速动着，“当初我还想让他加入我的行列，一起在床上——”  
“不许你说这种话！”Newt死死握住Thomas的袖子，一边是害怕Thomas失控，一边是他自己太过愤怒。他声音因为过于压制而几乎扭曲破音，英国口音早就如同诅咒一样做出口头反抗。  
他们行为引来了目光，但是Newt无暇顾及。  
“你当时让他那样担心，也许他应该离开你，作为朋友他的迟钝也是够可以的！”女性的声音带着谩骂讽刺，依旧抓着Minho的事情不放，“他还选择对你不离不弃，自找麻烦，简直蠢透了！”  
“不许侮辱他！”Newt爆发出来的吼叫几乎扭曲颤抖，而Harriet则咧开嘴如同一个野兽般发出嘶吼的笑容。Newt上去想要捏住Harriet的嘴，但是在路人众多窃窃私语下，Thomas硬生生按住Newt的胸口把他拦下来。  
Sonya抱住Harriet用目光示意她闹的够多了，周围路人都露出不满的神色。Harriet收起身姿表情冷淡的甩甩头发，手坦然自若的搭上Sonya 的腰。她收敛气息迈开步子，“那么我们走了。”  
Thomas和Newt随着周围的气氛而缓缓调整呼吸，努力压下想要揍上去的冲动，胸口和大脑各种混乱。  
不过Harriet经过Newt 的时候还是冷笑着凑近，“顺便告诉你个事。”  
她口吻含笑给Newt咬耳朵，“他回来了。在找你。”  
这短短的一句话让Newt感觉血液倒流回心脏，浑身冻结，他一瞬间甚至忘记呼吸是什么。Harriet咯咯笑着瞪了一眼Thomas随后离去。  
“Newt…？”瞥了一眼远去的两个人，Thomas压低声音凑到Newt身边扶住对方的双肩，“Newt，你没事吧？”  
Newt嘴唇在颤抖，差不多从双唇里抖动着才能呼吸出来。他双眼没有目的的看着前方，但是瞳孔无法聚焦在Thomas脸上。他感觉双腿冻结住，温度从体内抽离。  
“我需要打个电话，”Thomas久久咕哝出来一句。他强制自己迈开步子，双腿僵硬让他走路姿势很奇怪，似乎脚上的旧伤也在复发。他已经几乎听不到Thomas在说什么，从Thomas嘴里蹦出来的词语在他耳朵周围变成了紊乱的噪音。Newt无法整理任何解释，他只是控制不了音量的对Thomas喊出声，“我说我需要打个电话！对不起…对不起，请你安静！请你…请你在那边等我，我需要打个电话，马上！”  
Thomas紧张的盯着Newt泛白的脸，在他眼里Newt就和溺水了一般，嘴唇发白。他甚至觉得Newt会晕倒，这让他追逐对方步伐时一刻都不敢离开视线。  
“你就在这里等！求你，”就在Newt进去小巷前他转身阻止了跟上来的Thomas，本来是请求却因为表情过于僵硬和可怕，反而好像在威胁Thomas，“我需要单独打电话，这个不关你的事。”  
说完Newt就转身走出很大距离，只是留下来无辜又不解的Thomas泄气一样甩着手转身去路边的围栏上靠着等待，但是他还是望着远处Newt的身影不放。  
Newt脑袋发热，太阳穴狂跳的几乎要胀破。他感觉因为咬牙而腮部发痛，手心里都是汗。胸口被心跳敲打的很烦，他知道自己在发抖，似乎灵魂要和肉体撕裂开。  
他听到了他最不想听的话，那些词语几乎一根根切入他的骨头里。  
电话等待的时间让他难熬，喉咙干涩发烫的几乎可以吐出火。  
《Newt？》电话接通后Minho声音清晰传来的同时Newt几乎感觉自己抖了一下。  
“我遇到Harriet了，”Newt不知道从何说起，尝试找到切入口。电话那头一瞬间无声，即使透过电话Newt也清晰的感觉到气氛的变化，他紧随其后抛出下一句，“他回来了…Harriet说他回来了！他在找我…该死的！”他声音差点爆发，被他依靠咒骂而痛苦的吞了回去。  
《Newt，冷静！你要振作！》Minho声音明显也带着隐忍，但是他在努力安抚自己的朋友，《你现在搬了家，电话也换了，你完全就是重新出发。你不用担心他找你，我们可以告诉警察，而且他根本不知道你在哪。》  
“Harriet会告诉他，她会说在哪碰到我，他回来这附近找我。他是个疯子，他已经是个疯子，他总有办法！”Newt大脑灼烧着他的头颅，他无法阻止语言。他控制不了自己，只能不停的来回踱步消磨自己的火气，手掌一次次拍打在那肮脏的墙上。  
《该死的！》Minho在那头低声骂了一句，《如果他出现，我会揍得他满地找牙。》  
“Minho…可恶，我头好痛…”Newt把额头敲打在撑在墙上的手臂上，狠狠压上去来压制发胀的头，盯着深灰色的地面调整呼吸，“我不知道…我不知道怎么办。”  
他眼球酸痛，视线无法很好的重叠，从外面街道打进来的昏暗光线下他几乎无法分辨出来哪里是他的鞋子，哪里是建筑的影子。  
抽打，疼痛，咒骂，眼泪，哭喊，划上，淤青，血液，画面在他体内徘徊…  
那是他不想碰触的东西，被埋在记忆最里面想要丢弃。就和他藏匿着自己小说稿件的文件夹一样，不管多深都会轻易找到。大量的信息充斥出来。  
《——t…ewt…Newt！》耳边Minho的声音卡进他的脑中。  
Newt浑身渗出虚汗，手机贴在他耳朵上发烫。他的手心虚弱无力，满是汗水，他死命扣着手机才防止不会滑落。他双腿打颤，有种在慢慢失去重力的错觉，他有点不知道自己是怎么站立的了。  
《你怎么了？回答我！他该死的给我说句话！》Minho急切的声音伴随着响动，似乎他在走动和翻找东西。还能听到他远离话筒咕哝的模糊声音，大概在和Aris解释。  
Newt呼吸艰难，他并不是无法呼吸，只是找不到节奏。每吸气都感觉胸口被踢到般的疼痛。他大口喘息，寻找突破口，喘息的杂音一次次打在了电话上。  
Minho似乎意识到了Newt的情况，电话那头声音带上恐惧，《你——…你难道——？真是见鬼了，该死的！Newt，听着兄弟，冷静下来。别想那么多…呼吸，慢慢深呼吸，》Minho努力耐下性子，口气尽可能的缓慢压低引导Newt的思想，《呆着别动，知道吗？我去找你，你在哪？》  
“不！不不不！！不行！”Newt失声尖叫出来，他声音古怪得自己都差点认不得，甚至因为喉咙得酸痛让他带着一点艰难得哭腔。可是他哪里顾得了形象，他恐惧自己又给Minho带来麻烦，他突然发觉自己害怕Harriet的话，Minho这个朋友会离开，“我很好！我没事，别过来！不用来，Minho。Thomas在我这里，所以别担心…他在我这里，所以别瞎操心！”  
《你知道你说了什么话吗，蠢货！》Minho声音也因为愤怒而尖锐起来，甚至听到他拍桌子得声音，《你以为你现在是什么声音？就和要死的鱼一样！不管如何，你告诉我你在哪！》  
“不要过来，求你，Minho…我自己会处理，我会处理好我自己，”Newt声音颤抖，带着恳求。那边Minho急切的声音变得模糊吵闹，他意识有种被隔离在外面的错觉，好像自己脑袋被罩了起来，只能听到自己重复的话语和震耳的呼吸声。  
他眼前发白，不管他怎么努力睁大眼睛，都是一片白色吞没了周围。他勉强看到自己鞋子的轮廓，但是很快轮廓也被白色通话。他呼吸就好像抽泣一样一点点挤出口腔，身体往上浮，无法控制重力和方向。  
他知道自己要晕倒，他神经做着反抗，挣扎的让他保持意识。撑过去！撑过去！撑过去就会好转起来的！  
他感觉到头和肩膀的疼痛，似乎嗑在了墙上。双腿跪在了地面，坚硬的地面撞击膝盖，一阵麻麻的感觉如同成群的蚂蚁似的窜流过他的身体。他倒在地上，就连他也不知道那是几秒的事情。还好他努力瞪大眼睛渴求不要晕过去。坚持熬过了这个阶段，视线在慢慢渗透的白色中开始寻回原来世界的颜色，只是他无法分辨自己处于什么位置。  
Newt听到了Thomas的叫声，然后他被Thomas抱在了怀里。  
Thomas有力的手臂支撑起Newt的肩膀，另一个手掌托起Newt的脸让他注视自己，“Newt！天啊，你还好吗？你听得到我吗？！见鬼！Newt，别吓我，你清醒吗？”Thomas被Newt失焦空洞的眼神吓坏了。  
脸色也好不到哪去的Thomas搂紧Newt颤抖的身体，紧紧抱入怀里，脸颊贴在出汗的金发上尽可能包裹住那具好似受伤的躯体，“冷静，没事的。我和你在一起你，什么事情都不会有！你需要呼吸，冷静下来呼吸，Newt！”  
Thomas的声音让Newt感到有点虚空，他听得懂Thomas在说什么，只是他不知道身体要如何操控才能那样做。  
他讨厌那样，他瞬间开始厌恶把这一面展现给Thomas的自己。于是Newt扭动身子硬生生把自己甩出Thomas手臂，和坏掉的娃娃似的滚到地上。  
Thomas看到Newt掉在地上的手机，快速拿起。那头还连接着Minho。他快速贴在耳朵，《Minho！这到底怎么回事！》  
《Thomas？！见鬼的，谢天谢地！听着，你需要让他冷静，他紧张过度，而且会眼花，》Minho那边如同命令一样的传达给Thomas，《他呼吸不稳，可能会晕倒。不过不是什么很糟糕的病，不用叫救护车。总之你现在要做的就是尽可能让他安静下来，调整呼吸，他就会慢慢好起来。》  
“他看起来一点也不好！”Thomas已经不知道从哪里回答Minho，他一点经验也没有。  
Newt蜷缩跪在地上，用手掌按压着额头。随着那一阵过激反应褪去，他慢慢找回了意识。虽然还在耳鸣，可是他却能大口呼吸了。于是他一次次尝试调整呼吸，眯上眼缓解视线，虚汗挤出汗毛孔包裹了他全身。  
“Newt听得到我吗？”Thomas揉着对方的后背，压低身子试图看清Newt的脸。不过Newt只是缩在那里抬不起头，这让Thomas很着急。他舔着嘴唇，感觉自己也在出汗，“Newt，Newt…”  
《他现在怎么样？》  
“我不清楚！你要过来吗？”Thomas用手抚摸着Newt的背，给他顺着呼吸，一边询问Minho。  
“不！”Newt听到后好像突然发疯的猫一样弹起身子，虽然他几乎头晕眼花分辨不出方向。身子不稳，但Newt在摔倒前抓住了Thomas的手腕压下拿电话的手，“不需要让Minho赶过来！我已经好了…我已经恢复了…求你，Thomas，别让他来。”因为刚才的身体消耗Newt声音很虚弱，但是同时也缓慢冷静把Thomas急切的心情冷却了不少。  
明显Minho似乎在电话那头骂了什么，听不清，但是Newt没有就此放弃的盯着Thomas不放。  
Thomas咽了咽口水，看着那双恳求但是无力的双眼，心在颤。最后他别开目光对着电话那头低声说了一句，“我现在打车带他回家。”他在暗示Minho去家里见面，随后快速挂了电话。  
“站得起来吗？”Thomas关切的扶住Newt，此刻这个金发的青年好像变成了一个无力的小男孩，衣服下面身体随着呼吸起伏显得如此脆弱。  
Newt一点也不想承认自己的失态，他抿紧嘴唇点点头，咬紧牙努力睁开双目让自己强打精神站起身。Thomas 没再多询问，只是快速扶着他去了路口打车直径回家。  
Thomas摸出来Newt的钥匙开了Newt家的门，在他开门的时候Newt双腿发软站不住的滑在了地面上。Thomas只能抱起Newt把金发人送到沙发，弄得他也直出汗。  
Thomas给Newt倒水喝，等出来的时候他看到Newt完全瘫在沙发上，闭着眼紧锁着眉头喘息。Newt宛如失去了骨头一样一动不动，消耗了大部分体力。Thomas走上去哄着他让他拿着水喝了几口，但是因为手在发抖所以Newt不小心弄湿了衣服，还被呛到。  
“你需要休息，”Thomas因为一路上紧迫的呼吸而喉咙发干，压低声音让他音色略显沙哑，不过他尽可能保持温柔的态度让Newt放松下来，“你衣服都湿了。我去给你找个衣服换。”  
“不需要…”Newt无力的睁开眼，口气却不一样的带着严肃，手急切的按在Thomas腿上强推自己的意见。  
“你在说什么…”Thomas一脸难以置信，他不知道Newt在坚持什么。他伸手扶住Newt的脖子让Newt看向自己，好审视一下对方的目光分清状态，但是Thomas却摸了一手湿，“我的天，你都湿透了！你出了一身汗！”  
细细观察，Thomas发现Newt几乎被一层细汗包裹着，他的头发发潮，嘴巴却恰恰相反的发干。“你需要现在脱了衣服，我帮你，”Thomas抬手上前。  
但是Newt却目光惊恐起来，他抓住Thomas的手腕往外推。因为手没力气他几乎用了整个手臂甚至上半身的力气，让Thomas一个踉跄。可是Newt没松开，用力之大让Thomas嘴角有些扭曲，似乎Newt担心如果松手Thomas就会靠近自己。  
“不需要！我不会换衣服的！这不是你该做的，别碰我！”  
“我——…”顿时委屈和摸不着头脑的烦躁包裹了Thomas，他受伤的同时难免有些生气，“你到底怎么了？我什么都不做，只是给你换个衣服让你舒服的休息！”  
Newt憋红了脸，他不想对Thomas如此，甚至应该感谢才对。但他现在的情况却不能一五一十的讲出来，思考让他头疼，“这不关你的事，不用管我，”他挤出来这个连他自己都不喜欢的句子。  
“你到底在坚持什么，Newt？我只是想帮你，”Thomas声音僵硬冰冷，他目光受伤难耐。不过因为见识到Newt之前的事情，他能尝试理解Newt的处境，所以并不会恼怒的去吵架。面对闭嘴不谈的Newt，Thomas感觉自己要疯了。  
好在这时候Minho出现。门铃还没响完Thomas就冲到了门口，两个人在开门之际彼此交换了一下视线，接着Minho快速挤入屋内跑去Newt身边。  
“我都说你不用来…”Newt的急切和烦躁抽干了他全部体力，他已经没力气着急，只能失望和内疚的看向老友。  
Minho想笑却笑不出来，就连开玩笑来逗逗对方都做不到，“你吓到我们了。”  
“真的对不起…”  
Thomas抱着双臂站在两个人前面，“能告诉我发生什么了嘛？真的不需要去医院吗？”面对Minho和Newt担忧的眼神交流，Thomas一副受够的样子，“我也在这里，我也在现场！好吗？你们就不能告诉我——”  
“Thomas,”Minho压低声音制止烦躁不堪的画家，接着他起身把Thomas拉到一边，目光如同鹰一样射入Thomas眼中，“我很感谢你帮助Newt，但是有些事…总之，这个不管你的事，”他舔舔嘴唇接受Thomas不满的目光，“也许等Newt好起来他可以告诉你，这主要是他的事情，我不能随便说。但不管什么是，都不是现在，你懂吗？现在他已经这样，这个话题我们往后放放可以吗？”  
Thomas用余光看了一眼Newt，Newt倒在沙发上，一脸担忧的望着他们，看起来很无助。  
别回目光，他看到Minho对自己慎重的点了一下头。亚洲男孩露出严肃的表情，从唇缝挤出来句子，“他需要安静的休息，等过去了我们再谈。但我希望你能理解我们，理解他…我希望是在他希望开口的情况下再开口告诉你，或者必要的时候我会告诉你…真的必要的时候。不过今晚我希望就此打住，你能同意吗？”  
“…我懂了，”Thomas犹豫了一下，再次瞥了Newt一眼后答应下来。  
“谢谢你，”Minho用手握住Thomas的肩头表示感激的捏了捏，随后转身走向Newt，同时侧头越过肩看向身后跟上来的人，“他以前也发生过，只是太过于紧张。尤其是当压力过大或者情绪激烈的时候，不需要叫医生。”  
对身后的Thomas讲解完，Minho蹲到Newt身侧，一脸严肃，“你很久没这样了，即使我知道刚才你…算了。认真告诉我，你精神这样…是什么让你精神衰弱？没休息？”  
Newt的眉头依旧皱在一起，但是这次不是烦躁和担忧，而是对自身要说的话产生了不安，他很小心的看向Minho，“最近因为写作没怎么睡，压力大，昨晚一夜没睡，”他面对Minho绷起来的脸有些退缩，“算起来熬了一天一夜多…”  
“你真是笨蛋！”Minho翻了一个白眼，拍了一下自己大腿发泄。然后他上前架起Newt，回头对Thomas说，“我去给他换衣服送他上床。”  
Thomas不知道为何Minho提出帮忙换衣服Newt就不会反对，但是也许他们交情深。当然，这可能也是Minho和Newt两个人之间另一个秘密，虽然这些都让Thomas很不是滋味。  
Thomas转身说要回自己那边拿点东西就走了，Minho没有给予任何回答领着Newt进了房间。等Thomas回来的时候发现Newt他们并不在一层的卧室，而是在二楼工作间那拿来当床的床垫上。  
“他看着自己的电脑和小说稿件会安心，”Minho对Thomas小声解释，“类似于心理安慰。”  
这真是奇怪的行为，但是Thomas没多问。Newt靠在枕头上，身上的睡衣整整齐齐，领口系在最上面，看起来就和他平日穿衣服一样的讲究。  
“我拿来了这个，”Thomas把自己从家里取的东西摊出来，是几包药草茶，“我有时候通宵绘画，无法入眠。这个就是那时候喝的，很管用，我大部分都靠这个安眠。虽然我不能很好说出来这里面药草的名字，不过我用我亲身经验保证。”  
“谢谢你，Thomas…”Newt似乎比之前冷静，他露出一个不大的笑容，却很苍白，“吓到你了我很抱歉，虽然…我觉得今晚我不想睡，我觉得我根本睡不了。其实我认为我会做噩梦，这让我一点也不想闭眼。”  
“不不，兄弟，你必须休息，”Minho养起来眉毛。虽然他表情很复杂。他害怕Newt真的会做噩梦，被痛苦包围，这使得钢琴家的神色有些酸楚。  
“我赞同Minho，”Thomas说这打开茶的包装，“这个是可以安神的，平静心态，我想它会让你有个好睡眠，所谓一夜无梦。”他露出一个让对方安心的神色，晃了晃茶叶包眨眨眼，“试试好吗？我可以守在这里，如果你做了噩梦我会叫醒你，当然，我觉得这个灵药可以不让这种事发生。”  
Minho总算被Thomas的话语弄的放松下来，他笑着拍了拍画家的肩膀。另一边，面对两个人的意见，觉得今晚足够添麻烦的Newt只能点点头答应，并在内心不停安慰自己。  
唯一的不同就是，Newt让Minho回家休息，他不希望Minho过于操心。Thomas说他会照顾Newt，而且还是邻居根本不会影响事，有麻烦的话会告诉Minho的。Minho对于Thomas那么照顾Newt有些吃惊，可最后他还是撅了撅嘴略带不甘的答应下来，在临走前再三嘱咐Newt不要瞎想。  
“Minho这次看起来就和你妈妈一样，”Thomas一边用热水杯泡着茶一边打趣的调节气氛。  
“的确…我太让他担心了，”Newt苦笑着低下头，摆弄着手指。  
“来，把这个喝了，”Thomas递过去茶杯，接着转身坐在Newt的床边，他感觉自己此刻有种照顾生病弟弟的感觉…虽然他并没有弟弟，“很烫，小心点。”  
“你也和妈妈一样，”Newt吹起的样子因为好笑而被打破，他抬起头目光怀抱着感激之情。  
Thomas不以为然的耸耸肩，“因为你真的吓坏我了，我以为你就要晕倒了。”  
“对不起…”Newt声音苦涩，他低头喝了口茶润润喉咙，不过因为草药独特的味道让他稍微皱了眉头，“它味道很特别。”  
“不过却很奏效，”Thomas喉咙里滚落出来欢快的小声，催促Newt尽可能多喝点。  
Newt慢慢吹着气一点点送入口中，茶的味道充满口腔和鼻腔，让他适应，似乎没有之前那么奇怪了。那份香味让他精神放松，大脑和太阳穴也不再发张，一股热气从肠胃里往外扩散把寒气逼出他体内，他舒服的舒了一口气。  
“我今晚可以睡在这里，如果你害怕噩梦的话。我可以照顾你，反正我家在边上，这并不麻烦，”Thomas柔和的注视着被子里的人，抬手接过了对方没喝完的茶杯放在了桌子上。他没有随便伸手抚摸Newt的头或者脸安慰，只是隔着被子拍了拍对方的腿…但要提但是Thomas吃惊自己的安慰的第一反应是想抚摸Newt的脸颊。  
发现Thomas用温柔的目光一直深深注视自己的Newt有些窘迫，他感觉血液爬上了他的脸让他发热，他觉得自己就和生病在家的小学生一样丢脸。  
“你可以睡在楼下我的卧室里，如果你不介意我的枕头和被子的话…”出乎意料Newt竟然没反对自己留下，这让Thomas按耐不住露出吃惊和开心混杂的表情，睁大眼睛，Newt似乎更加不好意思，他清清嗓子勉强瞪了回去，“我想我的确需要人陪一下，你不会以为这个很孩子气吧？”  
这引来Thomas一阵哈哈大笑，随后因为Newt责备的样子才停下来。Thomas摆摆手，“并没有，人们总有一些时候需要朋友陪着，不是吗？我希望和你成为朋友，而且照顾对我来讲没什么。”  
“你的确不可思议，就和你的画一样，”Newt歪头审视床边的年轻画家，口气带着佩服和好奇，“一般人对于这件事一定会犹豫和嫌麻烦，你对我太好了。”  
听了此话的Thomas一瞬间露出不知所措的神色，下一秒他又很快切换成悠哉的模样，身子向后用手撑在床边用慵懒的音色掩盖情绪，“也许画家的思维和别人不同。虽然我要说，你形容我和我的画很像…我就当作夸奖吧！”他逗笑了Newt。  
喝完剩下的茶，凭借恢复体力的身子洗漱了一下，Newt乖乖躺会床垫上。Thomas说他会确认了Newt睡着了再去睡，反正他并不困，只是希望Newt赶紧休息。他注意到Newt躺下后表情有些犹豫和僵硬，睁着眼不安的看过来，Thomas知道Newt在担心闭眼后胡思乱想做噩梦。  
“你有什么想听的吗？什么都可以。我读故事给你？”Thomas口气放轻松，扫视过Newt屋子里的书柜。  
“我又不是小孩子，睡前故事吗？”Newt满脸无奈。对于对方的玩笑，Newt也很快想到回击的方法，“我想听你弹吉他。”  
“在这个时候？”  
“你说什么都可以的。”  
Thomas知道Newt是故意的，可是他也不知道怎么顶嘴，难道自己也需要吐槽对方扰民？这只会让他自己丢脸。他为难的露出一个夸张的鬼脸，“我已经没有吉他了，我也不会弹，你让我变魔法？”  
Newt鼻子哼了一声，“你说什么都可以的。”  
Thomas在内心苦笑，他摸出来手机打开页面，“虽然我不会变魔法，也不会弹吉他了。但我有很早以前录的音，一直存着。你可以听这个凑活一下？”面对Newt亮起来的双眼，Thomas赶紧附加一句，“但是音质并没有那么好，而且我技术依旧只是一个外行。”  
“外行到都教Aris了？不过我无所谓，我只是想听，”Newt口气带着任性，总之他似乎挺享受现在Thomas害羞和窘迫的样子。  
“真的要听？给人听这个真是觉得有点丢脸。”  
“我今天在你面前丢脸的够多了，”Newt笑声咕哝催促，“算是扯平了吧。”  
实在无话可说，Thomas最后选择用点开音乐来代替默认。的确音质没有那么好，但是吉他的弦音配上Thomas青涩的演奏带着一丝清新，舒缓的音乐使得Newt终于闭上眼睛。  
Thomas把台灯调暗，俯视对方的睡颜。可以看到眼皮下眼球不安的动着，但是这份不安也真是一会，接着在音乐和药茶的辅助下，Newt终于彻底放松安静下来，接着呼吸恢复到了睡眠的平缓。  
吉他的剪短音频重复了不知道第几遍，确认Newt熟睡的Thomas关了音频和台灯，悄声的撤离出房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：Newt的感觉来自我自身经历，贫血体质。初中毕业体检时抽血，大家都没吃早饭，而且抽血完老师还把巧克力一个个味道我们嘴里（她真的很温柔），然而全年级就我晕了…说起来真是太丢脸，不过每次谈到我依旧乐此不疲，那时候眼前一片白，即使我努力睁大眼睛可是什么都看不到只能被拖着走，不过只是一阵。还有因为过度紧张出现Panic Attack，当时刚开始去实习结果看错了出勤表，被朋友打电话问怎么没来。对于刚接触工作的我简直吓得魂飞魄散（好吧，我觉得我应该心理成熟能力高一点），当时我直接耳鸣，头晕眼花，冒冷汗，站不住，整个头要炸了。倒在地上调整呼吸，睁不开眼，而且动不了，说话声音都是糊的…当时我以为我要出不了门了…还好一阵后就好了。于是我把两者在这里结合了一下。］


	9. Idea

也许Thomas给的草药茶真是什么灵丹妙药，也或许在Thomas的陪伴和吉他声里感到安心，Newt惊奇于他竟然睡了那么久。就连他醒来后都没有感觉那么疲劳，简直奇迹！  
“也许我真该查查这是什么茶，”Newt咕哝着从桌子上抓下来茶包，Thomas昨天送了他三包。  
瞥了一眼表，中午十一点，他很少能睡的这么舒服。这让Newt抱紧被子很想倒回床上，不过这个想法大概是限制于平日。他尽可能避开回想昨天的细节，却想起来Thomas大概还在自己家。  
Newt盯着关上的房门看了一会，没有动静。Thomas应该没有来叫醒他。他回去了？或者他还没醒？或者他在楼下干着什么？也许一会他就会敲门？不知道为什么，种种猜想不受控制的浮现于Newt的脑海里。  
Newt甩去猜测，介于对方有一半几率在他家，他还是选择把衣服拽进床里蒙着被子换好衣服。因为昨晚他被直接送上楼，所以他的衣服都不是新的，想到昨晚出的汗，他必须下楼拿衣服并且冲个澡。  
当Newt整理着领子用手抓头发走出屋子的时候，在二楼用小走廊做的厅里差点吓得心脏停跳。只见Thomas在尽可能舒展身体的空间范围内睡在那个单人沙发里，双脚伸展，双臂并不舒服的窝在沙发扶手上，身姿如同软体动物一样扭向一侧，张着大嘴的原因大概是因为那个姿势呼吸困难…总之他的身体在那个空间里好像极其可怜，宛如在和Newt宣布应该换一个大点的沙发。  
“…你一定在逗我，”Newt死鱼眼的站在那里盯着怎么看姿势都不优雅的邻居吐槽，这可是和他任何猜想都有所出入。显然他的话还没传入画家的耳朵里，对方依旧睡的很熟，腿上还扣着一本Newt买的《饥饿游戏》第二部，旁侧沙发桌上的台灯还开着。  
“Thomas…”Newt轻声呼唤，但完全没效果，“Thomas Brown！”他加重发音却依旧无效。最终忍不住翻了一个白眼抬手摇起人，“难道你需要我叫你Mr.Brown么？”  
Thomas终于挤着眼睛尝试把自己从睡梦里拉出，当他睁眼看到Newt的时候还被吓一跳，书滑落到了地上。  
“Newt，你醒了——...”后面的句子被Thomas的哈欠吞没，他扭动着歪酸了的脖子，“早上？也许中午？或者下午…无所谓了…”他翻起手腕发现并没有手表。  
Newt咽下叹气的冲动，上前捡起地上的书放回桌上，顺手关了台灯。桌上摆着Thomas的手机，Newt顺手按开界面，“11:44”  
“你看起来好多了！”Thomas清醒过来，他看着Newt露出了一个很大的笑容，“你刚醒？”  
“是的，托你的福，我睡的很好，”Newt点点头。但是他还是很像嘱咐Thomas关于睡觉的问题。  
Thomas却完全没注意到，他只是开心的站起来来回观察了Newt的脸色，并且不给对方开口的机会，“我很庆幸那个茶管用了！你比我想的睡的长。”  
Thomas开心的抬起手，用手背贴向Newt的额头和脸颊试探温度，这让Newt微微往后震了一下却没有躲开。  
“Thomas，你不会认为我家只有一个床和一层楼吧？”Newt终于找到空隙，他露出来一点严厉的神色，“我不是告诉你可以去楼下我房间休息吗？你睡在这里…如果你需要你可以现在去楼下继续睡。”  
Thomas盯着有点闹小脾气的作家眨了眨眼睛，随后爽朗的笑起来，“我已经清醒了，看到你好起来再好不过！而且我在这里是因为我昨晚想确定你的入眠情况。”他顺手拿起来《饥饿游戏》晃了晃，“反正我还有书读。”  
这让Newt有点内疚，Thomas 废了那么大精力，Newt很感动。  
“你喜欢第二部？”Newt挑了轻松一点的话题。  
“哦，我从来没读过这个系列！”Thomas害羞的咧嘴傻笑，“虽然Teresa那段时间差点把这个书塞进我嘴里，但我一直没读。我看到你家有，才拿来读。”  
“等等！”Newt睁大眼睛，“所以你昨晚把第一本读完了？”  
“是的，”Thomas得意的挺起胸，好像一个考试拿了满分的男孩，“我想不到那么有趣，可惜到第二本的时候我就坚持不住了。”  
“你到底昨晚熬到了多久？！”Newt质问对方，眼睛几乎都要瞪出眼眶。  
Thomas深了一个懒腰，却故意一脸慵懒的安抚Newt，“我不知道，也许凌晨四点多或者五点多？”当注意到Newt担心和愧疚的样子后他赶紧收起动作慎重的反驳，“真的不用为我的担心，我自愿留下来的！而且这本小说真的很有趣，读着根本停下来。”  
“你真是…”Newt扶住额头忍不住转身踱步才没让自己说出什么抱怨的话，愧疚和感动让他混乱，但他重新咽口气转身站回了Thomas身前，“谢谢你，我没想让你——”  
“麻烦？”Thomas扬起语调看过去，“不，我都说我觉得不麻烦了！”为了调节气氛，Thomas凑近Newt耳边坏笑着咕哝，“你昨晚还说了梦话，这是我一大发现。”  
“我从来不说梦话！额——”张口反驳的Newt顿时吃瘪，他发出一阵呜咽，“除了压力大的时候…”  
“别担心，我根本听不懂你在说什么，”Thomas拍了拍脸色变白的Newt肩膀，口气降低到缓和的程度，“梦话含糊不清，我还没有能分辨那么模糊发音的英语能力，而且也许是英国口音。”  
面对恶作剧般的Thomas，Newt用拳头顶了一下对方的肩膀，哭笑不得，“这才和口音没关系呢！”  
但是Newt还是担心昨晚说的梦话和记忆有关，他垂下眼帘。快乐总是维持很短的时间，这让他心累，“说梦话的时候我很痛苦…吗？”  
“有点，”Thomas间接地回答，他声音略带苦涩，但没有询问梦到了什么，“不过只是最开始的时候，然后我去你床边握住你的手安慰几句后就没事了，虽然我不觉得你能听到…但是起码有用，后来你也没再那么不安。”  
相比Thomas脸不红气不喘的说出来，Newt脸颊都要因为害羞而烧焦了。他可不知道Thomas有握住他的手哄他睡觉，这让他差点不敢抬头看Thomas。  
“作为答谢我会为你准备午餐的，嗯…意大利芝士饺怎么样？”Newt抬头询问，他觉得是一个好转折，希望可以弥补一切。  
“我很饿，让我好好期待吧！”Thomas想都不想的答应下来，这让Newt感觉很棒。  
“不过我打算先洗个澡换衣服，你也需要，”Newt看了看表，“你可以先去我厨房拿两片面包垫着胃，等你洗澡回来大概我就做好了…我洗澡很快。”  
“这是好主意，”Thomas翘起右手的食指晃了晃，脚步带着小跳的下了楼。  
Newt和Thomas分别在自己家清洗完换了一身干净的衣服。Newt虽然洗的快出来做饭，不过他还没完成Thomas就上门来了，最后变成Thomas帮忙摆了餐桌。  
“咖啡？牛奶？”  
“你有果汁吗？”Thomas想了一下问道，接着他在Newt冰箱里选了橙汁，“偶尔也要健康起来。”  
配合Thomas，Newt选择了青苹果蔬菜混合果汁，绿色略稠的液体让Thomas露出古怪的眼神。这弄的Newt很想笑，他强行要让Thomas尝一尝再做评论，因为味道并不差。  
“虽然我觉得不知道该不该直接的问…但我想你不想听前面的铺垫…”Thomas把饺子切开蘸上酸奶油，享受的塞进嘴里，却不嚼的吞下，“你是gay？”  
Newt反应过来铺垫指的是什么，因为Harriet询问了Thomas是不是自己男友，这让Thomas很在意。  
Newt并没有感觉脸部发烫，“是的，”他不介意这种问题，虽然回忆当他嘴里的食物有点变味。他瞥向一侧的人，反问，“你呢？”  
“我也许是个gay。”  
“也许？”  
“我觉得我是双性恋，”Thomas一边思考一遍用叉子挑弄着饺子，“作为画家我不知道我是因为对于两种性别都会有贪恋还是…什么，也许是他们的美感。但我并不讨厌男性，当然也不是专注于女性。”  
“这个答案真狡猾，”Newt苦恼的摇摇头，给自己的饺子多撒了一层胡椒。Thomas没再作答，只是同样苦恼的耸了耸肩。这气氛不能用尴尬形容，只是极其微妙。  
Newt说不出来滋味，也许他希望对方能直接回答是Gay或者不是，因为对于画作而产生的模糊界限让Newt很不舒服。  
“对了，你今天有事吗？”Thomas开启下个话题，“要来我家画画么？我是说…你介意再让我画一次你么？”  
回望Thomas小心翼翼的眼神，Newt竟然觉得自己于心不忍。哦，对了，可能这并不是于心不忍，而是他发现自己还有东西需要告诉Thomas。  
“在此之前我想告诉你一个事情，”Thomas放下刀叉，喝了一口果汁。他不知道为何自己有点紧张，总之擦干净嘴以后他一脸严肃的对着Thomas坐直身子。他觉得自己有点蠢，不过却头脑发热。  
面对Newt的行为，Thomas都看傻了。他以为有什么重大事情需要宣布，哦，当然有事情很重要，也许Newt愿意告诉他昨晚的事情了？于是Thomas也受到感染般对着他坐好身子，双手抓住自己的膝盖挺了挺后背，“你说。”  
“我喜欢你的画，Thomas。你的画作，你的灵感…我是说，你绘画出来的世界对我来讲简直就是一片净土！”Newt不知道自己在胡说八道什么，当他对对方描述和夸赞的时候，源于自己热爱的东西他就像写散文一样源源不断的蹦出奇妙的词语。  
Thomas下巴差点掉了，这个和他猜想的内容差了十万八千里…行吧，也许还不是时候告诉他昨晚的事情。但是这话怎么听都是很棒的称赞，尤其是从Newt口中，这使得Thomas胸口涌动出感动的潮水…即使对方描述的词语太过于个性。  
“你说净土？”Thomas重复一遍，声音带着询问，“这用词听起来级别很高，但是你突然这样说的意思是…？”  
“你也看到我上次在画展里…或者说在画展外面的楼道里奋笔疾书了吧？那是因为你！因为我看了你的作品！那些东西，文字，内容，自动在我大脑里源源不断的生成句子！就好像突然占满了我全部脑内空间，会爆炸！所以我必须写下来！”  
Thomas第一见到Newt乐开了花的样子，这位作家几乎都要从椅子上跳起来。“这是一件好事，”Thomas简介的回应，不过倒是让他身体放松下来。他一只手撑在桌子上托起腮，饶有兴趣的欣赏着作家神采奕奕的样子。  
另一侧，Newt无法压制抒发感情，他很少这样激动的表法开心的想法。他屁股几乎一半都往前挪出了椅子，双手握拳控制自己的情绪，前倾到桌前盯着Thomas，“只要想到在画展里看到的你的画，我就会感觉与众不同！所实话，我做梦都想看！它们在我心中与众不同。在这里！”他使劲拍拍自己的胸口。  
“你爱上我的画了吗？”  
“我爱上你的画了，我爱上你的世界，你的表达手法！”Newt不假思索。随后他多少收敛了一点，轻轻喝口果汁润了润嗓子，“我做白日梦都想被你的画作包围，就像是极乐世界。在那里，将周围吵杂的事情隔离，似乎我可以完全释放自己，写自己最想写的，写那些我平日发现不了的灵感！当然，我不是说我会抄袭你的东西，我并不会写你的画，只是会激发我探索到我看不到的东西！完全全新的，独一无二！”  
“冷静，冷静点…”Thomas赶紧抬起手隔挡在彼此之间，苦笑着让激动的作家冷静下来。  
但Thomas明显很开心，虽然达不到超级开心。他扫射了一下Newt闪闪发光的眼睛，想不到自己的画作可以带来这样的改变，Newt和昨天派若两人。  
“抱歉，”Newt重新坐好，“我应该感谢你，对于这件事…我应该很早就告诉你，我当时就应该告诉你！该死，并且那时候就该道谢。”他频繁的舔了舔嘴唇，润湿说干的嘴巴，弄的嘴唇发红，“顺便说，我那时候写的东西大受好评，我的编辑说一定会热卖，当然是照那个趋势下去的话…我从来没有写的那么流畅过，甚至刹不住车。那些我苦思冥想构思的剧情竟然一下子就爆发了出来，好像电影一样。”  
Thomas发出来耐人寻味的声音回应了Newt，然后他翘起腿用手摸了摸胡子刮得干净的下巴，“所以我的画作可以帮助到你？也就是说你希望可以看到我更多的作品？”  
“可以这样说，”Newt声音有些没底气，他在心里狠狠骂了自己一句。  
“妙极了！我们可以建设一个互利关系！或者说，合作关系！也不然就是，共生关系….这有点奇怪，我只是拿自然界做个比喻，”Thomas开着玩笑。  
“互利？合作？共生…？”Newt蹙起眉头，用手指摸了摸嘴唇瞥向一边思考。  
“你看，”Thomas带着兴奋撑着桌子往前摊开手，眼神诚挚的看着Newt，“你想要欣赏我的画作，为什么你不来我家写作呢？就像我说的，我需要一个男模来练习，而你完全的就是我最想画的人！你帮我做模特，我给你我的画，我们一起愉快的工作，这不是很好？”  
Newt在大脑里咀嚼回味对方的话，他发现他并不讨厌Thomas的点子。更不可思议的是，之前Party的事情，还有昨晚的事情，虽然都烙印下来无法磨灭，可是他现在却觉得很轻松。  
Thomas让他觉得轻松愉快，他自己都不敢相信。不管Thomas是不是偶尔小孩子气，他都做出来了感动过Newt的事情。Newt喜欢这个人，他不想拒绝，他也知道他需要这样的良好合作，毋庸置疑。  
“这是一个好点子，”Newt最终答应下来，“当然关于今天画画的事情，我的答案是yes，”他眯眼笑着看在对面握拳举手欢呼的Thomas，自己内心非常愉悦。  
也许今天出乎意料的并不会那么差？  
Newt先给Minho打了电话，Minho一直在等他通讯。因为害怕短信和电话会吵到Newt，所以Minho一直没找他。Newt谈到了他睡得很好，这让Minho放心下来，Minho说他今天有事不能来看望，Newt笑着说不用介意，因为他会和Thomas度过。  
虽然不知道那头Minho吹口哨的含义，不过Newt并不很在意，他更多是感谢Minho昨日的帮忙和照顾。Minho警告他不需要为这种事一次次道谢，那是朋友之间应该的，如果Newt遇到麻烦，他一定会抛下手边的事情赶来。  
Newt和Minho约好明日见面后就收拾好笔记本和一本小说大纲笔记去了Thomas家。  
Thomas正在准备画画的东西，并且把他没挂出来的画作从房间里准备出来。他说Newt可以随意看，并且为了制造氛围，他给Newt把所有画都展现了出来。靠在墙边，沙发上，椅子上，桌子上，厨房台子上。总之Thomas尽可能把所有画摆满房间，成为了一个小小的画廊，而且都面向Newt即将落座的位置。  
“你真是…了不起…”Newt围着房间走，目光一个个审视过画作。似乎周围空气都变得清新，他声音带着飘渺，目光很是享受。他说的这句话不知道是在赞叹Thomas的画功还是感慨Thomas发费周章给他布置出来的画廊。  
Thomas满意的看着Newt欣赏自己画作的样子，他的眼睛无法从Newt的背影或者侧颜上离开。他跟随着Newt，关注着Newt身上每一个细节，“你也是，你在你的净土中展现出来不一样的光彩。”  
Newt没有反驳对方的话，只是深呼吸几次。“我们可以开始了，我想我已经有点子了，”Newt回头，牛奶巧克力一样的眼睛蓬荜生辉。  
Thomas欣赏这那双可人的眼睛，赞赏拿浓密的眉毛。那扇心灵的窗户把Thomas的灵魂都吸进去了，现在不画还能等到何时？于是Thomas立刻点头对Newt做了邀请的手势。  
他们这一个下午过的很平静，却愉悦。音量不大的轻音乐是这个房间的主旋律，看似安静实则不然，因为两个人周身都带着无法压抑的激动。  
Newt在Thomas准备的圆形为主体造型的桌椅上飞快的打着字，几乎停不下来。随后他会为了Thomas而转换一下姿势和位置，比如在单人沙发上，或者盘腿坐在地毯上。  
Thomas在速写，他铅笔在速写本上高速运转。偶尔需要停下来快速削铅笔，甚至直接换下一根笔衔接自己的进度。他围着Newt来回变换位置，一会站着，一会坐着，一会跪到地上。他尝试用不一样的角度描绘Newt，他喜欢Newt工作时专注的神情…那带着光芒的双眼，那抿成一条缝隙的嘴唇，那随着低头微微垂于额前的金发…  
“你要留下来吃晚饭吗？”Thomas抬眼观察着Newt，询问道。  
“可以，”Newt不假思索的回答，他抽空对上了Thomas的视线，眼底眯起。  
两个人再次陷入工作，最后Newt在五点多的时候完成了两章节的写作，进度飞一般的快！他此刻位置换到了一个木质椅子上，他轻松的合上电脑放在座位上跑去Thomas身边。  
Newt想看看Thomas的作品，但是当他跑过去的时候正在放回铅笔的Thomas受惊一样的快速合上了画本。  
Newt奇怪的皱起来眉头，但他觉得也许自己行为太唐突。“我可以看看吗？”Newt小心的问，他并不觉得Thomas是害怕让人看画作的类型。  
“不行…”Thomas有些窘迫，又很快摇头，“我是说，没什么可看的。”  
“为什么？你画的是我，我不能看吗？”Newt听着Thomas有些吞吐的回答表示怀疑，“我觉得你并不是哪种害怕被人看的类型，而且你都完成了不是吗？”其实Newt有点不满。  
“是完成了，都是速写…”Thomas脸色有些为难，甚至退缩，“我们先去吃饭怎么样？”  
“你话题转得一点也不高明，”Newt表情从怀疑转为了责备，他抱起来双臂，“不要说你把我画的很难看，我知道你的技术有多高明，这就是我为什么来你家并且称赞你的画作。”  
Thomas抓住他的本子，尤其用虎口扣住画本的开面，似乎打开就会世界末日，“Newt，我们能不能以后再说…”  
“那么晚饭也可以以后再说，或者就不提晚饭的事情了？”Newt反问的话里可一点也听不出来他想从Thomas那里得到答案，而是目光带着不耐烦的催促，他不懂Thomas突然这样疑神疑鬼的是怎么了。  
“额，等等…并没有…别这样，Newt，”Thomas就和要被老师没收手机而联系不了自己偷偷交往对象的初中生一样恳求道。  
Newt用鼻子重重出了一口气对次表现不满和失望，他说了句“see you”便拿起电脑和本子就冲着大门迈步。  
这招的确管用，Thomas赶紧上前拦住金发青年，不过当他让出来速写本的时候还是犹豫万分。看着Thomas好像喝了一口苦水的表情，Newt更是奇怪，一个速写难道还能把他化成怪物吗？  
开始几页的确没什么，Newt的近距离特写。头发，眉毛，嘴唇，以及皮肤偶尔添加的阴影都很真实。往后翻每张也都没得挑，Newt确定对方功底很深。  
不过再往后，Newt开始觉得不对劲。他眉头皱起来，心脏提到嗓子眼，这感觉让他毛毛的…并非是害怕，哦，也许有点，但是更多是让他不知所措。他抬眼瞥了一眼Thomas，但是对方担忧的避开了目光。  
每一页都是Newt的特写，那些椅子和交换过的位置每个只出现了一到两次，他的角度和全身的动作也画得很少。  
大部分都是Newt的脸，还有专门嘴唇和眼睛的特写。似乎其他东西都不存在，Thomas眼中只有Newt，或者只能看到Newt的面容。  
往后翻，甚至最后那个木质椅子都没出场，Newt的电脑也很少出现在画册上。唯独Newt的面容极其细致，细致到几乎都不像是速写，而衣服反而很敷衍。  
“这太诡异了…”Newt感觉不对劲，他生硬了带有不安的咕哝。他察觉到自己屏住了呼吸，他想他知道了什么，但是不敢细想。  
他合上了本子塞给了Thomas，对方好像触电一样绷紧肩膀，握着本子的手很僵硬。  
和Thomas的其他画作不同，这让Newt感觉不舒服。他理解他的心理又在作祟，可是肠胃在扭曲蠕动，周围摆放的画作似乎也色调暗下来。  
“我没什么胃口，晚饭就算了，”他抱紧自己的电脑，倒吸一口气，“我先回去了。”他有些后悔自己要看速写本了，真是蠢透。  
“Newt！别走！”Thomas害怕的说到，他看着Newt不犹豫的转身迅速跨步追上去，“求你留下来！这些画——”  
“谢谢你给我欣赏你的画，但是你的速写…”Newt感觉自己只是不停的吸气，几乎不知道从哪里吐的气，也许是鼻子？总之他声音僵硬，脚步不想停，“我想回家，让我回家。”  
“不是你想的那样。”  
“我想了什么？”Newt声音有点扭曲，他回头瞥了一眼Thomas，对方咽了咽口水停下脚步没再追上来。Newt暂短的驻足，他酝酿了一会，“我想一个人呆着。晚饭的事情以后再说，但是…那些画我现在暂时不想看到。对不起。”说完他带上了门，而Thomas因为过于尴尬所以没再劝阻他留下。  
Newt简单吃了一点中午剩下来的饺子，喝了一碗速食汤。接着为了排除一切思想的把自己关在了工作间，他反复读了两遍今天写的东西，然后发去了Gally的邮箱。  
即使不想看，但是他还是泡了草药茶…只因为这个茶会让他想到Thomas，而想到Thomas就会想到那些速写，而想到那些速写就会——  
窗户被敲响，让Newt在椅子上惊得抖了一下。  
他看着窗帘，却内心似乎猜到了答案。他起身脱鞋站在床垫上，把身子垫高靠墙窗户。深呼吸以后拉开窗帘，虽然带着一点反光，但是能在那个地方带着的人影无非只有一个人。  
Newt拉开窗户，夜晚的微风无法抚平他的心情，“Thomas，你在这个地方做什么？”  
Thomas蹲在那里，当看到Newt为他开启窗户当时候似乎松了一口气。他双腿跪倒窗户边缘，身子往前，一脸认真。不过当他提醒自己那个是Newt的家后，他的脸在窗框边缘停下，保持了个安全距离。  
“你落了东西…”Thomas思考了几秒。他睁大眼睛急切的盯着Newt，压下身子尽可能和Newt视线高速靠近。  
Newt可以透过屋里的台灯看到那双蜜糖色眼睛里闪着的光，漂亮但是不安，因为Thomas害怕在自己没开口前就被Newt关到窗外。  
但是对于大晚上趴在窗户外面阳台屋顶的邻居，Newt多少还是放心不下，虽然有点恐惧可是他还是踮起脚探过去点身子加以确认对方情况，“落了东西？我只带了一个电脑一个本子，这不可能。”  
“我本来是想给你个东西，但是你没来得及拿，”Thomas缩了缩脖子纠正。他现在动作有点搞笑，他正弓着身子弯着腰趴在窗户边，就好像偷窥屋子里的小偷，当然他这样也算是一种不速之客的行为。  
“东西…？”Newt充满怀疑，他眯起眼借着反光和夜色快速寻觅了一下，Thomas并没带什么。  
“是这个，”Newt听到上面Thomas的话，于是抬起眼睛。  
然后一个吻落在了Newt额头上。  
Thomas在Newt抬头的瞬间，抬起手，用手指碰到Newt下巴的弧线微微引导对方，然后凭借他的高度很轻柔却短暂的在Newt额头上印了一个亲吻。  
Newt差点忘记他们处于怎样一个位置，对于今天一天的记忆都险些因为震惊而清零。那个吻好像一个小电流，窜过他全身，他感觉自己的身体在微不可查的情况下抖了一下。可是他体内瞬间因为害羞而发热，口水吞回肚子里，他往后缩回脖子，想来自己现在可能一副傻样。  
“我喜欢你，Newt。我确定我喜欢你，我思考了很久，肯定没错！”看起来他的确思考了很久而且鼓起勇气，因为Thomas呼吸都有些加重，“从第一次画你…可以说画你之前，我就喜欢你。”  
“Thomas…”Newt目光不确定的在对方脸上来回扫视。  
“也可能是第一天你向我借窗台的时候就喜欢上了，我被你吸引。一定是这样，所以我才想画你，我控制不了。”Thomas深吸一口气，“每次我都想更靠近你，接触你，和你相处，了解你。不是因为绘画上的喜欢，而是作为接触你这个人而喜欢，因为喜欢所以离不开目光，渴望更多。”  
Newt知道自己在恐惧什么，从看了速写时就有的感觉。他知道真相，他真的知道。所以他猜到Thomas对他是这个感情，因此才导致他才害怕往下想。  
同时他不知所措，因为他不知道该怎么做。怎么回应Thomas，回应自己的内心呢？他内心一片复杂，他还没准备好。虽然不是吻嘴，可是Thomas对他的影响力就是这么大！画作也好，性格也好，行为也好，就连这个和一般故事剧情不同位置的吻也好…都对他有着难以言喻的影响。  
Newt知道过去的自己，他比谁都清楚。他的不安很多都是来源于让他厌恶的记忆。  
也许他真的喜欢Thomas，在那双蜜糖色眼睛的注视下他真的像这样承认，可是就因为这样所以他才不知道怎么处理现在的Thomas还有自己。  
“你回去…”Newt声音有点结巴，“你回去吧！”  
“什…么…？！”Thomas顿时有些震惊，他直起身子看起来有些受伤，这让Newt几乎不忍的别开视线。  
“看着我，请你看着我…”Thomas皱着眉头，无法接受。  
“我说，你回去吧，”Newt下定决心，一字一句的从牙缝里挤出来。  
“我以为…我以为这样可以让你回心转意，”Thomas窘迫的说，他失望而且害怕，看起来有些不知道自己哪里做错了。他手不安的动起来，似乎渴望抓住一点希望，“我知道我今天又做了傻事，可是我是认真的，我喜欢你。也许到现在才告诉你是我的错，不过我希望你能回应我…Newt…喜欢你是我至今阐述的一切里最最真实的事实！”  
这刺痛了Newt，他忍住自己露出苦涩的表情，调整呼吸节奏。这不是Thomas的错，并不是Thomas弄伤了他。是他弄伤了他自己，他在压制自己。他给挣扎的自己强行套上了铁链，拴了起来，鞭打咒骂，让自己不要释放。  
他不能冲出来把Thomas四分五裂，无法容忍浪费了Thomas的一切。所以现在一点点小心痛是必要的，需要小的牺牲才能保护Thomas。Newt知道，所以他压下了自己。  
“以后求你不要再爬窗户了，”Newt声音带着压抑和无力。  
他抬起眼睛，目光映出了Thomas无法控制的失落和悲伤。他胸口揪在了一起，他没有回应Thomas，甚至一个正面的回答都没给。  
他伤害了Thomas，望着对方受伤的表情，Newt只是尝试无视自己的感情和一次次擦过思想边缘的那些句子。他用脑中橡皮一遍遍擦干净思绪，让自己空白一片。  
“不要再这样拜访我，不要敲我的窗户…请你不要再这样了，”Newt用没有起伏的语气吞没感情色彩。  
Thomas嘴唇抿得几乎泛白，他在内部紧紧咬住自己。他目光对Newt发出来求助信号，希望Newt可以解释一切，告诉他缘由。  
Thomas有一百个理由不想去伤害Newt，不对，也许一千个，一万个，一亿个，无限个！他不想逼Newt开口，他担忧Newt会和昨晚那样受伤，这是他最不愿意看到的。  
所以他强迫自己吞下所有烦躁，即使自己得不到完整回应…可是他不是傻子，他能聪明的察觉到Newt表情里隐藏的苦衷。因此他只允许自己无助受伤的在那里发出信号，希望Newt可以说点什么为他解开思绪。  
但是Newt却关上了窗户，金发的青年脸色铁青，宛如在思想的争斗里受到了一次酷刑。  
Thomas隔着玻璃看过去，对方目光没再碰上来。Thomas抬起的手自制的收回，没再敲窗户。  
然后这扇玻璃被窗帘阻隔开，他们看不到彼此。  
唯一不同的是，Thomas心里还不想放弃，即使他现在难受的无法呼吸。可他不能就这样擦去自己的踏进的道路，他想要等待Newt开口的那一日，关于各种事情。在这之前，他不想失去Newt，不敢想象Newt离开的画面，不敢想象Newt将他抛在谜题的汪洋里只留下远去模糊的身影。


	10. Jealousy

Newt醒得很早，也许是因为心理不踏实。可是奇怪的是这种不安依旧没能让他做噩梦，说不定也是那个药草茶的关系。只是Newt不再关心那个茶里都是什么材料，因为当他联想到Thomas就会一片心烦意乱。  
是的，他承认他喜欢Thomas。不过掰着手指头数过来，从他们成为邻居的这短短不满一个月的时间里，他们之间这种时而复杂的相处方式到底发生了第几次？  
每当相处好的时候就会有烦心的扰乱，关系僵化的时候又会巧妙的和好。不是完全切断也不是完全无损，这种关系让Newt都想发笑。  
Newt不能掉以轻心，他不能相信下一秒就会和好，更何况这次给他冲击过大。他们之间的关系线比伦敦地铁线还让人郁闷不堪，同时起伏度和心电图一样总叫人担心。  
昨夜Newt特意没有工作那么晚在楼上睡觉，他都担心那个窗户会再次被敲起。然而却安静了一夜，Newt不明白自己有什么可以失望的。  
他不是喜欢穿着过于休闲的家居服在家的类型，所以当他脱离床铺的时候已经整齐的穿好衣服。他摸出来了一根烟，平日很少抽烟的他烟瘾并不大，只是喜欢借机撤离自己的那些思想。周围人往往会惊奇于他吸烟的自制力，但是Newt知道自己只是因为自制的东西太多，而烟并不算什么。  
他脚步踌躇的走进阳台。隔开屋里的窗帘，阳台上的光线意外的迷人。他拉开半个窗户，深呼吸，把口中的烟雾吐向纱窗。  
然后他看到自己可怜的小盆栽枯死在阳台上，那花盆里的小生命几乎被他彻底遗忘。他看着那颗干支，自己已经好几天没照顾它了。  
“又养死了…”Newt喃喃自语，发泄似的从喉咙里渗出呻吟。他不止一次想要培养这种养盆栽情节，植物不像是宠物一样会来回跑还需要带出门玩，植物安安静静的在那里就好…虽然需要浇水而不是无视它的存在，看来Newt一点也不适合盆栽。  
他叼着烟，拿起来那个体型不大的花盆，最后找了一个报纸包起来放在了大门口。他决定一会丢垃圾的时候，把这个小尸体惨无人道的放在垃圾桶边上。  
他在阳台吸完烟，回头瞥向分割自己和Thomas家的那面墙。有些压抑，就连早饭都不想吃。他强迫自己去寻找食物，冰箱里的橙汁还有芝士饺包装都会让他想到昨天，他觉得简直不能待在屋子里。  
虽然现在去找Minho有点早，可总比在这里舒服。他拿着垃圾和花盆下了楼，遇到了遛狗的邻居。  
“Morning，Reed，”邻居笑盈盈的牵着那条丑到极致的斗牛犬用姓氏和Newt道早安。小狗瞪着大眼睛仰头盯着Newt，从Newt俯视的角度感觉小狗就像是在担忧他。  
Newt尽量无视斗牛犬，“Morning——…”他话语简洁，因为他根本不记得对方名字。  
其实算起来这一整楼的邻居Newt没一个记住的…除了Thomas。  
他记得Thomas的全名，包括他一些画作的题目…  
Bloody Hell…绕来绕去都是Thomas！  
Newt坐车去了Minho家，这房子高级多了。Minho的双亲都在韩国，不过他那在美国和澳洲之间工作往返的哥哥偶尔会回来住上几天。总的来说这个大房子差不多都是Minho一个人的，还专门有个练琴的琴房。  
Minho开心的一个人霸占了主卧室，另一个房间给他哥哥。大客房一般都是父母或者妹妹来的时候住，另一个客房总是空着。不过Newt偶尔来过夜都会被带去小客房，极少数情况Minho开恩会把他的主房让给Newt。算下来睡过Minho家客房的目前只有Newt，因为这房子建了才五年多。  
Newt在住在附近转了一会，过了不到五分钟他却觉得过了半小时。周围的都是居民区，无聊至极。  
最后他按下了门铃，第二次按下的时候Minho才开了门。Minho打着哈欠，眼睛好像粘了胶水一样睁不开。  
“其实还有半小时我的闹钟就响了…你不能等个半小时再上门吗？”Minho侧身让Newt进屋，随后他人转身就往楼梯走准备回房间。  
“我又不知道你的闹钟设了几点，”Newt站在大厅里。他转了一圈，看到有几个盘子在水槽里没洗。Newt平日看到可能会大发慈悲的上前，但是今日他没心情。  
“你失眠？起的这么早，”Minho瞥了一眼八点不到的钟后咕哝，介于Newt拜访所以他忍住了爬楼梯的脚步，转身扑到了沙发上抱着毯子团在那里。  
Newt犹豫的走到沙发边上，看着如同睡鼠一样的亚裔老友，“我有事要告诉你。”  
“Gally要你重写你的小说？还是因为你写的太好Gally要娶你？还是Gally——”  
“Thomas亲了我。”  
“Thomas…Thomas…？”  
“他亲了我，昨晚，”Newt口气严肃的把那几个单词刻进Minho的大脑里。  
Minho抱着毯子在那里安静了几秒，好像在给他的大脑重新开机。然后他突然弹起来一把撩开毯子，“他—— 把你怎么了 ？！”  
Newt这次没有闲心吐槽Minho，话题被打开，他不得不想起来每个细节。这让他难安，他搓着双手锁着眉头坐在了独立的单人沙发上，前倾身子咬住下唇看向坐直身子正视他的Minho，他点点头加以确定自己刚才说的事实。  
“不过是这里，”在Minho愣了一会要开口前，Newt立刻强调的指了指自己的额头，现在他依旧能清晰的回想起来那份触感。这让Newt起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他用手指按住那个地方借着撩头发的动作摩擦过去。  
Minho合上嘴巴才一秒，接着他又张开，这次终于问出来，“吻那个地方，他意思是…给你个晚安吻？”  
“我没有在开玩笑，”Newt表情不怎么好看，但是Minho是真的在诚心诚意的望着他。所以Newt咽了一下口水，“我想只是他所处的高度问题…他在二楼的阳台顶，敲了我的玻璃。我在屋里，他在台子上面…”这讲起来真是太奇怪了。  
“我不知道该怎么想象这个画面，”Minho单手捂住脸叹口气，“浪漫还是诡异。”  
“他说他喜欢我，”Newt一点点挤出来那些句子，手掌来回挫着，他眼睛没去碰触Minho，盯着地毯让自己可以不分心，“从第一次见到我的时候就被我吸引，然后他说…不管怎样他昨天速写全都是我的特写，画了好几页。最后…他说他希望得到我的回应。”  
“你回应他了？”Minho耷拉着嘴角观察着苦恼的朋友。  
“我把他关在了窗户外面。”  
“哦——…”Minho差点摔下沙发。两个人对视了几秒，Minho小动作的把毯子拦到怀里把手搭上去，随后夸张的瞥了瞥嘴，“如果拍成电影一定没人看。”  
“额，Minho？！”Newt摊开手随后紧紧握成拳警告了一声。  
“好吧，你为什么不打电话给我？”Minho语气转变，他从吃惊里回过神，单手撑起下巴进入讨论。  
Newt的脸此刻有点泛红，“因为我觉得那个感觉没有那么糟糕…”他抬眼，发现Minho瞪大了眼睛一脸夸张，“那个吻让我…不知道。不过我对他那样不是因为我讨厌他，我还在害怕。他看到Harriet，也看到我那样，他和我相处只能看到的越来越多。”  
“迟早会知道的越来越多，”Minho纠正。  
“他从开始就很主动，邀请我去他家吃饭，邀请我去画展，邀请我做模特。我该死的脑子！我竟然没发现！”Newt用手指捏住眉心低头突出们在胸口的火气，他为自己的迟钝而苦恼。其实他很敏感，但是那只是在感到威胁的时候，而现在，和Thomas很多时候让他觉得…太舒服了…  
Minho伸出手按在Newt握紧膝盖的手背上，唤回那双牛奶巧克力色眼睛的关注，“你感觉怎么样？和他相处，被他吻了额头。”  
“开始我觉得只是互利，其实这个词是他先提出来的。我只是觉得可以作为普通的友好的邻居，或者朋友…他的画作可以给我灵感。但我觉得…我还是被他吸引。我甚至记得住他画的名字，还有无意识的算他有几天不在家…”说到这里Newt声音小了很多，他脸通红，这让他觉得很丢脸。  
但是Minho没有嘲笑他，而是一脸严肃。钢琴家低下头思考，用手抚摸着下巴，“就这样来讲吧，你也许喜欢他。”  
“我喜欢他，”Newt斩钉截铁的回答。Minho瞬间盯了回来，并且带着一丝担忧。Newt明白对方的意思，他咽下一口气，略带苦涩，“但是他每次的热情和友好都让我不知所措。我知道你在想什么，Min，我也在想，所以…我没法很好的回应他。”  
Minho烦躁的把腿上的毯子推到一边，整理衣摆重新在沙发上找到一个舒服的姿势，“听好了，Newt。也许他可以和故事里的男主角一样来个一见钟情，或者快速发展。但是你不行，知道吗？”Minho一点也不希望自己这样强硬的对Newt说话，可是他不得不这样，“你现在不确定至少让我觉得你俩还没到那种神奇的心灵相惜地步，所以你不要操之过急。”  
“拜托，Min。我拒绝了他。”  
“可是你没正面拒绝，你还在想着他，”Minho指了指对方，一脸了然，指了指Newt胸口，“你这里想着他呢。”  
Newt发出来一声哀叹。  
“他也不是轻易放弃的人。你也看到那天他怎么照顾你，即使你那样。我是不想怀疑，他的确让我感觉良好，我想你也感觉一样。甚至可能如果按在普通故事里我还会鼓励你去追他，”Minho继续道。  
Newt抬起手让激动的Minho冷静一下。Newt自己也很紧张到不行。他直起身子靠在沙发，手在沙发把手上我成拳头，指甲刮着掌心的肌肤，“我会照顾好我自己，我也不想伤害他。”  
Minho点点头，垂下目光盯着前面的茶几无目的想着那些回忆。“慢慢来，Newt。保持清醒，保持理智，”他谨慎的叮嘱，“你要清楚的看待他，看待你的情况，你们的立场。他周围的关系，还有他对你的为人。后面等一切揭开的时候，也许都不知道会怎么样。”  
“你说的对，”Newt勉强给了对方一个微笑。他在心里有点对不起Thomas，自己和Minho在这里讨论这些事情，讨论Thomas，加上必须先怀疑的设定。可是不得不这样做，Newt吓下次如果过去的事情在发生，他会承受不住。  
“我绝对不希望那种事再发生！”Minho从唇缝里冷冷的挤出来，目光严肃且带着危险。他不是在生Newt或者Thomas的气，只是回想到以前那段黑暗他就无法控制。他看向Newt，发誓般的低吼，“我绝对不允许你再被虐待！”  
Newt呼吸加重，好像突然被石头砸到一半。他连连点头，这次换他倾身握住Minho的手安抚，同时感激的挤出来一个温柔的笑容。  
此刻手机的震动把在座的两个人都吓了一跳。Newt摸出来手机，亮起的屏幕上显示着Thomas的名字。他才想起来，在餐厅彼此留了电话。  
他看了一眼当时那个活动的发起人，而黑发青年一副理解的样子用目光催促他。  
还好这只是一个短信，不用让Newt急于接起。  
《我刚才敲了门，但是你似乎不在家。我也不知道你是不是因为不想开门，还是真的只是我恰好赶上了你出门。  
我吓到你了对不对？但是我昨晚说的都是真的，我只能在这里再说一次。  
那时候我觉得在窗边接吻很浪漫，所以我以为能让你稍微会开心点。》  
读完这段短信，Newt眉头皱成一坨。他双手握住手机，把最后一句读了几遍。  
这有点不可思议，甚至可以说有些冒犯。他从沙发上站起身，无视了目光跟随自己的Minho，快速按下键盘。  
《浪漫？你是觉得很有趣所以才准备在那里吻我的吗？》  
《不是！当然不是！》激动的回复立刻打过来，《我是真想吻你！》对方为了不让Newt等，分了好几条连续发来，《我真的很像吻你，如果条件可以我大概会选择嘴…》省略号后紧接着另一条，《因为那个窗台的关系…我只是希望尽快传达给你，我怕你逃开。》  
《你想强吻我？》Newt打回去，他不安的围着Minho家的桌子转。当他看到Minho追到餐厅后，下意识的又开始逆时针转，等对方回复。  
《实话告诉你，我真的想。因为我按耐不住。  
当你就那样气冲冲的出去了，我本来觉得没希望。》  
Newt似乎都能从对方的文字里读出来对方的急切，以及幻听到对方按压手机键盘的声音。  
《我可以给你打电话吗？》  
《不行，现在不行，》Newt下意识的打回去。Minho想走过来看短信，但是Newt敏捷的转身避开。  
《好吧，》Thomas答应下来。  
接着等了一会，这次写的内容比较长。  
《我们相处时间并没有那么长，我这样可能会让你觉得有些疯狂。  
昨天你离开后我思考怎么可以让你回心转意，但是想想这几天的事情，我觉得我还是直接的表达我的感想比较好。我已经压制不了想要告诉你我的感觉，而且我豁然开朗，相当确定我喜欢你！从来没有那么确定过我对你的感觉！  
其实我猜到你可能会生气或者震惊。（也许害怕？）但我总是会偶尔不成熟的做出来过激的事情，对此我道歉。也许这就是我，我觉得我想要告诉你我与众不同，我希望你也可以被我吸引。  
我想要用那个方式让你感觉浪漫和开心一点，有点傻对吧？可是那是认真的，我想得到你的回应。Newt！我真的想得到你的回应！  
PS：顺便丢脸的告诉你，你离开的时候我害怕极了…》  
这一大段文字让Newt站在水池边撑着台子才终于压下心情读完。他反复在那几行里扫动，浑身发热。Minho已经不知道何时站在他身后，越过肩头窥视屏幕。  
听到Minho的口哨，Newt才转身用后背把对方和手机隔开。  
《关于正面给你的回答，给我一点时间思考。》  
《当然，你愿意给机会思考我很感激。》  
此后Newt没再写回去，把手机调到睡眠后他塞入牛仔裤的口袋。  
“你有什么打算么，Buddy？”Minho用杯子接了一杯水，抱着双臂坐到桌子上。  
“我现在不太想回去，我确定我需要一点时间思考，”Newt声音对自身表示怀疑，他尝试在大脑里审视自己。“我现在回去一定想的都是他，我写不出来东西。”  
“Well，也许你现在暂时不要动笔比较好，”Minho清楚Newt的写作情绪，稍有变故就会影响文笔的用词。以及内容总是会随着心情变动，这是他选择作家这个行业来讲一大弊端。  
“你家客房能再借我几天么？”  
“随时欢迎你，”Minho乐起来，眯着眼睛起身打了打Newt的上臂，走去冰箱里翻早饭。  
他陪Minho度过了一个上午，然后一起在附近的土耳其店买了肉卷当午餐。Newt说他要先去自己家去电脑和拿两个更换的衣服，他拒绝了Minho开车载他的提议，出店门后直径去了公车站。  
他回了家，开门的声音他担心Thomas会不会听到而赶来。甚至惊奇于自己竟然在客厅里屏气凝神听了一会，可惜对门没有动静。  
他回屋准备好电脑，选了两个衣服和裤子叠起来放进纸袋。他也许只在Minho家住上连三天，所以没必要带其他的。不过想想，这几天可能对门的那个画家又会来敲门找他，那时候可能目的不是造访而是谈心。  
Newt觉得也许有必要告诉对方一声，毕竟两个人处于那样的状态。  
Newt咬咬牙，看着桌子上的草药茶包如此决定。  
就在这时候，对门的门响了。原来Thomas在家，Newt顿时不知道如何抉择索性挂上锁直接冲了出去。  
门在他身后撞上时，Newt看着对门心凉了一半。  
Brenda被Thomas从家里送了出来，还没跨出门Brenda就按住Thomas的肩膀吻上去。Thomas鼻子里发出一声抱怨，他向后退却因为门的滑动而失去些许平衡，而Brenda如同小恶魔一样咬住里他的唇瓣吮吸。  
“Brenda…Stop！”Thomas呜咽，抓住女模特的肩膀拉开，但是Brenda只是坏笑着缠回去，并且啄了画家的唇角。  
随后Thomas因为关门的声音看到了Newt，他脸色瞬间煞白僵在门口。  
“哦，你的邻居。这就是你喜欢的男孩？”Brenda一边手抚在Thomas胸口一边妖娆的瞥了一眼Newt。她的目光一点也不邪恶，甚至让人觉得她真的没意识她在做什么，她只是慵懒口气里带着一点惊讶，“party那天你们闹的时候我醉在楼上没下来，倒是听Teresa说了。”  
楼上？Newt眉头抽了一下。楼上，是Thomas的卧室。虽然那天很多人，可是现在Brenda说出来的词语却带着重量级的冲击力。  
“安静，Brenda，”Thomas甩开Brenda的手，无视对方一脸奇怪好笑的神色，踏步走进对面的Newt。  
Newt瞪了他一眼，最快的速度舍弃了电梯转身冲下楼梯。他听到Thomas喊他的名字，还有追上来的脚步声，可是Newt根本不想回头。Newt确信自己的确有在嫉妒，非常嫉妒，但是同时也极其的生气！  
“Newt！”  
“够了，Thomas！”Newt头也不回的打断，他声音因为快速下楼的颠簸而发颤。  
“Brenda她——”  
“她是模特！”Newt怒吼出来，瞬间站在9楼那里猛然一个回身，用手指着Thomas。这让Thomas瞬间维持姿势站在楼梯上略带狼狈的看向Newt。Newt冷笑一下，“她性格开放，喜欢做出乎人意料都事情，你和我说过。”他尽可能降低音量，让自己发音清晰，“你觉得那个是理由？啊？因为她那样所以你就可以让她随便吻你？我不是第一次看到，第一次她还——见鬼！”  
“Newt！”Thomas几乎无话可说的情况，开口先喊住Newt的名字成为他每次的救命稻草。他看到Newt重新迈开脚步，于是他惊慌失措的跟上去，“我和她的关系——天，求你真的别多想！”  
“我需要很在意她和你的关系吗？”Newt再次打断，从下一层楼梯抬头瞪上去，“她是你的模特，还是你的朋友，或者你的表姐，还是情妇——”他顿了一下，这个单词让她想到Harriet以前的位置。致使Newt再次看向Thomas的时候感到一阵战栗，寒冷袭击了他的内脏，“不管是什么！你觉得你就那样随着她的性格随便让她亲你？你是还没上学的孩子？还是你是她的机器人？你不能阻止她？”  
Newt再次快步下了两层，然后忍不住回头止住了压抑跟着自己的Thomas，“你亲了我，你说你喜欢我。然后你如此没立场的被强吻，而且你还不停止这种事情！你刚才给我发的短信都是在胡扯？”Newt拍了拍撞着手机的裤子口袋，真想把手机拿出来砸了。  
“我…”Thomas表情扭曲，似乎想把他自己舌头要下来一般的苦涩。这让Newt冷淡的瞥了一眼，随后不等对方在组织什么语言继续跑下楼梯。  
这几层楼的楼梯却给Newt感觉意外的长，甚至有种下不完的感觉。楼梯在眼前的移动让他几乎头晕，脚步不知道被身体哪个部分操控的高速更替。  
可是他受伤的脚还是让他一瞬间站不稳，眼花使得他稳不住平衡。他抓住扶手跌倒撞上去，手臂和额头磕在铁栏杆上。有旧伤的那只脚被扭到，他咬住牙无视那份异样的疼痛，撑起刚刚发软的腿快速站起身。  
Thomas担心的冲到他身侧要扶他，但是他抬手打开了Thomas，自己忍痛用最大限度的速度离开。  
“如果你真心喜欢一个人，喜欢到那种单独的层面上的感情，你就不要让别人随便吻你。站定你的立场，给我清楚一点！”Newt终于下到了最下层，他不得不停下来用手攥住受伤的腿，下楼梯几乎让那一整个小腿都在发麻。他侧头越过肩膀看向Thomas，“你最好想好了再告诉我…你也不用现在等我的回应了。”  
Newt深呼吸，重新跨上电脑包，一瘸一拐的打开大门。  
“别！Newt，等等！”Thomas推开Newt故意甩给他的门，他双颊涨红，额头都是汗。他上去抓住Newt，但是Newt低吼一声甩开了他。他没放弃，他控制不了的用手抓住了Newt的电脑包。不过他也注意到了Newt的口袋里是叠好的几件衣服，Thomas失去血色，“你要去哪？”  
“我要去Minho家！我现在不想在这里，我想离开！”Newt声音因为愤怒而颤抖，他恶狠狠的从Thomas手里夺回自己的电脑，“别来找我，也别去打电话骚扰我的朋友！我只想静下来工作。”  
Newt说完后，明显看到Thomas脸上浮现出绝望和嫉妒的神色。  
Thomas害怕Newt离开，几日也好，但是用这个方式离开是的他几乎崩溃。另一方面，Thomas控制不了的有点嫉妒Minho，他知道这样简直蠢到极致，可是他就是做不到甩开这个想法。  
看出来这一切的 Newt感觉面部肌肉都要不受控制，他才是想要嫉妒的那个人，甚至厌恶和战栗才对！  
“我破坏了什么？”Brenda打开门出来，来回看着两名男性，浓妆的眼睛向上挑起，“你们可以进屋，我离开。”  
“看在上帝的份上请你闭嘴，Brenda！”Thomas怒吼。  
但是Brenda不为所动，“我这样也不是第一次，我又不是认真的。因为逗你很好玩，尤其你不知所措的样子很可爱。”  
“够了！”Thomas差点疯掉。他对着Brenda摊开手，眼睛几乎瞪出眼眶，“这都是你的恶趣味造成的！”  
“你最好改改你的趣味，”Newt冰冷冷的瞥向女模特，他简直不确定自己口气里有多大成分的火气和多大成分的醋意。  
“吃醋了，”Brenda耸耸肩简短的评价。  
“Brenda，离开！”Thomas命令。  
Brenda哼笑了一下，故意露出怜悯的神色，可是脚步不动。  
这使得Newt攥紧手里的袋子，用他的伤脚快步甩开身后的两个人。  
他无视了Thomas的呼喊，快速打了出租车离去。车子经过那条路时Thomas还在和Brenda争吵，而Newt只觉得头痛欲裂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：不得不说我很讨厌这种桥段，而且本人我几乎不看爱情故事。电影和小说，几乎很少看。但是我喜欢从始至终爱着对方的那种，而不是各种撕逼或者嘴硬。如果角色相互甜言蜜语肉麻的话我一般就跳过了，而这种多出个人导致吵架的内容我差不多都会关了视频或者合上书…虽然爱情片是我永远第一个排除的对象，但是编剧的时候我还是会用到的，只是写得时候我痛苦的要死＝＝］


	11. Knife

Thomas的未接电话数量已经在Newt的手机里提示了第四个，但是Newt依旧没有接。Newt心乱如麻，每次电话震动的时候他的心脏就好像要超出那个振动频率一般狂击胸口。他脑袋里有千万个思想，却理不清，就好像叠加在一起搞不清哪个是哪个。  
《求你，能不能接电话？》Thomas没有打来第五个，而短信随之而来。  
Newt盯着屏幕看着那几个单词，时间随着空气流逝。Newt不清楚自己站在那里对着手机有几秒钟，或者几分钟，甚至是不是已经过了半小时？  
《我想静一静，》他最后回复过去。虽然这个话很常见，甚至老掉牙的敷衍，不过确实他现在真心实意的想法。《我想先把我的稿子写完。我们以后再谈，可以吗？》他想不到自己要干的事情，只能如此。  
《我等你，》Thomas写得很简单。Newt心中有点古怪的感觉，不管状态多糟糕，如果Newt要求的话，Thomas总是照做。没有打爆他的电话，也没有吵架回来，Thomas总尝试给他空间。  
哦，别！暂时别再想着Thomas了！你要炸掉了！Newt对自己喊。  
他离开Thomas已经一个小时多，他早就回到了Minho家，正确的来讲，是Minho家门前。因为Thomas电话的打入，他在Minho家门口附近坐着没进屋。他不想把这种事告诉Minho，尤其他不想让Minho看到他不想接电话。  
如果讲完，可能Minho就会拿着枪跑去Thomas的公寓了，虽然刚才Newt自己也很想摸出点东西来砸过去。  
Newt可能以为自己吃了迷魂药，等他坐上出租车，火气吞没他，随之而来的是一阵伤感的刺痛。等他到了Minho家门口，而电话第三次响起来的时候，他发现胸腔里只留下来嫉妒。  
你在想什么？他琢磨自己的脑袋。  
喜欢的情绪是无法说没就没的，他无可救药的喜欢上Thomas。  
因为喜欢所以他才嫉妒Brenda，因为喜欢他才会对Thomas生气，因为喜欢他才会不想现在就告诉Minho，因为喜欢他现在才回了短信想要再冷静后再交谈一次。  
他喜欢得千真万确，他喜欢得依旧怀抱希望…也因此，他喜欢得太过苦恼，惊恐万分。  
电话突然震动，这次不是Thomas而是Minho。Newt嘴角抽动了一下接起。  
《你坐在门口干什么呢？你没什么事吧？》电话里的声音和头顶的声音重叠在了一起。Newt快速回头向上看，发现Minho拿着电话站在二楼的窗前担心的探头看着他。  
Newt莫名觉得这个场景有点微妙，他控制不了的好笑起来。重新挎好电脑包，另只手提起装衣服的纸袋。他盯着楼上通过电话哼笑了一下，“不太好，我脚扭了。”  
《你在开玩笑么？》  
“等着你来扶我，”Newt露出一个苦恼的神情，听着电话那头挂断，等着几秒钟后窗口的人出现在大门口。  
即使Minho来回问他，Newt只是说他当时为了避开Thomas所以选择走楼梯，结果扭到了旧伤的那只脚。并且编造说自己坐了公车，站了一路，等他走到Minho这里脚都站肿了。他坐在门口就是想歇口气…当然Minho一脸不相信，可是还是默默的去给他拿敷脚的东西。  
Newt晚上写了几段，他不确定是不是要用到书里所以就这样标注好寄给了Gally。想不到才吃了个晚饭Gally就打电话要求明天公司见面。  
“我可以送你，”Minho抱着薯片在电视机前回头看过去刚刚读完短信的Newt，“那附近的店有几家我想去。看完我还可以接你走，有没有很感动？”  
“感动坏了，”Newt回复完短信干巴巴的说，然后他把自己关回了屋子里，想办法在憋出点东西。遗憾的是，最后他放弃了，于是他尝试挤到沙发里和Minho一起看电影来逃避脑中无数个“Thomas”的名字。  
第二天Newt被Minho顺路送到了Gally那里，Gally的办公室在四楼，而办公桌也距离门一点都不远。因为以前的事情，没什么熟人和Newt打招呼。他认出来不远处有一个上次拿奖的新人作家，但是Newt没机会去聊天。  
“你这段时间写的很勤，”Gally双手搭在膝盖上，他犀利的眉毛向着斜上方横起，给人一种他似乎又不怎么顺心的感觉。不过Newt从他的口气里听到，这位老搭档此刻只是满满担忧，“的确你上次给我的那几个很出彩，但是你昨天给我的那个却大相径庭。所以你愿意来说说吗？”  
“说什么？”Newt把翘起的腿左右调换了一下，他交叉在膝盖上的双手不自觉的握紧。  
Gally用手拉了拉系得一丝不苟得领带结，清了清喉咙。他压低声音保持在彼此能听到的范围，“我不知道。比如你这次状态转变的原因？你昨晚那段在我看来毫无意义，还有用词也没之前感觉绝妙。你提到的那个给你灵感的画家怎么了？”  
Newt只觉得自己喉咙直泛苦水，“我最近转移到别的东西上了。”然后他看到Gally露出来一个疑问的表情，Newt只好纠正词语，“我尝试去转移到别的东西上。因为我尝试在寻找还有什么可以激发我的灵感。还有，我没有放弃那个画家，我只是不能总盯着一个看。”  
Gally一脸见鬼的样子，他换了一个姿势把椅子转到电脑前，抬手滚着鼠标，“好吧，你的性格我也知道，至少你没打算现在说清楚。”他余光看向Newt，而作家只是挑了挑眉毛。Gally乍舌，“那么我给你简短的看一下前面，虽然那些几乎没什么值得挑剔的。然后昨天那个可以忽略不计，接着我们需要讨论一下后面的进程，我想我从你的内容里读出来了点什么。”  
Gally对他读出来的线索并没有猜测的那么彻底，但是和后面剧情也并没有差的很远。Newt一直以为剧情被他藏得很深，这让他不得不佩服一下Gally的能力。只是现在Newt不在状态，而他提出来的东西让Gally一而再再而三的头疼，差点就把这位编辑的脾气带出来了。  
“就是这样，”Gally板着脸说，关了文档，这次他的眉毛是真的因为不开心而往上扬。  
Newt对于他的建议没有太多反驳的，他只是在心里酝酿了一下，“我知道，我会努力的。我今晚写完一部分给你。”  
“Newt，”在Newt刚要离开作为的时候，Gally突然叫住他。Newt回过身，这位合作多年的老相识似乎从他脸上读出来什么，“我们认识也不短，我们经历过那些事情。所以告诉我，你是不是发生什么严重的事情了？”  
“也不能算是严重的事情，只是一些扰人心的事情，”Newt感激的笑了一下，他也不能说自己状态受到了Thomas的影响吧？然后他感受到Gally略带鼓励的手掌按在了他的肩头，“我只是很容易受到影响，你也知道。”  
“我知道才担心，我也希望你可以写出来满意的作品，”Gally表情缓和下来，他恢复成了彼此私下的样子，不再那么绷着脸。他看了看时间，“喝杯咖啡么？”  
“不了，Minho一会回来接我，”Newt站起身，看着一同起身要送自己出去的Gally。  
“哦，Minho…好久没听到的名字，”Gally略带怀念的撇了撇嘴角，“他也好久没和你来这里了。”虽然Gally和Minho通过Newt认识，但是现在Minho也没有理由来这里。  
两个人一前一后出了办公室的门。  
然而通过走廊的时候Newt感到一阵恶寒。被视线刺痛的恐惧感，他看向楼道拐角，顿时汗毛立起。  
在拐角的地方，一个男人站在那里，从墙侧露出半个脸，目光毫无生气的看向这边。Newt打包票他不会认错那张脸，即使那个脸看起来精神萎靡，双眼死目而且毫无理智，可是再怎么扭曲Newt还是能第一时间反应过来。  
他们距离几米远，磨砂玻璃的办公室门廊和日光灯让楼道显得有些现代化的苍白，这也让那个人穿着的服饰显得更加的黑暗。  
Newt感觉自己屏住了呼吸，他全身细胞一阵颤栗，反胃和缺氧同时顶着恐惧以及愤怒从胸口冲入大脑。  
因为Newt突然停下而驻足的Gally顺着作家的目光看向走廊的尽头，他一副震惊的表情眯眼审视过去，“这一定在开玩笑，别告诉我那个是Ben。”  
“我确信那个是Ben…！”Newt低声从牙缝隙里挤出来，足够让Gally听到他有多难耐。  
Ben眼神给予两个人的是一阵惊悚，他们不用交流眼神也知道对方和自己猜测的一样，那就是现在这个Ben精神还正常吗？虽然大家都觉得从以前他就精神不正常，可是此刻他看起来更骇人。  
Ben转身消失在了走廊尽头，而路过的员工只是回头奇怪的看了一样，接着并不在意的低头看向文件。显然大家已经不记得Ben了，或者说现在的一部分新人并不知道Ben和Newt的事情。  
不得不说，Ben因为过去的错误，让他并不在这个公司里受接纳。顺便一提Ben也是一个作家，曾经也是这里的客户。  
Newt抬脚就要追上去，但是Gally一把抓过了他。Gally露出无法理解的表情盯着Newt，“你开玩笑？你要追上去？你在想什么！即使是你的前男友，但是你要记清楚他对你做了什么！他现在什么都不是！”Gally尽可能压低声音，可是警觉和急躁依旧从他嘴里爆发出去。  
“我知道。我想弄清他到底来这里做什么！他说在找我，现在他找到了，他又要把我怎么样？！”Newt也控制不了，他并不像这样对Gally说话。可只要看到Ben，那些痛苦的记忆和可怕的火气就会灼烧Newt的大脑神经。  
Newt甩开Gally的手臂，最快速度跑了上去，毫不犹豫的拐过拐角。Newt眯起眼睛寻找着Ben的身影，走廊里却没看到，他的心提到了嗓子眼。  
突然一只手从男厕所的门里伸出来，一把抓住Newt的手臂把他扯了进去。Newt惊慌失措的呻吟一声转身甩开那只手，他稳住脚步抬眼看向洗手池的镜子，在他身后映出来了Ben的身影。  
Newt脸色煞白的追过身，脚后退两步和对方拉开距离，而Ben往前了一步弓着背琢磨着Newt此刻的表情。Newt脸上难以控制的有些厌恶和恐惧，但是也有嫌弃和恼怒，他眉头让那双镶嵌着栗色的双瞳带有扭曲。  
现在近距离的看，Ben看起来糟糕透了。他是一个瘾君子，但曾经深藏不露。并且和Newt在一个职业圈，只是不一样的部门，Ben在固定的杂志上面向一部分冷门人群成为了风流一时的Pornographic Novel 作家。  
Newt偶尔会记不清楚当初他们怎么会在一起，但是那时候的Ben绝非这样。他的文章与众不同的带有散文和意识流，用文艺唯美的句子描写那些见不得人的段落，却让人读起来带有一种隔纱观景的凄美感。  
“你该死的在这里做什么？！”Newt眼球不安的透过余光扫视周围确认无人，他咬牙切齿的瞪过去。  
“我在找你！我当然在找你，Newt！”Ben的声音分辨不出来是兴奋还是怒吼，他表情不稳定的变化，很是危险。  
Newt起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“你在嗑药？”他很想退开，但是Ben突然上去抓住他的双臂，这让Newt在记忆的碰触里如同被火烫到一样往后跳开，“别碰我！”  
“承认吧，Newt…你喜欢我碰你！以前就是，就和我的文字一样！”Ben 音调起伏不平，带着喘息。他眼袋很重，好像眼球要被瞪出来。而他皮肤粗糙，衣冠不整，“我承认我需要你，现在就需要你！因为你我才能写出来那些东西。你知道你离开后我的写作如何陷入低谷？我完蛋了，我被你弄的完蛋了！”  
“你在做梦！”Newt恼羞成怒，他脸气得通红。即使对方语无伦次，但是Newt可以第一时间分辨出来那些句子的含义，“你自己的负责！清醒吧！不要来找我，让我离开！”  
“是你的那两个该死的朋友把你从我身边带走的！”  
“我本该就离开你！我尝试唤回你，然而你却抛弃了一切应该美好的东西！”Newt声音突破压制的太高，瞬间尖锐的回响在了洗手间里。  
Newt意识到自己到音量在铺满白瓷砖和大理石洗手台的洗手间中回荡，回音刺耳，这让他一下子浑身冷却。他咬住上唇，身体因为急躁而抖动。  
他看到Ben往自己的方向他进一步后，所以他立刻后退抬手做出来拒绝的动作，“我不是你的物品，我也不是你小说的素材！我也不是你发泄火气的玩具！”  
Newt无法闭上眼睛，他盯着眼前的男人。当初Ben就是幻觉，他彬彬有礼，温柔而且性感。他喜欢在床上取乐让Newt有安全感，平日取乐逗笑Newt，工作上即使领域不同却全力帮助对方，偶尔你在意想不到的小纪念日里送上礼物。然后Newt相信Ben和他的作品一样，给人一种不一样的脱俗感。在他的文学范围里有着极大天赋的Ben依旧有着让人惊奇的自控力和文学绅士风度。  
可是Ben却沦陷和中毒，他在两次很大的成功以后开始发掘更多的东西。其实后来Newt就相信别人所说的“有时候不知道作家在想些什么”这句话。  
他想到Ben对他的施加的酷刑，疼痛一层层覆盖在他身上，从里到外。他靠着打字和书写逃避痛苦，甚至让他屈服的流过泪。他一点也不喜欢哭，但是那时候难受到不得了，虽然任何抵抗只能换来更多的虐待。  
他知道自己的第一本书为何在小部分人群里可以受到欢迎，因为黑暗和暴力以及恐惧被他描写的太过于细微和真实。他觉得他并不是一个称职的作家，他并不爱第一本书…也许曾经爱过，可惜被他自己的懦弱和堕落毁灭，成为他发泄和逃避一切的垃圾场。  
记忆残酷的洗礼了Newt的心，他觉得透不过气，胸口要裂了。他侧身在Ben要拦住自己的时候用全身重量的把对方往一边猛推开，然后自己也伴着踉跄的快步离开男厕。  
紧随其后，Ben的手如同猎鹰的爪子一样擒住了Newt的肩膀，将他往后一拉硬生生的扳过来，让Newt面对他。  
“你需要我，Newt！你需要我给你灵感，给你建议！因为我，你才能继续写下去！”Ben抓得Newt双肩生疼。他压低声音靠近Newt，Newt可以从他口中闻到烟味以及其他东西混杂的味道，这令他作呕。  
“现在不一样！我有灵感，不需要你！”Newt咽了咽口水，却发现口腔早就发干。他握拳的手垂到自己的前男友胸口，用手臂的力气硬生生将彼此分开。  
但是Ben比他强壮，也比他高出半个头。从以前Newt力气就不如Ben，加上现在Ben情绪波动很高，那无法控制力道困住了Newt，将金发作家拉扯生拽。  
“胡扯！你不需要其他！”  
“松开你的手！”  
Newt被他晃得发晕，他想要抽出手腕和身子，但是对方几乎要把他的骨头捏碎。这个感觉让他一遍遍被记忆洗脑。  
手腕被按压，肌肤被蹂躏，腹部被击打。淤青和血道，那些密密麻麻的展现在Newt眼前。撕裂的肉，划破的口子，蜷缩在地面，烟头的疤痕，Newt忘不掉。  
“你给我回来，跟我走！”Ben低吼，好像一只野兽。  
“见鬼去吧！”Newt声音扭曲颤抖，却强有力的爆发出来。  
Ben的表情扭曲，他腾出来一只手揪住Newt 的领子，提起对方拽向走廊一侧凹进去的休息空间。里面有自动贩卖机还有饮水机，他将Newt甩到长方形的小沙发椅上。Newt捂住被弄痛的脖子，反应快速的从沙发上站起身躲去一边。  
逼近的Ben很快被一个身影撞开，他被那个插进来的人推向了自动贩卖机，机器一阵闷响。  
只见Gally站在那里，气冲冲的将双手的衬衫袖子卷到手腕上。“离他远一点，Ben！”Gally看起来气炸了，他眼神出乎意料的吓人，“不是告诉你不要来这里的吗？你又有什么脸回来？”  
“Gally…！”Ben口气充满危险，他撑着贩卖机直起身子，用手把弄皱的衣服揪回原位。然后在Gally和Newt之间扫视，“你们还在合作。”Ben冷笑一声，随后神色一变，抬手指着Gally，“是你，还有Minho，把他带走的！”  
“我们是把他从你身边救出来！”Gally轻蔑的看过去。  
“他属于我——”  
“我不属于你！”Newt爆发出来。  
“你给我闭上嘴！”Ben几乎嘶叫，然后目光无法稳定的凝视在一个位置，Newt感觉Ben已经神志不清。Ben在嘴里磨着牙，“他需要我才可以，我是动力，我是他的文字。他也是我的文字，我需要他回到我身边。你不要插手！”  
“我给你马上消失！”Gally可没有耐心，他双手握拳冲向Ben。  
Newt快速反应过来，他上前搂住Gally往后拽，将其和Ben来开距离，“别管他，Gally！这只会给你造成不必要的麻烦。”  
“他本身就是一个麻烦，”Gally咬牙低语。  
Newt回过头，看到Ben对他露出来一个病态的笑容。Ben用眼神告诉他休想逃走，他不知道Ben为什么确定他会回去，也许是Ben那崩溃的精神所致？  
“我要走了，你冷静，”Newt对Gally低语后快步冲去走廊尽头的电梯。他回头瞪向Ben，“你也不要跟着我，我完全没有靠近你的意思！”  
他们的声音已经引来目光，可以从那些大玻璃的百叶窗后面看到其他人员的眼睛，还有人从门口探出头。走廊上的两个路人都惊恐的站住脚，靠到一侧给Newt他们腾出来位置。Ben不放弃的跟上来，顺口对那两个路人骂了句脏话。  
注意到Ben跟上来，使得Newt血液几乎倒流。  
Newt才注意到脚在痛，昨天的扭伤加上刚才的推搡，他的扭伤越发严重。  
他避开电梯，推开紧急出口顺着楼梯移动。这时候他才庆幸Gally的办公室并不高。他听得到楼梯上面传来脚步声，Newt不停下，鞋子在狭窄安静的楼梯里很是刺耳，几乎让他可以屏蔽掉Ben对他的吼叫。Newt无视了Ben，但是这也激怒了Ben。  
Newt想不到，在那件事后Ben离开了城市，他回来却是这幅鬼样子。而Newt为了重心开始，搬了两次家让自己重新振作起来。他感觉很累，真的很累。不够就在他以为都轻松起来的时候Ben却阴魂不散。  
脚伤让Newt小腿一阵抽筋，他一时疏忽的摔下了一节台阶。手脚擦破了皮。Ben已经面带怒容冲了过来，Newt跌跌撞撞的爬起，用后背撞开一层的紧急出口大门。他口中发出一阵威胁式的低吼，但是对Ben有点作用都没有。  
Ben上前要去抓Newt，Newt抬手反抗。两个人四肢扭在一起，但是Ben还是成功抓住了Newt的头发，把Newt的脸甩向对面的墙。Newt一阵眼花，额头生疼。他说不出话，不过说了Ben现在大概也不会理睬。  
Ben拳头闪过，毫无节制的打在Newt的脸上。Newt在倒地的同时感觉这个感觉再熟悉不过。Newt嗯忍痛爬起来的时候，抬脚用鞋尖狠狠踢再Ben的脚腕，Ben叫了出来，这一声引来了目光，有几个人带着担忧看向这边走廊。  
从地上爬起来的Newt咳嗽了一声，嘴里有铁锈味。他拖着脚跑去通往大厅的走廊，可是却被奔上来的Ben扑倒。两个人重重的摔去冰凉的地面，Newt被压在下面，他的脸，膝盖，手腕全都撞在了大理石的地上，两个人身子因为地板的材质而滑出一段距离。他听到有叫声，却分不出是男是女。  
“我听Harriet说了！你有新的男友？！那就是你的新动力？！我要找到他，用他的皮做成我的纸张！”Ben胡言乱语，好像一只疯狗。他揪住Newt的头发磕向地面，Newt差点晕过去。  
Newt分辨出来Ben指的是Thomas！不行，绝对不可以让Ben牵扯到Thomas！Thomas和这件事一点关系都没有，他不能是伤害。  
不管Ben会不会知道Thomas是谁，Newt都感觉到恐慌，他现在就要阻止Ben！他挥拳揍了上去，但是因为两个人的角度和位置，他的手被Gally一把抓住扭向地面。虽然不至于端掉，可是却扭伤，Newt死咬住牙却感觉眼角发酸。  
然后Newt模糊里看到Gally从紧急出口冲了出来，而Gally正把手机丢进兜里，Newt猜测他可能打电话叫了警察或者Minho。不管什么，Newt都来不及思考，他肚子被Ben快速揍两一下，胃液翻滚。因为Ben骑在他身上，所以Newt无法痛得缩起身子，他只是抬手用指甲抓过去，却扑了空。  
“从他身上滚开！”Gally上去抓住Ben的领子将其强硬的从Newt身上提起，然后一拳打在了Ben扭曲的脸上。  
Ben发出低吼，也许他在咒骂什么但是含糊不清。他低头用浑身的力气撞向Gally，Gally整个人都向后甩去，后背重重得砸在地上。Newt听到自己失声叫出Gally的名字，看着自己的编辑岔气一样的咳嗽从地上寻找起来的方式。  
人们都没想到会在这里出现这种事，很多人都看呆了。  
Ben动作很快，他上去对着Gally肚子猛踢两脚。然后提起Gally有从上方砸向Gally的后背，欣赏着Gally趴在地上。  
“离开他！”Newt爬起来，虽然头晕让他有些眼花不稳，“住手！Ben！你个混蛋！”他自己的口齿也有些不利索。  
“你给我安静的死过来！”Ben一边这样叫到一边跃过来再度把Newt推翻在地。Ben的脚碾在了Newt受伤的脚腕上，他并不知道Newt口中发出来的惨叫是因为旧伤的关系，他只是冷漠的欣赏加重了力度，Newt忍下去的惨叫带上了一阵类似哭腔的颤抖。  
“保安！抓住这个发疯子！”Gally在走廊里大叫起来！他几乎冒火的双眼扫视周围的人，“看什么？！去叫保安！”  
有身影跑开，Newt分辨不出来。他感觉脚要断了。  
他撑起身用手去推对方，但是Ben抬起脚对着他的额头就来了一击。Newt痛得几乎分不出来哪一边是挨打踢的，而哪一边是撞到地面的。  
这次Newt能隐约的感觉到自己的额头出了血，不过他无心顾及，只是眼冒金星。  
脚步声和叫喊声传来，Newt睁开眼。在保安之前，冲来的是Minho。Minho几乎抓狂，他用他最高速度冲刺，跃起，用膝盖撞飞了Ben。Ben在地上滑行了一段距离，后背拍在墙上。  
“Ben！我要把你个混蛋碾碎！”Minho无责任的怒吼，他牙齿都要咬碎了。Newt在晕眩里用双手寻找支撑点，他感觉自己被揍的那侧脸肿了起来。他平衡身子担忧的看向Minho的背影，他想开口叫他的朋友却发不出声音。  
“你——！”Ben随着吸气，凝视Minho的神色略带癫狂！“你把Newt从我身边扯开！你毁了我！你毁了我后面的写作，还有我一切的发展！”  
“都是你自找的！”  
“去死吧！”Ben喷了一口吐沫，“要不是你，我绝对不会这样！你让我一事无成。”  
“你和你的作品都去见鬼吧！你写的东西无法得到认可，是因为你的手段太过于让人作呕！”Minho唾弃道。  
就在Minho要冲过去的时候，保安从他后面赶来。两个保安夹住了Minho将他往后拖。Minho怒视的目光一刻都不离开Ben，他甩动身子尝试从保安手里挣脱去制服Ben。  
“后退！危险啊，”保安死命抓住Minho，让其远离危险性最高的Ben。  
随后其中一个保安架住了Minho，另一个小心上去。保安口中发出命令让Ben屈服，但是Ben根本不听。Ben扫视过周围的人，怒视了抬起身子坐在地上的Newt，还有依旧对他怒吼的Minho。  
Ben突然从大衣里抽出来一把折叠刀，这让在场的人全都倒吸气。保安吃惊于Ben竟然携带武器，而Newt已经震惊到说不出话。  
Ben一点都不犹豫，在他拿出来的时候他已经蹬地离开原位。他相当利索，不假思索，速度出乎意料。折叠刀在他手里打开，他双手握住，攥好力度，并且笔直冲向正前方被保安拉住的Minho。  
Minho和拉着他的保安瞬间吃惊过度，几秒愣住。但在Ben靠近的时候他们同时反应过来，Minho最先后退却撞在了保安身上，两个人向后一个踉跄。  
Newt听到Gally和另一个保安的警告声，他目光紧盯着Ben的动作，看着Ben和Minho之间几秒缩短的距离。  
无法犹豫，不可原谅。他不能失去朋友，也不能让Ben做出那种事！  
Newt撑起身子扑了上去。“Minho！”Newt喊出来，他全力撞开Minh，用手把保安推翻在地。  
就在他侧眼看到Minho被他撞离原位的同时，回头却看到Ben那令人发指的面容近在眼前。Ben的动作停止，两个人鼻子只有几厘米距离。然后Newt感觉浑身汗毛竖起，一阵恐惧的凉意。  
Newt感觉到他体内多了一个东西，Ben 的刀刃扎进他的肚子中。  
他张开嘴，寻找空气，但是绷紧的身子几乎让他忘记了呼吸的方法。他耳边传来Minho的惊恐的惨叫，不能回应。  
随之刀刃从他体内拉扯着疼痛抽出，Newt可以看到自己的血液连同Ben夸大的动作带进视野。他自身手指僵直，保持受冲击的姿势弯下腰向后失去力度。  
可是一切还未完。Newt发现Ben的目标不是Minho，也并不专门针对自己。只是他们中任何一个人都可以成为目标，无差别，Ben已经不去判断。  
Newt的右肩再次被Ben抓住，对方强硬的力道将Newt拉起拽向前方。随着Newt身体失力向前的瞬间，Ben接力疯狂的把握住的刀刃第二次刺向Newt体内。金属的利刃割开Newt的衣服，扎入左肩膀的下方。  
Newt无法形容这个触感，也许就是割开肌肉的感觉？他不确定，停止思考，被血液流失和疼痛的恐惧包围。  
Ben的身影从他眼前消失，Minho全力撞开了Ben，并且连续揍了好几下。接着保安扑上去把Ben压制下来，Minho不明所以的咒骂几声才忍住转身看向Newt。  
Newt的视野在翻转，快速转换滑落，倾斜颠覆，他倒在地上。  
他肩膀上还插着刀，他的手失去力度不停颤抖，根本无法按压在腹部的伤口上。他知道也许自己该去处理，但是他从来没做过，给他压力太大，他不知所措。这不是丢脸的时候，Newt张开的嘴里泛着呻吟般的呼吸，他目光呆泄找不到焦点。  
他听到Minho急切的呼唤声，然后他感到Minho担心的想要扶住他，可是害怕他失血而不敢移动。有人喊着去叫救护车，他感觉Gally也跑到了身边。  
声音很多，非常多，吵杂不堪，堆积在他耳边什么也分不清。接着他视线模糊，好像看到了Minho但是并不清晰。  
随即他迎来了黑暗。


	12. Life

Thomas坐在画架前面却没有动笔，这种事很少发生，他几乎无法静下心。还好他距离江郎才尽还远着呢，唯一的原因便是那让他日思梦想的英国作家。  
当他听到对门的门响了以后，他从椅子上跳起来，铅笔被他拍在桌上。可惜等他赶到门前透过猫眼却发现对门已经撞上了，声音之大刺耳的回应在楼道里，让Thomas担心Newt是不是心情很糟。  
要不要上去敲门？他愿意和自己谈了吗？Thomas站在自己门后面被这几个简单的问题反复询问。他握拳的手差点就不耐烦的捶在墙上，接着他深吸一口气推门踏了出来。  
他站在Newt 家门前，已经准备好敲门的手抬起来又放下，等他再次抬起来的时候在内心忍不住嘲笑自己。  
别那么怂，Thomas！喜欢他就告诉他！去追他，Thomas！  
他舔了舔舌头，甚至下意识的整理了衣服领子和袖口，顺手拨动刘海后选择静心按下门铃。  
但是等了几秒却没人应声，可Thomas的确听到了鞋底摩擦地板的声音从屋里传来。虽然觉得这样也许只有一半的几率，可是Thomas还是换做用手敲门在门板上碰了三下。  
Thomas有些泄气，他决定开口叫叫对方的名字。却想不到的是当他要抬手按下门铃时门被猛地打开，速度之猛吓了Thomas一跳。然而更让他吃惊的是，出现的并非是Newt，而是一脸不耐烦的亚裔面孔。  
“你就不能等几秒钟？！你的耐心——…”脸色糟糕的Minho口中如同咒骂一样抱怨，不过他看到是Thomas以后略吃惊的收回之前的话，接着他尽可能的放低声音，却掩饰不了他的情绪，“Newt不在家，你改天再来。”  
不等Thomas开口Minho就用手带上门，不过很快Minho又再次打开门加了一句，“最好是几周以后。”  
“等等！等等！”Thomas在Minho要挂门的时候快速反应过来，手掌一下子拍在门板上硬是给自己挤出来一条缝，“Newt在哪？我需要见他。”  
Minho抿嘴深吸一口气压下他急躁的情绪，然后压低声音盯向Thomas，“兄弟，你没看到我现在很忙吗？有什么我们可以以后再说。”  
Thomas没见过这样子的Minho，毕竟他们只一起吃过一次饭，这个钢琴家既风趣又开放。再说为什么Newt不在家，反而是Minho有钥匙呢？Thomas有很不好的预感，“你说几周后什么意思？Newt怎么了？！”  
看着硬是不让自己关门的Thomas，Minho放弃一样的一把甩开门不去理睬对方，任由对方站在门口而自己转身去把Newt的衣服放进一个旅行包里。然后Minho跑去楼上拿Newt的电脑，但是当Minho看到桌子上是空着的时候，他才想起来Newt把电脑带去了他家。这让他为自己的粗心而后悔的低骂了一声。  
“到底怎么了？”Thomas一边寻找Newt的身影发现对方真的不在，而另一边三步并作两步的冲上楼梯对着Minho大声询问，“求你告诉我，Minho！他是不是出事了？”他被Minho的气氛带动，整个人都看起来面容铁青。  
Minho回头看向作家，对方急切的表情不假。于是Minho咬了咬嘴唇张嘴吸气似乎让他选择如何开口，接着他抬起一只手示意Thomas冷静，“Newt被刀两次刺伤，他现在在医院刚手术完。”  
“被刀刺伤？！”Thomas声音一瞬间扭曲，这个震惊给他带来的压力不小。他不知道应该先吸气还是吐气，错乱的呼吸让他胸口和鼻腔呈现出明显的浮动，“你确定——？他！他没事么？”  
“听我说，Thomas！”Minho一瞬间声音跟着提高，但是他立马顿了一下强制降低音量，“他没事了，我和Gally陪他去了医院，手术成功，没有刺中要害。但是他还在昏迷，需要住院。刚才收到信息说他状态挺稳定。”  
Thomas以为自己耳鸣了，他感觉血液在不稳定的逆流，他从Minho的眼神和声音里确认对方说的都是真的。他看着Minho低头从自己身边离开，自己也拔腿跟着抛下楼梯，“带我去见他！哪家医院？”  
“我现在要给他带去衣服，还要回家取东西！”Minho回头用眼神警告了一下，“不要让我浪费时间！如果他醒了我会告诉你的。”  
“Minho！”Thomas几乎是跳到Minho身前，用双手抓住Minho的肩让其停下。接着Thomas眼睛诚恳的盯着对方，声音混杂着急切和绝望，“带我去见他！Minho，我喜欢他！我现在告诉你，我喜欢他！我现在真的在担心他，我不能呆在这里，让我去！”  
两个人在紧张的情况下对视了几秒，就好像他们之间形成了一种压力，被彼此的目光挤压。  
“Pleas…”Thomas几乎忘记什么叫做眨眼，他的目光暗藏着命令一样的刺入Minho耳膜中，“Please！”  
Minho甩开肩膀上对方的手，抬手指着大门，“给你五秒钟准备，我给他装好衣服就走。其他路上说。”  
看着转身整理旅行包的Minho，Thomas什么也说不出的连连点头快速离开这里冲进自己房间。他想都不想，在门口的衣架上随便抓了一个外出用的夹克，他没时间去想自己把钥匙塞进了哪个大衣兜里，所以他便把鞋柜上装饰花瓶里的备用钥匙倒了出来塞进兜中。其他什么也不管的带门离去，随着背着包恰好出来的Minho一同选择了楼梯。  
“你需要陪我先去我家取他的电脑，他没有电脑会冷静不下来，”Minho跳进驾驶座，把书包丢到Thomas身上，不等Thomas系好安全带便踩下油门，“电脑的写作他的心理安慰，不要问原因。”  
这个之前Thomas也听说过，他把包移动到脚底下，锁着眉头看向开车的人，“我只想问到底怎么了。好吧，至少说谁刺伤了他？”  
“他的前男友Ben，”Minho很直接的回答。接着这个人显然让Minho心里的怒火再次发动，他抬起一只手抵在最边用牙齿咬了一下自己的骨节，“你见过Harriet，她就是Ben的朋友。Ben那个滚蛋！”Minho压制不了的用手狠狠砸向方向盘，这导致他的车子差点开到对面车道，弄的对面的车狂按喇叭。  
“要不是警察抓走他，我就会宰了他，”Minho咽下一口气，“希望他能在牢房过上新日子。”  
Thomas盯着眼前的红灯，他看着Minho的车子随着减速而缓缓贴近前面的车调整车距。蜜糖色的眼睛里充满了雾霾，“那个Ben…Newt和他的前男友发生了什么？”他止不住好奇。  
“Newt和Ben啊，”Minho冷笑了一下，却满满都是苦涩，无奈的摇头侧脸瞥向Thomas，“Newt曾经过得很黑暗，就和他第一本小说一样。”  
Thomas咽了咽口水，他读了第一本，从Newt昨天离开后他把剩下的都读完。后面结局是转化的光明，却很仓促而且飘渺，让人感到伤感，无法脱离阴影的那份伤痛让人赶到悲伤和隐约的恐惧。而前面大篇幅的故事都是黑暗，痛苦，压抑，让人身临其境的发指。他无法联想，但此刻他庆幸自己没有问出Newt写作的初衷，但也算是一个后悔。  
随着车子的开启，Minho别回头面试前方，过了几个路口以后他再次开口，“Thomas，他喜欢你，他说了…但他就因为那些事害怕伤害你，其实他只是无法确定你能不能接受他，我能感觉出来，”Minho说的很快。  
这些话让Thomas的眉头挤得不能再挤，他咬紧后齿好像脸要凝聚成一个石膏像。在Minho拐进他家在的那条路后，Thomas开口问出来最重要的一句，“Ben对他做了什么？”  
停车的Minho对Thomas做了一个呆在车里的手势以后便解开安全带下车。  
临关门前他回答了Thomas的问题，“虐待。性虐。每天。”  
就和车门关上的力度一样，Thomas感觉浑身的神经都在一瞬间被那些词语击中，闷响般压榨了他的心。  
Newt…  
两个人后来没说话，因为要接近医院使得车里气氛极其压抑。Gally还在医院，Minho来了以后示意了一个眼神让Gally离开。Gally和Thomas碰上视线后但彼此都没相互介绍，不过Thomas已经得知那个就是Newt的编辑，也是和Minho一样知道Newt过去的那个人。  
医院询问有没有Newt的家属可以联系，Minho说Newt从小父母离婚，和父亲一起，但是父亲已经去世也没有兄弟姐妹。至于母亲那边早就不知道信息，亲戚似乎也很疏远。Minho只是自告奋勇说自己是最亲密的朋友，只要和他说就好。  
医院很为难，但是他们最后说Newt还没清醒。如果清醒了就会联系Minho。Minho和Thomas被拒之门外，他们在走廊上坐下来思考怎么办，不过Minho发誓如果医院告知Newt清醒，他绝对会通知Thomas。护士留下了Minho整理好的旅行包。  
Thomas要求进去看一下Newt才放心，不过还是被医护人员拒绝在走廊里。他略显垂头丧气，但是起码Newt没事了。  
Thomas摸摸兜才发现自己只带了钥匙，连坐公车的钱都没有。两个人在确认Newt状态平稳后表情都放松不少，Minho苦笑着用脚踢了踢Thomas 的鞋子，“我送你回去。”  
“Newt有段时间因为承受不住压力而要去吸毒，被我拉了回来，”Minho手打着方向盘，看了一眼后面的车拐过一个路口。“你知道他的脚为什么那样吗？”  
“因为Ben？”Thomas不确定。  
“差不多。他想要自杀，然后从桥上跳进河里。不过他没死，但是脚骨折因为磕在了河里的石头上。救他的是恰好要来钓鱼的人，因为急着抢救所以脚处理的晚，才那样。”  
“他为什么不逃离Ben？”Thomas不解。  
Minho清了清嗓子，“虽然说你们画家很古怪，但是其实作家在我眼里也很古怪。”然后他略好笑的用余光瞥了一眼Thomas，而画家一脸诧异，Minho只是挑起一边眉毛停在了红灯处，“他们想要写作，Ben也是作家。即使领域不同，他们彼此支持，开放灵感，我们都以为他们有共同的写作共鸣而会过得很好。”  
随后Minho有些说累的深深叹口气，活动了一下脖子，“然而并不是。Ben需要素材，需要更新的东西，更多刺激感官让读者感觉到冲击力的新颖话题。所以他用在Newt身上，他以为自己在和Newt一起开发，可是他只是单方面开始虐待，甚至说是实验…他疯了。”  
“你刚才提到，他对Newt是…性——”  
“没错！我想你也猜到他是写什么类型的作家了吧？”Minho嘲讽的咕哝，看了一眼一副了然的Thomas，接着按照绿灯的出现而重新开启车，“他写什么不重要，甚至说最初的东西他的确有天赋。但我想说当一个人苦苦钻研灵感并且迷失的时候，那是最可怕的。即使作为钢琴家，我也如此体会。”  
“我能理解，”Thomas咕哝着别开头瞥向斜前方。他把手腕架在窗边，用嘴咬着大拇指发泄自己内心的苦闷。他回想起Newt的小说，“然后Newt忍耐着，用那份痛苦寻找自己恐怖小说的灵感…把他的感受揉入文字写出来那些真实的…句子么？”  
“没错，他用自己作为试验品…混蛋，他那时候真是蠢透了！”Minho乍舌，“但是小说纯属就是一种他发泄逃避的地方。他最后承受不住，临近崩溃。他发现他害怕，痛苦，生不如死。但是已经逃不开，他继续被自己的文字吞没，寻找其他转移自己，催眠自己，告诉自己可以坚持到大结局。”  
“那些伤，别人看不到么？”Thomas说话声里带着喘息，他刚才一直都屏住呼吸。  
“不说Newt的小聪明如何失败，我这个做朋友的也很失败，”Minho自嘲的冷笑一下，“那时候他们合租房子，住得很远，所以我们很少出来见面。一般都是电话或者网上联系，就连他和他的编辑也是网上视频。然后我竟然没发现…”  
“他不说，对吧？”Thomas猜到了。  
Minho点点头，“他没说，因为他想一个人承受。开始是为了写作忍耐，后面是他害怕他的样子吓到我。而他注意到自己对于Ben的恐惧…Ben威胁他，惩罚他，囚禁他…他害怕如果我来Ben会伤害我。就和他今天救我一样。”  
“你…？”Thomas不安起来。  
“Ben差点刺中我，但是Newt自己冲上来挡下了。Fuck！”Minho怒吼，让Thomas浑身一震。  
Minho在路边泊车，他似乎无法很好的驾驶。他维持着搭在方向盘的姿势握紧拳，目光因为回想而放远，感受着Thomas催促的目光。  
“伤口都在身体里面，穿上衣服遮挡。这就是你为什么看到他的脸，脖子，和手没事。其实很多伤疤都还留着，”Minho回头，审视着Thomas难受的面容，这个画家只是听着，但也许在向着他心爱的人那时候的画面。  
“如果伤口波及到明显的地方，他用化妆掩饰。Newt其实在我发现后和我说，他当时想努力要回Ben的心，他想感化那个家伙，让那家伙回到从前。”哼笑一声，Minho面带讥讽的摇头，“怎么可能回去？只要不顺心就会虐待Newt，写不出来东西也虐待Newt，对Newt的劝说和哀求充耳不闻，他后来发展成纯属用Newt发泄。”  
Minho打开两侧的窗户，递给了Thomas一根烟。Thomas没有拒绝，也许是需要烟的时候。他拿过Minho的打火机点上，退换后对着窗外突出白烟。  
Minho咬着自己嘴里的烟头，重重的吸了一口，靠在驾驶座的椅背上，看着被自己喷出来的烟飞向前方，打在玻璃上向四周散去。  
“他那时候很消瘦，看起来脆弱不堪。在疼痛里无法很好的睡眠和进食，他的脾气也不稳定。他的第一个编辑就这样放弃了他，然后Gally换了进来，你刚才也见过他了。”Thomas点点头让Minho继续说下去，“他很出色，而在Newt的文字里读到了东西，他的性格很强硬所以他硬是要让Newt开口，并且开车去Newt家要求谈工作。”  
“然后他发现了？”  
“他发现了。Newt不让他进屋，他们去外面谈的。Newt状态显而易见，那时候我已经知道Newt的事情，并且和他争吵过，我当时看到恰好他们出来于是我直接冲去了咖啡厅，”Minho傻笑了一下，“我就是那样认识Gally，然后我们结成了一条战线。你永远都不知道Gally那家伙在想什么，他看起来什么都不关心，但是却又顾着他认识的人。”  
Thomas回忆Gally的脸，第一眼总给人不爽的感觉，也许其他人也如此。但是Thomas没真正和他接触过，他相信不靠外表说话。所以也许他和Gally值得再见面，当然，假设有机会的话。  
“Newt害怕失去我们，他有种…怎么说，因为不堪和危险而不想牵扯朋友，但是却又害怕失去朋友。你想，如果他失去了我们，那个他可能变得一无所有。”  
“你们没离弃他，”Thomas弹去烟灰到车外，眯着眼回望Minho，“那个叫Harriet的人曾经说过，他说你应该离开Newt，因为Newt给你弄了足够的麻烦。”  
Minho不禁冷笑，他黑色的眼睛露出厌恶，“大部分麻烦都是因为Ben和Harriet，那个叫Harriet的bich是Ben的情妇。”  
Thomas张大嘴一脸呆然，然后他注意到自己表情有些傻，所以赶紧闭上嘴哼了一声。Minho没有发笑，他只是平静的揭发出更多事情，“Ben对于Newt并不是享受，他只是发泄，拳打脚踢，在Newt身体上动手脚。然后干完那些事…看起来就好像他干完了工作…随后才找其他人享受，那个人就是Harriet。Harriet拉着Ben去她的圈子，Ben吸毒，这让他越发糟糕。”  
“那么你刚才说Newt吸毒…”  
“Harriet欣赏Newt的状态，有种胜利感，真是恶心。所以她故意蛊惑Newt去吸，为了更加恶化Newt的情况。但是被我拦下了。我和Harriet不熟，但是之前她是Ben的朋友所以我见过面，总之对她第一印象就不怎么样。”  
Minho猛吸了几口烟，随后直接丢到了车外的路上，“她还问我要不要加入她的3P组织，我当时就翻脸！”  
Thomas一阵头疼，他简直不知道以前Newt接触到的圈子又多乱多复杂。  
“总之为了写作，Ben买过很多道具。道具，你知道吧？”Minho递过去一个眼神，Thomas立刻理解。Minho瞥了一眼表上的时间，接着重新发动车子，“都用在Newt身上。Newt最后不行，打电话求救…那天晚上。”  
Thomas扔出烟头，关了窗户。他有些不想听下面的内容，这让烟味在他嘴里犯恶。Minho开车没注意到Thomas的表情，“Ben一直都以为Newt会留在身边，那只是他已经神志不清，”Minho指了指自己的太阳穴示意，“我和Gally撞开门，那时候Newt一丝不挂的倒在地上，他两条腿间都是血，站不起来。他意识模糊，刚被抽打完，身上都是道子。不过旧的上也没好…那是我第一次正面看到他全身的状态。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我们把他送去医院，而Ben连夜逃走…总是他没出现，”Minho唾弃的哼了一声，对着窗外啐了口涂抹。“Gally还说要叫警察，Newt坚持起来阻止说这样就算了。我们以为Ben就这样一去不回，当下任务就是让Newt恢复。太天真。”  
“你们的确太天真，”Thomas有些不甘。  
面对Thomas的话语，Minho 一点也不生气的承受下来，“你相信吗？Ben是Newt的初恋。人的初恋总是感觉最特别，所以对他也是最痛苦的。”  
Thomas感觉胸口在痛，他眼角酸涩。不过他只是仰头对着车顶深呼吸，回想那日自己让Newt产生的误会，自责不已。  
“Thomas，”自己的名字突然被严肃的叫到，让Thomas走神中微微一震，他担心的看向Minho。亚裔男孩绷着脸，黑色的瞳孔带着一点不友好的威胁，“我挺喜欢你的，我希望我们能做朋友。所以我必须告诉你一件事。你喜欢Newt，我可以说Newt喜欢你，当然这件事你还是等他自己说给你听。不管怎样，如果你喜欢他，就不要伤害他。Ben以前也是掩盖好本性，没人相信他变成那样。”  
Minho在Thomas他们公寓前停车。侧身面向作家抬起手，摊开用手指指过去，“我会看住你的，Thomas，不管你愿不愿意。如果后期你变了，我会把你揍扁。也许喜欢是两个人之间的事情，你会不满，不过我不想你拒绝。因为Newt的那些噩梦，我不想让他在发生！”  
Thomas咬住下嘴唇，随后缓慢的点了点头，“虽然我的确不爽，但是我理解你。我也不讨厌你，作为朋友，我接受。”  
“谢谢，”Minho勉强笑了一下，“Newt最羞耻的一面在他熟悉的人力只有我和Gally知道。”  
“那为何告诉我？你说过必要时Newt会说。”  
“但我也说了，在迫不得已的时候我会告诉你…你难道觉得你会忍耐到那时候再慢慢等他说吗？”Minho抬手捶了一下Thomas的手臂，“再说，你刚才担心Newt的样子的确让我动摇不少，不过我还是不会放心下来。告诉你想说，如果你决定去追Newt，你最好知道清楚一点。现在我告诉你这些事，可能会改变你此后的决定，我想看看。”  
Thomas听着，理解的耸了耸肩膀。的确太多信息充斥而来，让他很是担心。他知道了Newt过去的生活，也知道那些不堪的事情。他知道了他喜欢的人那看不到的一侧，那么他呢？  
他心中浮现出来答案，就连他都不相信他会决定的如此果决。  
“他害怕他伤害你，他担心你知道以后会因为他的那些事情而受到打击。换句话说，他也怕失去你，不知道你听完后会做出来什么事情。”  
“受伤的人是他，”Thomas挑起一边眉毛，声音因为自嘲而苦涩，他还没得到原谅呢。  
“那我问你，Thomas，”Minho咽了一下口水，气息带着压迫感，“听了这些，你还喜欢他么？你还会追他吗？”  
“我听后，”Thomas深呼吸，“不再是喜欢…”  
“你要放弃他了吗？”Minho声音降低了一度。  
“没，”Thomas平静的低语，“我想爱他，给他感受爱。他本值得被爱。而我想我的喜欢已经超出了喜欢，也许那是爱。”  
“你的速度还真是快，”Minho咯咯的笑起来。  
“和我的灵感来得一样快，”Thomas吸了吸鼻子，用手搓几下，“因为我对他一见钟情。”  
“我们都以为他生活恢复了，但是这次又再度回去噩梦。我想他需要你，”Minho用手挠乱他自己的头发，舒了一大口气，重新在驾驶座上调整好姿势。“他在你的作品里感受到了不一样，我觉得不管是他这人还是他的写作，他都需要你。所以，不要请伤害他。”  
“我不会伤害他，”Thomas慎重的一字一句讲到，“我不会让那种事再发生。”Thomas并不再介意Newt过去身体被如何对待，也不介意Newt身上是不是留有伤疤，他只是觉得自己想尽可能的展现自己的感情，让Newt在属于他的怀里感受爱。  
Thomas低声道谢了一句，打开车门。  
“对了，Thomas！”Minho叫住画家，低头越过车门看过去，压低声音，“我希望你和他的进展能悠着点。”  
“…什么意思？”Thomas不解的皱起眉头，果然是自己太快了？  
不过Minho并不是那个意思，钢琴家只是左右瞥一眼后咬字低语，“在床上的那些事，也许他还不能做。他还在害怕噩梦…总是，就看你了。”  
看着收回身子的Minho，Thomas感觉有些窘迫。他目送车子里去，随后回味刚才的话。虽然他感情确认的很快，但是床上的事情他还没决定，然而现在他明确了至少自己不要操之过急，最重要的是抚平需要Newt的心。


	13. Memory

Newt醒来已经是事件发生的第二天下午，他觉得昏迷是一件很不可思议的事情。偶尔觉得是在现实中般清醒，偶尔又昏昏沉沉感觉自己在梦境。不过伤口在药效过去后的疼痛倒是最最真实的， 他很庆幸自己没被伤及要害。  
换过药以后，探望时间里Minho和Gally一同出现。Newt奇怪Gally会有时间出办公室。  
“你是我的客户，你还是我的熟人，再说你还当着我面被刺伤，你让我怎么继续坐在办公室等你交不上来的文章？”Gally依旧臭着脸，但是并不怎么讨人厌。  
Minho在病床边拉了唯一的一把椅子坐下，迫使Gally站在窗台上寻找倚靠的地方。不过Gally并未久留，只是告诉Newt因为这次意外，小说的截稿日期也被延期所以无需担心，至于再继续写的时间就看Newt的恢复情况。  
“你的电脑我带来了，虽然现在不能用但是你看着总是安心一点的吧？”Minho把带来的纸袋打开，里面是Newt的笔记本，他当初没有给医生是怕被拒绝或者没收。  
Gally翻了一个白眼，双手无奈的插在腰上，“你还在保留那个习惯吗？我劝你不要在这里使用。”  
“我不会用的，”Newt点头，他想抬手拿出来电脑摸摸不过还是放弃。看着Minho把纸袋放进储物的柜子里，Newt露出苦笑，“大概下面就需要你带纸和笔来了。”  
Gally离开后Newt就累了，想到暂时不能工作这让他还是稍有压力。Minho说他今天请了半天假，所以会在这里。只是Newt说他更想睡觉，他暂时不想回想昨日的任何情节，所以什么都不谈，Minho答应了。就连Thomas的事情都来不及讲Newt便已经闭上眼。  
为了不让Newt做噩梦，Minho选择安静的陪在床边直到Newt睡着。  
不知道过了几个小时，Newt迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛时Minho已经不在，房间里昏暗。大概天黑了吧？他浑身僵硬发抖移动不了脖子，所以无法宣判是拉着窗帘还真是天黑，但好像一侧有开着台灯。  
Newt感觉自己心脏猛跳，出了一头虚汗，病服裹在身上很难受。他移动了一下手臂却感觉如同灌了铅的重，而他大脑发胀。  
回想一下他注意到似乎自己做了噩梦，只是记不起来内容。可是要猜的话他大概也能猜中内容，幸好没有记住。  
他握紧手却发现手心被阻挡，这才意识到有人攥着他的手。他酸痛的眼球勉强在睁开的眼皮下移动，向斜下方寻找手的主人。  
恍惚里看到一个人。不是Minho…看起来很像…Thomas？为什么Thomas会知道他在医院？为什么Thomas会来？梦吗？  
医疗人员的白色的身影出现，可能在换药。不管是什么，Newt都觉得眼皮变重，他感觉那个很像Thomas的身影叫了他的名字，含糊不清。Newt动了动嘴唇可是张不开嘴，他没发出来声音所以也没能回应。  
随后那个人被护士带了出去，Newt的手心落空，被另一个医疗人员塞进了被子里。紧接着毫无抗力，Newt迎来再次的睡眠。  
第二天Newt醒来，即使拉着帘子他也可以感受到白天的光线，和之前醒来是完全不同的。他用了一会让眼睛适应光线，也许昨夜噩梦后真的被加了药剂，总之他不记得刚才醒之前有噩梦，即使有也回想不起来。  
Newt身子软趴趴的，不过手臂却有了力气。他抬头审视周围，桌子上却多了一个本子。他不记得自己有放任何东西在那里，也不记得谁给他过小说。  
他操纵着缝线的那侧手臂，带着一点不适微痛抬手够下那个本子。本子比他躺着视角时看到的要大很多，牛皮纸画风的封皮，上面印刷着钢笔字体和一个中世纪女子的侧颜速写。  
一个速写本。Newt第一时间就想到一个人，也许昨晚那不是梦？  
他再次检查了四周，医务人员还不知道他醒了。周围没人，就连帘子后面也没映出来别的身影，隐约只听到医疗仪器的声响，还有窗外或者门外的脚步声，却很遥远。  
他掀开了第一页，如他所料，画的是他。然后第二页也是他，两张都是他躺在病床上睡觉的样子，只是不一样的角度。  
Newt不自觉的哼笑了一声，他尽可能在不碰到铅笔线的同时用手把双册撑到正上方，好让躺着的自己看个清楚。受伤的那侧尽量放低，使得另一侧胳膊举着画本发酸。  
画家的笔触依旧细腻，虽说是速写，但是在眼睫毛，嘴唇和鼻子的曲线上依旧流畅且一笔到位。Newt往后翻了几页，也是不一样的角度，还有一些手部，面部的特写。  
“真是画不够…”Newt百般无奈，却并不生气。  
Newt小心翼翼的翻页，他不想弄坏别人珍贵的画。只是他后来发现，病床上的速写只有短短六页，随后更改了内容。  
依旧画的是Newt，但是Newt相信自己完全没有做过这些动作，更不可能在病床上睡觉的时候做。一句话就是，那是画家想象的画面。  
吃中餐，商场里试穿衣服，刷牙，刮胡子，在书店站着看书，拿着咖啡走在大街上，遛狗，躺在沙发上看书…  
Newt觉得这很新鲜，可能是画家看着他睡觉时画腻了而突发奇想的内容…不管怎样，都满脑子离不开Newt。  
画的一些地方有些潦草，但是主线条很深很明显，可以看到对方把Newt的动作和眼神的细微之处都把握到位，而且还会在画下面标注是在做什么的Newt。  
不知道为何，这次Newt心情特别好，他觉得这个行为意外的有些可爱，还有…有些让他心跳急速。  
“我从来没养过宠物，”Newt皱着眉头自言自语的露出来一副怜悯的样子评论，遛狗的那张里对方选择的是一只没长大的小斑点狗。  
“我也不会躺在沙发上看书，我喜欢坐在沙发上，”Newt咕哝着，即使绘画的人根本不在他身边。  
乐此不疲的他向后翻去，一张张遐想的他展现在纸页上。系着围裙做饭，坐在长椅上抽烟，喷泉边喂鸽子，含着棒棒糖，喝啤酒。  
他觉得这些画比他真实的生活丰富多了，虽然他总需要评论几句，如“我不吃棒棒糖”“我从不喂鸽子”“我更喜欢私下抽烟，比如阳台”“相比啤酒我更希望是红酒”等等。  
令Newt自己吃惊的是，他评论时声音里带着欢乐的笑意，感觉身心轻松很多。可能他的确向往这样的日子，他觉得那样一定很幸福快乐。看着这个画本的主人给他描绘的世界，令Newt自身羡慕不已。  
“有谁来探望过我么？”在医务人员进来以后Newt询问，他合上速写本放回了桌子上。  
名片上挂着Jeff的男医护人员看了一眼桌子上的画本，咧嘴笑起来，“你是说画这个的人吗？他来了，而且坐在你床边一直画，差不多只要在探病时间里他都守着。”接着Jeff目光飘远努力回想，“不过我不记得他的名字了…”  
“Thomas，对吗？”  
“似乎是这个。如果你想见我可以叫他进来。”面对Newt一脸困惑，Jeff满脸苦笑，用拇指越过肩头指了指走廊，“他在走廊的椅子上睡了一夜。”  
“什么？！”Newt吃惊的睁大眼睛。心中暗暗吐槽Thomas真的很会给他守夜，而总之会在最后撑不住倒在椅子上睡觉。  
Jeff一边给Newt检查一边补充细节，“他昨晚呆到了很晚，然后到时间就让他出病房了。不过他还在外面守着，说你会做噩梦所以需要照顾。没办法，我就让他在外面坐着，以为他累了就会回家，结果今天发现他睡过去了。”  
“他现在还在睡？”Newt找不到表看时间，只见Jeff贴心的察觉到并把怀里的表拿出来给他，已经接近十一点。  
他没有多问Thomas昨夜守到几点，也许到凌晨？他不确定Thomas何时进来，毕竟画了这么多张画，昨天噩梦醒来按照环境判断似乎一点也不早。  
这让Newt很揪心，使得他回想起之前那次Thomas提到的情景，也许那次噩梦Thomas就是这样握着他的手哄他睡去的，而这次他感受到了Thomas的温度，只是Thomas被带走离了房间。同样的情况，Thomas没有离去，宁愿睡在不舒服的椅子上，也害怕他重回噩梦。  
Jeff瞥了一眼Newt绷紧的脸下意识的看向门口，当然他的位置肯定看不到Thomas的位置。接着这个年轻的医务人员回想了一下，放缓慢声音安抚Newt，“起码刚才还在睡，也不知道之前醒没醒，我可以去帮你看一下，如果你需要。”  
“谢谢。如果他在…醒了，可以让他进来吗？”Newt询问，Jeff什么也没多问只是理解的快速点头答应下来。  
Newt没有等一会Thomas就进来了。Thomas头发应该用手指搭理过，所以没有想象中的凌乱。他蜜糖色的眼睛和短小清晰清晰的睫毛因为潦草的洗脸而看起来有些湿润。Thomas虽然面带着柔和关爱的表情，但Newt可以看出来他有些许疲劳。椅子应该使得Thomas身板酸痛，他身上那颜色有些亮却意外适合他的粉色和深蓝相间的细格子衬衫有被压过的皱纹。  
“Hi…”Thomas声音很轻很柔，带着他嘴角细腻缓和的弧度，配合那双会展现感情的眼睛给Newt一种蹭过天鹅绒的错觉。  
“Hi…”Newt躺在那里，目光追随着画家靠近的身影，彼此视线没有避开。他感觉自己声音因为姿势的关系略微沙哑，他不安的眨了眨眼睛，不过并不打算逃避。  
接着Newt下定决心的抬起脖子，用手肘在床铺上寻找支撑点。  
“Hey！Hey！Hey…别起来，你还没到时候，”这让Thomas瞬间脸色大变，紧张的跑过去用一只手有力的托住Newt的脖子支撑他，另一只手在前方做了制止的手指。  
Newt止住动作抬头对上Thomas那担心的目光，Thomas锁紧眉头来回扫视Newt以确定这位受伤的作家没事。  
Newt决定听对方的话，他放低身子靠回对方托起自己手掌，靠对方手臂的力度引导慢慢往下躺去。  
不过因为腹肌的用力，使得一瞬间拉扯到腹部的伤口，这让Newt瞬间痛得一个激灵。他闭眼锁眉压制自己，但细微的呻吟还是从他努力抿紧的唇缝泄露出来。他身子绷紧向一侧倾斜，还好Thomas及时托住他没让他掉回床铺上。  
“你还好吗？！”Thomas紧张的询问，并且好像捧着一个玻璃制品般及其小心的把Newt的头放回枕头上。  
Newt闭着眼点点头，他可以感觉到自己一瞬间额头渗出来了细汗，不过很快Thomas手掌温暖的抚摸就好像一片羽毛般细腻的擦过他的额前，随后滑过自己的金发离去。  
Newt送开口吐出气息，慢慢恢复过来。他突然怀念刚才对方给予的短短一瞬的抚摸，如此舒服和安心。  
“乖乖躺着别动，”Thomas确认Newt没有再疼痛的表现后才抬起些身子，谨慎的嘱咐，“我会在这里好好听你说任何你想说的，哪里都不会去。”确认Newt再次点头后，Thomas拉过墙角准备的椅子坐了下来。  
Newt睁开眼放松身子，躺平好让后背肌肉完整的接触被褥的碰触，动作不大似乎就不会超出药剂止痛范围。发现Thomas坐在那里望着自己不放，似乎害怕一别开头就会错过自己需要他的时刻。  
Newt在心里叹口气，感觉自己有些尴尬。他抬起手用手指拨弄了一下露在桌边的速写本边角，“这是你画的？超凡的想象力。”  
Thomas注意到后抬手拿下自己的画本翻了一下，也不知道他翻到了哪一页，总之Thomas露出有点不好意思的神情，“我想一些事情也许你不会做，但是我只能靠想象。”  
“的确一些我不做，可能我以后需要一点点告诉你，”Newt小小声地咕哝。他察觉自己说的话很容易就引来遐想，而Thomas 也在下一秒就双眼放光的露出期待表情。这让Newt瞬间脸部发烫，他强制拉走自己的视线，“你画的很好看…虽然我并没有你画的那么好看…”  
“不，你很好看，”Thomas缓和表情把画本放回桌子上，双手撑在膝盖上前倾身子，“即使你现在这样也很好看。”  
“我不知道画家都这样会说话，”Newt自嘲的苦笑了一声。   
但是Thomas表情不变，可是目光却严肃了很多。他压低声音却发音缓慢，一个个清晰的送到Newt耳边，“相信我，Newt。你是我见过最漂亮的人。也许我以前说过，总之我还会再说一遍。是你的美让我画出来这些画，而不是因为想画才借用你，是你促进了这里每一个线条，你比那些画还要完美。”  
天啊，为什么他可以那么脸不红气不喘的说出来这样深情的话呢？！这让Newt在害羞中起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不是讨厌而是太过于兴奋。他不知道如何回应。  
望着从脸红到耳朵根的Newt，Thomas觉得分外可爱，忍了很久才不笑出来，免得这个作家又要生气。  
随后Newt意识自己换好的这身衣服可能会暴露伤口，他想抬起头检查领口却意识到不管有没有露出来都太晚了，而他的袖子也因为松散而往上有些卷起。他平日穿着都很整齐拘谨，就连睡衣也会扣子都扣好，就是因为疤痕的关系。  
Newt放弃，声音降低了几度，“我会给你证明我并没有你的画那么好看的。你看这个就知道了，”他声音因为苦涩而有些尖锐却声音并不算高，他深呼吸一口一把拉起来左边的袖子，尽可能展露整条手臂。  
Thomas没有做到倒吸一口气的准备，他一瞬间屏住呼吸僵在那里，他祈祷自己没有做出来什么表情刺激Newt。  
那纤细的胳膊上带着颜色不均匀的疤痕，看起来很像割破过。还有细长的痕迹，使得原本看似光滑的皮肤不再平整。还有一些类似淤青过后残影似的暗色斑，宛如…被烫过。  
“没事的，Newt，”Thomas咽下感觉，接着给予金发的人一个安抚带着爱意的目光。他不在乎Newt投来吃惊差异的神色，只是起身小心握住对方的手腕，在感受到Newt因为碰触而颤抖了一下后，Thomas面不改的帮作家一点点拉下衣袖，“我都知道你的事情了。我并不在意，所以不用再这样。我依旧喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”  
“为什么…”Newt有些泄气似的垂下眼帘，他的手臂失去力量，被Thomas送回到了被子上。“不止这些，Thomas。还有身上都是。胸口，后背，双腿…”  
“嘘…”Thomas赶忙哄着Newt，低头寻找那双悲哀的巧克力色眼睛。这也让他知道当初询问模特的时候为何这个金发作家会那么担心做裸模。Thomas不再多回忆，他直起身子耸了耸肩，让气氛尽可能轻松一点，“我想可以猜得到。”  
“你猜到了，却依旧在这里？”  
“我猜到了，为何不能在这里，”这是肯定句，不是反问句。  
“你说你还喜欢我…”Newt犹豫，他舌头再内部不安的舔着唇边。  
Thomas很确定的点头，“可能比喜欢还要多。”  
沉默延续了几秒后Newt这次执意要坐起身，即使Thomas劝阻但是Newt说他很像坐起来。Thomas看了看周围没人后，立起来枕头当作靠垫扶着Newt靠上去，不过条件是只能坐一会。Thomas把椅子拉近，尽可能靠近Newt，以防万一。  
“你在我眼中颜色不同，你知道吗？”  
听到画家这样说，Newt眉头习惯性的蹙起，但是又带着好奇，“什么颜色？”  
“不是能随便形容出来的颜色，即使你是作家大概也写不出来，”Thomas狡猾的笑了出来，弄的Newt无奈的连连摇头。只是Thomas这不是在开玩笑，“即使你认为一切都黑暗，但是我依旧看得到你下面的色彩，让我忍不住想画你。”  
Newt低下头，他没敢把手搭在身上，怕压倒伤口。他被刺中的那边肩膀有些失去知觉，但比腹部情况要好。他大拇指和中指相互摩擦，来蹭平心中的不安。  
“我的事，Minho告诉你的吗？”  
Thomas点点头，“请你不要责怪他。”  
Newt提了提自己的嘴角，心中反而舒了一口气，似乎憋着的东西这次释放了出来。“我不会，因为藏不住所以说出来的吧？Minho他总是知道何时是最佳时机，然后帮我处理那些事情。”  
“他一点也不后悔，”Thomas耸肩，为Newt有这样的朋友而感到骄傲。  
“我不后悔认识了他，”Newt眼底露出一丝感激，他眯起眼口气感慨 。  
随后他看向眼前的画家。在光线下，Thomas的色调很柔和明亮，也许是他衣服的关系，也许是他性格的关系。Newt突然不想追究那次的误会，那只会让他感觉很累很蠢。他无法继续责备Thomas，只因为他觉得对方付出的比以前做错的要多很多，每次都是。  
Newt开始给Thomas讲他过去，不过Thomas大部分都知道。但Thomas没有开口阻止，因为他认为那是Newt唯一可以发泄出来的机会，他平静的听着Newt讲述。Newt脸色并不好，有些发白，可是声音却亢奋许多。  
Newt对于自己借助痛苦而创作了第一本书而后悔，他为自己当初的愚蠢决定而后悔。他不知道自己现在会写出来什么，只是他希望从新开始，而Thomas改变了他萎靡不振的现状。  
Ben的出现让他深陷恐慌，虽然也许这件事过去，但是他却担心自己闭眼而掉入噩梦。Newt对于这样的自己感到愤恨，他讨厌自己显得软弱，恶心和厌恶是他此刻对于自己的感受。不管几次他都排除不掉记忆，就好像那些疼痛重新回到了身体上。  
Newt声音颤抖，他停止继续说下去。不过他也没得可以继续说，因为后面基本变成他对于自身的感想。Thomas不安的扫视Newt，然后他换了位置坐在了Newt床上，侧身抬手拉下Newt下意识咬住的手指。  
Newt不清楚自己何时开始咬自己，不重但是让他好过点。Thomas握住他的手，用拇指抚平被啃咬发红的指节。接着Thomas低头吻了上去。  
手臂紧密的神经系统清晰的把Thomas唇部的热度和触感传达给Newt，Newt没有收回手只是感受对方的喘息和湿润流入到他的肌肤上。  
“你的手是可以写出来别人不知道事情的手，你写出来别人写不出来的东西，”Thomas低语，再次落下一个吻。接着Thomas深情的注视过去，依旧捧着作家的手指收拢抚摸，“我想保护这样的手，Newt…我想保护你，还有你的作品。”  
两个人面对面，Newt不太清楚自己是什么表情，可能很复杂。不过Thomas却很单纯，带着微笑，柔和鲜亮，还有对Newt的一片情深。深色头发的小伙子手掌的温度流入Newt的手臂，深入毛孔吞没细胞，使得Newt胸口泛起无法言喻的感情。Newt无法移开目光，他被深深吸引。不想后退，不想躲避，只想迎过去。  
这份感觉宛如传递给了Thomas一般，Thomas目光从Newt睫毛向下落在唇瓣上，接着小心缓慢的靠近。Newt靠在枕头上没有移动，望着他喜欢的人在自己眼前放大，再放大，占据视野没有缝隙。接近越多，呼吸感受到的越多，随之而来的是唇部温度的接触。Thomas的气息第一次那么清晰，比任何时候都清晰。有着他特色的味道顺着一个轻柔的吮吸滑入Newt的口中，碰在味蕾上。  
Newt闭上眼，身体温度上升，手指不自觉的勾紧对方，彼此相握。这可能是Newt感觉过最温柔的一个吻，小心地呵护，温柔地爱抚，只是这轻轻的一个吻却让Newt怦然心跳。  
“害怕么？”Thomas唇从Newt的肌肤上分离，鼻尖相互擦过。然而Thomas没有退去，只是保持了彼此视线可以望清对方的距离，低语的声音带着磁性。  
“害怕，”即使这样诚恳的说，但是Newt不自觉的扬起嘴角有些害羞。他收紧手指拉近对方，Thomas轻易的随着他的引导再度靠了上来。  
“但是好喜欢，”Newt低语的将唇凑了上去。这次他主动，可就没有刚才那么轻柔了。


	14. Neverland

Thomas回家以后在屋子里踱步了很久才让自己冷静下来，他走进厕所洗脸时发现镜子里映出来的人带着一脸傻笑。他有些害羞的收起表情，却隐藏不了嘴角的弧度。  
吻了Newt。  
他吻了Newt。  
他终于吻了Newt！  
而且Newt没拒绝！  
这些话在Thomas脑海里飞转，似乎就和空气一样不可或缺。他双手撑在洗漱台上，盯着镜中自己的嘴，回忆起来Newt的触感。不过几秒后他就阻止了自己的想法，并且脸红发烫的快步离开镜子。  
他尝试坐在工作台的椅子上冷静，却想起什么的拿出来带回家的速写本。他略带怜爱的翻阅那些作品，清晰的回忆起在医院的每件事…以及Newt的容貌。  
他翻到最后一张画，却发现下一页还有东西。一篇文字，他百分百确定这不是自己的自己，当然他也知道那会是谁的文笔。  
Newt大概是在Thomas被叫进病房前写的随笔。没有写署名，也没有写是给Thomas。但是Thomas读完后就知道那是给自己的。  
即使描述的主人公没有提到名字，只用了第三人称穿惯，没有开通也没有结尾。可是Thomas清楚的从短短几句精简的描写里就发现Newt在描写自己，以及分开的段落都在描写Thomas曾经做过的事情。  
比如Thomas做意面的时候，他会用勺子品尝味道。当他绘画的时候，他喜欢用握笔的那只手肘去托眼镜。当他紧张害羞的时候，喜欢舔嘴唇，摩擦手指，不停的眨眼睛。这些细节都被Newt注意，并简短的列举在那几行段子中。  
Thomas感觉暖暖的，因为他很感动Newt在意他。每一个小动作都被收入了那个美丽的人的眼底。  
Thomas小心的撕下那一页，然后收入了柜子。那是他需要珍藏的东西，算起来可以说是Newt第一份给他的礼物？  
第二天Thomas在早上的时候接到了Minho的电话，要说的话自然就是去探望Newt，Minho说Thomas一定有这个打算。Thomas没有否认，不过出乎意料的是Minho说他的车子已经在楼下等着了，害得Thomas随便换了衣服就被催出门，就连他迟了的早餐都来不及解决完。  
可是刚进电梯，Thomas突然想到了自己昨晚在床上想到的计划。本来这个计划不知道要不要实施，既然Minho在这里，岂不是正好？这样想着他就在最近的楼层出了电梯。  
《你在做什么？》Minho接到电话的时候声音带着一点懒散，偶尔Thomas在怀疑Minho到底平日何时抽时间练琴的，可是他却在Aris那里听到了Minho很高的评价。  
“我想我需要你上来帮我一下，这是关于Newt的事情。我其实有一个小小的请求，我昨晚想到个计划，”Thomas这样说着已经转走去楼梯，因为电梯里没信号，再说他不相等电梯下去再上来。  
《长话短说，》Thomas可以想到Minho在那边什么表情，不过他隐约听到了车门关闭的声响，大概Minho已经过来了。  
“我想带几个新画到病房去，”Thomas说的很果断。  
如他所料，那边顿了几秒，《你在逗我？》  
“我没有，”Thomas在对方看不到的角度偏头翻了一个白眼。“你看，Newt说在我的画作里会安心，而他现在正是需要安心的时候。所以即使几张也好，给他弄个小画廊如何？”  
《So sweet,》Minho在那头调侃性质的吹了一个口哨，《你以为医院会让你弄吗？即使他目前还在单人病房。》  
“总会有办法的…”Thomas踏过最后一节台阶站在楼梯口稍事休息，一边说一边爬楼梯让他感觉很累，“不试试怎么知道，我想这是我现在唯一想做的。”  
《…》  
“Minho？”那边没有声音，也不知道Minho是不是陷入了思考。  
Thomas摸出来钥匙，用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，“Minho，你还在？”  
“我在，”随着电梯打开，电话里有点模糊的回答和真人声音重叠在一起。  
Thomas回头看到带着笑容从电梯里出来的Minho，这位亚裔钢琴家似乎心情很好，“这种有趣的事情我蛮喜欢的，应该庆幸我开了车？”  
Thomas笑出声，挂了电话塞入口袋。他推开门，回头给了这位可靠的新朋友挑起个眉角，“很庆幸。”  
于是这件事就被他们几句话决定下来，可想而知，当他们一人搬着两幅画进到病房时候Newt是一脸什么表情。Newt 以为他的朋友们因为受到刺激而脑袋出了问题，但是当听到Thomas的理由后瞬间觉得对不住。  
虽然Newt劝阻说弄这些太过于招摇和给医院添麻烦，可Thomas说只要Newt可以好起来的话这样应该也不为过。  
可想而知，护士很为难。唯独意见不同的只有专门负责Newt的Jeff，他出乎意料的答应那些画作可以留下来一个晚上。  
即使没有开口直接问，不过Newt觉猜测那是因为Jeff看到了他伤疤的关系。当然Newt并不喜欢被看到伤疤，但Jeff作为医护人员弄的Newt无法去追究，倒是Jeff这种不多问和善理解的性格让Newt感觉很欣慰。  
“你不知道他突然说这个计划的时候我是什么表情，”Minho对着Newt咯咯笑起来，用大拇指跃过肩头指向身后确认画作有没有受损的Thomas。  
Thomas回头白了一眼Minho，“你不知道他突然打电话不容分说的催我下来是我的表情。”  
Thomas奇怪他自己竟然会和Minho这么容易处得来。但是Thomas相信他不会让Minho失望，更多的是他绝对不想让Newt失望。  
“但是我喜欢这个计划，”Minho回头对Thomas赞许道。Thomas从他的目光里看到单纯的愉悦，也许还有感激。Thomas希望那个是对他的认可。  
Jeff离开病房以后Thomas跑去了Newt床边，他从背包里拿出来了一个文件夹，从里面抽出来了一个质量不错的A4纸。  
“昨晚画的，”他递给Newt，“想了很久果然还是想画你。”Thomas说的有些不好意思，他感觉自己声音带着一点傻笑，因为昨晚让他画出来的原因就是那个吻。  
Newt微微带着好奇的蹙起眉头，他有些不可思议的接过那张画，上面用彩铅描绘的画作似乎连底稿都没怎么打变提笔成作，颜色柔和且鲜亮。  
那是一个坐在山崖边赤裸男孩的背影，金色的头发，细长蜷缩在那里的躯体，让Newt一下子就猜到画的是自己。  
画中的人面向山下和远方，接着画纸的上方呈现出一片绝景。彩铅柔和的颜色混合出梦幻的效果，大肆的渲染宏伟的山脉和溪流并非极其细腻，可是那些细小的树木在颜色的区分下又觉得整个远景如此精致。  
“Neverland，”Thomas轻声念着，那是彼得潘的住所。  
Newt细细的扫过画中每一个细节，大脑里映进每一片色彩。他抬头不确定的看相Thomas，画中的他躯体如此干净。  
“我想给你这样的未来，和生活，”Thomas压低身子把手撑在Newt身边，尽量靠近Newt拿着纸的高度。他回头注视着自己的画作，那是他喜欢用的色彩，“我想帮你。”  
“你根本没看过我身体的样子，”Newt声音略带沙哑和不安，他放下画作回头不确定的面朝画家，“你根本不知道从哪里帮起。”  
Minho将那些画板依靠着墙站立，面朝病床。随后他安静的站在床位双手抱臂，审视着两个人。  
但是Thomas和Newt谁都没有去看Minho，两个人相互对视，都尝试从对方眼底找到最直接的答案。  
“从现在开始，”Thomas用他那双蜜糖色的眼睛紧紧锁住了Newt，金发作家在床上露出一瞬间的不解和动摇。Thomas放柔和表情露出一个温暖的笑容，“以前的事情不管如何，我都从现在开始做。我想更深入了解你，而且…我愿意在你身边给你建立一个不一样的道路。”他顿了一下，“让你走在全新的道路上。相信我，即使以前的路是那样的，但你现在可以选择。”  
Thomas一边说一边轻轻从对方手里抽出来画纸放在一旁桌上，随后他很小心的握住Newt的那只手攥入手心，“如果你迷失了，掉入了别的地方，我会拉你回来。”  
“你是说你想…和我在一起…？”  
“我想和你在一起，”Thomas毫不犹豫的回答，“我想给你不一样的感觉。”Thomas也不确定这话到底该如何表达，弄得他似乎就和求婚一样，然而他只是一个连交往都还没正式达成的人，这使得他内心不停打鼓。  
Newt眼睛飞快的眨着，展现出来他心思混乱。他从Thomas脸上别开目光，嘴角抿成一条线。在一片安静的等待下，Newt终于开口，“请给我一晚上思考时间。”  
Thomas略带不甘的盯着作家，他真的很希望现在得到答案，同时他明白并非自己不害怕被拒绝，一切都让他无法冷静。可是最后他还是不能催促对方，他尝试理解对方在过去的影响力是怎么挣扎的。  
Thomas一声不吭的留下画点头直起身，临走前留下他还会来的话后便消失在门后。  
Minho瞥了一样不等自己走的Thomas，回头看向Newt满脸无奈，但是他的老友并没有特意和他对上视线。  
Minho明确地知道他不应该在这种事上插嘴，现在的气氛似乎也不适于聊天。他懂得留给Newt足够的空间和时间。  
“看来这就是告白了，Dude，”钢琴家假装一副轻松的口吻在离开前提点了Newt，接着在Newt瞪来目光前率先消失在了门后，回头目送走来的Jeff进入病房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：这章很短小的过度。所以来谈点别的，这里大部分角色的职业都和自身有关。两个主角的作家和画家是我梦想的职业，也是我平日段子最爱写和采用的，当写他们完成作品过程时候的那种感觉，会感同身受。Teresa摄影师的身份也是个人喜欢的爱好，平日又给朋友拍写真。Minho的钢琴家来自小时候学过钢琴，不过很小的时候现在忘光，只是我个人很在意情节这种事，因此乐器里对钢琴的音色很偏心。Alby是咖啡店的咖啡师傅，而我实习的工作就是咖啡师和吧台。Glly，Brenda都是辅助职业，因为需要吗…和我无关。Aris的吉他我也无关，他是我后来加上来的。剩下的角色都是辅助的配角，不过后面会提及服务生和美术生，一个是我可能回去作的职业，一个是我向往去的学校。］


	15. Order

“Mr.Brown，您的画最好还是带回家，”当Thomas因为大学课程而隔了一天来到病房时，护士叉着腰一脸严肃的对他讲，而一旁的Jeff只是苦笑着给Newt换药。  
“我知道，我知道…”Thomas提高一点声音制止了护士似乎要没完没了的发言，随后降低音量让彼此冷静，“我昨天有事，小姐。我今天就带回去，满意了吗？”  
护士不满的瞥了Thomas一眼，鼻子哼了一声，Thomas那清秀的面容似乎一点也不是这位小姐的菜。在那个白色身影消失在门后那一刻，Thomas忍了许久才没有大声叹气。  
Newt和Jeff盯着Thomas的样子，面面相觑露出有些好笑。这使得画家再也忍不的叹出恶气，眼睛里写满了抱怨。  
看着蹲下来检查画作有没有在他不在的时候被弄脏或者受损的Thomas，Newt安静的躺在那里盯着天花板。之前那张薄纸上的Neverland彩铅画被他谨慎的放在床边，他不知道昨天盯着那张画看了多久。  
他抬起没有受伤的那侧手臂，手指插入发丝里挠了挠因为躺得过久而发胀的头皮，做了一个深呼吸。他不喜欢总是这样躺着，他想写东西，想干点他喜欢的事情，这比空想会想到那些有的没的的事情要好得多。  
“Thomas？”  
“Yep？”画家听到呼唤转过身快速走去心仪的人身边。  
“我昨天盯着你的画看了一天…”Newt声音带着一丝缥缈，他细瘦的脖颈和露在外面的手臂让他显得有些病态，Thomas猜测那是因为Newt心理的问题。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Newt点头，按照他躺着的角度，Thomas的脸出现在了视线一角，“我想了很多。”  
Newt正式回过头看向Thomas，对方为了让他看清而压低了身子，Newt感觉盯着那张放大了的脸突然有些紧张，“我想我以后可能也会想起那些黑暗的事情。我觉得我现在谈及那些可能看起来没有大碍，但谁知道呢？也许哪天我就会被触发什么而失控也不一定，就和那天一样。”  
Thomas没吭声，表情轻微得让人察觉不出来。他就那样吸收了Newt所有的声音和不安。  
Newt虽然紧张，可是并不讨厌被Thomas注视，“我也许会添麻烦，你也不介意？”  
“不介意，”Thomas随着压低的声音，声线带有淡淡的男人味的磁性。Newt很喜欢这样的声音，就和喜欢Thomas的性格一样无法厌倦。  
Thomas抬起手用食指的指背抚摸过Newt的发丝，拨弄到一侧，“如果你被那些回忆困住，我会拉你出来。就和我之前保证过的，我会拉你去一个全新的道路上…假设没有路，我会给你建条路。”  
“但我会用我的双脚去走。”  
“没错，你用你的双脚选择踏步的方向，”Thomas伸开手掌温暖的贴合在Newt的脸颊，确认Newt没有躲避以后用拇指擦过Newt的眼底。Thomas觉得自己要被Newt的眼睛吸进去，让他屏息。  
“以前就很想问，你为什么对我如此执着？我以为我第一见面的行为很古怪，”Newt回忆起来第一次，当时丢脸的感觉记忆犹新。  
“的确很古怪，却很有趣，”Thomas收回手挑起眉毛露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，眨了一侧眼睛，“一见钟情。我想这就是一见钟情吧！你让我体验到了平日不会体验的事情。”  
Newt苦笑出声，抖得他受伤的那侧肩膀略疼，这才迫使他闭嘴，“平日体验不到的？你是说第一次看到有人借窗户爬？”  
“算是吧，”Thomas模棱两可，但是很快他就收起玩笑的口吻补充，“还有你艺术上的美感，独有的色彩，都和我往日接触的人和物不同。”  
“你说的好夸张，”Newt自己都觉得要起一身鸡皮疙瘩。也许这就是一个画家独有的表达方式？可Newt也感受到了那写词语的含义，他小小声咕哝了一句，“看来果然是一见钟情…”也不知道自己脖子红了。  
安静只在他们之间流动了几秒，Newt快速在脑内流动了一半刚才对方说的话，这让他想到了之前Thomas和他谈过的事情，“你说我的颜色独有，是因为…我颜色里带着那些黑暗的颜色吗？”  
他不觉得现在的自己有完全走出来，他依旧不喜欢被人轻易靠近和谈及过去，那时候的自己一定也是散发着这样的气息。  
“也许有这个原因，不过不全是，”Thomas拿起桌子上Neverland的画举给Newt看，“这里的颜色是我看到的。我说不好形容，是因为颜色五颜六色无法明确的说出来全部。”随后他扣下画作，在Newt开口前继续说，“但你依旧有着自己的薄膜，那一层和外界隔离开的色彩覆盖在上面，现在我知道那是什么原因。但当它们混合，你就与众不同，这是吸引我的。”  
“你说的真是让人摸不着头脑，”Newt略带责备，那这句子让他思考的大脑感觉疲惫。  
“那些颜色的确混杂在一起，可是我后来多少察觉到了我的感觉来源。”Thomas对Newt示意了一个眼神，“你在经历过恐惧的黑暗后，依旧站起来走向外侧，所以才有了那种颜色。”  
“Thomas，我没有你说得那么厉害，”Newt自嘲的苦笑，他无奈的摇了摇头，这些话让他躺在床上很不舒服，“你看到我，我还在恐惧。那时候害怕的就和一个孩子一样。”  
“的确那不是人们说走出来就走出来，你还有半只脚深陷泥潭。”  
“你是说我已经踏出来了半只脚吗？”  
面对Newt的挑眉质问，Thomas歪头点了一下，“至少你现在这样。在经历了那些…即使说了我依旧很难想象那会是怎样灰暗的画面。可你没有崩溃，这是重点，Newt，”Thomas抬起手指指向Newt，加重语气明确，“也许开始我真是单纯的一见钟情，被你吸引。可是什么可以让我持续被吸引呢？那一定是因为你的坚强寻求的一面。我是说，你的人格。尤其…”  
“尤其…？”  
“在知道那些事情的时候，我回想最初你我的相处，我觉得和你一起感觉良好。所以你完全不用担心自己被那些记忆弄的失去色彩，而我这张画画的是就是你本该有的色彩，你追求的…我这样认为。”  
Newt巧克力色的眼睛里闪出来淡淡的光，他睫毛为了确定Thomas的话语而煽动。接着他抬起完好的那边手臂压在了额头上，遮挡去半个视线，赐予的自己一个深呼吸的机会。  
“当我看到你在医院里的速写时…那些你想出来的东西让我向往。喂鸽子，躺着看书，遛狗，等等…”Newt说到这里感觉有些不好意思，即使不愿意声音还是有些没底气。尤其当他看到画家脸上有了光彩后，他自己反而觉得手心开始出汗，“比我自己的生活要丰富很多，虽然很多事情我不会做。后来我想，如果我去做那些事情的话，会不会比现在要开心。”  
“你永远不知道后面的生活会有什么改变，”Thomas咧开嘴，在白天的光线下他又一次露出那大男孩似的表情，这让Newt攥紧了床单，感觉自己因为一瞬间被吸引过去而屏住呼吸，心跳加速。  
“你…画出来了，我向往的东西。”Newt用手指摩擦着床单，他发觉当初在Thomas画作里感受到的那片自由的安静，还有无限的灵感，也是自己强烈向往的。一直寻找却很难抓住的东西。  
“谢谢，”大男孩在得到认可以后充满了自信，他拉过椅子坐下，并往床边迫不及待的蹭近距离，让自己轻松一些，“你知道么？你说你从我画中得到灵感…我只想说，我也一样…!看到你我就有种可以画出很多东西的感觉。迫不及待!马上想要画出来.”  
Thomas早就注意到Newt因为紧张攥紧的手，于是画家伸出胳膊用两只手呵护住喜欢的人，接着引引导着一点点分开对方的手指。Newt没有反抗，但也更加紧张，他只能靠Thomas帮自己松开床单。  
Thomas用手背贴合在Newt的手心下擦过，为他舒展开手指，然后小心翼翼的放回被子上。画家睫毛分明的眼中包含着深情的色彩，在光线下如同水面上的波光，这让Newt无法移开视线。  
“你依旧在努力创作小说，你还在写作，你还在寻求新的日子，”Thomas的声音就和他的眼睛一样柔和又闪耀，和他的手心一样带着温度，“我很欣赏。”  
“应该说是我很欣赏你，”Newt感觉体内一阵温暖，似乎将那些不温不热的体温都逼出了体外，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他莫名感到一些惭愧，“我刚搬来的时候小说失利，但你改变了这么情况。你对于画作的爱我很欣赏，不管是你每次进这个房间都会检查画作的情况，还是当时公车站保护画…我真的很欣赏，所以那时候我才给了你的伞。”  
“你让我保护它。”  
“就和你想保护我的作品一样。”  
“我也想保护你。”  
“你已经保护过我了，”Newt满怀感激，他感觉自己鼻子发酸，但他讨厌自己哭泣。如果曾经在那段日子里自己放弃忍耐的哭得够多，那么从新的开始以后他就没允许自己哭过。  
“你愿意，和我一起吗？”Thomas清晰的问出每一个单词。他们一直没有问来的话终于出口。只是Thomas有些羞涩，“我指交往…虽然这些话听着很像…求婚…”  
出乎意料的话让Newt认不出笑出声，弄得他伤口都有些疼了。他别开头尝试深呼吸，接过发觉因为侧头看Thomas太久导致他脖子发酸。只是现在相比这些小事，他觉得开心的要命！  
“我愿意，交往，”Newt躺在船上咯咯笑，答应下来的一瞬间让他倍感轻松。  
Newt眯起眼睛，这比看到Thomas的画作还要开心。他望见Thomas迫不及待的从椅子上附身靠近，然后吻上了他的唇。  
上面送来的唇带着一点小小点压力，比第一次要有力和热情，将Thomas的气息和笑意一同传达。  
Newt回应了回去，即使他躺着的姿势并不适合这种事，可是他还是撅起嘴吮吸了回去。他发觉自己身体和大脑都在发热，麻麻的，他知道他想要更多。  
感受到Newt的渴望，但现状让Thomas还是迫不得已起身分开彼此的唇，因为吮吸他的嘴带出来来一个很响的吻声。Thomas很享受的俯视Newt，对上的目光就好像刚才的吻一样恋恋不舍，无法移开。看不够。  
“我可能要适应一下，”Newt因为兴奋感所以声音有点抖，内心不得不承认自己这样有些可笑，“因为我很久没——…”  
“没关系，”Thomas很轻松的答应下来，“你渴望去做却还没做的事情，我都可以带你去做，”接着他挤了一个有点俏皮的眼神。偶尔这位画家就是给Newt一种新鲜的大孩子的感觉，可是他喜欢。  
随后Thomas发短信给Teresa，因为没有车子的Thomas需要有人帮自己把画运回家。休假中的Teresa自然有时间，不过让她答应来接Thomas的不是因为想帮忙运画，而是因为她在短信里得知了Thomas和Newt正式开始交往的消息。  
看着没打电话却在最后一条信息上甩上一串叹号的Teresa，Thomas倍感头疼的叹口气。  
“Thomas，我有一个请求，”床上人的声音让Thomas心情很快转换，他回头点头应许。Newt侧头跃过床铺寻找Thomas的身影，“出院后你能不能给我画一张画？”  
Thomas一瞬间僵住，那是因为他过于吃惊和惊喜。这是头一次Newt主动要求让自己画他，Thomas自然没得说，一口答应下来。  
甚至Thomas已经在心中倒数起来Newt出院的时间，虽然还不确定。如果可以，他愿意每天都画Newt。  
Teresa没用多长时间就到了，她似乎刚才就在这附近。今日这位可爱的女摄影师穿着紧身黑白的迷你裙，修长的腿分外迷人，Newt觉得如果不干这一行她也许可以去做模特。  
“病房里的告白？我觉得这是一个新的浪漫故事采用的点子，”Teresa笑盈盈的坐在椅子上对Newt讲，“不过你们终于成功了，恭喜！”  
站在床尾的Thomas双手叉腰一脸头疼，“这个桥段很常见，不要说一些没用的。”他尝试抬手示意Teresa帮自己把画运走，可是Teresa完全把他当空气。  
“你知道吗？他满嘴都是你！”Teresa压低声音靠近Newt，而Newt因为自己躺床上被不熟的人搭话而感到窘迫，即使看出来这一点但Teresa反而觉得很有趣的越讲越卖力，“比如吃饭的时候，话题总被他带跑，还有上次走在大街上，他差点给你买围巾来着，却不知道选什么颜色——”  
“Teresa！”Thomas冲上去一把把他的青梅竹马从椅子上拽了起来，“赶紧来帮我收拾！”  
“还有他这个人休闲服装类品味没那么好，你最好不要让他给你选衣服！”Teresa大笑着硬是从Thomas的手下逃脱，对着Newt给予忠告，“他告诉我最近他在练习做吞拿鱼三明治——…”  
“你何时这样会多嘴！”打断了Teresa的Thomas坚持不看Newt，而已抓着这个小恶魔般的朋友将其推出了房间。然后转身去拿自己的画，但是Thomas还是忍不住回头瞥了一眼自己的恋人，Newt涨红脸盯着Thomas不放，这让Thomas就好像发生连锁反应一样的也跟着面部发烫。  
“他还有事没事欣赏你的肖像画，赞口不绝！”扶着门框探进脑袋的Teresa窃笑着添油加醋。而Thomas在Newt表情和眼神发生变化前，把手里的画塞给了Teresa，硬生生将女摄影师逼离了门口。  
看着离开的两个人，Newt发觉自己竟然会紧张的和女生一样，真是头疼。  
转移开目光，他发现Thomas忘记把Neverland那张画带走了，不过Newt倒是很喜欢它留在床头。


	16. Painting

Newt出院那天是在他和Thomas正式决定交往的两周后，天气并不算凉的一个周五。在这期间，Thomas买了一辆车，虽然是二手，但也只是看着旧了一点。  
“我不知道你这么快就决定买车了，”Newt披着他新的深蓝色呢绒外套，手里提着自己的笔记本站到那辆有点土黄色的车前，至少他相信这辆车不会变成大黄蜂。  
“为了可以亲自接你，”Thomas装着装着Newt衣物的双肩背一脸欣赏着恋人感慨的样子，一边脚步慵懒的踏过来。但是当Newt一脸责备的回过头后，他赶忙露出无辜的样子，“而且我真的真的需要一辆车…方便运输我的画。”  
感觉这个理由还可以，Newt露出一脸勉强接受的表情忍笑重新看去那车，至少他不希望Thomas是为自己乱花钱。  
“送他的事情就拜托你了，”Minho站在了Newt的另一侧，审视过这辆二手车却没发表什么辛辣的句子，只是嘱咐了Thomas。  
Minho手里拿着两束祝愿Newt出院的花束，一个来自抽不出身的Alby，一个来自Teresa和Aris。而Minho的礼物此刻正披在Newt身上，对，那个外套。  
为了身体需要，他们要求Newt坐在后座，然后Minho把手里的花塞了过去。他扶着打开的车窗上弯腰探头对里面Newt做了一个眼神，“保重。还有，我们谈过的事你自己考虑。”接着Minho用余光示意了一下刚坐进驾驶座的Thomas，Newt笑着点点头。  
那时在和Thomas决定交往的第二天，他就告诉了前来探病的Minho和Alby。当然，两个人反应各有不同。  
Alby虽然并不是最清楚过去那件事的人，但是即使那时Alby和Newt因为居住地的关系少有疏远，可是对于老友彼此来讲他还是后来知道了情况。对于Newt和Thomas的事情他也从Minho口中了解到，Alby祝福Newt，他觉得这是一个好开始，也许应该静心抛下那些痛苦开始尝试和Thomas走进全新的日子。总之不管如何，如果这次出事，他要求Newt找他。  
而Minho则多少还是担心，即使他挺喜欢Thomas这个人，但曾经和Newt一起经历过与Ben的初遇后，他在自己未发觉的情况下变得有些多疑。  
“我会注意的，我能照顾好我自己，Minho，”Newt语重心长的看向挚友。Alby拍了拍Minho的肩膀点点头，然后鼓励Newt继续说下去，Newt露出一个感激的笑容，“我并不想就这样总是怀疑我的恋人，Thomas他不值得我总是怀疑。但是我也受到过教训，所以我会小心。相信我。”  
“如果你有帮助可以随时带打电话给我们，”Alby咧着嘴笑。随后他捏了捏Minho的肩膀让其放松一些，“Minho，你应该让Newt试一试，这是他的人生和选择。我们需要做的事在他身后支持他，在必要的时候帮助他，在最需要的时候保护他。”  
“Ably说的对…”想了几秒的Minho最后妥协，他回忆起Thomas对于Newt的那些反应，不得不说有所动摇。他耸了耸肩放松自己神经，接着走进Newt压低声音，“我会一直站在你身边，朋友。但如果…我是说假设…如果Thomas真做出来什么，我们是不会放过他的。”  
确认Alby赞同的点头后，Minho自信的抬高声音，“那么你先自己来吧，你自己判定感情，但不要过于感情用事。还有记住，朋友是用来相互支持的，你偶尔也依靠一下我们，Shuck face！有事说出来，不用憋着，这点我很不爽！”  
“抱歉，”这样说着的Newt露出感激的目光，随后三个人笑起来。  
于是Minho后来知道Thomas要买车的时候很鼓励的给予了参考，只是他没告诉Newt。然后在出院的今日，Minho除了过来帮忙收拾一下物品，顺手帮着传礼物外，他都全权交给了Thomas。  
许久没回家，Newt早就期待起来，他一点也不喜欢医院的枯燥。在那病房里的白色日子，以及后来和其他人一起在的那个病房的吵闹，都让他心烦。看着逐渐熟悉起来的街道，Newt感觉很亲切。  
“我以前其实有车，”Thomas打着方向盘，看起来一点也不算生疏，“其实就在你搬家来的前一个月。”  
“那辆车呢？”Newt好奇的询问。  
“被人砸了，还被整个都刮花，”Thomas说起来这种事却一点也不生气，反而好像谈及小时候自己干的傻事的老人似的露出好笑的表情一脸感慨。他回头瞥了一眼Newt，觉得捧着花束的Newt很漂亮，这让他一瞬间有点忘词。  
“你惹了很大的麻烦？”Newt完全不知道Thomas看自己而大脑走神，他担心的发问才唤回了恋人的思路。  
Thomas盯着前方，在红灯前停下，“曾经有一个美术教授，就是我现在帮忙的那个大学。虽然他并不濑，可是小肚鸡肠。”Thomas谈及到那个教授时一脸讽刺，“他嫉妒我的才华，所以那天他和他的一个学生策划毁了我的车给我教训。但是当日他请了Brenda做模特，他不知道Brenda晚走恰好在试衣间，结果他们的对话被Brenda听到了。”  
Newt微微睁大眼睛，“Brenda？那个Brenda？”  
“就是那个Brenda…”谈到这里Thomas口中还有些担心，毕竟他们的关系那此并不怎么样。  
Newt承认自己并不怎么喜欢Brenda，尤其是她在Thomas身边的举动。可是除去那个有点扭曲的性格外，在Newt眼中她只是过于开放。Newt对于自己有这个心理感觉到奇怪，也许是因为Brenda并没骚扰过他，“然后她做了什么？”  
被催促道，Thomas清了清喉咙，“她把计划告诉了Teresa，她们长期合作关系，也是朋友。其实她本来打给我，但是当时学校美术活动我被邀请发言，所以关了机。她就和Teresa一起去了现场，虽然来的晚了，但Teresa还是把过程拍了下来。”  
“叫了警察？”  
“她们后来叫了，而Teresa的照片是最好的证据。”  
Newt虽然对于Thomas的那台车感到惋惜，可是还是忍不住笑了出来。他实在想不通那个教授这种幼稚行为的原因，其次就是他对于两个女孩子的行为感觉到如同看电影剧本的错觉。  
“你开车吗？”Thomas反问，他放慢速度，靠近了两个人所在的公寓。  
“没，顶多有过单车，但是很早以前，”Newt苦笑一声，“虽然我想过考驾照。”  
“你坐我的车挺好的，”停下车的Thomas回头享受的说，抬手用食指顺了一下Newt耳边的金发。Newt有些享受的眯起眼睛。  
两个人上了楼，Thomas果断先送Newt回家。有段时间主人没回来的房间里带着一点寂冷的感觉，Thomas进屋放下东西以后先进了主卧室，为了不让这个天气Newt刚康复的身体受到影响，他把暖气打开。拉开了窗帘，关了房门保暖。接着他就近打开了其他窗户通风。  
等他出来后，Newt正在寻找可以养花的花瓶，最后却没发现任何一个适合的容器。好在Thomas说他家里有玻璃瓶和装饰性的容器，他可以给Newt拿过来。不过Newt计算了一下，也许Thomas并不需要几天就会拿回他的玻璃瓶，因为Newt养死这些花的几率非常大。  
“Thomas？”Newt拉住帮自己把衣服从背包里取出来的恋人，在对上那双蜜糖色的眼睛后露出些许犹豫，“在医院里的承诺，我希望现在就实现。”  
“承诺…？你是说，画你吗？”Thomas露出一丝担心，他思索着来回审视Newt大病初愈的面容，“你才刚出院，不需要那么急。”  
“我想现在就画，因为我很不安，”Newt低语，他的声音除了请求还带着忍耐，这让Thomas胸口凉了一半。“我已经等这天很久了，”Newt恳求对方。  
Thomas心软了，他答应下来。不过他说要在卧室画，除了光线好意外，那里还保暖，而且Newt可以坐在床上。Newt没有意见，他让Thomas回家取画具和花瓶，自己先去房间等。  
他们这一天还有充足的时间，所以Thomas先负责照料了一下那两束花。一瓶摆在客厅茶几上，一瓶摆在餐桌上。虽然Newt一定会觉得这不是他的类型，可是Thomas觉得并不差。  
Thomas因为想到房间暖气的关系，他把外套搭载了客厅椅子上，只穿着一身短袖T恤带着画架和画板进去房间。但是当他看到Newt的时候，他差点把手里的工具掉在地上。  
Newt褪去了上衣，他安静的坐在床边，侧头的目光里在等待Thomas的时候从暗淡随着决心带出一点期待。  
他不再掩饰自己的身躯，那些扰乱人视野的疤痕大大小小的分布在他的躯体上，但是无法遮挡住从那些痕迹中露出的白皙肌肤。他的金发从身后窗外的黄线下发出如阳光般的色泽，被笼上一层淡淡的淡金色光晕。  
在和Thomas对上视线的时候，Newt虽然表情不变的坐在那里，可是他明显有些身体僵硬。他褐色的眸子略带不安的审视过Thomas吃惊的表情，寻求他渴望的反应。他微微挺起后背，那消瘦修长的身子带着毫无多余脂肪的曲线在Thomas眼中舒展开。  
Thomas抿上嘴咽了一口唾沫，随后他才意识到呼吸。他目光不离Newt，侧身安静的把手里的工具靠在墙边，接着用后背小心把门在身后掩上。  
Thomas往前踏出去一步，Newt却只是看似平静的望着他。他目光不确定的扫过恋人的身体，也许有些来自鞭打，有些来自割伤，有些来自磕碰，还有些猜不透。一些痕迹叠加在一起，让Thomas分辨不出又几个。  
那些留下来的伤疤暗示着当初伤口的深浅，纠结挤压在一起，挣扎治愈的痕迹让那些疤痕有的凹下，有的凸起，将那光滑的肌肉弄的不再平整。就好像在布料上黏着上了洗不掉的污渍，粘连在一块。这让Thomas内心有说不出来的感觉，膨胀，压抑，痛苦。  
但是他不得不说，即使那些不均匀的颜色散布在Newt身体各处，可是他眼中Newt依旧美丽无比。带着那种让人怜爱的美感，身体的线条柔纤细，可是依旧清晰的表达出来男人应有的肌肉感。金色的头发，浓密的睫毛，粉嫩的嘴唇，性感的喉结，紧致的腰线，还有修长的手指。每一个地方都在过去的压迫下尝试展现出应有的魅力，Thomas要不能呼吸了。  
伴随着Thomas的小心接近，Newt缓慢的站起身。他没后退，没有躲避，只是带着决心似的转身迎上前，和恋人面对面。他瞳仁里映出Thomas的面容，舌尖抿过因为紧张和空气而略微发干的嘴唇，手因为心情而握紧。  
“我想给你看…想了很多天，”Newt先打破了宁静。他咽了咽口水，舌头不安将空气推进喉咙，“我想给你看真正的我…害怕吗？”他轻声询问，那是曾经Thomas问过他的问题。  
“不怕，”Thomas轻语般的回应，目光好似羽毛般扫视过Newt的肩头，那里Ben留下的刀痕和手术的痕迹深深的刻入在附近。他知道为何Newt如此难耐的希望现在就履行承诺，Newt一定为这件事在医院里挣扎了很久。  
随后Thomas的视线擦过那喉咙和线条柔和的下巴，落回Newt眼间，“我不知道你想要画裸的，”他不清楚是羞涩还是为了调节气氛，总之说的时候笑了起来。  
Newt对于Thomas不介意的笑感到一丝安心，他表情缓和了些许，“我想让你画真实的我，画出这样的身体…每条疤痕，不加修饰。”  
然后Newt勾起牛仔裤的前端，解下扣子和拉链。他用拇指向下一勾，裤子划过他的胯部以后，就随着他修长的双腿丝毫不受阻拦的滑落到地面。他不去过度在意Thomas，咬紧后齿压下羞耻感，将底裤一同剥去。  
即使Newt的双腿也带着和手臂样的痕迹，但是Thomas依旧为恋人突然展现的全面身躯而震慑到。他吸入一口气，闭紧双唇让自己不要过于兴奋，他甚至感觉到刚才Newt脱裤子的一瞬间他自己抖了一下。  
“Newt，”Thomas带着犹豫看向Newt，“我可以碰你么？”  
Newt不可思议的盯着Thomas瞧了一会，接着有些不好意思的轻笑几声，“可以。”  
Thomas谨慎缓慢的抬起胳膊，目光在手和Newt脸上移动以确认对方的反应。当他碰触到Newt胸口的时候，Newt一阵不适应的颤抖从指尖传来。Thomas本能的要收回手，却忍住。接着他非常轻柔的张开手，手心的肌肤宛如要去碰触一个肥皂泡似的小心贴在最近的一道疤痕上。那里有着不平整的触感，带着心痛的Thomas移动手让其顺着疤痕滑动，交错的结尾连接着下一个扭曲的痕迹。  
“伤疤让我的颜色浑浊了吗？”Newt声音有些紧绷，他一动不动的站在那里接受着恋人的抚摸。从胸口到肩头，从肩头到侧腹，从侧腹到肋骨，从肋骨到胯骨…他眯起眼感受着每一寸碰触，对方的温度和轻柔到发痒的动作，他都承受下来。  
“没有，”Thomas温柔宠溺的在嘴角上给了一个如同微风的弧度，让Newt鼻子眼眶发热。但是在Newt开口前，Thomas的手指擦过那清晰迷人的锁骨，单词的音节随着指腹点击骨质的微度传出，“不管它们如何占据你，都遮挡不住你的美。”他的手指向上，指背划过Newt的下巴的线条，“我会捕捉在那下方的色彩。”  
然后Thomas覆盖上了Newt的嘴唇，他滑入Newt耳后的发丝轻柔的托起金发人的头引向自己。  
轻啄后分开，Newt向后移动了一点，但是Thomas用手指的力度阻止了他。彼此近距离的看入对方的目光中，Thomas传达去安心的抚爱，随后再度靠近。  
Newt小心的迎合上前，他手指不经意的勾住Thomas腰间的布料，攥在指尖。  
Thomas另一只手扶住Newt的肩头，覆盖在那伤疤上。接着随着他们吻的加深加长，彼此呼吸开始同步。Thomas的手从对方骨干的肩头滑落，肌肤如有若无的擦过那手臂上的痕迹，落在手腕上。  
他们呼吸随着缓慢的动作相互适应，缓慢而绵长。唇部的碰击发出淡淡的水声，闭起的眼睛锁住了全部触感的美妙，Thomas不自觉的拨开对方的手指握上。  
这日的作画只有他们两个人，没有音乐，没有电话，也没有人来拜访。  
Newt坐在床上，他身下如同烟雾半绕着白色床单的一角。他将自己的身体暴露在空气中，每一条痕迹都在Thomas所能看到的角度里尽可能的不受遮掩。  
他的双腿和四肢细长，让Thomas觉得似乎一碰就会被折断，这是往日Newt穿衣服所察觉不出来的。可是Newt并不病态，他的白很自然，尤其在疤痕之下显得出来原本的生机。他的身材不是所谓的骨干，依旧有着男性的性感，却线条柔和流畅，不受污渍的阻拦。  
Thomas坐在画前，他不知道从何而来的灵感，也许只因Newt在眼前。  
从打稿到上色，Thomas不加犹豫，一笔到位。恋人身材的曲线在他的笔头下舒畅的倾斜出来，就连那些形状不一，方向不齐的伤痕也在阳光下被选用了和肌肤的色调反差微妙的色块。虽然那些颜色让人有讨厌的回忆，可是现在却好像一种凄惨的艺术。越是让人不喜欢，越能体现出来Newt为生活挣扎渴望的那份亮丽。  
床上的作家从始至终都没动作，他没有抱怨也没有疲累。他侧头在那里欣赏着画家的动作，目光注视着那只挥动画笔的手臂如何在画板那侧运动。  
Thomas在镜片后移动目光，每次为了观察望向Newt的时候，彼此都漏露过去一丝笑意。总让Newt怦然心跳，清晰的感觉的胸口的碰击，温度上升。  
Thomas自信的落笔，颜料们在调色盘中如同天然形成般完全不出错的被调配出来。Newt发现他喜欢被Thomas注视，只有Thomas注视这样的自己时他会感觉到一种期待。他不想深究那份期待是什么，但很快乐。  
画完后，Thomas把画转向了床但方向。Newt觉得那是一种新鲜的审视自己的方式，看着画中栩栩如生的自己，好像照镜子又好像在看着另一个人。Thomas真的纪录下来了那些痛苦的痕迹，却色调柔和。分明是不深的色彩，可却如此真实的让Newt心痛。整张画抓住了房间里的光线，清凉明朗，就连床单的洁白也毫无瑕疵。  
Thomas无声的挪上床，坐到了注视着画不移开视线的Newt身边。他抬手安静的拉起床上披在了Newt身上将金发的作家包裹其中，然后他隔着床单搂过了恋人的肩揽入自己怀，温度隔着布料渗透过去。  
Newt并不抗拒，他眯起眼略带安心的侧身靠近Thomas怀中，目光在画上不舍的掠过。他感受到Thomas吻入他的发际，呼吸穿透他发下的肌肤。  
如果Thomas愿意收入他全部的疤痕，那么他也无需让疤痕阻挡他和Thomas。


	17. Quiet

在Newt住院的这两个多星期里，他家的冰箱无非成为了最让人担忧和困扰的地方。他不得不面对可能火腿长了毛，牛奶过了期，橘子发了霉等恶心的问题。  
虽然上个周日在Thomas和Minho来探病时Newt把钥匙交给了他们，为了就是帮忙检查一下房间，尤其是厨房的情况。说实话，当时Minho他们已经清理出了过期和不新鲜的食物，而今天Thomas和Newt又把剩下的打理掉。  
“你的冰箱已经空的差不多了，”望着把垃圾袋打结好的Newt，Thomas关上冰箱扫视过厨房感慨道。  
“你表情显示你很嫌弃我的冰箱，”Newt好笑的指出。  
本来Thomas作完画后决定为庆祝Newt出院而亲自下厨，可是想不到Newt家的冰箱已经变成了一个贫民窟。虽说Thomas可以用他自己的家的食材，但看到距离晚饭还有时间，加上他不能让Newt一点食物都不储蓄，在诸多情况下最后Thomas决定开着车去附近超市购物。  
Newt穿着睡衣，依旧习惯性的把扣子系到最顶头。他抱臂依靠在门口，看着穿大衣拿着顺便带下楼的垃圾袋的Thomas，嘴里含着笑。  
Thomas记录下来Newt需要的东西，但是因为Newt平日吃得很简单所以其实也没写几样。Thomas主张现在Newt需要补身子，所以在强制下硬是加了好几个列入名单。  
“你写的这几个有一半我都没做过，”Newt盯着单子皱起眉头。  
“那时候你可以让我给你做，”Thomas才不吃这套呢，他理所当得说，从恋人手里拿走边条。嘱咐了Newt回屋休息后就离开Newt家。  
对于Thomas把自己当作新生婴儿一样担心的状态，Newt只能不想争辩的吞下口气转身回房。不过他还是顺手把笔记本电脑包一同带回了床上。  
其实想想，Newt觉得和Thomas恋爱的不可思议的一点便是他们是同层的邻居，这种方便简直就和同居差不到哪里去。在对方房间呆到多晚都不是问题，出门抵达目的地的时间也不用重新计算，和在自己房间别无二致。唯一的不同便是，他们有了彼此，不再是一个人住在这个房间中。  
Newt发觉Thomas带走了自己的家门钥匙，所以他觉得没必要守着开门。很快就略无聊的他转身下床，从旅行包里的衣服拿出来，该丢洗衣机的丢洗衣机，该收起来的收起来。  
再次回到卧室，Thomas 的画依旧依在墙边和画架一同收起来。他将那些颜料和画笔收在一边的柜子上好让Thomas容易带走。  
他不再多看向今日的画作，因为那些栩栩如生的描绘依旧会让他感到一丝痛心和惋惜。但即使摆放在那里，现如今已不会对他造成太大影响。  
刚上床打开电脑，Minho 的短信就打了进来。  
《忘记问你们，今晚要出来吃饭吗？可以在你们家附近，庆祝你出院。》很可惜，一个迟来的决定。  
Newt瞥了瞥嘴感到为难，《你应该提早问的，我有了安排。》  
《因为我本来以为Aris今天找我，但他临时有事抽不出身，我会没事干了。》Minho的下一条紧随其后，《什么安排？还有人庆祝你出院？》  
《Thomas，他为此要亲自下厨。》  
《真是甜蜜，》也不知道Minho这文字里带着几分感慨几分玩笑。《所以你有恋人就不要朋友了吗？》  
《得了吧，闭嘴！》Newt独自大笑着输入单词，《我们可以明天。》  
《Well, Enjoy! Lovebird!》  
Newt反复看了几遍最后的单词，哼笑出来，他回应了一句后放下手机。此刻电脑黑掉的屏幕上隐约反射出来Newt的面容，他发现自己的表情是那么的幸福。  
Thomas回来时Newt正在床上阅读他之前写的东西，修改了一些段落，随后回顾剧情，研究接下来的发展。  
Newt决定还钱给Thomas，Thomas当然拒绝，条件是以后找机会让Newt来做饭。不过今天Thomas倒是确定Newt大病初愈后就是重点保护对象，告诉他绝对不用在厨房帮忙。  
“我决定做几个简单的拿手菜，不过是从我母亲那里学来的。但是也不要期待太多，我味道不算很还原，”Thomas笑嘻嘻的表情里依旧带着一点自信，他希望给Newt个惊喜。  
“我很期待，”Newt并不想回房间，他想和Thomas多聊聊，他还远远不够了解这个画家。  
所以Newt坐在厨房外面最近的椅子上，看着Thomas忙里忙外，“和我谈谈你的家人？我还没听你提起过。刚才你第一次提到你的母亲。”  
“哦，我的父母他们都分别是同性恋，”Thomas回应的自然流利，“当初因为家长反对而假装结婚，现在他们都各有男女朋友。”他笑着瞥了一眼略到震惊的Newt，喉咙里咯咯笑起来，“不过他们彼此…怎么说呢？对于我的方面是夫妻，彼此则是闺蜜。”  
“因为感同身受，都了解对方吧？”Newt用手搭在椅子背上，垫着下巴，这听着很有趣。  
Thomas点下头，“没错，不过我也许就是因为在那个环境下才会如此开放自由，我一点也不讨厌他们的事情。”  
Thomas快速切好东西堆成小堆，准备好调料一个个加进入锅里，“我母亲是一个厨师，我在做她在家里的拿手菜。她女朋友是一个商人，现在他们一起为了她女友的工作搬去了佛罗里达。我父亲是会计，但他台球打得却比工作还专业，他男友就是在台球厅认识的，开一家服装店。”  
“你上学时有被影响吗？”Newt很好奇，他觉得Thomas的家庭巧合就和电影一样。  
“我同学都觉得我是同性恋，不过我初恋是班里学习最好的女生，”Thomas耸耸肩。他知道Newt会在意后来的事情，所以在没开口前就补充，“虽然那时候坚持一年已经不错了，但她甩了我。原因是篮球比赛我输给了另一个队，但我兴趣是绘画…你知道那时候的孩子都崇拜体育好的。”  
“让我猜猜看…”Newt打趣的咕哝，伸出食指指向Thomas，调侃性的打着圈，“她最后和那个队的队长在一起了？”  
“你真是聪明，不过有点偏差，”Thomas故意讽刺回去，“队长拒绝了她，而她和队员在一起了。不过那个家伙性格很烂，他们只维持了一个月。”Thomas品尝了一下汤底，接着继续加调料，“你呢？”  
Newt直起身子舒了一口气，“我母亲是一个餐厅服务员，却热爱旅行。但我父亲是一个木工，他们为母亲自由的性格和旅行花的钱而产生纠纷。母亲后来和一个旅行杂志摄影师跑了，现在大概又在哪个国家呆着。”  
Thomas发出一阵笑声，顺便把汤的勺子拿出来递给Newt。Thomas用手掌垫在下面接着以防滴落，示意Newt品尝的同时他完全没注意到自己有前去喂食的倾向。Newt听到对方说了一句“小心烫”后就不去拒绝，他凑过去吹了几下随后让Thomas送入口中，味道很不错。  
美味让Newt心情愉悦，他对Thomas点点头后继续说，“父亲喜欢做木偶，捐献给慈善机构带给那些需要的儿童们，不过他病逝了。”  
“我很遗憾，”Thomas一边走回厨房一边回应，他之前听Minho提起过。  
Newt只是耸耸肩，扬起眉毛用鼻子舒了一口气，“我并不在意了，至少比他知道我后来的情况好。”  
“那现状呢？”Thomas打破气氛，故意撒娇。  
这使得Newt有些害羞的瞪过来，“那要看看你手艺再评论。”  
“哦…真是任性严格，”Thomas做出来衣服夸张的可怜样让两个人同时哈哈大笑起来。  
晚饭Thomas做了泰式汤，配上了他从超市买回来的牛角包和熏肉片。Newt不得不承认这汤的确做得有模有样，即使他没去泰国旅行过，但是和泰国餐馆里的并无差异。  
“Thomas，你今晚可以留在我这边吗？”用牛角包蘸着汤送入口中的Newt回头小心地询问，他面露难色。  
“可以，如你所愿…但是怎么了？”Thomas观察对方的脸色。  
“最近时而还是会做噩梦，虽然不记得内容可是依旧很糟糕。”Newt有些不知道要不要开口。  
“我以为你好多了…”Thomas脸顿时严肃起来，他放下汤勺，担心的目光里带着责备。  
“我想那是因为医院的药的帮助，但我并不清楚如果我出来后晚上会如何…”Newt咬住下嘴唇，他不喜欢看到Thomas露出这种神色，“你能陪我睡吗？”  
这次轮到Thomas面带为难，他张开嘴却不知道从何说起。但他担心Newt以为他不愿意，于是他赶紧开口却很吞吐，“我…我当然愿意陪你。可是，Newt…你身体伤口…我不确定我会不会影响你，而且我主要是不确定的是…你愿不愿意让我碰你或者…抱你，”他咳嗽一声觉得自己蠢死了，“因为睡觉还是不同的吧？我该如何安抚你？”  
Newt一下子脸红起来，他的确没想到会带来这样的困扰。一边感谢Thomas的细心，一边责备自己的粗心。他的确还没尝试过，可是经过接吻和白天的拥抱，Newt知道自己还是很喜欢被Thomas拥抱的。  
他应该下定决心，他应该信任Thomas。他知道他信任Thomas，他绝不害怕。  
“不要瞎想，只是睡觉而已，”Newt不去在意自己发烫的脸和可能很搞笑的表情，用手撕着面包，“也许你可以抱抱我…？”  
Thomas无法控制的屏住呼吸。他想，他当然想！但他需要理智的克制自己。  
“你噩梦需要电脑吗？你需要在楼上睡吗？”Thomas尝试寻找有建设性的提问。  
“楼上床太小了，我们去楼下…我觉得有你在我会没问题的，”Newt思考后重新做了决定，“我努力。”  
Thomas和他讨论了几句，Thomas知道自己不敢就这让放任Newt一个人。而且他有自信，如果是保护Newt，他还是很有理性可以控制自己。所以Thomas答应下来，而且有点跃跃欲试。  
“不过我吃完饭希望先在楼上写一篇小说，趁状态还不错。”  
“那么你不要太过劳累，”Thomas没有拒绝的理由。  
两个人吃完饭，Thomas说他会洗完和清理东西，一些食材也是给自己的那边的，而且还要收拾白天的画具。Newt点头后转身上楼写作，不过今日的那幅画他会希望留在自己这里。  
Newt迫不及待，他把自己的剧情顺了一遍，找到了新的出发点。也许因为Thomas的关系，能够确认彼此的关系并且被接受这些进展让Newt心情舒畅。他并没确认自己的写作会不会有大幅度修改，可是他还是用心的写了后面的线索，剧情走向，以及写了新的一章及其几个段落发给了Gally。也许Gally会吃惊他这么快就有了成果。  
Thomas上来接Newt的时候Newt已经忘记了时间，他敲打字的声音和专注的样子使得他自己忽略掉了Thomas鞋底踩过地板的声响。  
Thomas停在房门口，侧身依靠在门框上欣赏了一会Newt专注的样子。Newt沉浸在文字中，愉悦和兴奋如同可见似的扩散于空气里。  
Thomas直到确认Newt一段完成后停手，他才见缝插针的敲了敲门。Newt被吓了一哆嗦，当他发现Thomas早就在那里的时候露出安心的表情。  
Thomas宠溺望过去，用肩膀的力度把自己从门框上撑起来，踏进屋子，“你很专注，我以为我动静很大。”  
“我太专注了，”Newt叹口气，刚才写作的兴奋让他有些疲劳。他用没带伤的那个手臂小幅度伸了一个懒腰，抓了抓金发。另一个手臂因为肩膀下面的伤口，刚才打字让那里隐隐作痛，他不得不咬牙用手握住。  
“还好吗？”Thomas快步上前，跪在Newt身侧握住受伤那侧的手。  
“只是打字累了而已，我还没有那么脆弱，”Newt苦笑不已。他抬起完好的另一侧手转身抚摸上Thomas的脸颊，而画家宛如一只大型犬似的侧头将脸完全贴合到作家的掌心里，“你该休息了。”  
Newt赶紧竖起一根手指，“再写一段，就一段。”  
Thomas盯着他看了一会，勉强点头露出一副为难的样子，“就一段。”确认Newt点头后，Thomas挪到了床垫上注视着恋人的身影。  
“你刚才在楼下做什么？”Newt打完字依靠到椅子上，侧头询问。  
“洗碗，收拾画具，摆放冰箱，把你忘在洗衣机里的衣服烘干收起…”  
“你真是一个家庭好主夫，”Newt瞪大了眼睛，他的确把衣服的事情忘的一干二净，希望没有被潮湿弄臭了。  
“我当作夸奖，谢谢，”Thomas坏笑。然后他起身走去Newt身侧，看着Newt用手捂着腹部，那下面是刚被拆线的伤口，“痛？”  
“坐久的关系吧，只是有点奇怪，”Newt寻找着形容词。  
“让我抱你下去，”Thomas突然提议，出乎意料。  
“什么？！”Newt一下子绷紧身子差点从椅子上弹起来，他可从来没想过这种事情发生，而且也不敢想象。“你让我如同一个公主一样被你抱下去？你想都别想——额？！Thomas！”  
来不及反抗，Thomas上去就勾住了Newt的膝盖下和臂弯下要抱起他。失去平衡Newt为了安全自然赶紧搂住Thomas的脖子，而且在刚拆线的伤口下让他不敢乱挣扎。  
“乖乖听话，My Princess，”Thomas玩味的说，接着一边享受Newt红着脸瞪过来的视线，一边公主抱得将其带下了楼。  
“你等着，Thomas！”Newt从牙缝了挤出来，结果得到的只是敷衍的大笑。  
到达卧室，Newt发现Thomas依旧如白天那样细心的为他暖了房间，这让他换下睡衣躺进去的时候没用多少时间就适应过来。  
Newt为Thomas从柜子里准备出枕头，他庆幸自己当初为了这张床的尺寸要了一个双人被，所以Thomas不需要再拿出别的。  
Thomas换上他从家里带来的睡衣。他揭开被子的时候还有一点犹豫，随后小心的和Newt并排躺下。过了几秒Thomas才舒了一口气，放松身子感受后背陷入被褥，接受枕头的触感和被子的重量。  
他感到另一侧空着，只要移动手臂也许就能碰触到Newt，这让他心跳。  
“Thomas，你想抱的话可以抱我，”Newt自己都不敢相信自己会第一个主动提出来，因为他清楚其实自己很想被抱。  
Thomas侧过身贴近枕边，望着Newt的面容。  
Newt侧过脸，彼此对视，Newt眼中的渴望都要溢出来了。这让Thomas一瞬间很想冲上去抱住他，但Thomas在伸出手碰触到Newt睡衣后又收了回来。“这次就算了。你的身子还是安静的平躺比较好，如果要抱你可能会压倒刚好的地方。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“我在乎，”Thomas微微皱起眉头不可思议于Newt的执着，他反而觉得自己太过于理智。Thomas在内心纠结，此刻就好像他们彼此立场调换，Newt才是最主动最开始失去理智的一方，“你也应该在乎。我们以后都是机会，不是吗？”  
Newt别回头盯着天花板，他一方面对于自己的渴望而害羞，一方面对于Thomas的提议尝试好好接受。他舔了舔嘴唇，最后决定的点头。  
Thomas松口气，可是他清楚Newt的失望。于是他平躺回去，在被子里握住对方的手，“我可以握着你的手睡，如果你有噩梦我会第一时间感应到。”说完他在被子下面捏了捏对方的掌心，给予鼓励，“我会如约定的一样，拉你出来的。”  
两个人再次默契的同时侧头看向对方。随即Newt的安心柔和了他的目光，他的手反握住Thomas。Thomas伸手关了台灯，调整好彼此交叉的十指，闭上眼。  
相握的两人怀抱着渴望和安心入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注意：这张就是一个短小的日常，介绍一下彼此的家庭情况。Thomas那个出自我看到的一个电影简介，是一个法国电影。女主的父母各自是同性恋，所以女主在学校都被说是同性恋，给她压力很大。她很压抑疏远母亲，自然也不喜欢母亲的女友。一天她回家看到母亲在和女友亲密，再也忍不住的女主爆发了。电影这个介绍设定很吸引我，可是我并不喜欢吵架，所以没看。不过我却希望在快乐的条件下接受这个设定，因此给了Thomas，觉得如果是Thomas说不定就可以接受下来，而且觉得这个家庭设定极其可爱！顺便说提到的泰国汤是因为最近我寄宿家庭给我做了这个，牛角包也是那时候搭配的。］


	18. Recall

“Ben！No！Please，No！”Newt哀求着，他跪在床边的地板上，腿被分开后让他很难保持平衡。昨天跪肿的膝盖让他几乎无法移动，却硬是要撑起破烂不堪的身体。  
眼泪和津液灌进他的呼吸道，使得他不停抽泣咳嗽。  
他的手被锁在床腿，作为趣味买的手铐此刻摩擦床腿发出难听的声音。  
Newt感觉自己在发抖，他闭眼做了无数个深呼吸却无能为力，他知道会发生什么。  
Ben抓住他的双肩，从身后搂上来的气息让Newt浑身僵硬。Ben哄着他，似乎他的挣扎只不过就是一个闹着不睡觉的小婴儿而已。  
Ben一边发出嘘的声响一边用布为上了Newt的嘴。Newt的语言被阻拦，他发出求助可是听起来也只不过是错乱不堪的呜咽。  
“Shut up，Newt！”Ben不耐烦的从后方揪起Newt的头发，在Newt还没反应过来的时候一拳揍在脸上。手铐因为Newt身体失去平衡而发出刺耳的摩擦，硬生生拉扯着Newt磨破的手腕将他的身体重新拽回了床边。Newt被揍得眼花，他不知道自己的肩膀和下巴磕在了床的哪个部分。  
“Be quiet，baby，”Ben的声音缓和，甜腻而危险。Newt感觉嘴里充满了血腥味，他都习惯了。刚才那一下让嘴里的布松开，他可能不小心牙齿咬破了嘴唇或者舌头，无法分辨。  
Ben抬起Newt肿起一边的脸重新把布系紧。Newt显得病态瘦弱的身子暴力在空气里瑟瑟发抖，那些未痊愈的抓痕和淤青几乎为他染上了另一种颜色。  
Ben从后方用膝盖顶开Newt的双腿，Newt想要夹紧可是却因为膝盖的疼痛而保持平衡的反射而不得不分开支撑自己。接着是Ben的手粗鲁的插入他大腿内侧用拇指掰开，指腹挤压过大腿上那些密密麻麻的刮痕，Newt用鼻子喘了很大气才没让自己呻吟出来。  
当Newt感知到硬物碰触了他后面时，恐惧几乎将他吞没。他知道Ben今天的心情，他也知道Ben会怎么实行计划。他想要求Ben做好准备，但他根本喊不出来单词。  
他扭动身躯挣扎，但是身子一次次被铁链拉扯回来。他感受到Ben的咒骂和捶打落在他的后背上，但他不想停止，直到一拳击在他脑后使得他在嗡的一声里多少才变得安静许多。  
紧随其后便是硬物的强制入侵，没有扩张，没有润滑，没有任何准备。前天也是如此，撑破的地方再次裂开，Newt几乎整个要被撕成两半，疼痛就好像闪电劈过般让他晕眩。  
他喉咙和鼻子里发出一阵刺耳扭曲的哭喊，那是从他肺部最深处伴随痛苦挤出来的挣扎，他全部力气和音量。他死命攥着手铐中间的铁链给予自己支持和鼓励，不让自己晕过去。也许晕过去更好，可他身体在痛苦里不停反抗。  
Ben不停入侵，Newt不敢相信当他吞下全部的时候，自己的肠壁是不是还能完好无损，为何自己还没坏掉被送去医院？  
深入的撕裂感使得Newt根本无法休息，他的鼻子和喉咙因为被压制住的惨叫声而震得生疼，提高的声音每次到最后都化作抽泣的呻吟让他精疲力竭，大脑胀疼。  
Ben在放入到不能再放入后享受的扭动了一下腰，沉浸在内部的热量和包裹里。  
“Newt，动起来！”他顶了顶Newt。可是金发人筋疲力竭的身子因为痛苦弓在他下面，控制不了的颤抖。Ben卒了一口接着猛的动起，力度之大让Newt的呼喊声在布料后面再次刺耳而扭曲。  
“动起来！Now！”Ben吼了一声，他拿起一边准备好的皮带抽在了Newt背上，和以前的伤痕重叠，再度被撕裂。  
第二鞭落下，Newt承受不住，他不得不动起来身子配合对方猛烈的节奏。可是他根本跟不上，他感觉精神恍惚，眼泪和鼻涕都因为他鼻子发出来的声音而无法控制的流下，声音是他唯一可以做到的发泄。  
当他跟不上的时候，Ben的皮带就会下来。Newt肚子里面几乎要被搅乱，他听到刺耳的肉体拍打声，他感觉自己后面在流血，他发觉手腕的皮被手铐弄的卷了起来。  
他清楚放松对他是好的，那样不会这么痛。可是办不到，他恐惧一切，现在的每一秒，他绷紧战栗的身子只能让Ben的运动给他带来最大的损害。  
他已经跟不上节奏，哭泣声伴随着抽打一遍遍重合嘲笑着他自身。他想甩去痛苦似的摇头，可是唯一得到的只不过就是他金发凌乱的被汗水打在脸上，和泪水脏兮兮的混在一起而已。  
…  
Please！  
Stop，Please！  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Thomas被Newt的一声惨叫惊醒，紧随其后就是手部被狠狠攥紧的生疼。Thomas一瞬间就知道发生了什么，精神痛击他的大脑让他从枕头上弹起来，可是当他要伸手开灯却因为Newt的攥紧扯动而跌回床上。  
“Newt！”Thomas放弃了开灯，他转身扑向Newt。Newt发出从内部挤压来的嘶喊和抽泣，声音并不是尖锐刺耳反而如同分离碾碎痛苦一样从唇缝里挣扎出。  
“No！No！Leave me——…！Leave me alone！”Newt突然松开Thomas的手腕打开，也许他感受到Thomas压在了他的上方。  
Newt胡乱甩着双手，他双腿乱蹬。Thomas在黑暗里被Newt的膝盖撞到了肩膀和腹部，他不得不转移到Newt身侧用一只手把Newt要逃脱的身子揽向自己这边，但是Newt使劲扭着腰根本不知道自己距离床边不远。  
“醒醒！Newt！醒醒！”Thomas惊恐的上去，他尝试适应黑暗的眼睛可以看到Newt挣扎的轮廓。Thomas伸出双手在黑暗里捕捉Newt乱挥动的手臂。  
紧接着，Thomas不知道是Newt把他当作了梦里的人，还是Newt只是挥动手的巧合。很重的一巴掌拍在了Thomas的脸上，响声在房间里极其清脆，Thomas感觉左边的脸颊整个发麻。  
可是他顾不上，上前抓住Newt的手腕，“别这样！只是梦！你会伤到你自己的！Newt，醒过来！你会弄伤你自己的！”  
Newt声嘶力竭的哭喊从他喉咙和鼻翼里最大限度的扯出，身子挺起，似乎涌出来所有的力气。Thomas从不知道Newt手臂可以又这样大的力气，大概这就是求生迸发出来的本能？他尝试压下去又怕弄伤Newt，借此机会Newt的一只手腕挣脱出来，拳头的背部击在了Thomas的右眼下面。  
Thomas右边一阵金星，他不知道是不是肿起来了。眼前一片混乱，他压下身子用空出来的手掌按在Newt的手臂上尝试把对方钉在床被里。  
可是Newt一个翻身，Thomas失去平衡。接着Thomas感觉到Newt蜷起的膝盖插入他的腹部，对着他的肚子就是猛的一顶。Thomas来不及发出呻吟，下意识的收紧手，拉着Newt一同跌下了床铺。  
混乱里，Thomas感觉自己的脚腕拍在了床边缘，肩膀被床头柜擦破，他感觉自己的头也被狠狠磕碰到，也许自己叫出来了也不一定。  
他不知道Newt如何，是不是也在滚落的时候受伤。这让Thomas很快不顾身体的疼痛爬起来寻找床头灯的开关，与此同时他注意到自己的舌头被咬破，血腥味在嘴里蔓延。  
“Ben！Stop！Go away！”Newt突然喊了一句，Thomas回过头可是却被Newt推到床上。Newt撞击完后向后退，可他脚一软直接摔在了地上。  
Thomas赶忙跑上去，他可以看到Newt睁大的棕色眼睛里充满恐惧和泪水，眼泪几乎弄花了他整张脸。Newt醒了可是却还没意识到自己处于哪里，按照刚才的想法他误认为Thomas是Ben。  
Newt的目光还很恍惚，无法聚焦，他只是不停发出听不清类似呜咽的句子，在Thomas靠近的时候出手反击。Thomas感觉自己脖子和手臂都被Newt抓破。  
但是Thomas还是看准了机会一把上前抱住了Newt。两边人的睡衣都被扯破，扣子脱线。Newt被他抱住后惊恐的扭动身子，用手不停捶打Thomas的后背。  
“是我！Thomas！看清楚，我是Thomas！”Thomas死死收紧双臂不敢放开Newt，即使Newt打得他后背发麻Thomas都不敢躲避。他在Newt耳边不停喊出来安慰，“我在这里！Thomas在这里！你很安全！冷静！”  
Newt被Thomas的手掌扣住后脑，脸埋入Thomas的肩头，可是他依旧鼻子里不安的发出来一连串呻吟。他一只手抓住Thomas的另一侧肩膀想要推开，可是Thomas不让。  
Newt无法分辨这是Ben或者是谁，失控的他狠狠把指甲扣入Thomas睡意凌乱露出来的肩头。Thomas呜咽了一声，可是并不管。他抱住Newt，不停告诉对方自己的名字，即使Newt狠狠用指甲在他肩头抓下来几条骇人的血道。  
Newt逐渐清醒，疲累让他大脑和动作都变得迟钝缓慢。他慢慢在Thomas怀里安静，呻吟转化为抽泣，捶打累的手腕从Thomas背上滑落。  
“Newt…Newt？”Thomas等了一会，感觉安静后他才小心的松开对方，“Newt，你还好吗？”  
他捧起来Newt的脸，那被泪水和金发弄乱的脸此时带着空洞的眼神不知所措的望着Thomas。过一会，Thomas发现Newt逐渐把目光聚集到自己身上，他不敢松懈却激动万分，用拇指擦去Newt眼角滑落的眼泪。  
“…Thomas…？”Newt声音虚弱而颤抖，似乎他不敢相信眼前的人是不是真的存在。  
“我在，”Thomas尝试冷静自己的呼吸，露出来一个温柔的笑容点头，“我是Thomas，我在。”  
Newt惊慌失措的盯着Thomas的脸反复观察，那双棕色的大眼睛来回扫视就好像根本停不下来一样。  
Ben不在这里，酷刑不在这里。但是疼痛存在，记忆存在，恐惧存在。但与此同时Thomas存在，Thomas存在，Thomas！Thomas！Thomas！  
“Thomas！Thomas！”Newt控制不住的呼唤出来，他不知道要说什么。他什么都想不到，除了盯着眼前的人他什么都想不到！他感觉一片空白，唯独只有Thomas存在于视线里。  
即使无法思考，但是身体和闪现的画面让Newt内心最深处意识到自己干了什么，他只是无法梳理和表达。  
他感觉一阵崩溃，他不知道自己会这样，更不敢相信自己在Thomas面前这样。他崩溃不是因为那个梦，而是因为他发现Thomas在而过于感动，这个转换让Newt受到的刺激太大。  
“Thomas！Thomas…Thomas…！”Newt上前一把抓住Thomas，他无法顾及自己失魂落魄的样子，嘴里只能呼唤对方。  
“Newt，我在！冷静…你需要冷静，深呼吸！”Thomas紧张的握住Newt因为崩溃而求助伸来的手臂。他仅仅盯着Newt的眼睛，尝试引导对方。  
可是刚才那些动作都牵扯到了Newt刚拆线的伤口，缓和一些后刺痛统统涌了上来。Newt痛得猛然缩起身子，他一只手按住腹部一只手抓住肩头，皱眉抽泣的呻吟出声。  
“Newt！”Thomas快速伸手接住Newt因为蜷缩绷紧而失去平衡倒过来的身子。Thomas紧紧搂住Newt，用自己的身体垫在下面，支撑起弓着背忍痛的恋人。  
Thomas满是心疼，他不敢松开Newt，把自己的脸颊贴在Newt头后压着尽可能给予包裹，嘴里发出来嘘声哄着对方。他用手掌一遍遍顺着Newt的后背让对方冷静，就这样维持直到Newt愿意起身。  
过了不知道多长时间，Newt做了几个深呼气直起身子，他看向Thomas。Thomas鼓励的笑着，抬手帮他擦干净脸。  
“什么都不用说，”Thomas对不安的对方如此开口，“你没事就好。”  
“吓到你了…”Newt自己也赶紧用手背擦干净脸，他的视线终于变得清晰。  
“吓坏我了，”面对可以正常对话的Newt，Thomas总算舒了一口气，“你四肢乱蹬，我都怕弄伤你自己。”  
Newt很快就发现了Thomas肿着的脸，虽然看不清是被什么弄的，可是两边都红着，不过其中一侧几个印子显示出那个是手指打过的痕迹。这让Newt心里一凉，接着他看到Thomas额头渗血的包，脖子的抓痕，以及肩膀严重的血道特别深还在渗血。  
“我这是…不…天，这难道是我——…？！”Newt倒吸一口气，颤抖的手指不确定的伸过去。  
可是在碰触Thomas脸颊之前就被Thomas温柔小心的握住攥入手心，“没事的，你只是在噩梦里弄的。”  
“可是我弄伤了你？！”Newt自责的大叫，他感觉自己眼泪这次真的在清醒的时候要控制不住，他努力忍着，可是声音支离破碎。  
Thomas赶紧哄着他凑近看入棕色瞳仁的眼底，用拇指挫着攥着的手背，“没事的，没事…你不是有心，我知道。你现在没事就很好，我也没事了。”  
Newt看着Thomas，目光接触让Newt感到发抖。他不知道自己在混乱里弄伤Thomas是使出多大力气，自己打了Thomas多少下，自己哭喊了多久，自己吓得Thomas有多重。  
“我保证过我会把你从噩梦里拉出来，我说到做到，”Thomas为了安抚恋人含笑的低语，声音轻柔的就和棉絮一样，“这点伤都值得，很快就会没事的。”  
Newt咬住下嘴唇，紧紧抿着不知道点头还是摇头，他不知道Thomas看到这样的自己会怎么想。Thomas是那么的温柔，那么的宽宏大量，那么的包容他，Newt太过于害怕自己所承受Thomas的好意。  
Thomas猜到了Newt在想什么，因为看着Newt那幅不安恐惧，隐忍哭泣的面孔就知道。他觉得Newt不是想要哭泣的人，但他刚才看到了Newt在噩梦的回忆里哭得多么痛苦。他觉得Newt应该如此发泄出来，他可以等Newt直到一切平息。  
“别怕，我依旧喜欢着你，一直喜欢你，”Thomas笑了。他把Newt低下的头轻轻托起，Newt的眼眶红着，泪水在里面打转。Thomas没有一语道破，他感觉Newt在下巴他手上略带挣扎，不想被看到似的尝试低下头。  
“我喜欢你，Newt。可能更多…”Thomas缆柱Newt的肩，一边这样咕哝给金发人听，一边把金发人收入怀里。Thomas用下巴摩擦着对方的发顶，感受那头金丝掠过肌肤。他用手一遍遍顺着Newt的后背作为安抚，接受对方的眼泪滑落弄湿自己的衣服。  
“我想我爱你，Newt。”  
他如此说道，紧随其后他被Newt抓住了衣服如同压制所有爆发点般的扯入手心。  
接着Newt在他怀里撕心裂肺的哭了出来。  
Newt很久没如此放纵自己的哭过，他死命钻在Thomas的胸前不去抬头，眼泪就和他的哭喊一样如同断线的珠子根本不停。  
Thomas不会在这时候说多余的话，他不会强求看Newt哭，但也会包容Newt的泪。他就这样听Newt的声音，不松开自己的拥抱。  
“I love you, Newt.”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Newt睁开眼，头疼欲裂。他还是晕倒了，他不想回忆晕倒的过程。Ben不在身边，手铐也被解开，他就这样被赤裸裸的被留在地板上。  
地板的坚硬和刺疼让他后背的鞭痕显得火辣辣的灼烧，全身每个肌肉都酸痛的好像要把他压散架。他脸上都是泪，肚子内部一团糟。  
他痛得无法直起身子只能侧过身蜷缩，然而就连这个动作也让他做得艰难。  
Newt发现双腿间被塞了一团毛巾，他清楚Ben不会给他进行处理。两条腿已经合不上，他不敢想象红肿撕裂的惨象。但至少他还是伸手尝试忍痛拽出毛巾。  
当他发现毛巾上粘着的黏液里混杂着血液的时候，他忍不住一阵汗毛竖起。接着他闭上眼丢下毛巾，用胳膊压住额头强制做了几个深呼吸忍下抽泣。  
他赤裸着身子不知道在地上呆了几分钟，这一点时间对他来将也是如此漫长。  
站起身子用尽了他所有力气，他分开腿拖着脚走去墙边寻求支撑，拉起一个毯子披在身上。等他摇摇晃晃步入客厅，越过茶几可以看到那边餐厅的拐角处发出灯光。那便是Ben的书房，Ben在那里正在写作。Ben并不在意Newt该如何处理，他只知道他拿到了新的点子需要写下来。  
Newt不确定Ben有没有听到他的动静，可是那灯光依旧平稳的想着，没有人出来找他。Newt双腿一软撑着沙发跪到地上，肿起来的膝盖被挤压让他眼角憋着的眼泪再也忍不下去。他心绞痛，胸口如同要炸开。  
他颤抖的从肩膀揪下毯子，不在意背部伤口的摩擦。他张开嘴，强制的把毯子尽可能的塞入自己的口中。  
他把嘴张到最大填满布料，只为堵住他撕心裂肺的哭喊。  
但是堵不住，呜咽从他的喉咙里倾泻，在布料后面闷响。他低下头死命抵在沙发垫上，尽可能埋入自己全部声音。  
随后他听到了书房门被重重撞上，Ben没有理他。Newt眼泪崩溃的涌出来，他牙齿压迫着口中的布料几乎要穿透过去。  
他尽可能把自己蜷缩到最小拥抱住自己，一遍又遍的伴着哭泣将额头撞在垫子上，好像止不住 。  
…  
Love me, please.  
PLEASE——….


	19. Satisfaction

两周的时间说不上长，但是对于刚开始交往的Newt和Thomas来讲也并不算短，他们需要相互观察和理解对方。Newt身体已经恢复，他的工作也回到正轨。因为Thomas在身边的守护和照顾，Newt写的东西目前都受到Gally的好评。  
在这两周里，Thomas差不多都陪着Newt度过夜晚，偶尔他会去Newt家，偶尔Newt被带去Thomas家。经过体验Newt明显觉得自己家的床铺要舒服多了，但是如果可以枕在Thomas的臂弯里，那么就没什么可计较的。  
虽然Newt一般并不理解情侣总是24小时粘一起都不嫌多这件事，可是现在他却很享受和Thomas这种近距离接触的情况。这样看起来也许有点傻，不过Newt承认自己很喜欢。  
两个人在相互观察中了解加深，这两周来讲他们的速度已经很快，Newt觉得可能这就是所谓的默契度？  
比如Thomas知道Newt喜欢吃起司，所以他亲手做的意面肉丸子里加了很多起司。与此同时Newt发现相比番茄酱，Thomas更喜欢把肉丸挑出来粘辣酱。  
Newt可以确定Thomas每次在自己家煮咖啡都喜欢加两块糖，在外面永远都是选择小杯的黑咖啡加一包糖。而Thomas学会了做Newt喜欢的那种吞拿鱼三明治。  
而现在睡觉Thomas会很放心的抱上Newt，不光让Newt睡在自己怀里，而且如果心情极好Thomas就会喜欢用鼻子和嘴唇不厌其烦的蹭着Newt的头发亲吻表达自己的情绪，直到Newt无可奈何的制止他。  
这种事不光发生在睡觉时，往日Thomas也很喜欢从后面抱住Newt，呈现出一周包裹状态。Newt觉得Thomas既是一只大型犬，又像是一个不离身的棉被。而Thomas抱上去的第一个动作永远都是嗅着他的头发嘴唇蹭到耳后，招呼才随之而来。  
“我还没写完，不要看，”Newt打字的手因为头发被亲吻以及呼吸声在耳畔被迫停止。  
Thomas躺在Newt家沙发的靠垫里，怀里抱着工作中的Newt不放手。为了不影响Newt，Thomas没开电视也没放音乐，甚至连话也没讲。可是代替他寂寞心情的唯一行为就是他不停的用脸颊蹭着Newt的后脑，用鼻尖嗅着Newt的味道。  
“我没有看…”Thomas闭着眼享受恋人的触感和气息，口气慵懒的咕哝，“我在闻你。”  
这比别的还让Newt困扰和无奈，他想阻止Thomas但是又有点不舍。每当他要挪开身子的时候，环绕在他腰上的那双手都会下意识的抱紧他，简直就是一个大婴儿。  
“你不去工作吗？”Newt侧头用余光寻找恋人的脸，但是只能瞥见那头深色的头发随着又一波碎吻而动着。  
“我昨天刚画完，”Thomas声音带着懒洋洋的得意感，侧头把脸颊枕在Newt头后，“而且我现在更像闻你。”  
“有什么好闻的？”Newt苦笑，他根本无心工作。  
“因为你好闻，”Thomas说得理所当然，他甚至为了贴紧Newt而头根本没枕在靠垫上。  
Newt扣上笔记本电脑让其休眠，免得自己动作会不小心乱按到文档里。他总算扭动肩膀让自己侧过身，紧随其后的就是Thomas在自己脸颊上宠溺的亲了上去。  
“你不写了？”Thomas明知故问，口气带着撒娇，却故意弄做好奇。  
Newt扬眉给了对方一个白眼却无法生气，“托你的福。”Thomas得逞一样的发出嘿嘿的声音又猛的抬头给Newt脸上按了一个重吻，Newt撇了撇嘴，“你还真是喜欢亲吻。”  
“针对你，”Thomas下巴垫在Newt肩头，对上那巧克力色的眼角余光，“而且我很无聊。”  
“很无聊就去找点事情干，”Newt故意叹气。  
“可是我不想离开你，”Thomas理直气壮。  
“请告诉我你一定是在开玩笑…”要不是姿势问题，Newt可能会扶住自己的额头让自己保持冷静。  
“很可惜，我是很认真的，”Thomas早就看出来，但是他却觉得这样都Newt很有趣，甚至故意收紧了手臂顶了顶Newt的肚子。  
因为脖子上被打上了对方的呼吸而发痒，Newt发出一个激灵侧头蹭了蹭肩膀用手握住脖子，这才让Thomas把脸退到了自己身后，“你可以坐在我身边看书。”  
“但我的双手想抱你，”Thomas无辜的声音从耳后传来，接着Thomas欲罢不能的把脸颊再次蹭向金发。Newt简直不敢想象自己脑后的头发被揉成了什么造型。  
Newt不得不泄气的在喉咙起发出一阵抱怨的咕噜声，弄的Thomas大笑不已。觉得闹够的Thomas恋恋不舍的松开对方的细腰，把双手举到头边上作出无害的样子左右甩了甩，“好了好了，我不抱你，你自由了。这样可以吗？”  
Newt回头看他这个样子忍不住只能苦恼得连连摇头，用手打了一下对方的肩，但是却一点也不影响这位画家的心情。  
随后Newt没有离开原位，依旧靠着Thomas完成了他最后一段灵感描写。等回过头发现刚才还玩手机游戏（疑似扑克牌或者象棋）的Thomas已经仰在垫子上睡了过去。  
Newt用鼻子出气代替一声叹息，却没发觉自己看着Thomas睡颜的眼睛充满宠溺。  
他拿起Thomas手里攥着的可能会随时坠地上的手机，接着用手背拍了拍对方的脸蛋，“Thomas？去吃饭吗？”  
但是没反应，Newt等了一会却发觉对方连哼哼都没哼哼。这使得Newt想到以前Thomas也是半天才叫醒。  
这样叫不醒的样子果然就和大婴儿一样，Newt想。  
Newt用手撑到Thomas的另一侧沙发背上，尽可能压低身子凑近，“Thomas？Tommy…？”  
“我喜欢这个称呼，”就在Newt刚用了昵称，结果Thomas突然就睁开了眼睛咕哝出来这么一句。  
Newt顿时一惊，结果Thomas手快速拉住Newt的肩膀扯下，抬头想要亲上去。Newt本来也不打算反抗，可是放在腿上的笔记本电脑在却终于坚持不住的从他腿上向外侧滑落，Thomas手疾眼快的抬起那一侧的腿把电脑拍了回去，这才让Newt伸手抓住救下电脑。  
被电脑这么一折腾那个吻也就灰飞烟灭，显然这个沙发的空间对他们来讲并不足够。  
“我们去吃饭，”Newt拿着电脑起了身，站在沙发边活动腰和腿。  
而沙发上被长时间依靠的Thomas可就没那么容易，他废了好大劲才爬起来，从Newt手里接过手机后看了看时间，“我带你去我常去的一家小餐厅，我和那里的老板很熟。对了，是摩洛哥菜，喜欢吗？”  
“没怎么吃过，可以尝尝。”  
“不会让你失望，”Thomas显然来了精神，动作比刚才利索很多。就在他手指转着车钥匙回来后，突然想起什么，“对了，你刚才叫我什么？”  
Newt被突然这样提点感觉有点窘迫，他故意硬邦邦的回应一声，“Thomas。”  
“不，你刚才叫了别的。”  
“额…Thomas…”Newt顿了一会，扬起一边眉毛假装不知道。因为就连熟悉的好友他都很少会用昵称…虽然Thomas对他很不同。  
“你刚才叫我Tommy，”Thomas笑嘻嘻的看着Newt，他蜜糖色的眼睛里放着光彩，口气带着挑逗和心满意足。接着他望见Newt脸红起来的样子，心情更加好，他压低声音忍笑一个单词一个单词蹦出来，“你刚才，用你，可爱的，英国口音，叫了我，Tommy。”  
“这有什么值得你傻笑的？”Newt感觉自己脸烫得都能煎鸡蛋了，他故作恼羞成怒的样子咬着牙瞪回去，可是害羞让他一点底气也没有。  
Thomas并不吃这套，他上去捧住Newt的脸狠狠亲了一口，“我爱死你这么叫我了！”说完他留下红着脸一副被吻得六神无主的恋人，愉悦的转身先行一步跨出大门。  
Thomas开着他的新车哼着小曲，而Newt很显然成为了他副驾驶座上的专属乘客。为了阻止Thomas沉浸在洋洋得意的心情和那不成曲的调子中，Newt特意打开了收音机调到很大声，虽然那里面的音乐品味很受怀疑。  
“Hi，Zart！”进了店以后Thomas就张开手迎上正从厨房方向走出来的一位黑发强壮的男人，显然这位就是Thomas提到的老板。  
这家餐厅不算大，现在坐满了一半。据说不订位的人只能中午来，因为晚上就会爆满。据Thomas自己夸耀，店里墙上挂着的画有两幅都出自Thomas的手。Thomas和Zart认识是来自大学，后来毕业后在Zart开业大庆那天Thomas送了他画作为礼物。  
“瞧瞧我们的大画家，你有多少日没来过我这里了？我以为你已经吃腻这里的菜了！”叫做Zart的男人带着浓厚的声音笑道，上前和Thomas搭肩相互拍了拍。  
“最近有点抽不开身，可是你看我不是来了吗？”Thomas辩解着。一边和老熟人分开，一边环视了一下餐厅，“这家吃腻了也会想念。”  
“你真会说，”Zart即使故意露出为难，却掩饰不料他开心的口气，“一个人？还是…和朋友？”Zart越过Thomas看向Newt。  
“不，今天是和恋人，”Thomas转身搂住Newt的腰，用手臂把Newt揽到了身边。Newt虽然一阵尴尬，却依旧露出自然的礼节表情伸手做了自我介绍。  
Zart吹了一声口哨，握住Newt的手，“我是Zart。想不到几日不见有了这么漂亮的男友，”Newt从Zart口气里听的出来诚意的祝福和毫不犹豫的赞叹，这让他放松下来。  
“你早点告诉我，也许我就可以破例在中午给你们点个蜡烛了，”Zart开着玩笑转身带位。他特意给Newt他们选了靠窗户最尽头的那一桌，多少安静的环境下可以让他们独处。  
Zart专门负责给他们点餐，而且很热情的给Newt推荐了很多菜色。说实话对摩洛哥菜完全没研究的Newt陷入了一场抉择危机，而他其实什么都不懂，似乎另外两个人推荐的每一款都很不错。最后这顿饭还是让Thomas决定下来，而Zart说饭后他会免费送一份双人点心作为庆祝。  
“他很风趣，”望着拿着单子离去的Zart，Newt压低声音。  
“他只对熟人如此，”Thomas毫不在意地咕哝，从桌边抽出来纸巾在手里摆弄，“对外人和工作很严格，这里工作的人偶尔还会抱怨几句。”接着Thomas把声音再度压到最低，对Newt眨了眨眼睛，“你最好不要告诉他。”  
Newt苦笑的点点头，伸手接过来Thomas折好送的纸花。那是用餐巾纸折的玫瑰，Newt并不嫌弃对方这种心灵手巧的小浪漫。  
随后一顿饭下来，Newt的确喜欢上这家店。因为两个人吃得晚，这顿称不上午饭也算不上晚饭。他们收到了Zart送的起司蛋糕，这使得Newt在甜腻下并不希望晚饭时间很快到来。  
两个人随后没有回家，Thomas开车带Newt去了市中心的商场，Thomas还是决心给Newt买之前他一直看中的那条围巾。虽然Newt看后说那个颜色有些不合适，却没有那么糟糕。Thomas只能接受了他选围巾的品味并不算好的说法，最后试了几款以后他执意买了一条合适的送给了Newt。  
Newt说他喜欢Thomas戴眼镜的样子，当Thomas作画的时候往往都让Newt看入神。即使Newt惋惜眼镜会多少遮挡住Thomas迷人的眼镜，可是他还是觉得戴眼镜的画家气质很棒。  
“你需要我买一个眼镜框平日戴着吗？”Thomas开着玩笑的从眼镜店的架子上取下一支架上鼻梁。  
Newt得不得说Thomas很适合眼睛，甚至这一款也很不错（当然不戴眼镜的时候也很帅气，Newt一心觉得如此）可他还是抬手取下了对方鼻梁上的镜框摆回原位，“我更想毫无阻拦的看着你的眼睛，Tommy。”  
Newt突然意识到久违的开口呼唤名字他就这样叫出来了昵称，也许因为Thomas喜欢所以他会在大脑里设定成最佳的呼唤方式。  
当Newt为自己开口后的称呼而自己吃惊时，Thomas已经搂上他的肩膀把他带出了眼镜店，随后在他耳边温柔的低语，“只有你这样叫，我很享受。”  
Newt心口一暖，他确定这就是他专有的爱称了。  
最后Newt给Thomas送了一条领带。穿着的讲究的Newt让他平日很在意西装的搭配，他之前也在Thomas家看到了Thomas全部的西装和领带。其实本来他向送袖扣，但目光还是被领带吸引了过去。  
很少会去人多场合，尤其大商场的Newt发现只要和Thomas一起他会完全忘记了这件事。他们走过好几家店给对方选衣服，这些都是Newt极少甚至避免去做的事，可是现在他却不亦乐乎。他和Thomas外出总是很快乐，笑容挂在脸上，脚步轻松，享受Thomas握住他手或者搂住他肩的那些细节，并不在乎周围的目光。  
天色暗下，Newt依旧不想吃东西，最后两个人决定去酒吧要点小食凑活一顿。  
可是即使Newt抱怨说他好久没碰酒了，但是Thomas却说在刚恢复过来的身体下Newt还是再忍一周比较好。  
“你简直就和我小学的老师一样严厉，”Newt一副可怜巴巴的抱怨恋人，“你不能让我喝白水吧？”  
“这里多少还是有没有酒精的饮品，虽然比较少，”Thomas坏坏的说，不过坚持Newt注意身体这一点倒是真心实意。相比他给Newt强制要了一杯苏打水，Thomas自己反而要了一杯百利酒。  
Newt吃惊于Thomas选择了如此甜的酒，而Thomas说他并不拘泥于一种口味，当他心情极好的时候甜的东西也无非不可。显然今日无意间进行的小小约会使得这位画家很满意，他愉悦的点了红薯薯条和两小角披萨作为晚饭。  
“喝苏打水太没意思了，为什么只有你在喝酒？”Newt咽下一根薯条以后还是不满意嘴里的味道，他回头望着喝了一口酒盯着他的Thomas再次发出牢骚。  
“因为我的身体没关系，”Thomas吞轮吞枣一样的塞下一嘴的薯条。  
“我要喝酒，”Newt单手托腮撑住桌子上侧身盯着人抗议。他们坐在半圆形的沙发坐内侧，轻易的挨在一起，Thomas很喜欢靠近Newt的座位方式，所以专门挑了这种。  
“不可以，”Thomas学者Newt额样子面对面单手托腮，接着他故意在Newt眼前喝了一口。  
Newt皱起眉头却不深，他快速扫了一下Thomas，接着扬起嘴角。在Thomas不解的同时，Newt抬手拉过Thomas 的领子主动靠近。  
“就尝一点点，”然后他吻住了Thomas 的唇，舌尖在内部舔过上面沾着的酒精，百利酒的甜味随着口中的空气流入。  
Newt后退回来，用舌头抹了抹唇。他看着Thomas呆泄的样子差点笑出声，“我尝尝你嘴上的酒就好了。”  
Thomas睁大的眼睛过了一会缓和下来，里面透露出来欣喜，他想不到Newt可以这样主动。他的嘴角大幅度上扬，似乎控制不住想要抱上来，因为主动的Newt对他来讲诱惑过大。  
这让Newt突然感到紧张，他觉得自己点了火似的。  
Thomas马上举起杯子又喝了一口，“还要来点吗？”  
Newt真想告诉他不要得意的太早，可是Newt并不讨厌这样的Thomas。他自己心里也很开心，于是他凑上去又亲了一下。  
“味道好吗？”Thomas借此机会又让Newt吻了自己好几下，他被恋人主动的样子深深吸引，平日工作的Newt可是一点也不回这样做。  
Thomas突然觉得他那一点酒根本就不够用。  
“味道不错，”Newt轻声地轻语，他早就忽略了口里的酒精味道，满脑子都是Thomas的气息。他想要更多，不单单只是亲吻。  
Newt被自己的思想吓到，他别开头盯着自己的水杯，披萨已经凉掉。他抿了一下嘴唇，尝试冷静。刚才那些感觉都残留在嘴里历历在目，他根本不想停下来。他开始后悔自己这样停下来会不会就让这个无意间的小游戏结束。  
观察着Newt样子的Thomas尝试琢磨出来作家的心态，昏暗的灯光下，他猜不出来Newt脸是不是发红，可是那双眼反射出来微薄漂亮的光。  
“最后一口，”Thomas饮去全部将空杯和冰块送回桌面，接着他在Newt回头的时候贴了上去。  
Newt对于Thomas依旧愿意而感到开心，可是这次却不同。最后一口酒代表着他们这个小游戏就此结束，可是与此替换的便是Thomas和他之间真正想要的碰触，渴望和热情。  
Thomas用唇紧紧锁住了Newt，吮吸拉扯着Newt的空气将他紧紧贴合，无法分开。  
一吻下来紧随着下个吻，双唇彼此不舍。Newt感觉自己的齿被Thomas敲开，舌头纠缠。他感觉神经受到了刺激，手不禁握紧。  
每一个吻都很绵长，Thomas就好像不想错过每一丝空气，紧紧粘着Newt。他的手下滑到Newt的腰部将金发作家往身边拉拢，直到Newt迫不得已被他带动手臂环上他的肩头。Thomas的吻饥渴有力，却富有节奏带着热度。  
Newt的精神被Thomas一口口吸入体内，他不想就只是这样，这个吻下面还有更深的东西。  
Newt按耐不住的猛力回击，他那么渴望Thomas留在身边。Thomas的唇，Thomas的味道，Thomas的空气，Thomas的热度，他都要！  
“Tommy…”两个人终于分开，Newt被红肿的嘴唇喘着粗气。他舍不得的还想凑上去，渴望的呼唤对方。  
但是Thomas对于他凑近来而快速缩了一下脖子保持距离，接着看着Newt无助的眼神流露出一丝兴奋的暗潮，“今晚，做么？”  
Thomas距离很近，每一个单词呼吸都能传入Newt的肌肤。可是这远远不够，Newt想要更近，完全接近Thomas！他们目光里只有彼此，他们想要只有两个人的地方。  
“要！”Newt从不相信这么长时间以后他终于可以在这件事上如此果决的做出决定，他连连点头就怕这是一场梦。  
Thomas的笑容毫不掩饰的绽放开来，他激动的几乎浑身颤抖坐立难安。只见Thomas从沙发上快速绕出座位，直接蹦着跑去了前台留下了钱。不等找钱和计算小费，他已经冲回来拉起Newt的手跑出店门。  
Newt二话不说，他根本什么都不用说！因为Thomas什么都知道！他们的时间紧迫，根本容不下等待！  
Newt抛开所有思想，放开心追随着渴望。  
他大步跑起来，手被Thomas牵住的同时他有力的反握回去，两个人一同奔向了停车场。


	20. Tasty

Newt家的门被Thomas在身后重重的撞上，鞋子被随意用脚一蹬甩飞到地板上。Newt刚脱下鞋子和夹克，就被迫不及待的Thomas冲入怀里揽起大腿抱了起来。Newt双手双腿不得不环上Thomas的身子保持安全，而他抱怨的一声被Thomas彻底无视。  
Thomas就这样抱着Newt走进卧室，因为那双勾住自己大腿的手没有空闲，所以Newt好心的抬手拨开了电灯开关。  
Thomas将Newt小心的放在矮脚柜子上，自己站入双腿间尽可能靠近金发恋人，紧随其后就是一阵热吻。他的嘴唇一次次追击Newt的舌尖，这让Newt无法控制的全力回应。屋里顿时响起一阵接吻的水声和鼻子喘出的音色。  
两个人眯起眼，似乎永远不够的从彼此口中摄取空气。他们的手摸索着滑下身子开始解决那些碍事的衣物，Thomas褪下卫衣的拉链把衣服毫不在意的甩去地面，但这短短的几秒也让他按耐不住的将手重新托起Newt的脸颊贪恋那份触感。  
“该死的——…”Newt因为兴奋而手指颤抖，他无法解开那些繁杂的衬衫扣子，这是衬衫唯一的糟糕之处。他迫不得已和Thomas分开低头看向扣子，为自己颤抖的手指而脸红急躁，“不要嘲笑我。”  
“我没有，”Thomas被对方可爱的反应逗笑，他抬手抓住Newt的衬衫，动作略带鲁莽的将扣子用最高速度从孔里套出，接着在把衬衫从Newt肩头拨开的一瞬间，Thomas控制不了的舔吻上了Newt的脖子顺着那曲线滑向肩头。  
Thomas可以听到Newt在耳边响起一声感叹，他喜欢听Newt享受的声音，他只希望Newt能快乐。  
“别怕，”Thomas安慰了Newt一声，他知道Newt因为Ben的事情很久没有做过，因此Thomas自认为需要顾及Newt的感受。  
接着Thomas从头顶套出T恤，将自己的肉体毫无保留的展现在Newt眼前。和Newt受过创伤的身体不同，Thomas的皮肤干净而健康，和穿衣服显出来的线条有所区别，他的躯体更加富有男性的魅力和健壮。  
Newt渴求似的抬起手抚摸上Thomas的胸口，接着被Thomas再度抱了起来，一个转身送入床上。后背赤裸的肌肤贴合被子，未经体温余热的布料带着凉意，“好凉，”Newt嘴角挂上弧度。  
“那么这样就热了吗？”Thomas眼角带着小小的恶作剧口吻撒娇，他俯下身子从Newt双腿间贴合着腹部蹭了上去。彼此的皮肤相互接触摩擦，Newt感受到了Thomas的温度，他抬头看着从自己身下爬上来的Thomas，无声的迎接那从腹部蔓延过胸口落到唇瓣上的碎吻。  
Newt指尖若有若无的擦过Thomas下巴的线条，划过锁骨接着伸入下侧。他颤抖的手指被Thomas的掌心包裹起来，Thomas的声音带着炙热的气息掠过耳廓，“有我在，不用怕。Newt，我绝对不会伤害你，我保证。”  
“Tommy…”Newt点点头不自觉的呼唤出来，回应他的是安慰性质的一个轻吻擦在鼻尖。  
两个人彼此注视着对方眼眸深处，呼吸相互爱抚过对方肌肤。Thomas的手就这样包裹着Newt的指尖移动到牛仔裤的纽扣上，接着是拉链。Newt的目光里掠过一丝紧张，可是很快就放松下来。Thomas缓和自己的眼角，给予恋人一个鼓励的微笑。随后Thomas抬起身子将Newt的裤子拉下了腿落入床脚。  
最后Thomas帮Newt褪去了底裤，他第一次这么清晰并没有遮拦的看到Newt的腿间。那里密密麻麻的布满了细长的疤痕，尤其越接近腿根越密集。  
“这是Ben用刀子划的，”看着Thomas无法控制严肃起来的脸Newt觉得自己不得不告诉他，Thomas震惊的目光在那褪去血色的脸上极其明显，对上目光的Newt尽可能放缓口气让Thomas冷静，“他喜欢用刀尖划破那里，一次次，看着血珠渗透出来。”  
“他应该自废双腿，”Thomas恶狠狠地低语，他小心地抬起手背确认Newt没有反抗以后用手背划过大腿内侧，那些刀痕带来的不平整传入他的手背，感觉就好像一个充满棱线的砂纸。  
“我想我下面并不漂亮…那里损伤严重，”Newt说完以后无法继续注视Thomas的脸色，他咬住下嘴唇别开头看着那遮挡住玻璃反光的窗帘。  
的确如Newt自己亲口所说，他内侧布满了疤痕，让人分不太清楚原本肌肤的颜色。长时间的折磨让穴口的边缘失去了细嫩的色泽，分不清伤疤的新旧。  
“他用火消毒过刀尖，所以我想——…”Newt的声音随着一口温热的气息而停止，他感觉到柔软湿润的唇落在了他大腿内侧。  
当Newt用一只胳膊撑起上身看去的时候，Thomas毫不介意的吻着那些骇人的伤痕。Thomas用手很小心的捧着Newt的大腿，侧头一点点亲吻每一条疤痕。他不害怕也不厌恶，和吻上Newt的唇瓣时没有什么两样。  
“不用说了，Newt，”Thomas抬起头，那双蜜糖色的眼睛反射出来水波一样的光，让Newt感觉胸口一热，“我不在乎它过去怎么了，我只在乎我现在要如何对待它。”  
Thomas起身解下自己的裤子，套上套子准备齐全。他附身靠近Newt用手将彼此的两根一同护入手中爱抚。他感觉到Newt在被握住的时候激动的浑身一颤，他挺起的腰肢随着胸口的呼吸而跟着起伏。  
“我依旧期待着你的里面，”Thomas温和地告白，“期待着里面的美…我没日没夜的期待着。”  
Newt感觉到自己呼吸的加速和灼烧，他呼出来的热气似乎要在空气里燃烧。他的手握住自己，这是许久未有过的碰触，随后他感觉到Thomas的手指按入后方，使得他控制不住的从喉咙里滚落出一串细微的呻吟，然后呻吟扩大在急促的喘息里伴随着Thomas探入的舌尖而翻滚。  
润滑剂的凉意是后来的事情，那时候Newt已经陷入享受，即使冰凉也没让他回过神。他感受Thomas手指的入侵，却很欢迎。Newt可以轻松的放低身子迎合上去，他饥渴的吞下Thomas一根又一根手指。  
Thomas从来都不勉强Newt，也许这是Newt感受过最温柔的一次，他从来不知道这种事还可以温柔到这种地步。  
在Thomas进入的瞬间，他感觉自己体内的一切不安都被掏空，然后被填入了蜜糖色的天鹅绒。  
Thomas会呆在里面让Newt适应为止再继续深入。因为许久没有做过的Newt里面变得很紧，每当Newt因为感到一丝胀痛的不适时，Thomas都会很耐心的停下来亲吻并安抚，尝试移除Newt全部不适。  
Thomas会询问Newt可不可以动的时候才开始动作，他的呼吸和Newt慢慢合上了拍子，彼此节奏一致。Thomas说里面很舒服，炙热且柔软，而且属于他。Newt喜欢听Thomas这样说，他喜欢后背擦过被褥的触感，就和他们的心跳一样富有激情。  
Thomas没有多余的动作，他总是直接抵达Newt最需要的地方。Thomas虽然动作轻柔却并不缓慢，他能很好的控制进出的节奏，在Newt最舒服的速度下每一次都在最后猛然打入最内部，给彼此带去极致的快感。  
不得不说Thomas是一个温柔又聪明的人，他懂得运用温柔深入，也明白用快速攻进敏感的巢穴。  
两具肉体贴合在一起，Thomas爱抚着Newt的身躯，皮肤的神经收容下所有疤痕的接触。  
他依旧爱着这个金发的青年，从始至终他都爱着。  
加重的呼吸彼此重合，Newt的呻吟在体内的运动下一次次从张开的唇间滴落。他抱住Thomas，手攀在那随着运动隐约带着肌肉浮动的背部，感受对方每一次有力度的深入，却从来不曾痛苦。  
Newt勾起脚趾捻住床单，吞下空气带入下一声呼之欲出的喘息。可是紧随其后他就因为体内深处又一波深入而叫了出来，脚趾张开用力挣开自己的感官。  
他扭动腰肢，配合Thomas每个动作，他可以感受到Thomas 的一只手扣住他的细腰轻轻推动，将他们彼此在最深入结合的时候锁入为一体。  
Newt含入了Thomas的全部，他从不知道自己会如此和Thomas契合。他们的心脏几乎要跃出胸口，每次Thomas都全力探入内侧。他很快就习惯了Newt的最佳位置，一次次顶撞让Newt发出兴奋的叫声，陷入极乐。  
细汗在两个人身上包裹上一层温热的水汽，Newt的发丝贴合额角，可是他全然不顾，亲吻回应着Thomas的爱。  
两个人一同迎来了高潮，在小腹的抽动下，在背部弓起的颤抖下，在彼此低音的契合下。  
他感受到蜜液从他体内伴着冲破理智的震动而离开，弄在他和Thomas的身上。呼吸缓和下来，两个人享受着快感过后的余波，Newt依旧在内部怀抱着Thomas。  
Newt大腿内侧因为残留的兴奋而抽动，他倒在被汗水弄潮的床上寻找属于自己的呼吸节奏。Thomas在疲累的慵懒里享受保留在恋人体内的灼热，他喘着粗气挂上微笑，低头用嘴擦过恋人的唇和脸颊。接着就这样轻轻压在了Newt身上。  
“让我在里面呆一会，”Thomas侧头枕在身下人的耳畔轻语，他扭了扭臀部在没有空间的情况下又顶了几下，“里面很舒服。”  
“Tommy——唔…？！”被突如其来弄了几下是的Newt身子一抖叫了出来，他收紧手臂抱住Thomas无力地抱怨一声，却因为被压着所以没办法移动身体反抗，“别乱动…你会害得我又硬了的…”  
Thomas嘿嘿笑了几声，“硬了就再来。”随后他感觉到Newt放在他背部的手抗议似的拍打一下，但是这让画家笑得更开心了。  
“这是我做过最美好的一次，”过了半晌Newt咕哝道，“最温柔的一次，Tommy。”  
Thomas脸上挂满得意，他撑起上半身跨在Newt胸口俯视美丽的金发作家。他很清楚因为自己的动作导致又在对方内部挑逗了一下，这让Newt张开的唇缝里泄露出一丝急促的喘息。  
Thomas欣赏着对方依旧挂着红晕的脸，用手背轻柔的爱抚过对方泪水微微染湿的眼角，“我想让你幸福，”随后他埋入进Newt的颈窝中。  
Newt从来不敢相信自己会如此爱上Thomas。  
他爱着Thomas，爱着他的性格，他的作品，他的爱。


	21. Until

Newt在Thomas怀中醒来，他闻到Thomas的味道就在他鼻翼附近，空气里残留着昨夜的气息。  
这撩起了Newt的记忆，他们昨夜最后还是耐不住彼此，身子内部火辣辣贪恋着渴望，使得他们做了很久。Newt从来不知道他会这样不知累，他和Thomas一同攀升，一次次相互结合，似乎如同时间的洪流般无法停止。  
最后一次结束后，他在Thomas怀中得到一丝丝细腻的亲吻。两个人的气味相互融合扩散在肌肤上，让Newt昏昏睡去。  
Newt闭着眼回想着昨夜，他身子依旧感觉到疲累的酸痛，但是并不难受。他需要感谢Thomas的温柔，昨天最后Thomas小心呵护似的磨擦就宛如夏日的细雨变成火花般的零星滴落在他身上，舒服而刺激。  
Newt不想离开Thomas的怀抱，他向后侧身却发现自己紧紧的贴在Thomas的身前根本没有空隙，他们的被子并不整齐的横在腹部。Newt懒得睁开眼睛，他感受着Thomas把额头顶在自己的脑后，鼻翼擦进头发里靠向后颈，均匀的呼吸轻轻掠过背部的那份安逸。  
又不知道似睡非睡的过了多久，Newt睁开眼睛的时候阳光透过窗帘依旧显得略微刺眼，他不耐烦的挤了挤眼睛驱除倦意。手机亮着显示有一条Minho的短信，也许自己刚才就是被震动弄醒的。但是Newt没打算挪过去看短信，他一点都想不动，更何况依旧熟睡的Thomas手臂如同树枝藤条似的缠着他不放。  
但有一点让Newt感觉不对劲，他通往床头柜手机的视线里还有白色棉絮一样的东西，那些柔软透光的纯白色附着在床单上让其看起来软绵绵又凹凸不平。  
Newt皱起眉头抬手捡起来一片，拇指终于传来实质感并且还有一丝微弱的硬度在白色中间。  
是羽毛…短小柔软的白色羽毛。  
为什么羽毛会在这里？  
疑问出现在Newt迟钝的大脑里，让他慢慢集中精神。他又伸手过去，结果在被子上抓了一把出来。看着从手里落下的羽毛他开始意识到这真的不是梦，那细绒毛划过空气弄得他手腕痒痒的。这些短小的羽毛看起来就像是…枕头里的——？！  
Newt猛的一阵惊醒，他从Thomas手里挣脱坐了起来，床上洒满了白色的绒毛，羽毛散落在他们两个人周围，布满床铺和地面。就好像他们落入了一个白羽的浴池里，白色轻柔的的羽毛随着他的动作和被子的呼扇会不经意的在床被上翻滚推移。  
“Newt，dear…”Thomas带着哈欠的声音缓悠悠的从身后传来，回过头正好看到Thomas长大的嘴刚闭上，用手揉着眼角渗出来的泪水，“不知道几点了…我还希望我醒来的时候你在我怀里呢…”  
Newt皱着眉头根本没理会自己起来动作弄醒了对方，反而如同他们两个人不小心落入了什么犯罪现场，“看看周围，这是怎么回事？”  
面对紧张的Newt，Thomas瞥了一眼周围后反而笑出声。他翻身仰到床上用手背揉着额头，“哦，这是我做的。”  
“What？！”Newt下巴差点掉了。  
“我觉得当我们在纯白的羽毛堆里醒来的时候，那一定很浪漫。”  
“真的很浪漫…”Newt干巴巴的口气也难抵他想要翻白眼的冲动，他坐直身子转身看向躺着恋人，感受对方把手拍在自己后背上用指尖画着圈，“艺术家的脑子果然很个别。”  
“那一定是因为我被你弄的神魂颠倒，”Thomas句子里带着曲调哼唱出来，故意逗得Newt跟着笑。Thomas用两根手指做出来行走的动作沿着Newt的脊椎线移动，爱抚那些疤痕，“昨晚你睡去以后，我辛辛苦苦拆了两个枕头做出来的。”  
Newt瞬间脸部僵硬，“你说你，拆了，两个，枕头？！”接着他快速环视四周，终于在一边的地上发现了枕头的尸体，望见边上枕套的花纹时Newt心就咯噔一下，“我觉得如果我没认错…那是我家的枕头。”  
“我昨晚没时间穿裤子再去我家取啊，”Thomas很无辜的说。“为了艺术献身，我会赔偿你的。”  
要不是这个人是Thomas，Newt大概觉得他会把对方踹下床…不对，是踹进对面的墙里面…还不对，也许想直接把Thomas通过墙面踹回他家。  
“这很难收拾，”Newt扶住额头犯愁。  
“这我还真没想过，”Thomas赶紧起身搂住恋人的肩膀拉向自己怀里，吻了吻那头金发道歉，“我会想办法收拾的…我以为你会喜欢呢，对不起。”  
“我喜欢你就够了，”Newt心软下来，他忍不住回头用嘴唇碰了上去。接着难控制的把侧头靠了过去，很开心Thomas放松下来。  
两个人在白色的羽毛中接吻，直到他们因为缺氧和乏累而分离。  
接下来Newt一边赖在床上一边趴在幸存下来的枕头里面看着Thomas收拾卧室，不过他表示可以买新枕头所以无需再计较。他欣赏着Thomas忙碌的样子却故意不去出手，直到Thomas将羽毛塞满了两个枕套裹紧巨大的塑料垃圾袋中，画家就好像想要得到奖励似的靠上来索要一吻。  
作为劳动补足，Newt起身决定去给他们两个人准备早餐。当然起身后行走让Newt准备了好一会，他必须忽略掉双腿的发软和中间的空虚感。他告诫自己现在不要想这种事情，所以在Thomas开口询问他身体情况之前他就匆匆离开了卧室。  
Newt观望着培根的油脂在锅面伴随着香气跳舞，心情舒畅地听着面包从面包机里跳起的声响。他摆入盘子后，在锅里放了黄油，摊起鸡蛋。  
“味道真好闻，”Newt余光瞥见进了厨房门如此赞叹的人，无声的勾起嘴角的弧度。接着舒服的感受对方手臂滑入自己腰际，后背贴入对方的怀抱，颈部传来熟悉的呼吸。  
“你更好闻…”  
“我就知道你会这样说，”Newt回头和Thomas碰了碰鼻尖。  
Thomas此刻更像是一只慵懒的大猫，他把下巴垫在Newt肩膀，眯着眼恍惚的看着Newt手里的活。他手根本不想松开Newt半秒钟，脸颊时不时贴到Newt露在领子外的脖子上感受温度，“感觉我可以抱上你一天。”  
“如果抱上一天，我们就什么都不能做了，”Newt无奈叹口气，他盛出来自己那一份鸡蛋后，却难以掩饰开心的向后靠在Thomas肩头。  
“什么都不干抱着你也挺好的，”Thomas嘟着嘴把嘴唇按在Newt敏感的皮肤上傻傻地咕哝，害得Newt差点因为笑得手抖而把第二个鸡蛋的鸡蛋壳弄到锅里。  
“不要说傻话，Tommy，”Newt搅和着鸡蛋在锅里摊开。  
“我就喜欢你这么叫我，”Thomas故意无视了刚才对方的话转移话题。Newt不得不扭动肩膀弹开Thomas下巴，因为对方的重量让他很难操控手里的动作，好在Thomas很理解的抬起头。  
Newt眯起眼听着Thomas在耳边的喘息，如此轻柔和吸引人，“你说话就和昨晚一样…好像天鹅绒一样。”  
“昨晚做着也很像天鹅绒？”Thomas好笑的咧着嘴，“喜欢吗？”  
本来是想要去抱怨几句的，可是话出口觉得自己反而是在称赞。注意到这点的Newt不禁未自己感到头疼，但是紧随其后Thomas这个问题就让他一阵恍惚，他发现自己根本无法在这个答案中做假，“喜欢，很喜欢…”  
说完后Newt转身脱离Thomas的怀抱低头把还没弄糊的鸡蛋饼放入盘子里，瞥向一边傻笑的画家故作一脸淡定，“你想放在面包上也可以，单吃也可以，可以淋番茄酱，”Newt用肩膀指了指冰箱。  
Thomas什么也没说，窃笑着乖乖的从冰箱门下面取出来了番茄酱，他很快就在鸡蛋上挤出来了一个造型，《T （心形）N》  
“真可爱，”Newt这话略带玩笑意味，因为不好控制的关系字母七扭八歪，桃心里面也被溅上了番茄酱。最后Thomas干脆把桃心里面挤满番茄酱，害得桃心差点变成了一个圆形。  
“我没告诉你你做饭的样子有多可爱吗？”Thomas得意的仰头反驳回去，可惜了Newt也没有系围裙的习惯。Thomas托起盘子故意把上面的文字自反复端到Newt眼前，直到作家一脸按耐不住的把他轰出了厨房。  
“今天你有什么打算？”Thomas在餐桌上询问。  
“我不知道，”Newt感觉身子还有点飘飘然，如果让他这样离开Thomas去工作也许并不是最佳状态。Newt没有在他的鸡蛋饼上写任何字样，只是快速的淋上番茄酱送入口中。  
“Minho他最近没找你？”  
“哦，对了！Minho！”Newt这才想起来自己彻底把短信的事情忘记。他不禁懊恼自己的失误，于是他翻出来手机，上面是Minho对他们做出来的明晚晚饭的邀请。当然Newt他们不会拒绝，所以吃饭后面差不多就是三个人通过短信决定餐厅的话题。  
Thomas说他今天一点也不想画画，他更喜欢和Newt呆在一起度过一天。可是面对没有计划的今日，Newt多少还是会希望写点东西。  
排除了继续在沙发上抱着的策略，Thomas改跟着Newt去二楼坐在床上抱着对方看其打字。Newt手放在键盘上，却久久未能按下一个字母，没有事情干的Thomas恢复成一只巨大的婴儿时刻蹭着他不放。  
Newt最后用了几分钟劝说成功让Thomas去找点事情干，不过条件是他会好好陪在Thomas身边。可是Thomas显然并不想一个人，他转了一圈回到床上，盯着Newt直愣愣的瞧。  
“你该死的是没长大的小孩吗？”Newt忍不住瞪了一眼。  
Thomas总算露出一点学乖的样子，他可一点也不想让Newt生气。Thomas为了逗笑Newt，他决定安静的离开，可是他却选择了窗户作为出口。  
“你没锁窗户？”Newt担心Thomas会进不去他自己的房间。  
“这里治安还是不错的，”Thomas感受到Newt责备的眼神举手辩解，随后翻身快速爬去外面的台子。  
Newt告诉他暂时不关窗户，如果Thomas想来可以随时进来。他们两个人第一次相遇的契机此刻成为了他们两个人的独有的秘密通道。  
Newt轻松的写了几个段落，他的点子零散却很多，他需要堆积起来好好筛选。按照他的计划，他可以在截稿日期之前圆满完成任务，而目前为止他和Gally的争论不再那么频繁。  
Newt停下手里的动作休息一下眼睛，此刻玻璃被敲响。他不禁怀疑为何Thomas不直接开窗户进来，记忆力不可能这么差？  
当他回头，他被Thomas得意洋洋的表情和手里的东西吸引。Thomas就好像隔着窗户在表演一个哑语，他把手里的东西一层层弹开，最后展现出来一块完整的蓝白条野餐布。  
“哦…你一定在开玩笑，”Newt不自禁自言自语，可是内心却充满期待。Thomas总是会给他带来意外的惊喜，当然，艺术家的脑子总是很特别，这话绝对没错！  
“你最好拿点点心来”在Newt拉开窗户后Thomas笑盈盈的转头对他建议，“好好期待吧，你的工作时间还没结束。”  
“有时候你真是出乎人们的意料，”Newt趴在窗边看着Thomas从那边窗户里揪出来一张大尺寸被子，然后将被子铺在了野餐布上。Newt已经猜到Thomas要做什么，至少他不敢相信会有人真的为此付出行动。  
Newt转身下了楼，他从之前的购物袋里拿出来了威化饼干，放在了家里的黑色托盘里。着手准备后，他在托盘一侧切好奶酪，另一侧摆上了熏肉片和草莓，顺便还开了一个金枪鱼罐头。这种简单的搭配是往日休闲的绝佳搭配，他带上餐巾纸包和涂抹刀期待的回到楼上。  
此时此刻Thomas的工作已经完成的差不多。他在野餐布保护的地面上把被子对折垫了双层，看起来就好像一朵落在屋顶上的云彩。而他把沙发垫拆下来依靠在两家窗户中间的墙壁上，前面垫上枕头以此来确保不会把布料弄脏。  
“你来的真是时候，”Thomas蹲到窗口抬手接过Newt手里的食物，目光充满期待的扫视过他们的饼干大餐。  
“没人会相信我们第一次相遇是因为这个阳台顶，”Newt一边说着一边把电脑递了出去随后自己跃到顶部。环视四周，周围小区的房屋和街道一览无余，而他们在这里没有栏杆的阻挡感觉视野相当宽阔。站在这里的他们两个人，别人看到一定会大吃一惊。  
“这里对于我们坐着来讲还很宽阔赋予，不利用怎么可以？”Thomas脸上泛着光，他竖起一边手指表示自己句句有理，“这是只有我们两个人发现的秘密地方。”  
“…虽然会被对楼的人看到，”Newt故意泼冷水开玩笑，可是Thomas瞥了一眼对面的楼层后却一点也不担心，他似乎更喜欢给全世界展示他和Newt相爱的事实。  
今日天气不错，没有刺眼强烈的阳光，却也不是乌云密布。偶尔的小风有些凉，可是却并不让人会想要放弃这次户外的工作…约会机会。  
Newt重新返回屋子里，从柜中给彼此各带了一条毛毯搭腿。和他同一时间回到阳台的Thomas手里却拿着一壶泡好的茶及杯子。  
“我以为你会泡咖啡，”Newt瞠目结舌，早知道也许三明治和蛋糕回更加搭配。  
“我以为英国人都喜欢下午茶，”Thomas举出了一个全世界人都会认为的梗。但是他想了一下，重新做出来修正，“现在还不适下午。”他上去抱了抱自己的英国恋人安慰，“我觉得这样搭配食物也许别出新意，反正又不是下午茶。”  
“你真会说，”Newt从对方臂弯里抬起头苦笑，他没办法生气，其实这样可以算是一顿延迟性的午饭，“很浪漫，Tommy…谢谢，”他啄了一下画家的鼻尖，对方眼睛恢复了光彩。  
随后两个人坐到被子上，柔软的触感，盖上毯子后温暖的包裹于上腿间。他们将两个托盘并列放在彼此之间，形成了一个简单的双人茶几的造型。蓝天和新鲜的空气，没有很多人经过的安逸，无人会触及和打扰的地方。  
他们并排坐在属于他们的露天平台上，盖着毯子，享受热茶和零嘴。Newt继续打开电脑进入打字阶段，而Thomas取出来画本和铅笔开始对着远处的景色进行写生。  
按键和笔头的摩擦声重叠在了一起，却在辽阔的天空下挥散开来。  
知道彼此就在身边，两个人不需要多发一语的享受这个宁静的日子。  
一个写作，一个写生。  
Newt最爱吃的Mozzarella，Thomas喜欢喝的Sweet Ginger Peach。  
在相遇的契机下，唯有彼此才懂的情怀。


	22. Violate

Newt和Thomas交往已经过去了三个多月，新的生活和爱让Newt焕然一新。他的灵感源源不断，就好像泉涌一样。  
Thomas前段日子发表了画册，那还是Gally的建议。总的来讲Gally终于正式见到了Newt的灵感来源，作为庆祝Gally还很大方的请Newt他们吃了一顿饭。虽然Gally和Thomas说话话题并不算很合拍，不过还好关系维持的还算很正常的，这让Newt放心很多。（他一直觉得Gally的性格一般很难交朋友）  
在这几月期间，两个人对彼此之间的朋友也都熟识，偶然出去吃个饭成为两方人相互促进的最佳途径。发生的诸多事情里，Teresa和Gally在事业上有了一点合作的倾向，而另一面Aris和Minho的音乐自费出了几张CD。Brenda在确定Thomas和Newt交往以后就收敛了很多，这值得欣慰，而她最近可能会去演员道路发展。还有Newt帮Thomas的学生，一个叫Chuck的男孩在Alby咖啡店找了个职位打工，Chuck的专长是画漫画。  
Newt将自己的小说前面的内容从头开始进行修改，他将一切重新整理规划，并且把故事的风格和节奏统一。他的成绩让Gally 很满意，而Newt也开始废寝忘食。他们目标是明年年初出版，截稿日迫在眉睫。虽然Newt的计划中规中矩，但是大幅度修改多少还是占用了他生活的绝大多数时间，甚至偶尔会半夜爬起来提起笔杆捕捉下灵感。  
Newt意识到了什么，他开始因为工作而有些忽略Thomas。他感到一阵恐慌，也许这是一个错误的发展，但是他现在不能停下自己的工作。他尝试寻找补偿的机会，给Thomas从商店里带回来对方喜欢吃的零食，偶尔出门约着一起吃顿饭，或者答应一起睡觉等等…  
但是这远远不够，差不多在外出回家以后，除了吃饭和休息，绝大多数时间Newt都坐在电脑前。他会听从Thomas注意休息的嘱咐而放松一会，可是他却只能陪伴Thomas几分钟。  
他尝试让Thomas理解自己，当这本书出了以后他会抽出足够多的时间陪伴恋人…这是理由！Newt在内心揭发自身，工作和感情的确是世间常见的问题，而Newt此刻就在此挣扎。  
然而Thomas几乎都在配合他，因为Thomas说他理解捕捉到灵感的感觉，他相信Newt这次的书会给前途带来惊喜。  
每当Thomas邀请Newt去看电影或者外出或者上床的时候，Newt每每都道歉说他需要把工作完成，而完成以后他会因为大脑疲累而根本不想继续做什么。Thomas次次都答应下来Newt的要求，而Thomas一个人看电影，绘画，以及玩手机游戏的时间明显大幅度增多。  
Thomas越是包容，Newt内疚越大。他感觉对不起Thomas，而Thomas依旧这样支持着他。这种情况如果放进世界角度，那么可能的确是一个危机。Newt感觉到了这个危机，而他告诫自己只要在坚持一个月就好了…真的？  
他们勉强维持一到两个星期上床的节奏，可以也算是非常的少。有时候Thomas会按耐不住的上来请求，只是最后演变成Newt坚持工作后在深夜临睡前给画家嘴上补上几个吻…Newt觉得也许这个太过于敷衍。  
自从他们感情稳定发展后，Newt睡眠质量已经恢复到良好，他不会再因为Ben的事情而从噩梦里惊醒。可是现在，担心自己生活和Thomas的关系成为了他新的难题，偶尔他会因为这份紧张而在半夜醒来…如果那时候他在Thomas怀中，那便是他能安心的唯一途径。  
“Honey？你不能总是工作，我们不能有几分钟坐下来一起喝杯茶吗？”Thomas偶尔会发出邀请，但Newt可以听得出来对方口吻里包含的几句抱怨，“我可是给你泡了你喜欢的那牌子的伯爵茶。”  
“稍等，我在和Gally谈事，”Newt不得不无奈的看过去，他正在给Gally写邮件。  
Thomas张开嘴想说什么，最后还是闭上嘴无声的离开。Newt低下头平静自己后转身继续输入字体。等Newt发完邮件以后，他下楼看到Thomas独自坐在茶几前看着电视，目光无聊而犹豫，桌子上的茶没动。  
Newt发觉屋子里有些昏暗于是开了灯，这才让Thomas转过头。Newt有些尴尬，他每次在拒绝对方以后都不知道要如何面对Thomas道歉。  
Thomas坐在望着Newt从二楼楼梯口走过来后，他才想起来什么的起身拿起茶壶，“有些凉了，我去重新泡。”  
Newt想说这点时间不会凉到哪里去，可是在他犹豫期间Thomas已经进了厨房。Newt最后选择坐到沙发上把目光聚集到电视里，可是那些广告却让他的心思根本无法停留，如坐针毡。  
Newt和Thomas讨论了一会Thomas正在看的脱口秀，不过因为Newt最近都没怎么看电视所以并不清楚，他只能举出来早期节目里的人物。因此这场简短的茶话会基本都是Thomas在讲。  
Newt不知道是不是心理作用，总之他觉得Thomas故意用手比划动作是在努力逗他开心。Newt不得不承认Thomas是一个细心且会察言观色的人，尤其是对他。Thomas总不希望Newt难过，所以如果他感觉到Newt现在因为工作和生活而困扰，他一定会想尽办法找到一些笑话来让Newt心情好转。  
“——于是那次是我看过最炫的钢琴表演！他们竟然可以倒着悬空到天花板上弹钢琴！我相信后可能还会演变成一个杂技乐队，你知道那种…全部人都吊在屋顶上，吹着小号，拉着小提琴什么的。”Thomas终于可以和Newt一起坐下来聊一下，他夸张的挥动手比划电视里的画面，尝试用生动的讲述逗恋人开心。  
Newt看到现在Thomas多少有了活力而感到一丝欣慰，另一边他感觉到Thomas的渴望，因此他不得不在心里面对自己的过失。  
“——Newt…？Newt，你还好吗？”Thomas转化为关心的声音而让Newt快速回过神。Thomas正在一脸担心的看着他，这让Newt意识到他没有在笑，而是因为思想绷紧了脸。Thomas倾身抬起手想要用手背试探一下作家的额头，“你不舒服吗？工作太累了？”  
Newt被Thomas的关心感到一阵刺激，当对方手碰过来的时候，他就好像被烫到一样往后缩了缩身子。面对Thomas的吃惊，Newt只是拿起茶杯，“稍微有点累，但是没什么问题。谢谢你泡了茶给我，”说完他喝了一大口，然而却差点烫到喉咙。  
Thomas略带怀疑的看向他，这让Newt从眼角余光里感觉到而感到不舒服。他拿起电视遥控器换了几个台，最后落在了一个不知道名字的电影上。  
他发现自己的罪恶感伴随着他刚才下意识的躲避行为而急剧增加，也许是压力，也许是苦恼，他发现自己面对恋人的反应并不是他希望的那样。也许刚才他的反应伤到了Thomas？他开始思想不在状态，这使得他无法很好的在床上回应对方。  
“我喝完了，”Newt把空杯放回桌面。  
“不再来点？我们还有一壶，”Thomas拿起茶壶的手被Newt制止住，这让画家为快速结束的时间而有些失落和着急，“你还可以再坐一会，我还可以拿点点心。”  
“抱歉，Tommy，我吃不下，”他们刚吃过晚饭不久，加上心情的关系，Newt完全没有胃口。他感觉咽下的茶水在肚子里打滚，胀得要命。  
就在Newt转身离开客厅的时候，他在楼梯前被Thomas紧紧抱住。他依旧感受到后背贴着对方胸口的温度，对方拍打在发丝上的呼吸，对方依靠上来的脸颊，都和以前的拥抱一样…然而此刻Newt却只能感觉到紧张和心痛。  
“今晚不可以吗？”他听到Thomas在后面轻轻询问，对方怀抱着一点期待，却显得如此无力。  
Newt不知道自己的表情皱成了什么样子，他舔了舔嘴唇，不情愿拒绝自己的男友，“Tommy…我今天——”  
“距离上次已经坚持了快两周了，不能今晚么？”Thomas声音带着绝望，沉重的呼吸表示他在努力压下自己的情绪。Thomas把额头抵在Newt的后脑，收紧手臂做着挣扎，“我想要你…”Thomas低沉的声音回荡在Newt耳畔。  
你这样不对，Newt！你不能让你的男友这样难受！你应该抽出来时间，你应该知道现在这样走开并没有好处！Newt的大脑在尖叫，浑身的细胞在暴动。  
金发作家尝试掩盖去自己深呼吸的动作，“我们可以…明天吗？”  
“我等不下去了，please…”Thomas声音抬高，鼻尖因为不安而搭在Newt的脖子上摩擦。  
“我今晚在和Gally讨论很严重的事情，我们明天就需要的出来结果——”时机刚好，Newt手机震动，上面显示Gally的邮件已经投入他的邮箱。  
面对低头查看手机的Newt，Thomas失望的松开手后退站稳身子。他知道Newt现在一心想着工作，Newt的确在和Gally谈论事情，而这件事对于今后有着至关重要的联系，这些Newt都给Thomas讲过。所以Thomas忍了下来，他不想再撒娇打扰Newt，转身瘫回了沙发。  
Newt抿住嘴唇，可是邮件上显示的内容死死抓住了他的注意力，他们必须现在解决。所以Newt留下了一句道歉，再Thomas无声的默认下上了楼。  
Thomas如这几天的情况一样选择睡在了Newt房间。等Newt完成协商进屋后，Thomas已经在床上睡着。Newt看着独自躺在那里的Thomas内心不是滋味，尤其是当他躺下因为动作不小心弄醒Thomas以后，Thomas什么都没抱怨而是转身将他揽入怀。Newt在对方为他呈现出来的最喜欢的睡觉方式中陷入沉思，必须想办法和解这件事。  
第二天Thomas如约而至，他虽然气氛显得有些急躁，但还是耐心的等在了门口。  
Newt只感觉到内心的慌乱，他因为电脑屏幕而酸痛的眼睛有些犯困，但他根本不想拒绝Thomas。他知道自己应该赔偿Thomas，他觉的自己不应该让Thomas再继续等待，可是面对自己的自责他现在反而有些不知道如何是好。  
要不要道歉？还是自然发展下去？明天自己还会陷入工作，那样该如何修改自己的错误呢？  
他害怕自己会不会因为自己的工作而失去Thomas。他不能失去自己的工作和生活，可是他绝对绝对不希望失去Thomas！即使Thomas在如何宽宏大量，他觉看得出Thomas真的忍耐了太多。如果因为自己的这样伤害和失去Thomas，他可能会一辈子都无法原谅自己。  
“可以了嘛？我已经等不及了，”Thomas难耐不住询问一遍，他快速上前缠住从椅子上站起来的Newt。但是又害怕自己太过猛烈的动作吓到金发人，所以很快放缓动作把脸埋到了Newt耳侧的金发上。  
Newt附和的点点头，侧头亲吻了Thomas耳尖。这个回应让Thomas欣喜万分，他把快乐的把Newt抱去了卧室。  
等待多日的Thomas尽可能在让Newt舒服的速度下快速完成前戏。这一系列快速的过程让Newt差点反应不来，他强烈的感受到Thomas动作里的饥渴。  
“怎么了？”Thomas和Newt接吻的时候突然停下来睁大眼睛询问，“今天你感觉不太一样。”  
“只是想你了，”Newt不想让Thomas追究下去，他撒了谎并且拉过Thomas给予热吻，这让Thomas很快转移开了注意力深陷到恋人的气息里。  
在Thomas手指进入时候，Newt就感觉到了异样，他知道自己的心理影响了感觉。他忍住表情放松呼吸尝试适应对方，他不耐烦的扭动着腰部尝试让自己快速吞下对方的手指。  
Newt讨厌自己这样，他不希望自己因为这些事情让他身体不去接受Thomas。Thomas是他爱的人，他不想拒绝爱，即使工作所迫他也不认为自己的身体需要因为那点压力产生排斥。  
手指增加，异样感的增大让Newt对自身的厌恶感加深，他强制在精神上压迫自己去忘记那份感觉。他希望Thomas进来！他希望Thomas开心！他希望Thomas能享受他们彼此共处的时光！  
他快速捧起深发恋人的脸颊，引导对方滑向自己的唇部。在对方下一根手指进入时，Newt因为一阵接近于闷痛的感觉而浑身绷紧，恐惧的他快速把自己的呼吸埋入接吻中吞下呼之欲出的短促呻吟。  
他不想让Thomas失望，他不想失去Thomas。Newt心急如焚，他在Thomas耳边请求对方快点进来，这让Thomas兴奋不已。  
Newt采取了主动，他决定用沉浸在快感的情绪下来遗忘那些不好的心情，可以让Thomas享受他的邀请。他推倒Thomas让对方躺到床上，接着Newt毫不迟疑地跨了上去。  
面对Thomas的吃惊，Newt露出一个开心的笑容迷惑着对方。他自己插入手指更多适应，但是他知道接下来可能会出现什么状况。  
事与愿违。硬物的进入带来一阵肿胀里掺杂着刺痛的感觉从下体穿过尾骨绕上脊椎，痛得Newt差点就弓起后背。他再也控制不住的深呼吸一次咽下自己想要叫出来的想法。  
他感觉到扶在自己腰上的Thomas手僵硬住，也许Thomas正在不安的观察着他。  
Newt快速扫了一眼那双略带不解的蜜糖色眼睛，相信自己根本不想就这样放弃。Newt引导自己放松一点点吞下，可是痛得他感觉眼眶都开始发酸。他胸口几番掀起对于Thomas的歉意，他感觉道歉根本不够。而此刻他唯一能做的只是咬紧牙不允许自己表现出来任何示弱。  
“你今天很不对劲…Newt，”Thomas目光来回扫视金发恋人，他开始感到担心。  
“不！很好，很顺利…”Newt压低声音放平稳，可是还是在打断对方的时候显示出来急躁。他差点就在说话时倒吸一口气，下面的疼痛让他支撑身子的大腿内侧不停抽搐。而对于疼痛的恐惧使得他不得不放慢速度，而这个缓慢的速度明显引起了Thomas极度怀疑。  
Newt一点点往下，差不多他在感觉适应一些后就尽可能快的推进更多，直到他终于吞入了一半之多。此刻他觉得小腹附近的神经都在抽动，腰部酸痛不已。  
他勉强露出来了一个安慰的笑容，抬手把掌心贴在了自己的男友脸上，“已经进来了，舒服吗？”  
“你里面…你浑身都很僵硬，Newt，”Thomas的手不安的扶住Newt的腰，似乎担心Newt会突然做出什么事情。  
“该死的不要瞎想，”Newt从牙缝里弄出一阵笑声故意嘲笑对方的怀疑，他继续努力推动自己的下面，“我好好的，呃——！？”突然一阵疼痛让他说话声音被呜咽打断，感觉脊椎都因为他身子突然的扭动而扭曲了一下。  
“Newt？！”看着对方突然一下收回手吃痛的样子，Thomas心里一沉叫出声。他快速撑起上半身尽可能靠近对方，但是又不敢动自己下面，“我弄痛你了？”  
“你没有！”Newt略带破音的声音快速否认。  
“你在痛不是吗？如果——…！”Thomas着急起来。但是Newt故意忍痛扭动了一下躯体，内部包裹揉动过对方，使得 Thomas因为炙热和柔软一阵深呼吸未能完成后面的句子。  
“我很好——！我很好…Tommy，我爱你，我爱你，”Newt不知道自己在惧怕什么，也许是对方的担心，也许是这疼痛，也许是压力，也许是噩梦。他不停的告诉对方他最最真实的想法，就怕Thomas会生气的否决。  
最后Newt咬紧牙锁住眉，他眯起眼做了决定，猛的坐下。他不知道自己是不是叫出来，因为一瞬间撑开的巨痛贯穿了他恐惧的躯体，直击他的大脑，顿时觉得一阵耳鸣不得不害他闭上眼紧紧压住因为太疼而溢出来的眼泪。  
他感觉到Thomas扶着自己的手掌收紧，抓住自己不放，往上托起似乎想要把下面拔出来。Newt现在确定他刚才一定叫了出来，要不然Thomas不会反应如此大。  
Newt从齿缝里不停发出嘘声寻找呼吸的规律，他挤不出来笑容。他甚至一瞬间不敢去想自己下面会不会有事。  
“天啊！Newt，天！你到底做了什么？！”Thomas声音几乎因为到吸气而把他的呼吸道撑炸，他惊恐的盯着Newt苍白的脸控制不住的呼喊，“快下来让我检查一下！”  
“Thomas！”Newt终于恢复了声音，喉咙绷得酸痛，“我爱你，我真的爱你。”他再也忍不住，语言不受控制的相互组合。如同发泄出堆积在腹部的疼痛般，眼泪因为发酸而流出，这让他收不住句子。  
面对Thomas震惊的眼神，Newt发出痛苦的喘息开始自己动起腰来。他动作僵硬而混乱，只是一次次独自上下动着，在自己承受得了的距离里进行着运动。每一次抽动都使得他的呼吸挂上一丝哭泣般的呻吟。  
“快停下！”Thomas慌乱不安，他看到Newt眼泪后整个人都陷入混乱。可是他在下方，根本无法随便乱动，他不敢伤害Newt一丝一毫。  
“对不起，Tommy。我保证我会想办法让一切都好起来的！我不会忽略你。我依旧爱你，你相信我！”Newt感觉到因为疼痛弄的岔气而声音带上的抽泣，他也不知道自己是真的想哭还是只是因为神经挤出来的生理泪水，“不要离开我，求你不要离开…！我知道我干了什么，所以…请原谅我…！”  
“Newt，你到底在说什么？！”Thomas声音几乎都颤抖，“我爱你，我当然爱你！我不会离开你！所以，停下！停下好吗？！”  
“求你…说你爱我…”Newt声音请求道，他大脑把抽痛和下体的胀痛合二为一，这让他精神越来越恍惚…就好像他的身体除了疼痛支配意外已经不再属于他，他无法理解自己大脑如何分配出来动作指令的。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！Newt，我爱你！”Thomas对于如何阻止Newt而感到无助，他尝试让Newt冷静，可是对方脸色和目光显示出来对方一点也不好。Thomas用诚恳的呼喊的回答努力唤醒对方。他知道Newt一定已经受伤了，Thomas不能再让事态发展下去。  
“原谅我…”  
“我原谅你！”Thomas不假思索的嘶喊出口。  
“谢谢…”Newt眼睛花掉，Thomas的面孔早就因为泪水看不清。可是他的大脑还是可以分辨出来Thomas的告白没有一丝做假。  
Thomas原谅他，依旧爱着他，这一切让Thomas回答从来不用多加思考。Newt感觉到欣慰和感动，还有一丝被宽恕的错觉。  
他因为动作因为酸痛堵住的鼻子而难受得停下来，去寻找呼吸。然而巨痛强烈的撕扯他，几乎把他下面变得失去知觉。  
他听到Thomas呼唤自己，他感觉到手有力的抓住自己肩膀。然后Newt头重脚轻，他不知道自己还在Thomas身上，还是倒去了床上。  
一切在失去知觉的轻飘感下…他晕了过去。  
…  
…  
Newt醒来后，下面的疼痛让他在几秒钟之内恢复了记忆。他嘲笑自己的失态，以及自己做出来的傻事。  
当他听到自己名字被急切的叫到，他就知道Thomas果然如他所料的被吓坏了，Newt冷静后才自责不已。  
此刻的Thomas已经套上了衣服，他冲到床上爬向Newt。  
Newt身子被安置在被子下面，可能是不敢乱碰所以Thomas没给他穿上衣服。  
Newt可以看到Thomas吓得褪去血色的脸，以及从满惊恐不停确认他情况的蜜糖色眼睛。他还没起身开口，已经被Thomas一把拉起死死抱入怀中。Thomas手臂收紧的力度几乎让Newt感到轻微的吃痛，甚至隐约里感受到了轻微的颤抖。  
“你吓坏我了！我…我以为我会失去你…那一瞬间真的差点就是这个想法！不要做这种事，你痛的话就不要做…我不想伤害你，求你不要伤害你自己！求你不要伤害你自己…求你答应我…”本来冲上来的Thomas的怒吼，可是后来却变成错乱惊慌的恳求。  
“我只是怕你…因为我的错误而离开…我不应该因为工作忽略你…”Newt抱住Thomas，安慰的不停揉着对方绷紧的后背。  
Thomas连连摇头，急促的碎吻和鼻尖的摩擦都伴随着恳求落在Newt颈窝耳侧上，似乎想用这些换回Newt的理解，“我不想给你压力…我没想到会这样，我不应该给你压力的！原谅我…”  
听着Thomas急切自责的道歉，Newt哭笑不得。他无奈中又带上几分自嘲，“应该是我道歉才对…我只是不想拒绝你，我知道我之前拒绝了你多少…我不想伤害你，我也不想让你失望。”  
“不要犯傻！你不要伤害你自己就是最好的，”Thomas就好像被胶水粘住死的，抱着Newt一点也不松懈。  
“我想不到我晕了…太丢脸了…”  
“以后不要再做这种事情！真的，你突然就晕倒了！你知道…你知道你的脸色多苍白吗？！”Thomas责备和关切的句子如同连珠炮一样发出。他终于松开Newt，可是双手依旧死死抓着作家，眼睛此刻被紧张和严肃染上颜色，盯入Newt眼眸深处，“你下面都肿了你知道吗？！你怎么可以…那样没有计划的就坐下去？！你可能会伤害得你自己更深，你明白我在说什么吗？！可能会流血！”  
看着比自己更加心急火燎训话都Thomas，Newt反而冷静很多，或者可以说他被Thomas的急切镇住了。“对不起…吓到了你，我不会再那样了，”他内疚的皱起眉头道歉。  
这才总算让Thomas冷静了一点，虽然还在喘息可是分贝降低了很多，“我给你上了药…我还想着如果你还不醒，我可能就要叫救护车了。”  
“对不起…”除了道歉Newt什么也不能做，他低下头，胸口一阵揪紧。  
不过Thomas温柔的抚摸很快覆盖在了Newt留有泪痕的脸颊上，接着和往日的温柔别无二致的伴随着大拇指的擦过眼角，抹去了残留的泪水。  
“恋人是需要相互支持走下去，我知道你爱我…我也爱你，”Thomas平静地说，将屋中的温度逐渐拉回原来的平稳上，“我会支持你，一直支持你，我不想成为你的压力…所以你不要那样伤害你自己…我很感谢你这样爱着我，在意我，可是我希望我们可以长久下去。”  
Newt望着自己的恋人。那双迷人的眼睛，高挺的脖子，随着说话转换着弧度的嘴角，细腻的深色头发，他就是这样爱着Thomas的每一个地方。  
“如果遇到这些问题，我们需要彼此一起想出来办法，总会有办法解决的…”Thomas苦笑着摇摇头，他往Newt身边挪去更多，再次轻柔的搂住了金发人，用自己包裹和温暖了那具白皙的肉体，“我不希望你在痛苦下做，我不希望你做你不想做的事情。如果这件可以我们彼此协调，那么你不同独自一个人承受和勉强…懂吗？Newt相信我，我说我希望你幸福，那一定是真心实意的。所以我希望我们一起的时候是能过的幸福而快乐的。没有痛苦，没有压力，至少我绝对不想成为你的压力。”  
Newt感觉身体已经不再浸泡在痛苦里。他在对方怀中化开，就宛如在一个温暖炙热中被爱着的黄油。他根本来不及抵抗已经陷入对方的爱和宽容之中。明明没有任何挣扎和刺激，他却依旧感觉到鼻子和眼眶发酸，刚才被Thomas擦过的地方再次流下眼泪。  
Newt讨厌哭泣，他不喜欢自己懦弱。但他知道他现在不是因为懦弱而哭泣，而是因为他遇到了一个对的人。他抱上Thomas的腰，锁住对方的背不让对方离开自己，就这样借着角度藏起眼泪。  
在那些黑暗的回忆过后至今为止他就哭了两次，而两次都是在Thomas怀中。一次是从过去中释放了自己，一次是在爱中归属了自己。  
Newt今夜也在Thomas怀中入睡，不再担心噩梦，他开始期待和Thomas一同睁开眼睛的明日。  
怀抱自己的手臂带着熟悉的味道，身后的呼吸依旧那么均匀，包裹身体的温度还是如此温暖。他听着自己的心跳，知道对方和自己的节拍同步。  
…  
…  
I love you, Tommy.


	23. Wonderful

Chuck端着两杯咖啡来到茶桌前，Thomas的黑咖啡和Newt的拿铁，还有Minho的焦糖拿铁。  
“谢谢你，Chuck，”三个人同时抬头道谢。这让胖胖的小男孩羞涩的笑了一下，这是Chuck经过Newt介绍来店里工作后他第一次给熟人上咖啡。  
Thomas欣喜的发现Chuck还给他带来了一包糖，他对自己的学生友好的点头致谢，“你在这里工作的还不错么？”  
“工作挺不错的！Alby最近在装饰店面，我觉得我很适合这个工作。还有我最近还在画一个万圣节番外！”Chuck脸上翻着一点点红晕，精神很好。他咧嘴笑起来就和一个平易近人的小弟弟，作为美术生他专长是画漫画，尤其对日本漫画情有独钟。  
Minho饶有兴趣的用搭在椅背上的手打了一个响指，“我喜欢漫画！下次给我看看？”  
Chuck脸上放出光彩，并且很快答应下次有时间给Minho送过去。Thomas和Newt不得不吃惊Minho和Chuck的友情进展这么快，不过Minho的性格总是可以很快插入其他圈子里。据说之前Alby和Chuck吃过饭，那时候他们邀请了Minho加入饭局，因此才结识。也许朋友圈之间就是这样扩张开的吧？  
当初给Chuck介绍工作的时候Newt见过这个男孩，他还读了Chuck画的漫画。不过很少看漫画的Newt并不太会阅读这些，偶尔让他看着那些分格有些费劲。可是他可以感觉到对方的故事并不简单，并且有很大的野心，热血故事里面还带着悬疑和温情，这会让他的作品格外出彩。当然Newt不是没有野心过，因此级即使不算是一个领域的，可他还是给了Chuck一些鼓励和建议。  
“Chuck是一个聪明的孩子，”因为店里客人不多，所以Alby在送了一杯咖啡后就聚集到了桌子边，抬手拍了拍Chuck亚麻色的一头卷发，“学得很快，而且意外的很灵活！”  
“这个评论真不错，”Chuck回头看了看自己的老板，稳重又和蔼的Alby和他关系很不错…不过可以说，没人讨厌Alby，他真的是一个值得畅谈的朋友。  
“你们有什么打算吗？”Alby叉腰看着桌上的三位熟人，接着故意多扫视了一下Newt和Thomas，“约会？”  
“我们还没决定好，”Newt看了眼对面的Thomas，得到的是恋人无奈的耸肩。他们最近还没决定要怎么办，虽然Teresa询问要不要开party，但是因为Newt不喜欢打扮成奇怪的样子因此他们最终还是婉拒了邀请。顺便说Teresa极其失望，可是很快她就从Brenda那里拿到了嘉年华鬼屋的票，因此将这份失望抛去九霄云外。  
在Newt还没接下一句的情况下，Minho拍了一下手引来几双眼睛的注意，“忘记说，各位！我会参加慈善演奏，就在音乐学院的广场上。你们来吗？我会给你们留个好位置，”亚裔的钢琴家满怀期待，他特意把目光停留在Newt和Alby两位旧友身上希望得到肯定的回答。  
Alby惋惜的叹了一口气，摇摇头，“我恐怕不行，兄弟。我们店员之间有一个小庆祝活动，订好了餐厅，也许会出去喝杯小酒。”然后他抬手拍了拍作为新店员的Chuck肩头，而胖胖的小伙子连连点头并且表示那天他还会邀请大学的朋友一起加入。  
失望的Minho转过头直直望向Newt，这使得Newt觉得Minho就像一只被遗忘在角落里的黑猫似的满脸怨念。但Thomas上前在桌子上握住Newt的手，并且给了Minho一个热切肯定的眼神，“我们当然会去捧场！别担心！”  
Newt虽然不打算拒绝Minho，但是Thomas下的结论也太快了。他吃惊地回过头，却发现自己的男友正一脸耍赖的对他抛眼神，Newt只能苦笑着点头不做任何抱怨。与此同时Minho在一侧欢呼起来，并感慨Thomas真是一个好兄弟。  
“那天表演结束最好可以和Minho吃个饭，”Newt回到家后在楼道里如此建议，“还好我们公寓不会让小孩子来要糖。”  
“你讨厌小孩子？”  
Newt面对这个问题认真开始沉思，他耸了耸肩，“并不算讨厌，但是不喜欢，”他蹙起眉头回答没有一丝犹豫，“只是不会应付，最好不要让他们太靠近我。”  
“你真可爱，”也不知道Thomas哪里得出来的结论，这让Newt无奈的用余光瞪了过去，却偏偏被Thomas的一个亲吻遮住了视线。  
接着两个人就各自朝着自己家方向走，但是拿出来钥匙的Newt在手里掂量了一下金属制品的触感及重量以后，转身快步走去了刚打开门的Thomas身后，抬手勾住了对方的袖子。看到Newt略微羞涩期待的眼神，Thomas什么都不多说，勾着人手腕带进了屋里。  
他们似乎已经更加习惯共同处于一个屋子之中…不管是谁家里。虽然各回各家也是常事，但他们偶尔就会觉得寂寞难耐。如果这件事被Minho知道，一定会用笑声贯穿楼顶的。  
今日Newt决定休息，他们开着电影，里面是《饥饿游戏》第一部的回放。两个人窝在二楼Thomas的床上，画家在倚着墙的床脚堆上了枕头，手里拿着画本随手涂鸦，他说他要涂一点万圣节的东西。Newt窝在他双腿间，侧身枕在他小腹上，而手臂则随意的搭在画家的大腿。  
Thomas喜欢Newt这样，Newt可以在Thomas的怀里尽情放松。抛去往日对外的警觉和拘谨，他只在Thomas面前完全显露出自己放松的一面。如果说Thomas喜欢把Newt当作玩具熊似的紧紧抱在怀中，那么反过来Newt就喜欢把Thomas当作枕头一样舒舒服服的躺着。  
“Tommy，你手机有人找你，”因为手机放在被子上吸收了震动，因此当Newt发现屏幕亮起来的时候Thomas根本没发现。  
Thomas随手把画本塞进了Newt怀里让对方帮自己拿着，他捡起手机发现那个是邮箱留言。身下面的Newt移动了一下身子在恋人肚子上寻找舒服的姿势，接着抬手握住对垂下来搂住自己的手臂蹭过去脸颊。  
Newt拿起来画本看了看，上面被涂鸦了一只穿着礼服的骷髅乌鸦。这样他哼笑了一声。  
Newt感受到对方的肚子伴随着呼吸而推动自己的头，让他有种全新的体验。他扬起眼帘望向Thomas，却看到对方盯着手机一脸震惊的表情，Newt快速收敛起表情趴正了身子，“怎么了？”  
“这是来自我母亲的，天…”Thomas苦笑着指了一下屏幕，露出发泄怨气却百般无奈的样子看向Newt，似乎不知道从和说起，“她说她会和我父亲来过万圣节…我是说他们会来找我过万圣节。她到底在想什么？！”Thomas懊恼的同时，对Newt表达出来一脸歉意，“他们会住酒店，但不提前告诉我就…对不起，baby，我真的不知道会不会打乱你的计划。”  
突然提到父母要来，这让Newt莫名感觉到了一丝紧张。他规规矩矩的坐起身，抬手把电影按了暂停。可是他并不生气和慌乱，反而觉得很有戏剧性而露出自认为古怪的神色，“但我们答应Minho要去…可是你能和父母见面不是很好吗？虽然这个日子回来团聚感觉挺特别的，”Newt缓解气氛的歪了歪头。  
“是一年多没见了，想想最后一次见面也是去年年中参加我的画作受奖…”Thomas挠了挠自己脑后的头发，也学着对方一样盘腿坐在床上好面对面交谈，“我母亲说他们分别过来，她从佛罗里达，我父亲从迈阿密过来。抵达时间差不多，所以他们会先机场汇合后再一起过来…真是的，毫无防备！”Thomas提高声音拍了自己的脑门，“至少告诉我！”  
“Tommy，放轻松，”Newt感觉对方就好像一个突然被取消了去游乐园计划的孩子，于是他赶紧抬手拨弄开对方拍额头的那侧手臂安抚。“你可以和你父母过，我去Minho那里。只是一个晚上——”  
“不，不行，”Thomas宛如害怕Newt失望一样的连连摇头，略带惊慌，“我都答应和你们一起去了！我答应和你过的…至少…我…”Thomas很是头疼。  
“你在着急什么？”Newt眨了眨他的大眼睛，倾身压低头看对方的脸寻找答案，“难道你在担心我？”Newt做出来一副满意自己答案的样子，仰起头调侃的看着恋人，“你没说我们的事情？”  
“不…其实恰好相反…”Thomas小心翼翼的对着略微吃惊等待正确答案的Newt看过去，有些不好意思的放小声音，“我告诉他们了，在你答应交往后的第二天…当然！他们很开心你和我的事情！别担心，他们听后很期待见到你！”Thomas赶紧解释一切，害怕产生什么误会，“我只是在担心给你造成麻烦…”  
“我？”Newt吊高了声音，他多少猜到了。  
Thomas画画时戴的眼镜都还没从脸上摘下来，此时微微有点歪。Thomas慌忙用手指把镜架推回鼻梁的样子显得略微滑稽，可是Newt觉得很有趣可爱。  
“我没和你说，对不起…”Thomas叹息一样的一板一眼对恋人道歉，“我觉得告诉他们挺好的，我知道他们会支持我。只是我想不到他们来得如此突然，其实他们提到希望见见你，我只是一切都没准备，突然让你加入他们会不会让你感到很麻烦…？”  
Newt认认真真的听着对方的话，虽然他中途差点笑出声。想不到往日可以如此和人开朗相处的Thomas，总是引导和帮助别人的情况之外，也会有这样不知所措的样子。  
Newt点点头表示懂了，扬起一边嘴角歪头一副故意审问的样子，“你和她们都说了？”  
Thomas点点头，不知道Newt突然怎么了。  
“我觉得这没什么。可以说他们愿意接受我真是…太棒了！”Newt最后大笑起来，欣赏Thomas吃惊的样子。  
“你不介意？”  
“我当然不介意，Tommy！”Newt苦笑着摇头，觉得自己真是不知道对方紧张什么，要说紧张也是自己吧？“如果他们没同意，我才应该紧张吧？我希望他们能接受我，所以我会好好表现的，”Newt往Thomas身边挪了挪，环上对方脖子，“你们能一起重逢过万圣节是一个值得开心的事情，我们可以演出以后一起去吃饭…哦，或者他们可以一起来看演出？”  
Thomas为Newt就这样答应下来而放下心，他愉悦的带着搂住自己脖子的Newt向后倒在枕头里。他赞叹能和Newt一起见到父母过万圣节，一定是至今为止最棒的万圣节，为此他亲吻了Newt的鼻尖。  
计划就这样愉悦的定了下来，他们还惊喜地发现Thomas父母选择酒店距离Minho的演奏会地点并不远，当然曾经在这里居住过的家长们也还是能知道如何顺利抵达那个算是地标一样的音乐学院。  
为此Newt打电话告诉了Minho多留了两个座位，一边听着Minho在那头老友调侃着见父母需要如何注意自己的第一印象以及打扮的无聊建议。另一边Thomas很快收到了对于他计划的回复，似乎他的父母对Thomas的生活都很放得开，不多加争论的就答应下来，这值得庆幸。  
…  
…  
“你一定就是Newt，”Thomas的母亲Ava在万圣节前一天下午准时抵达，她一进门和Thomas拥抱以后就直径走到了Newt面前。  
Newt礼貌的握住Ava的手，可以说Ava和Thomas不同的气质让Newt有些吃惊。Ava年龄看起来比Newt猜想的要大，可是她却带着一种典雅庄重的美，透露着聪明的领导气质以及富有品味的女人味。她盘着一头白金色头发，身上穿着一件白色的紧身礼服，她的着装和散发出来的神采会让人轻易忘记她实际年龄。  
Ava皮肤比Thomas白皙很多，而且身材高挑匀称，擦着淡淡的香水。这位女士偶尔会给人一种神秘的色彩，她说话语气稳重缓慢富有的平缓里却带着一丝女强人的压迫力。她的眼角妆并不浓，但瞳仁给人一种看透世间沧桑的错觉，似乎没什么瞒得过她。  
“Mary为什么不来？”一边给母亲挂上衣服Thomas一边询问。Mary是Ava的女友，这个在Ava来之前Newt已经从Thomas那里知道了。  
“她正忙着在佛罗里达谈一门生意，但是我答应给她看你的新照片，”Ava口气轻松的无视掉Thomas想要反抗的样子，“更何况你现在的发型好看多了。”  
Ava用手轻轻的放在Newt的后背，微微推着对方带进房间，似乎Ava在儿子家里相当放得开。而Thomas则任由母亲和Newt谈话，自己则走去厨房准备茶点。  
Ava抬起手怜爱的抚摸上Newt的脸颊，这突如其来的举动让Newt一瞬间僵直在沙发上，他根本猜不透Ava那细长眼角下隐藏着什么句子。随后那抹着符合她年纪色泽口红的双唇带了一层欣赏，“你真是漂亮，金发男孩，这是Tom的荣幸。”她望着Newt目瞪口呆的样子笑起来，“我也为他感到骄傲。”  
紧接着Ava附身侧头贴近了Newt耳边，“你的事情我和他父亲都从他那里听说过了。你很努力也很坚强，我们很开心你和Tom在一起，欢迎加入我们。”  
要不是因为眼前有人，Newt也许就要为胸腔里的热度而灼伤眼角。他一瞬间感觉鼻子发酸，可他还是很快清了一下喉咙疏通了自己的感情。他垂下眼帘诚心诚意的点头道谢。  
Ava那一瞬间露出母性的光辉，她温柔笑的握住了Newt放在膝盖上的双手，“我小时候经常被父亲打，他酗酒，喝醉后对我和母亲拳打脚踢。我身后有一条贯穿整个后背的伤疤，当时缝了好几针…我都数不过来了，那段日子只能趴着睡。”  
Newt听到这里，她知道Ava在说关于自己身上伤疤的事情，这开始让Newt内心一颤，但随之而来的就是他被这样轻易接受并且不被追究的轻松和感动。Ava握了握他的手指，“当时我讨厌死他了，我还因为伤疤而没能拿到模特竞赛的名额。但是你看我现在生活很好，我想只是因为我遇到了对的人。”  
说到这里，Ava回头越过肩头看向厨房。听到这边对话的Thomas只是倚在台子上看着这边，对母亲一连感激。Newt相信Ava说的对的人指的是她的丈夫，还有她现在的恋人，还有他的儿子。和她感同身受的丈夫，和她一起努力的恋人，以及爱她支持她的儿子，也许这是一个幸运，可是她却用例子给了Newt鼓励。  
打破气氛似的，Ava哼笑了一声，从Thomas那里回头看向Newt，“虽然我儿子他有时候思维异于常人，可是如果他能成为你对的人，我们一定会给你们祝福的！”Newt瞥到Ava身后的Thomas在翻白眼，弄得他终于忍不住笑出声。  
Thomas把泡好的茶和咖啡端上桌，配上了他在超市买的果酱饼干。三个人围着桌子打开电视，随意放在了音乐频道听着热门流行乐曲。  
Thomas询问道父亲怎么还不到，Ava说她派对方去买点东西，顺便挑红酒…红酒当然必不可少！  
“Boys，你们通通给我坐下，”看着起身要进厨房的两个男孩，Ava口气如同指令般充满威慑力，瞬间刹住了两个人的脚步。  
这位优雅的女士迈着她富有个性的步调上去把手分别搭在两个人肩上，向后一拉便自己穿过他们走进了厨房，“今天我要亲自下厨，你们谁都不要进来。”  
听着口气就知道Ava在跃跃欲试，她从冰箱角挑起挂着的围裙系到身上，对于厨师的她就好像要上战场的女指挥官似的有气场。一边的Thomas鼓起掌来，当然他不得不确认自己母亲真的知道那些道具分别收入了哪个柜子里。  
就在厨房里的工作刚开始没一会，门铃再次响起。不用想也知道是Thomas的父亲Janson，他一手拎着Ava指派买回来的食材，一手抱着一个装着红酒的纸袋。  
Janson比Ava看起来年轻，他穿着富有气质且带着会让人心跳的荷尔蒙笑容，似乎谁都会被他吸去目光。只是Newt不得不承认他和Ava在一起虽然都是俊男美女，不过却感觉不是一种性格的。但是早在家长到达之前Thomas就详细说过了自己父母之间的事情。他们是父母介绍认识的，所以两个人性格碰上偶尔还是会吵上几句，但是却因为同样的处境而相互理解。  
在这个世纪依旧会有恰好因为死板传统的家长而强制结婚的例子，这简直不可思议，幸好上帝眷顾他们彼此都分享了自己的秘密。  
Janson对于久违相见的儿子放得很开，寒暄几句以后就把手里的东西统统塞给了对方拿，而自己转身挂衣服，看起来就好像刚外出喝酒回来的舍友。  
随后Janson和Newt打招呼，他上去一把搂住了Newt，大笑着拍了拍金发作家的后背。Newt不得不也抬起手在对方后背上拍打表示回应，这份开门见山的主动倒是和Thomas蛮像，而Newt虽说不太会应付这种，却感觉到精神上的放松。  
“想不到Thomas竟然会找到这样漂亮的人，”Janson不紧不慢的说，随后压低声音询问，“你会打台球吗？”  
“我并没有打过，”知道Janson热爱台球的Newt并不想让对方失望，可是他还是需要实话实说。  
“我都听到了！”Thomas走上前一把搂过Newt的腰揽到怀里，就好像自己老爸是一个抢劫的坏蛋，“Newt才不会和你去打台球，我们明天的行程里没有这一项！”  
Janson失望又嫌弃看向自己的儿子，接着作出夸张的抱怨表情，“看看我儿子都在对我怎么样？就连话题都不让我说，”然后这位毫不掩饰性格的父亲挑起一边嘴角在Newt面前挤个眼睛示意，“因为Thomas打球从没来赢过我。”  
“Dad！你说够了没有！”Thomas露出一脸嫌弃的样子掩饰自己委屈的表情拉扯着Newt似乎不想让自己的恋人靠近自己的父亲。  
“哦！他也没赢过Vince！”Janson忽略儿子的反抗，跨前一步继续给Newt补充。  
“Vince比你打得都好！”Thomas撅着嘴，这父子对话场景看起来就和喜剧片一样，“不要忘记你在我面前输给Vince的次数可不止一次两次！”他们开始拿Janson的男友的名声做武器。  
“那么你现在一定会吃惊我的球技增长到如何了！”  
“男士们！你们不要开口闭口就是台球，”Ava的叫声从厨房传来，“Janson你应该过来给我搭把手！让孩子们享受一下私人空间。”  
Janson叹着气露出一副无奈的样子溜达去了厨房，但是在进厨房前很快收起了表情，这没逃过Newt的眼睛。  
Newt可以听到Ava抱怨对方买东西花的时间太长，但是Janson却夸耀自己费神挑了一瓶好酒。好在确认酒以后Ava便开心的原谅了他。  
“Janson也很会做饭？”Newt被Thomas带回客厅，他想到Ava不让他们进厨房却允许Janson搭把手的情况。  
“我一定没告诉你，其实当初我祖父母他们介绍他们一起的时候有一个插曲，那就是Janson其实和Ava早认识。”Thomas如同讲笑话一样的小心说着每个词，观察Newt的表情，“Janson是Ava的学生，那时候我母亲开了一个烹饪教学，Janson就是在那里学习烹饪的。这真是一个巧合，其实他们都知道彼此的性取向。”  
Newt回头快速瞥了一眼厨房，Ava正在分配Janson任务，这样看倒是挺像一副师生的样子。  
Thomas继续窃窃私语，“他们因为性取向问题而一直没有答应父母要求的相亲，当然现在谁会理睬这种事呢？可是当他们发现是对方后，很快一拍即合。”  
“也就是说，这是他们转折并且逃出逆境的最佳方案吧？”Newt一副了然的仰起头，用眼神寻求恋人的看定。他现在也知道为何Ava和Janson有点年龄上的差距。  
Thomas不让他失望的重重点头，“没错！所以我们现在生活都很好。”Thomas想了一下补充道，“不过我的祖父母双方都一直不知道他们提前认识的这件事，直到他们都过世了，这件事也就不被重提。”  
“他们彼此的了解比他们交往前还要多，”Newt捧起茶抿了一口，他觉得这故事听起来真不可思议。也许Thomas给他不可思议的感觉就是来源他的家庭，此刻他觉得Thomas才应该去当个作家写写他们家的家史。  
“不过Ava只要干起来就不喜欢被人打扰，Janson顶多就是搭把手的份。哦！说起来…”Thomas想到什么的越过Newt喊向厨房，“Vince为什么没来？我已经两年要没见过他了。”  
“他在忙着服装展，他发表的新作品这次被提进了名单，”Janosn回头得意的看过去，提到恋人的成绩就宛如他也被受奖了似的。“其实他想给你发邀请，不过你不是还要弄个画展么，我们觉得你赶去迈阿密太麻烦了，我会发录像给你的。”  
“等等！我以为你只是恰好去迈阿密旅行才赶回来，你们住在那边？”Thomas其身蹙起眉头，一脸吃惊。  
“我没告诉你？”Janson无辜的抬起眼看向儿子。显然他没告诉Thomas任何信息，只见这位父亲露出一副不怀好意的笑容打算蒙蔽过去，“我们在三个月前搬了过去，我大概太忙忘记告诉你了。”  
“我可是你的儿子！”Thomas不甘心的叫道，但很快就被厨房里父母的笑声掩盖掉。  
接下来的时间里，不用帮忙的两个年轻人差不多就是坐在那里看电视，电视上为了万圣节多出来了一些电影推荐。Newt依靠在Thomas的怀中，偶尔起来给茶换换热水。才此期间他们被询问道恋爱进展到第几步的时候，Ava提议要为他们已经到达床垫的阶级举杯庆祝。  
结果这个话题在Newt的尴尬下竟然延续到了晚餐桌，Ava和Jason给Newt分享了许多话题，包括他们第一次和自己的恋人是在什么地方进行的结合…神奇的是竟然没一个人在床上，一个是野外帐篷里，一个是台球桌…  
还好Thomas很快阻止了他的父母，话题变得正常起来。比如烹饪课时期Janson以及其他学生的糗事。两个人交往后的尴尬故事。接着是他们分别展开新生活以后，和各自的爱人近况以及打算。当然话题最多的部分少不了Thomas小时候的趣闻。  
Newt一点也不讨厌这些故事，他觉得多了解是最好不过的。当看着Thomas因为小时候的糗事而连连抱怨却被父母相互附和给打败的时候，Newt真的觉得现在很幸福。他喜欢听Thomas讲他小时候学校的故事，还有Ava提到的婴儿时代，以及Janson讲述他们一家旅行时候的见闻。家长们轻松的气氛使得Newt感觉已经融入其中。  
Newt也会讲述他小时候的事，因为Ava和Janson都清楚Newt之前的事情所以他们饭桌上谁都没有提到。因此差不多Newt就是在讲述小学的故事，以及父母之间的那些事，偶尔会提到母亲从旅行里带回来的奇怪礼物。  
其实现在谈论这些让Newt有种久违的新鲜感，他和母亲早已没联系，就宛如断了关系似的。现在提到这些让他不习惯，不是伤心而是感觉很陌生，虽说他并不在意。  
饭桌上的食物很丰盛，有鱼排和扇贝，还有沙拉和南瓜派，以及土豆泥，据说饭后还有Ava特质的鸡蛋布丁。Janson选的红酒相当不错，举杯庆祝的脆响在放着音乐的厅里响起，餐桌被画作包围，别有一番情调。  
话题很快转移到了两个年轻人的相遇，也许是因为阳台听起来太过神奇，导致Janson说他从Thomas信息里知道的时候还以为开玩笑，想不到竟然是真的。Newt不得不苦笑，不过很快第一次亲吻也是在阳台上的时候被Ava赞许的点头称赞很浪漫。  
Newt此后提到他被Thomas画作吸引时候的感觉，往往这时候会让Newt变的兴奋不已。为了安抚这样的恋人，Thomas时而在桌子下面用手搭上对方的腿加以安抚，可是在此之前Newt就注意到对面家长们投来的欣慰又好笑的眼神而尴尬脸红。  
因此Newt很快把话题转移到最近的作品，他说明年就会出版新书。果不其然，Ava他们纷纷表示一定要拜读一下。  
“我很期待明天，Newt，”Ava用餐巾优雅的擦去嘴角后放下手正视Newt，“能够和你们一起过万圣节这很棒。我们和Tom也好几年没有过过万圣节了。”  
“我也很期待，”Newt抿了一口红酒，“不知道你们会不会介意音乐会。”  
“音乐会再好不过！”Janson打了一个响指，“更何况是你们的朋友表演，不是吗？”Janson在桌子下面左右换了一下翘起来的腿，搭在膝盖上的手指翘了翘裤子，“为何不让他明天演奏完加入我们呢？我们一起喝一杯！”  
“这是好主意，我很见见看看你们的朋友，”Ava很快赞同下来，根本不给年轻人们一点时间考虑。  
听着Thomas头疼的叹息的声音在耳边响起，Newt反而表情不变，“我想Minho会很开心加入我们，他喜欢这种事情。”Thomas张大嘴巴的样子在他余光里展示，“我今晚会告诉Minho。然后我去订餐厅。”  
也许是因为害怕聊天的时候自己的父母会把自己小时候的糗事再次抖搂出来，因此Thomas看起来可怜兮兮。不过想想Minho会对那些故事做出来什么反应和点评，Newt也多少有些同情Thomas。  
享受完点心，红酒和聊天后。四个人收拾餐桌，大部分活都是Ava和Thomas完成，而Janson则在一边抓着Newt讲述台球场的那部情史的细节，以及他和Vince如何从昔日敌对的竞争对手变成了今日美好的恋人，顺便他还需要传教嘱咐Newt一些经验和Thomas的弱点。  
即使Thomas在一边使劲给自己的父亲泼冷水以及警告Newt那些都是胡扯的废话，可是Newt还是勉为其难的把那些内容记进了脑子里。  
“我以为你不会让Minho来搀和…”目送父母离去关上的门，Thomas侧头对自己的恋人吐槽，顺便动了动搂在对方肩头的手指点了点那布料下的肌肤，“Minho也许会嘲笑我一辈子，尤其是小学呕吐的那件事。”  
“放心，我会阻止他的，”Newt笑着瞥了一眼Thomas,用眼神告诉对方根本无需那么介意.然后他还是决定好好哄一下大男孩，于是亲了一下画家的脸，“我觉得你小时候很可爱，”Newt在对方耳边低语补充。  
“其实他们还没讲更糟糕的事情，我只求他们忘记，”Thomas哀叹的同时却按耐不住那个吻，快速转身搂住Newt亲回去。好吧，不管什么话题，这都打破不了Thomas喜欢Newt的心情。  
…  
…  
第二天四个人去了Zart的餐厅，作为大学的同学Zart和Thomas的父母还是又几面之交。根据Thomas提点，其实以前Ava他们吃过这家店，但是谁都不记得了…真是尴尬。  
有个插曲就是，今日一天Newt都会在社交网页上看到Minho的动态，这位老友在上面发布了各种万圣节趣闻，以及他虽然很遗憾今年因为表演而不能化妆，可是他还是很开心有很多人应邀前来。  
Newt并不怎么玩手机软件，他虽然安装了，可是并不怎么发动态。上面的朋友主要也就Minho。但是最近因为Thomas的关系他还是会上去看两眼，偶尔留个言。他还给Gally发了一条祝福短信。  
为了给各自的恋人带回去礼物，Ava和Janson都决定下午逛街。Newt细数过来，这几个月里面他逛街对象差不多只停留在Thomas和Minho两个人之间。  
“Newt，看，我给你买了什么？”在挤满人群的商店里，Newt正在帮Ava看围巾，此刻Thomas傻笑的跑过来，他手里拿着一根魔杖，“谈到万圣节，我觉得怎么都不能忘记英国小说里的一个代表。”  
Newt翻了一个白眼感觉有点不好意思，“你在说哈利波特？因为我是英国人吗？”  
“我还希望你可以用你可爱的口音念一句咒语，”好在Thomas没有提到再去买巫师一副帽子一类的道具。  
Ava一边把自己看上的围巾使劲往儿子脖子上套，一边回头看了看金发青年，“最好弄个咒语让这个孩子变正常一点。”  
“我觉得我没有这个本事，”Newt故意露出无奈的样子，这点他和Ava还挺合拍。他手里摆弄着魔杖，觉得Thomas真是会想尽办法逗自己开心。  
此外Newt觉得这个围巾挺合适Thomas的，可是Thomas坚决不买。Ava发出声抱怨，毕竟她觉得自己久违的想给儿子买个围巾，竟然会被拒绝？太不可思议了！  
“他小时候万圣节从来不打扮，但是都会人体彩绘，”Ava似乎谈到了一场噩梦，也许是她的审美接受不了那个回忆，总之表情各种嫌弃。她用手在脸前比划，“就是画他自己的脸，很奇妙的图案，那样的确很吓人。”  
“Mom，那是一门艺术，以及不要用你现在的眼光评价小时候无知的我，”Thomas一边扯下围巾卷好一边用白眼瞥了眼母亲。  
随后家长各自购买好东西，Newt还给Thomas买了一副手套。  
他们比预约去演奏会的时间提前，因为Minho说希望能提前见见他们。Minho的性格和Janson挺合得来，因为Minho打过台球，不过偶尔他们会在一些小细节上进行争论。而Ava比较倾向于Newt，以及她久违的没有参加演奏会所以满是期待。  
在演奏之前，Ava还对Minho的健谈…甚至话痨的行为偶尔表现出来一丝跟不上节奏的烦躁，似乎她并不是善于和人过于闲谈的类型。可是当演奏会开始，Minho的演奏彻底征服了在场的每个人，Ava甚至是每次第一个鼓掌的，这让Newt为Minho感到骄傲。  
带上Minho以后五个人去了Newt预约的意大利餐厅，虽然迟到了五分钟，索性并没有被取消。  
Minho不到几分钟就已经很快融入他们，他的玩笑总是让在场的家长们捧腹大笑。不过另一方面，Minho也知道了不少Thomas小时候的事，总之他时不时需要对Thomas泼个冷水，当然Newt总是会眼神自制过去。  
“现在我想问个问题，”Ava一边用叉子卷着意面意面望向儿子那边，“你们有结婚的打算吗？”  
Newt和Thomas差点把手里的叉子掉地上，另一侧被呛到的Minho用餐巾连连擦着被弄到啤酒的鼻头。  
相比他们，Ava依旧一副淡定自若的接受了他们的反应，严肃且满怀期待的等着答案，Janson则努力隐藏起来笑容低头吃着东西，一副看好戏的样子。  
“我们才交往了几个月…”Newt僵住手里的动作瞥了一眼身边的Thomas接着谨慎地开口，“我们还在相互了解中。”  
“没错，”Thomas点头同意恋人，“你想的太快了。”  
“我觉得从昨天到今天你们在我们提供的信息中，以及彼此的沟通里应该了解了双方一大块，”Ava不甘示弱，一副理所当然，她还拍了拍丈夫的肩膀寻求赞助。当然Janson什么也没说的只是哼了一声，但是看起来他很喜欢听这个话题的进展。  
Newt在桌子下面踢了一脚在一边忍笑的Minho，然而Minho并没接受教训…可当Ava把目光不解的投向他的时候他就立刻收敛。  
Ava别回头，挑起眉毛，“现在也流行一些快速进展，尤其是我觉得你们彼此很契合。”  
“我想我们…更喜欢慢慢来，”Thomas拉长了声音想要阻止这个话题，他抬手顺势抚摸上恋人的金发。  
Newt一边眯眼享受抚摸，一边赞同的点头，“没错，我们喜欢一步一步。现在还挺享受的。”  
“那真是可惜，”Janson这话不是对儿子说，而是对Ava说，但是Ava看都没看他一眼。  
“我尊重你们的意见，”Ava想了一下举起酒杯，丝毫不在意刚才的话题，“这是Tom和Newt你们的决定，本来恋爱就是两个人之间的事情，婚姻也是。”Ava声音微微抬到带上调子，似乎谈到这里有点激动，可是心情并不糟糕。  
“性取向也并不是值得人们在意的问题，”Janson终于插进话题，“因为恋爱是两个人的事情，根本不需要别人指指点点。你们现在这样，我们就很欣慰。”  
“如果你们出现了什么小矛盾，我很乐意调解，”Ava加一句，“在母亲的立场上。”  
“以及父亲的立场上，”Janson咕哝一句拿起酒杯，“当然我期待你们交往圆满。”  
“我会负责照顾好这对lovebird的，”Minho也附和起来，接着拿起酒杯和两个家长捧杯，“挚友的立场上！”  
看着那边干杯的三个人，Newt反而觉得一阵温馨。他偷偷用手肘戳了一下一边撇嘴宛如看电视剧般痴呆表情的Thomas，让对方收起小情绪。  
可以说，Newt觉得他现在并不会和Thomas产生矛盾，也许就和Ava那双容易看透人的眼睛所说，他们的确契合。Newt每分每秒都感受到Thomas对他的爱，他也全心全意回应回去。他扪心自问过自己，可以清楚地知道自己爱着Thomas，而Thomas从来都不会让他失望。也许Newt可以乐观的猜测未来的日子，但是偶尔也无需担心以后会走多久。只是他们现在还能一起走，那么就一起往下走，不错过每一秒，能走多远走多远。  
“如果谈到婚礼，那么乐队演奏的预约肯定交给我！”Minho很快开起玩笑，但是也许他真的会极其认真去办。  
“顺便说，Newt，我会负责牵着你走红地毯的！”Minho说完快速侧身躲过Newt手的追击，结果桌下脚就被狠狠踩了一下。Minho皱着脸故意表现出来他被踩到，弄的桌上其他人直笑。很快Minho又不顾自己脚的安危一而再再而三的表示他会负责婚礼全程把关，尤其Newt要不要穿婚纱的问题。这让他的差点就被Newt弄成的残疾，好在Thomas握住了Newt的手捉回了恋人。  
Newt在桌子下反握住Thomas，其实他才不会为Minho的玩笑生气了。他望向挚爱之人那双蜜糖色眼睛，Thomas似乎也暗暗享受着这个话题。  
即使Thomas再怎么被自己父母弄的无奈，可当他看向Newt的时候就会柔化自己的目光。就好像这个餐厅过滤掉了全部人和声音，只留下烛台和灯光，在那宛如南瓜般的橘黄色里唯独他们两个人。  
“Happy Halloween！”打破两个人的是Minho举杯的欢呼。Newt知道自己不用担心Thomas离去，他们松开彼此，相视一笑，同时举杯。  
五只酒杯轻响。


	24. Xams

整个十二月对Newt都是一种煎熬，即使圣诞节是人们期待的，可是他不得不面对一月底需要截稿的警告，以至于他被工作不停埋没。  
但是这并不是他煎熬的原因，而是因为Thomas也因为重重事情外出，他们几乎一个月都没能好好见上一面。这可以说是地狱！虽然他们不是24小时黏一起，可是当对门安静无声持续了半个月后，Newt感觉要疯了。  
他们用手机发短信视频，但是依旧给Newt感觉整栋楼都有种被清空的错觉。他尝试和Minho出去逛街，但经常会被询问Thomas最近情况如何，Newt大部分时间都在说Thomas处于外地。  
…  
…  
《我知道你很想我，我每天都想着你，baby，》手机视频里Thomas一脸苦相尝试安慰Newt。  
“你什么时候能回来？”Newt把手机依靠在洗漱台的镜子前，一边盯着屏幕一边抽出来自己的牙刷，用手盲摸的寻找牙膏的所在位置。  
那头的Thomas也不闲着，他刚用手摸了一把脸抬起头，水滴顺着刘海拉成线。他一边抓过酒店的毛巾盖到脸上一边含糊的回答，《明天就结束了，然后做结尾工作…》他露出脸却带着几声叹气，《可是他们还让我去他们的美术学院授课，那种麻烦的事情…因为被要求，我和我姑妈他们还说会延迟一天过去，害的我昨天改机票。》  
“哦…对…你还要去华盛顿，”Newt突然想到这次画展举办后Thomas还需要赶去华盛顿的亲戚家庆祝，此外也是圣诞节前的拜访，据说他们一年半没见面。这件事提醒Newt和Thomas的相隔似乎又要拉长一周之多，使得Newt再也按耐不住的撇嘴用牙刷前端指向镜头，“你的圣诞节拜访。”  
《求你了，不要露出来这种表情，》刚要把挂着牙膏的牙刷放入口中的Thomas注意到恋人的失望后百般无辜的摊开手证明自己的清白，《我会给你带礼物回来的。我会很快拜访完，而且这是家族礼节。》  
“好了，我知道了，”Newt阻止了对方继续说下去，他金色的头发因为换睡衣而弄得有点乱，这让他用手指勾了几下刘海的角度。“我等你回来。”  
显然又不能见面的话题让双方都有些郁闷，可Thomas也是无可奈何。他对着镜头抛了一个飞吻，才终于满意地看到对面的金发恋人对这个屏幕间的傻傻小传情给弄出羞涩微笑，接着他眨了个眼睛希望心爱的人不要在为此郁闷，“Good night, I love you.”  
“I love you, Tommy,”Newt说完眨了一下眼睛，随后那边便被切断。Thomas的面容在手机屏幕上消失的那一瞬间，Newt就不自觉的用鼻子叹了一口气。  
想不到十二月的中旬竟然是相隔两地同时在洗手间里对着手机屏幕谈话，这难免让通话结束后的Newt感到寂寞。  
他尝试抛开这个愚蠢的想法，觉得自己宛如回到了上学年代时那种孩子似的幼稚。  
他快速用牙膏连满嘴巴，盯着镜子里被白色泡沫弄脏嘴角的自己。他只需要好好工作，忍耐几天就可以见到工作顺利而归的Thomas了。Thomas顶多就是在圣诞节公共假期之前去看他的亲戚，所以代表Thomas可以回来和他过上整整两周的日子，这大概就是他们这种在家完成工作的好处吧？  
但是这件事没过一周就被Gally推翻，因为Gally他们那里给新人作家举办了一个大好机会的写作企划。他们会外出去冰岛参观和考察，并且每个人写出来至少一篇的圣诞节特别作品，最后变成圣诞作品集。这个是今年新加的项目，也是给予新人们在短篇和应题能力上的一个测试和肯定的接机会。  
“Gally，我觉得至少你要先和我商量，而不是突然就增加工作量，”Newt火急火燎，因为他根本就不知道这件事，结果就被Gally报名。而出发时间是在三天后，Newt可是一点也不知道冰岛气温是个什么情况。更糟糕的事，他出发后第二天就是Thomas回来的日子，两个人根本碰不上面。  
Gally看着靠熟人，哼笑一声，“这是因为我在大力推荐你，你也不想错过这个机会吧？”Gally转身用食指指节敲敲自己的电脑，“我也是需要加班的人，除了你，我还有三个作家的作品要读。我可不是回家就开始装饰圣诞树的闲人，要不然我不可能在大晚上下班后还会回复你邮件。”  
“你说的对…抱歉…”Newt向后仰头用手拍了额头揉去眉心道歉，他觉得自己一瞬间太过于自私。接着他抱紧自己的大衣和围巾，另一只手拿起来了企划的通知单。  
“放心，人人都想回家过节。这个企划也只有六天，包括往返。”听着Glly这样解释，Newt算了一下时间，他回来后圣诞假期才刚开始两天，还不到除夕夜那日。想着自己要准备的东西，他怀抱着工作态度以及未来的前途的着想答应了下来。  
“Shank，赶紧回家打包你的行李吧！”看着Newt接受下来并且开始采取行动，Gally总算吊着他独特的眉毛拍了一下椅子扶手给予支持。  
Newt回头看了一眼已经转身重新回到电脑前的Gally，无奈的拿出来手机开始给Thomas写短信。  
Thomas和他接通视频的时候看起来就和一只失望过度快要失去行动能力的小狗…即使他穿着深蓝色的礼服正在参加亲戚家的party，《这简直就是噩梦！为什么是冰岛而不是在美国。》  
“因为这是圣诞节主题，冰岛比较符合意境…”Newt一边用对着放在床上的电脑视频说话，一边把手里的衣服叠整齐开始塞入行李箱。  
Thomas在那边用手指勾住领结疏解一下脖子上的拘束物，《这样我就不能去见你了，我是说…也许还能买个机票过去——》  
“Tommy，你不用赶过来！”想到Thomas要专程买机票飞去冰岛找他，就把Newt吓得够呛。他赶紧停下手里的活爬到电脑前，“这次只有六天，一个星期都不到。你可以去找点事情干分心，计算了日期，我们还是可以一起度过圣诞节！”  
《你说的对…也许我该去找点事情干，》Thomas皱起来的眉头根本不见舒展。他舔了舔舌头回头确定没人路过，可以听到不远处传来人们的欢呼和音乐声，《我也许会去看看我父母…》  
“听起来不错，”想到之前是Thomas安慰自己，而现在反过来安慰对方，总之似乎都不算好事情。Newt看着Thomas在屏幕那边也依旧清晰可见的蜜糖色双瞳，感觉自己真的很想钻过屏幕拥抱他，“我会给你带礼物。”  
《我只要你回来。》  
“我现在也希望你回来，”Newt无语的反驳，他起身扯平卷起来的衣角，目光不离开对方，“代我向你父母问好…以及我希望这日子过得快一点。”  
《我也希望，》Thomas听到远处有人喊他过去，于是他快速回头回应一声，随后别过来快速对Newt解释他要离开。Newt给了他一个理解的表情，这让Thomas快速亲了一下镜头，弄的屏幕泛花，“我今日也更加爱你了，Newt！”  
“我也是，”Newt尝试忽略自己发出来的几声傻笑。本来想提醒对方应该擦擦镜头，可是Thomas已经挂断。Newt无奈的扣上电脑爬起身，望着鼓鼓的行李箱里那堆厚衣服。  
…  
…  
实则冰岛之行没想象中的坏，只是Newt并不擅长和别人深度交谈。他依旧保持着自己的行动模式，在周围建起一层稀薄的空气墙。虽说和别的作家攀谈很好，可因为会涉及到第一个作品和过去，Newt几乎都含糊带过。  
Newt不得不庆幸他的坏脚今年并没有疼，他本来还担心会不会因为天气寒冷而出现什么毛病。虽然旅行刚开始的时候他要面对别人对于他行走方式投来的诧异目光和担心问候，但也只持续了三天，因为后来大家都知道那个是旧伤无需担心。  
另一个不方便之处就是他需要和另一个作家分双人间，这是计划规定好的。虽然对方是一个不错的好人，可是Newt可一点也不想给对方看自己的伤疤。他迫不得已每次都需要在洗手间换好睡衣才出来，也从来不去享受旅馆的温泉和泳池，这使得他比较受孤立。这种事Newt早就料到和习惯，所以并未给他造成压力。  
作为礼物他给Thomas弄了两样。一个是鱼皮钱包，因为Thomas上次的钱包破了一个漏洞。第二个是圣诞老人的玻璃工艺品，虽然Newt自身并不专注于圣诞老人，只是Thomas对于手工艺品还有这一番情趣，比如家里的陶罐类和玻璃工艺品。  
Newt晚上打稿，白天搜集资料。他在其他人去泡澡的时候写文。相比聚会，他更喜欢一个人呆在房间喝着热茶欣赏旅馆处于的绝好地理位置。  
从网上他可以看到Thomas和Minho发的照片。一边是Thomas和亲戚家的孩子们混在一起的样子，就好像被一群小恶魔骑着的大狗。另一侧Minho的父母过来看望他，一群人去了游乐场，可想而知那里有多拥挤。  
顺便一提，Teresa给Newt发了好友申请，Newt自然也拒绝不了。Teresa留言责备为何空间都是空的，建议Newt应该发点动态。Newt忽略这些话后便在最新的一条中看到Teresa和Brenda参加了提前的圣诞party。照片里Brenda化妆成猫女，Newt觉得她更适合黑豹。而Teresa则是性感的恶魔女王，可是相比霸气她似乎刚希望别人说她可爱。  
另外让Newt格外吃惊的就是他发现了Gally的账号，并且注意到Gally有了女友。如果没记错那位女士Newt在Gally的办公室里见过，所以应该算是办公室恋情？  
还不见同屋的人回来，Newt开始感到无聊。Thomas正在和Janson在酒吧彻夜聊天，据Newt的了解Thomas不一定会去拼酒，可是他自身酒量并不算糟。  
又过了几分钟，Newt打开相机面向自己。他盯着屏幕里的自己和窗外的夜景，却久久未能按下快门。  
“这该死的绝对不是我的作风！”他忍受不了的放下手自语。接着他把相机镜头面向外面，单独发拍了一张夜景。随后他在发动态和不发之间徘徊了一阵，最终成功发了他的第一条动态，附上了冰岛的字样。  
“这，绝对绝对，不是，我的风格！”他盯着照片恶狠狠的低语，感觉莫名的紧张。他简直无法细想和面对这样的自己，说起来真可笑。  
想不到第二天当Newt打开网页，这张照片竟然被他目前所有的朋友给评论了一番…前提是他的朋友一点也不多。  
Alby感慨这么一年多了他终于看到Newt发了动态。Gally说他从来不觉得Newt是发动态的人…这让Newt有点受刺激。Teresa则是单纯地感慨冰岛如此漂亮，以及单纯地感慨为什么Newt只发了一张透过旅馆窗户拍的图。  
《我很感谢这么多日里我终于见到了你活着的证明！但是那个Newt会发动态吗？！难道你的手机被人偷了吗？如果你愿意证明清白，最好以后多发发，比如你的自拍。》  
以上这条评论来自Minho，读得Newt差点就自言自语的在房间里吐槽这个不在场的钢琴家。他快速打了《你应该庆幸我是真的活着好好的发了这个动态，但是我还做不到去自拍。》回复了过去。  
最新一个评论来自Thomas，按照时间应该是今早，Newt怀疑对方昨晚一定喝酒喝到很晚，也许到天亮也不一定。  
《I missing you。The gift：［图片］》  
句子后面附加了一个照片，Newt欣然打开后同时也验证了他的猜测。Thomas的确喝到了天亮，他拍了举起的酒杯和迈阿密的日出作为小礼物发给了Newt。Newt很感谢Thomas没有在那里感慨他第一次发动态的窘迫，而是诚恳的表达了思念。  
与此同时Minho的回复抵达，直接附了一张图。打开后是一张Minho滑稽的自拍，并且手里还拿着一个纸，上面写着《恭喜Newt冰岛存活！》以及画着一些看不出来造型的东西。  
Newt承认他有一个搞笑可爱又可靠重义的朋友，但偶尔这位朋友总是会故意逗他气他，开他的玩笑。其实相比Thomas，他觉得Minho更像是一个孩子，而Thomas可能是粘着他的一只金毛？  
不管怎样！Newt还是一直坚信，这两个人是自己最重要的。如果可以，他不想现在看着对方写的字，而是回去和他们好好聚一下。他还想拥抱Thomas，接受Thomas的吻，以及可以和Thomas一起…哦，现在还是先去工作比较好。Newt这样打断了自己，给Thomas回复了一个想念的话语，以及给Minho一个他还很快回去的的留言，接着投身到新一天。  
Newt在回去的前一天询问了Thomas的情况，Thomas歉意的表示Janson还让他多留两天，而且也有他以前认识的一个人会来见他。这使得Thomas要晚两日回家，当然他也不能去机场接Newt。  
Thomas已经告诉了Minho情况，所以那天Minho会出现在机场接Newt。  
是的，Minho出现在了机场。  
和定好的时间一分不差。  
Newt成功坐上了Minho的车子。  
可是车不是往家里开的。  
当然车也不是向Minho家开的。  
当轱辘在高速公路上飞驰的时候，Newt发现后座里巨大的登山包。  
“Minho，我不知道你都打算搬家了…”Newt心里产生了不祥的预感，而且他百分百确认猜测会应验。他尝试避开那个猜想弄了一个笑话，可他的硬邦邦拉长的询问声音显然已经告诉Minho他猜到了一切。  
Minho乐了起来，用手控着方向盘盯着前方开始迎来落日的接到和车尾灯，“如你所见，我亲爱的朋友！我们正在去旅行的路上！别担心，那里有洗衣服务可以清洗你那包脏衣服，以及我可以借给你我的衣服。”  
“等等！”Newt蹙起眉头抬手打断了对方，他目光垂低陷入思考，总结了刚才那番话，“我觉得我们话题的起始点不太对。为什么我刚旅行结束准备回家，却又在旅行上？”  
“Newt，你要想想现在的现状！”Minho狠拍了一下自己的方向盘，看着前面的道路回答得铿锵有力，“Thomas不在！你回去又能做什么呢？”  
“工作？”  
“除了工作你又能做什么呢？！”在Newt动嘴前Minho马上加入下一段，“所以身为朋友，看在你俩几乎一个月不见面，彼此已经朝思暮想以至于可能会因为用脑过度被送入医院的情况下，我觉得身为你最重要的朋友我需要带你去美景遍地的度假村过上三天兄弟生活，调解你的寂寞心情让你过得正常一点。”  
“我没有相思病…我也很正常。”  
“不要以为这一个月每次咱俩见面你是一个什么气氛，每次提到你的男朋友你就好想他是一个出征的战士，而你只是一个等着变成石头的良家妇女！”  
“我没有？！”Newt瞬间涨红脸抬高的声音跑了调，他快速转头给予否认，却觉得这行为才是嘴唇的。他瞪着老友笑抖的身影，最后只能无力瘫软疲劳的身子抬手扶住额头盯着反光的玻璃。  
Minho借着驱车的直线空出来一只手拍了拍被他说得没辙的好友上臂，挑逗的口气根本停不下来，“你有我在，shank！我专车接送你，我定好旅馆。我给你选了屋内自带温泉的房间，还要和你畅谈心情计划一下圣诞。你应该哭着抱住我才对。”  
虽说是毫无计划的被绑架到车上，不过Newt还是真正气不起来，他依旧爱着这位朋友！“很可惜我现在不方便抱你，shank。”  
“别担心，如果你真抱我我会拍照给Thomas看的，”Minho吹了一个口哨，“顺便说，你别担心，我和他说了。作为朋友自然要相互帮忙，我会让你开开心心的回来见他。”  
Newt感觉到自己之前那几日的寂寞一下子被融化，他用手捂住嘴却发现自己已经乐出声。他无奈的连连摇头忍不住抬手用手背敲了一下黑发青年，作为接收到的默认，Minho打开了音乐高声唱起。亚裔青年一边嘲笑被他歌喉弄得发出毒舌评论并开窗的Newt，一边驱车就这样连夜冲向了远方的度假村。  
…  
…  
Minho和Newt是在除夕前一天下午启程的，等他们再一次在这条高速公路上驰骋的时候，同样美好的夕阳被他们甩在身后。  
他们在这三日里享受了温泉，美食，滑冰以及购物。Newt一直相信Minho是一个肯定会给朋友带来欢乐的人，可是久违的一起旅行给他感觉棒极了。  
Thomas在他们回程前一天到家，所以Newt百分之百确定Thomas现在一定在家等着他，这让Newt在听着Minho再一次高歌之际跟着哼起了调子。  
“告诉我你有什么计划？”下了高速以后Newt挑起眉毛瞥向一侧唱累的好友，他知道这位朋友永远都不会放过圣诞节这种聚会的机会，而Minho不止一次说要弥补曾经Newt错过的圣诞。  
“我的目标也许是对你蛋糕大战，”Minho说得一本正经。  
“请允许我驳回这个提案，”金发作家顿时头疼，他盯着外面又开始飘落的雪，看着那些白色结晶擦过玻璃，“也许你会成为圣诞节最让我头疼的人。”  
“我可不这样认为，”Minho口气收敛，含笑的递给Newt一个眼神。Newt抿着嘴一脸奇怪，却发现Minho用肩膀引导他看去外面。  
此刻他们的车子拐进了Newt的小区，太阳下山，夜色加深，索性圣诞降的雪成为了路灯外最耀眼的白光。几家灯火还挂在窗边，却远远不及染遍整栋楼。Newt因此很快分辨出来哪个是自己家的窗户，不过原因要归功于他的邻居。  
只见《I missing you, Newt!》的字样闪着荧光色涂鸦在显然是Thomas家的窗户上。粉色，黄色，绿色，蓝色，橘红等等…并且周围还图上了几个圣诞装饰图案。  
这当然是出自屋子主人只手，而这些字样使得这个拉着窗帘当背景的屋子成为了整个小区里最显眼的地方！  
“那个是彩灯吗？”Minho泊车后压低身子越过车顶投去佩服的神色。  
“是荧光笔…”Newt分辨的出来，虽然不知道Thomas做了什么处理。可不管什么处理，表白和他的名字都被大大的宣写在面对街道的一侧，远远的迎接着名字的主人归来，就好像让天空见证告白似的…的确有Thomas的风格。  
“不得不说，我决定让位！今年让你最麻烦的一定不是我，”Minho幸灾乐祸。  
Newt翻了一个白眼瞥向老友，随后却按耐不住嘴角的上扬连连叹气，他可能需要冷静一下乱跳的心脏。他解开安全带，整理好大衣，“如此显眼，我真的差点想掐住他的脖子。”  
“哦，你需要我在这里给你把风吗？或者在必要时刻打电话叫救护车？还是说我该叫警察？”Minho一点也不放过起哄的机会，他侧身看着开门踏入雪中的Newt询问，快速转身也下车帮对方从后备箱拖出行李。  
“你还是回家睡觉，我去处理这边的问题。”  
“好好处理一下他的浪漫细胞，细胞增殖已经扩张到大脑了！”Minho颠着脚用手臂戳了戳金发的人，却被人用胳膊顶了回去。此后Minho一边感慨Thomas的浪漫头脑，一边调侃两个人终于久别重逢，不过这些都被Newt挑眉制止以后留给了雪地上的脚印。  
Newt抖了抖头上的雪花，磕了磕鞋底踏入楼道。他出了电梯后直接去了Thomas家里。门铃才按了一下，在未响完的声音里门就被快速打开。  
“你怎么可以这么慢！”Thomas伴随着这句话出现在门口，这位画家迫不及待的一把推开门拉住Newt拽进屋里，“我差点就要打电话给你了！”  
Thomas扶住恋人的肩膀把他转了一个身，接着用手指一勾便将行李弄掉放在了地上。他不给金发人多余的反应时间，勾住对方的腰拉近，将他按在门上。门被重重撞上，但是回荡在楼道里的噪音并未停止Thomas热切冲上来的亲吻。  
Newt现在才发现，他根本什么话都说不出来。他脑中有千万个思念，却无法表达。唯一引导他的就是Thomas的亲吻，拥抱，抚摸，以及他们如磁铁相吸似的氛围。  
熟悉的味道再次回来。不再是对方留在自己房间里那个夹克上散去的体温，也不是曾经对方用过枕头上可能落下的头发，而真正属于Thomas的柔顺却带着质感硬度的发丝以及被迈阿密空气洗礼过的气息。  
Newt不自觉的抬手插入那头如同深色颜料挑染过的发碰触自己的恋人，感觉对方的手指同样扣在了自己的脑后。自己头发上化掉的冰花化作水透过对方的指缝和自己的头皮传入两方。  
终于重逢的两个人，似乎试探彼此真是存在般的寻找温度。Thomas褪下Newt的外套，用亲吻推动引导着Newt后退入屋，然后他以便随手把外套丢到沙发上。  
“I love you，”Thomas鼻子里发出来一阵享受的哼声，鼻尖相互碰撞。  
“你都在窗户上写了，”Newt巧克力色的眼睛在灯下闪着迷人的光，使得Thomas根本都不舍得去眨眼错过每一秒。但是英国作家可爱的口音还是传入了他的耳朵，“I love you，too，Tommy，”Newt更加贴近上来，嘴唇若有若无的擦过Thomas的唇瓣，呼吸成为了唯一的肌肤隔阂，“And I miss you so much…”  
Thomas宛如要把对方说出来的话吸入肺中似的含上那双朱唇，锁住不留下任何空隙。  
长吻不知道持续了多久，两个人气喘吁吁，可是目光的温度从未降低。Thomas带着Newt到了那扇窗边，撩开窗帘才让Newt觉得那几个字母有多大。不过Thomas说他在窗户上贴了塑料纸才写的，所以无需担心。  
“因为想你的时候我只能在这里大面积涂鸦，可是画的时间远远都比不上想你的时间，”Thomas给Newt咬耳朵，“这是给你的礼物…对天空下全街道的宣誓，对你告白的见证。”  
Newt现在可以好不虚假的说，他真的想死Thomas了！他知道对方和他一样。他们表达方式各有不同，但不论什么方式，在彼此接触的一瞬间气息和行动便能映照出来他们是多么思念对方。  
不是这个文字，也不是这些礼物，只是可以在一起。  
“Tommy？”Newt靠入Thomas的肩膀，“一个月不见已经很难熬了。可是只是一个月而已，我想不到两个月会怎样”  
Thomas无言的盯着Newt，随后抱起了他，带去了楼上。他将Newt压在了床上，属于独有的爱。  
Newt的告白如同空气里唯一的乐曲在Thomas的耳边响起，“但是当我一个月过去后现在和你重逢，这让我想明白一件事…不管是两个月，还是一年…即使两年，三年，或者十年，也许更多…我相信我都会熬过来的，只因最后可以见到你。”


	25. Year

新年刚过，人们从圣诞节和跨年的欢呼中逐渐冷却，随后又开始规划这一年的行程，慢慢进入往日的正规。  
当然Newt和Thomas也如此，他们各自都在自己的职业上有了突破。Newt在一月底结了稿，他和Gally在确认好一切之后如约出版了今生第二本书。  
在一月这一个月中，Newt连续失眠了两周。他并不是因为写不完稿子而着急，而是为出版面世的书而感到担忧，这份焦头烂额的感觉让他连连在梦里惊醒。好在那些时候Thomas总是陪着他，给他泡草药茶。  
Newt说他有时候真的很害怕自己这样拖累Thomas，不过Thomas却并不介意，他只是担心Newt的身体。Thomas相信这次书会给Newt带来一个转折，所以他希望Newt不要那么给自身压力。  
每次喝完茶平静后，Newt都会要求抱着Thomas休息，看着Thomas放松的神色。他由衷的希望Thomas可以在他怀中得到安稳的睡眠，而不是一日日被自己弄醒。  
带着内疚和感激，Newt会搂着Thomas钻进被窝。Newt把恋人的脑袋贴在胸口，用脸颊贴在对方的深棕色头发上。  
“你头发有种芦荟的味道，让我平静…”Newt有那么一次这样咕哝。  
他听到身下Thomas懒洋洋的哼笑几声，“第一次听到这样形容我头发的…作家果然用词就是不一样，”他特意逗Newt笑，却不拆穿那是洗发水的功劳。  
Newt就像是抚摸婴儿一样的用内侧的手轻轻揉着Thomas的头发，指尖拨弄熟悉的发质发质，蹭在自己鼻子上嗅着。他不知道平日Thomas抱自己的时候是不是就这样的感觉，他也不知道自己的头发在Thomas鼻子下是什么味道，可是一定就和他现在相似，那份触感如此的安心和甜蜜。  
那几个晚上，Thomas总在Newt的抚摸下入眠，他并不拒绝Newt的要求，他知道Newt喜欢这样。如果Newt可以从他身上存找到安心，那么为什么不这样顺着他意愿下去呢？  
因此听着Thomas均匀的呼吸，闻着那喜欢的味道，Newt会搂着他心爱的人最终会闭上眼睡去一夜无梦的觉。  
不过往往第二天他们的位置就变了，Thomas依旧把Newt缠入怀抱，而Newt安稳的依偎在里面。就和每次一起睡完的第二天早上一样，别无二致。  
一月过去，二月迎来，这一年也步入了正调。  
Newt在书发布的第二天被Thomas拉去了书店，其实Newt很抗拒，他很不好意思面对自己的书被摆在书店里。这让他在踏入书店的时候…不，在接近书店的时候就开始浑身紧张。  
他为书起了名字叫《胶》。即使这次比曾经的第一本热销很多，可是依旧不是在最推荐的新书前几名里。他的书没有专门的书架，也没有被放进橱窗，而是摆在一进门的新书柜台中和其他的作品一同陈列。  
“我不要去，Thomas！这行为简直傻透了！”早上出门时Newt就这样叫着Thomas的本名连连拒绝。  
“这有什么关系？我们要去见证你书的成绩！别担心，Blondie，我昨天经过书店看过了，它好好的被买去了出！”Thomas无奈的哄着恋人，一手拉住对方，另一只手提起大衣，硬是要把作家拽出屋门。  
“可是你是要我在书店蹲点？！要直到有人买了书才走，”Newt声带绷紧，他感觉想想都脸部发烫，“万一…万一没人买，那么我们就要在书店呆上一天！”他随便选了个重点。  
“我会和你一起去的。你想想，这其实是一件很刺激的事情，”Thomas继续哄着Newt，几番争论后总算把他带出了门。  
其实Newt喜欢书店，可他不喜欢在书店蹲点。虽说和Thomas一起做感觉挺有趣…也不是，其实是感觉怪怪的，但他也不想做出来这样可疑的行为。  
Newt特意走去了距离他的书最远的地方，尽可能待在一个确保角度却不会被人注意到的书架间。他记得住自己的书的封皮颜色以及位置，因此可疑轻易分辨出有没有人拿。  
Thomas自然并不担心，他来回转溜达，偶尔去新书的书架上挑点书看。  
Newt不知道他们在监视器下是个什么样子，两个在书店呆着而且不怎么挪地方的人？尤其是Newt，他差不多都在这一个书架里徘徊。  
“你不用走那么远，你又不是小偷，”Thomas几次回来都发现Newt还在那个书架的时候不禁嘲笑他。Newt只能涨红脸一副生气的样子瞪过去，Thomas选择闭上嘴但绝对不让Newt离开。  
随后Thomas用手托住作家的腰推上前，在Newt挣扎时抬手整理了一下作家头顶的帽子，“一点也看不出来。”  
Newt手里还抱着他刚从书架上作为伪装拿下来的书，《犬类大全》，Newt知道的种类其实掰着手指头可能都能整理清楚。当然，他一个字都没读进去。  
“放轻松，”Thomas好笑的从恋人怀里把那本书抽出来，随后放在了其中一排书架的上面，“也许它并没有到达你想要的高度，可是人都是进步的。你现在已经距离上次进步了很多，而书总会迎来需要读它的主人。”  
Newt偶尔会妒忌Thomas，即使他觉得很不应该，或许这就是以前留下来的坏毛病？因为Thomas总是乐观，开朗。并且的思想开放，轻松，自由享受幻想。所以Thomas的画作总是很自然，大肆为人们展现他的想法和能力，因此他的作品屡屡受到称赞。  
Newt不会不知道Thomas的付出，Thomas全身心热爱着他的工作，他享受绘画，这份爱正是Newt欣赏又羡慕的。因此当Thomas成功的时候Newt一点也不吃惊，那是Thomas应得的。Newt记得最近Thomas买出去的每一张画作的名字，同时他也会嫉妒对方的佳绩。  
说起来，Newt可以算是对自己这种小脾气而生气，但他却不会为对方的胜利而生气…更多的还是崇拜，就和过去一样，这次更加强烈。  
他觉得自己努力的还不够，他开始学会享受写作，他爱上和Thomas一起后的每件事！不过目前自己要走的还很远，却不在失去方向。  
而Thomas早早就在跑在他的前面，这件事成为Newt奋斗的动力。这点点的嫉妒和羡慕并不让他生厌，而是让他充满斗志。他可以去享受这份一样的情绪，然后可以做出更多。  
只是在此之前，Newt还需要克服一下自己的紧张情绪，就好像只要有人经过新书的书架就会让Newt感觉呼吸快要停止了。  
“我读了你的小说，”Thomas的声音突然响起打断Newt的思路。  
“什么？你什么时候读的？”Newt吃惊的睁大眼睛，这让他差点在书架间叫出来。Thomas从未提到过，而且大家都知道Newt不喜欢给人看没写完的东西，所以Newt不会给Thomas稿子的…虽然这个想法最近Newt在尝试说服自己。  
“昨天早上出门后，其实我先去了书店。然后在吃饭的时候，上厕所的时候，走路的时候，办完事的时候，休息的时候，准备睡觉的时候——”他因为Newt抵到嘴边的手指而把越来越兴奋的声音安静下来。  
Newt一面因为男友的热心和用功而感动，另一边为对方偷偷瞒着自己赶工这一点表现出来无奈和小有不甘。他吊起一边嘴角摇摇头却耐不住温柔的笑，望着眼前人得意的表情很像上前小小报复一下，“我说你昨天为什么会那么忙呢。”  
“为了可以和我可爱的男朋友畅谈感想吗，”Thomas回答得飘飘然。随后他压低身子贴到对方耳边，“我很喜欢。这不是恭维的话，而是你掌握恰好的故事情节和悬疑气息让我总想知道后面如何，而且你的线索很充足，却让人苦费一番脑筋，我可是到了真相的时候才恍然大悟。这就是魅力吧？你给我了很大惊喜！”  
Thomas那双蜜糖色眼睛因为兴奋而闪闪反光，并且口气越说越快，越说越响，以至于Newt赶紧在其他人头来好奇和烦躁的视线之前发出嘘声让男友冷静。  
“Tommy，”Newt慎重的叫到，这让Thomas乖乖闭上嘴望向他。Newt虽然露出一副拿对方没辙的样子，却目光里带着爱意和激动，“Thank you.”  
面对Newt终于因为他而放松下来，并且心情产生了转换，Thomas为此感到满意。他不喜欢看着Newt紧张兮兮的样子，虽然这次行动可能看起来有点刺激…也有点可笑，更多的是Thomas觉得需要让Newt这样面对成绩。  
Thomas很诚意的接下了恋人的道谢，他自认为温柔的引导对方调节心态也是恋人的一大职责。  
所以Thomas拉近他们唇间那短暂的距离…可是在碰上之前Newt却退开了。Thomas一脸吃惊，他不知道自己做错了什么。可他很快发现Newt正在睁大眼睛越过他的肩头专注于什么上。而Newt已经屏住呼吸，手抓在了Thomas的大衣袖子上。  
回过头的Thomas终于明白了恋人的紧张，只见一对父女站在了Newt的书前，父亲拿起书似乎在对自己的孩子讲些什么。随后女孩掀开书皮读起了简介，两个人决定后女孩满怀欣喜的把书留在了怀里带走，父女转移到下一个书位。  
Thomas用余光瞥向Newt的表情，他轻柔搂住作家的肩膀并排站着，共同欣赏那个时刻。  
“我就和你说他们会看，”Thomas侧身对着人咬了耳朵。  
紧接着那对父女显然吸引了别的人，有人特意走过去看Newt的书，在读了简介以后领着书去了柜台。Thomas不由握紧搭在Newt肩头的手，作为激励的晃了晃自己的爱人，鼻子里发出为止祝福的哼声。Newt这次没有因为对方的摇晃而抱怨，他早就不专注于这点小动作上。  
Newt拉紧了距离靠近新书的书架更多。没过很久又有一位老先生买了书，顺便听到他对边上的人推荐。透过谈话内容Newt吃惊的发现那位老先生读过《暗巢》，并且很喜欢。这是Newt第一次听到别人私下谈到他的第一本书。虽说是剪短的评论，却让Newt感觉到浑身一震，他从来没想过能听到第一本被人如此诚恳的称赞。  
“他们买了我的书…”Newt盯着离开的老人对身侧的人咕哝，他回想刚才的画面还未作为书的作家的那份感动里恢复，好像很少可是有让他感受到心脏撞击的快感。  
“对吧？我就和你说！”Thomas快速侧头狠狠亲了一下那头金发，铿锵有力的给予肯定。  
Newt按耐不住，他抬头用拇指撬开帽檐，棕色的眼睛因为内心扬起的情绪而带着颤抖。他从未真正看过自己书的成绩，第一个书出版的事情他因为自身的情况错过，当然那时候他也并没有想去目睹售书的画面。过去的他曾经觉得走上作家这条路也许是个错误。  
“他们在我眼前…买了我的书！”Newt终于笑了起来，浓密的睫毛因为眯起的眼睛而煽动。他声音颤抖，浑身因为激动起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，即使他内心觉得自己反应太过于夸张，可是他还是忍耐不住。  
Thomas跟着他咧开嘴，握住Newt的双手。Thomas凑近Newt，尽可能压低激动的声音，“没错！我就和你说来这里看绝对没错！”他为Newt点头而感到骄傲。  
随后Thomas搂住Newt的肩膀紧紧揽向自己怀中，不在乎周围眼里他们是什么关系，Thomas脚步轻松愉悦的带着依旧沉浸在激动情绪中的Newt离开了书店。  
Thomas掏出手机说今晚一定要约Minho出来庆祝一番，也许还能叫上Teresa和Aris他们。往日可能Newt会因为这种大聚会而不安的拒绝，因为他不喜欢自己太过于凸显，尤其还是主角。但是此刻因为能看到自己的成绩得到了人们逐渐的认可和知晓，他知道自己感谢Thomas这突如其来的书店计划，所以他也不再去否决Thomas接下来的聚会计划。  
“满意吗？”Thomas按耐不住再一次询问。  
“我很开心，我第一次看到这种…场景…”Newt感觉说话声音有些起伏不定，他没特意抬头看Thomas，因为觉得自己现在表情大概足够可笑，“我也没想到会有人私下那样评价我的第一本。”  
“你的作品总会有人去欣赏和喜欢，所以不要断送它们任何一点价值，”Thomas建议，“如果付出汗水，你便会有回报，也许下一本会一鸣惊人！”Thomas抬高声音鼓励对方，紧随其后补充，“而我会一直支持着你。”  
Newt停下脚步，和让踏入停车场的Thomas回过头好奇的等待后面的话。“我想我会很快要开始写下一本书了，”Newt说到，“这不是因为今天的事情突发奇想，而是我其实早就想过下一班框架，只是还没定好型。也许这几天我会满满构思出来细节…”  
“这很好，Newt…”Thomas不知道Newt在犹豫什么，他带着安慰抬手抚摸上金发人的脸颊。“你不需要着急，不过如果你决定动笔，那么就在你最佳的情况下抬笔吧。”  
“我只是要说，Tommy…”Newt舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他无视掉后面电梯里出来路过的那些人，只是认真的让视野中只留下Thomas一个面容，“这次的灵感不同于从前，我想那是因为我遇到了你！”  
不管几次Newt都要感谢Thomas，他觉得自己感谢远远不够。感谢遇到Thomas，感谢爱上Thomas，感谢Thomas爱上他，感谢Thomas陪伴他。从始至终，不管自己有怎样的过去，自己怎么任性坏脾气，而或者自己怎么不易接近给他添了麻烦，可是最后Thomas还是选择站在爱人的角度全身心爱着他支持他…而Thomas的人和作品都是Newt最爱最爱的存在。  
“灵感的颜色不同，我的确不知道怎么形容。”Newt说到这里看得出来因为相似的句子使得Thomas露出欣慰和怜爱的目光，这并未让Newt停下，“你说你会保护我的作品，所以我想我必须写出来值得你保护的作品！”Newt感慨，“因为这次写作，我将全程拥有你。”  
不是那段痛苦时期挣扎发泄出来的第一本书。也不是被Thomas从低谷里拉出来纠结摸索道路的第二本书。他将迎来和Thomas在一起的日子，在全新的生活里从头到尾写下第三本书。  
Newt知道每一本书都记录着一个时期，每一本都是他的脚印和成长。那这次的第三本一定是满怀着期待和爱诞生的，不再有记忆的瑕疵，而记忆都将成为推动纸页的动力。  
“我会在你身边，”Thomas说，“一起努力。这就是我们身为恋人应该一起做的，彼此存在的意义。不是单方面的挣扎和托付，而是支撑。”  
“但请原谅我，我有一个请求，”Newt略微紧张的开口，这让他觉得不合时机。这是让他从最开始一直犹豫开口的问题，“我想让你负责我书的封面…我觉得只有你才能表现出来我的故事…你最理解我眼中的东西。”  
Thomas轻松的抬了一下肩膀表示并没有拒绝的打算，“我想是我们彼此可以共鸣吧？不是我能看到，而是你我能在同一个世界里。”  
“我喜欢这个说法，一同的世界，”Newt扬起眉毛，抬手也搂住Thomas的腰相互贴近。接着两个人一同走去车所在的位置。  
也许Newt不会知道刚才电梯里出来的路人背包里正好买了他的书。他也不会知道Minho正在家里读着《胶》并决定今晚讨论。他更不会知道刚才书店里的那位老先生曾经是《暗巢》的铁杆粉丝。  
不过Newt倒是知道一点。Thomas会在他的文字里伴随着他，白纸黑字是他们一同走过的痕迹。而他会继续出现在Thomas的画里，Thomas用线条编制他，也涂染了他们的世界。  
可能第三本书的未来无人能知晓，不过Newt倒是愿意大胆去创作。


	26. Zone

春天来的总是缓慢，会让人觉得冬天的脚步还没离开。对于都不怎么看天气预报的Newt和Thomas，有时候他们根本分不清自己在哪个季节。好在Minho提醒了他们，此刻正临近春冬的分界线，雪和寒气会过去，而春会带他们奔向夏天。  
这并不意味着温度就会好转，即使回升却依旧凉得要命。开着暖气的房间里暖烘烘的，Newt可以舒服的坐在床上读小说，窝在沙发上看电视，以及和Thomas不用担心天气的在床上做爱。  
不过这些都停留在一层，因为Newt总是需要披着一个毛毯去二楼的工作间写作。别担心，这可不是说Newt的二楼供暖多差，而是他总是喜欢开着一点窗户等着Thomas跳进来。那个阳台顶依旧是他们独有的通道，Thomas偶尔喜欢通过那里来拜访自己的男友，并乐此不疲。他可能会带着一盒DVD，也可能带着他买的巧克力。而Newt偶尔也会爬去对方家里，看看新的作画，偶尔当个模特。  
不过在过去的这个冬天里Thomas还是大部分时间乖乖的选择走楼道，因为天气实在是太冷，尤其是下雪后。Newt为他开了窗户也是在雪都化干净以后，那时候Thomas总会抱怨上几句冷空气，可他还是喜欢走窗户，享受Newt站在窗口迎接他后甩给他毛毯的画面。  
“我觉得我都快冻僵了，”一日Newt跳入Thomas房间后这样感慨，爬窗户使得他手背皮肤干燥僵硬，几乎无法控制力度。  
Thomas看着跳入到自己怀中的人，笑着拉上窗，“有时候我真的很想把咱们两家打通。”  
“这真是一个好主意，”Newt附和上去，他抬着眼睛弄出额头的皱纹，就好像一个听着小孩子天马行空发言的老者。他抬手拍了拍这个但男孩的脸颊，“两个房子变成一个房子，这也算是同居。”  
“我们现在和同居有什么两样吗？”Thomas欣赏着Newt听完这话发烫的脸，那略微吃惊不想承认的别扭表情让Thomas根本无法移开目光。  
往往这时候在Thomas继续开口前，Newt便会钻出他的怀抱把他的玩笑故意抛在身后。  
Newt褪下衣服的机会不再只停留在床上或者浴室，他答应让Thomas随时画自己，而当初的那幅画一直被他们小心的收在屋内。  
说到模特，Brenda已经极少会出现，她依旧赶着模特的行业，但更多是给Teresa干活。最近她已经成功的决定在一部电影里出现小角色，而前面的道路还无人知晓。所幸Brenda和Newt已经和解，虽说相处并不算很融洽，但Brenda有她自己的规矩，比如固定下来的情侣关系的人她就不会去随便开玩笑，这听起来宛如一只步调无人能猜透的黑猫。  
不得不提的还有一件事，那就是Newt收到了来自读者的来信，虽然只有几张可是对他是极大的鼓舞。Gally在知道Newt已经着手开始构思第三本书的时候劝阻他无需那么着急，可是在Newt发给他第一章后Gally便不再说这种话，他们各自都进入了工作并且Newt觉得他的状态从没这么好过！  
“你觉得里面会有上次那个老先生的信吗？”Thomas拿过来Newt读完的信放在眼下扫视，他们当然是在说之前喜欢《暗巢》的那位老先生。  
“我不知道，”Newt轻声咕哝着，他把那些信一个个放回信封里整理好，珍惜的收到柜子中。  
“不过不管是谁写的，你的作品都得到了一定的肯定。虽然里面有些人提到了不足和建议，但是我想这不会破坏你的心情，对吧？”  
“不会，”Newt盯着抽屉里的那些信勾起嘴角，目光带着柔和，“这是我期待的东西，开始我以为自己从来没真正想过…可是现在我发现，想收到来自读者的信件这个愿望一直都藏在我心底最深处。”他轻轻笑了一声，对自己的发现感到害羞和无奈，“这听起来很奇怪对不对？”  
“没…”Thomas否认得诚恳且温柔，随后他从后方抱住了自己心爱的人，嗅了嗅金色的头发，鼻尖擦过后颈，“我为你感到骄傲，Newt。”  
那日书店计划结束后Newt便在Thomas家的书架上发现了《胶》，但让他吃惊的是《暗巢》也在书架上。此外不久后他便知道Thomas的电脑文档里也存着电子版，这使得Newt看到恋人的收藏后一阵热流和害羞。  
不过这件事很快就让他习惯起来，因为他发现Minho，Alby和Teresa家里都有他的书，甚至他收到了Ava和Janson的邮件。面对周围的人的鼓励，Newt突然觉得自己的现在和过去简直如同落入了两个世界。  
…  
…  
《我希望你早点回来，》Thomas在三月底这样对外出取材住在酒店中的Newt说，画家搓着手认认真真的坐在餐桌上对着电脑，可以隐约听到屋里放着的音乐，《我想给你个惊喜。》  
“惊喜？”Newt知道Thomas总喜欢给他惊喜，而Newt同样也知道Thomas的惊喜总能出乎他意料。Newt控制不了的开始期待，他真的很像反问是什么，但是却忍住了。  
这几个月的交往中Newt已经习惯了对方总是给他准备惊喜了。当然Newt也开始喜欢上给对方惊喜的感觉，跨年那日Newt亲自做了一个蛋糕，这是他少有成功的烹饪作品，虽然蛋糕看起来并没有预期的那么漂亮。Newt承诺在Thomas生日那天会做出来更好的。  
《其实我已经准备好了，》Thomas修正之前的句子，《就等你回来了。但是我想说，我已经等不及你回来了！》Thomas隐藏自己的羞涩和激动耸了耸肩膀，享受对面Newt略带好奇的目光。  
这是每次他们一方外出后在视频里都会说的话，Newt知道两个人应该去适应彼此的工作，可是就是会想念。他庆幸自己出生在这个高科技时代，要不然也许他愿意变成信鸽直接叼着信冲回家里。  
“我也等不及要回去，不过我更想先见到你而不是惊喜，”Newt一边说着一边瞥向墙角的行李箱，里面装着他给Thomas还有好友带回去的慰问品，“我是说…我很期待惊喜，可是在之前我更期待见到你，真正站在我眼前的你。”  
其实Newt取材的地方并不远，只要长途汽车三个小时就足够。可是这个车一天之内只有四班，凌晨一次，早晚各一次，还有中午一次。这使得来这里的人总是很麻烦，白天的车次填满了人。  
“我现在就想见你，Tommy…”Newt略带遗憾，即使不管说几次，他们现在都只是隔着电脑。  
《如果我可以钻过屏幕我一定现在就做，》Thomas苦笑连连，他不希望看着没精打采的Newt。Thomas转移话题，他把手靠近屏幕触摸了一下画面上Newt的脸颊，随后他们彼此道别。  
Newt计算着还有两日，这突然使得他觉得难以等待。  
Newt第二天完成他工作的收尾，整理好的资料，打好的大纲，装好一摞带着略微潦草自己的笔记本。  
他在浴室里中泡澡，在下面的风味餐厅里吃烤鱼，坐在阳台里读小说，偶尔在湖边散步。但这份悠哉却无人分享。  
Newt喜欢这家酒店，就和网上评论的一样，价格适中景色适宜。没有华丽的装饰，也没有繁琐的入住程序，食物是当地的小吃，但是服务态度却和蔼可亲。Newt觉得用自己的写作能力也许可以在那个网站上写一个相当不错的评价，尤其是当他躺在新床单上的时候发觉上面带着薰衣草的味道的时舒心许多。  
Newt时常会想起Thomas芦荟味道的头发，即使对方换了洗发水。当他一个人睡在薰衣草的被子里的时，他永远都能知道自己处于外面而不是家中，因为他知道家里的枕头很多时候都会沾上Thomas的痕迹。  
夜里手机震动了一次，这让Newt从梦里隐约醒来。紧接着第二个短信震响了手机，Newt迷糊里发现闹钟显示早上四点二十。  
他拿过来手机，屏幕的光刺痛他的眼睛。  
《很抱歉弄醒了你，请原谅。》Newt看到上面显示着Thomas名字后他瞬间精神的从床上侧起身，来不及开灯就阅读了下一条，《醒了吗？》  
Newt胸口一颤，他不知道为什么这个时间Thomas会发给他这个，这只能让他以为Thomas出了事情。  
《我醒了，》Newt在解锁后出现的回复框里快速输入，然后他紧接着迫不及待的又发过去第二条，《发生了什么事？》。他为了不让Thomas等待开始简短的输入信息，《你还好吗？》《方便讲话吗？》《我打给你——》  
最后一条还没写完，Thomas的电话就打了进来。在画面切换成电话模式的一瞬间，Newt不等手机多震动一下便接通了电话。  
“Tommy？你还好吗？”Newt披头就是这么一句话。  
《冷静，Baby，》Thomas那边的声音显示他似乎被Newt吓到了，略带苦笑和犹豫，《我很好。》  
“该死的，到底出了什么事？”Newt被弄的既担心又焦躁，他在黑暗里起身坐到了床边，似乎只要对方说出来什么危机的词语他就会如同导弹一样冲起来拿上衣服和行李设法回家。“你很好的话怎么会在这个时间打电话给我？不要说你只是失眠了…？”Newt最后一句带着怀疑。  
《我的确没失眠，》Thomas那边的呼吸有些重，弄的电话那头偶尔发出呲呲的噪音，《我收回前面的话，我的确不太好。》  
“Thomas！说重点！”Newt急了，他站起身光着脚在地毯上踱步，手抓着额前的金发让其变乱。即使在温暖的屋里裹着睡衣，Newt也开始觉得发冷，他害怕Thomas遇到麻烦，“你是不是出事了？！”  
《不，不…》Newt可以想象出来Thomas连连摇头的样子，就在Newt要逼问下一句时，Thomas苦笑的声音插入，《我只是快要冻死了…》  
“…冻…？”Newt一瞬间停下脚步满脸不解，他努力分析这句话，“你没在家里？”  
《我在外面，这里简直和冬天一样冷，》Thomas似乎再用说话呼出的哈气捂手，话音带着些许含糊，《Newt，来阳台，看窗外。你会实现你的愿望。》  
Newt张开嘴什么都没能说出来，对方这几个词在他大脑里飞转，接着过滤成一个简单的答案。  
Newt没来得及披大衣，他赤脚越过床推开阳台。凌晨的冷气扑面而来让Newt浑身鸡皮疙瘩立起，脚趾因为寒冷而不自觉的蜷缩，可是他还是毫不犹豫的举着手机跨入阳台边。他单手扶着栏杆，目光越过旅馆下低矮的灌木和稀疏的树木，他看到Thomas站在无人路过的空地上，抬头张开双手对他露出一个如同夕阳般闪耀的笑容。  
Newt嘴巴都快合不上，震惊和欢喜弄得他又喜又气，他不知道自己下面应该先说那哪句话。  
现在是凌晨，不是万物发出声响的时候。可在昏暗的天色下，他的心因为愿望而发出了敲响。  
Newt慢慢把手机放回耳边，他盯着Thomas做了同样的动作。“有时候你真的很想让我掐死你，”Newt好笑的说，“但之前我想先抱你。”  
《你要知道凌晨那趟车人一点也不多。》  
“所以你熬了一夜赶来给我惊喜吗？”  
《我在车上睡了一会，》Thomas仰着头看着Newt，他身上穿着羽绒服，嘴里还淡淡呼出哈气。  
“你怎么知道我的窗户在哪里？”  
《至少你给我讲过你的窗外能看到湖畔，所以当然是这一面，》Thomas颇为自信的阐述观点，他一点也不嫌弃用电话现在就聊几句，《而且旅馆这么小，如果我让你出来的话，你一定就看到我了。》  
Newt手不在意冰凉的搭在栏杆上，笑弯了身子，金色的头发在暗淡的天色下极其明显，“我从来没想过这种富有电影情节的浪漫画面。”  
《你别忘记罗密欧于朱丽叶的著名场景也是在阳台，比电影要早，》Newt隐约看到Thomas扬起了一边眉毛，似乎对自己的计划很满意。  
Newt想到之前他说现在就想见到Thomas的话语，结果Thomas就决定实现这个并不值得人们认真的愿望。Newt起初那一点点生气是在担心Thomas的休息和身体，他真的很像劝阻Thomas不要为他乱来。但他现在气不起来也是因为Thomas的关系。Thomas总是认真对待他，因此Newt无法忽视掉Thomas的每一分真情。  
“所以说我在阳台上，我是朱丽叶了？”Newt学着Thomas得样子也挑起一边眉毛微微偏头看向过去。  
Thomas附和着，一只手持着电话，另一只手向外侧展开。他一条腿向后，随后恭恭敬敬的为Newt深深鞠了一躬。他满意听着电话那边恋人难耐不被他逗笑的声音，接着故意用他奇怪的口音学着英国话剧里的说法询问，《我的朱丽叶，你愿意现在请我进去吗？我觉得如果这边的人起床后发现有一个冻僵的冰雕，他们一定会叫警察的。》  
Newt终于按耐不住用手扶住额头笑出声，然后放下手换做叉腰，舒展胸口让自己冷静下来，“在他们该死的叫警察之前，我会先叫救护车的。”  
Newt对Thomas做了一个进旅馆的手势，自己赶紧回屋穿鞋拿衣服，“你先进大厅，我去下面接你。”  
现在不再有界限，不再有距离。  
不再有等待，他想见的人就在眼前。  
Newt把声音压在喉咙，脚步飞快！  
…  
…  
Newt扑进Thomas怀中是在三分钟后。  
Newt亲吻Thomas是在三分半钟后。  
Newt进屋被Thomas抱去床上是在六分钟后。  
接着他们用一分钟抛开大衣。  
用两分钟适应彼此悬殊的温度。  
四分钟后Thomas恢复一些温度的手探入Newt温热的躯体下，微凉和渴望引来Newt一阵颤抖般的呻吟，在Thomas怀里禁不住弓起身躯。  
扣子在40秒里被解开，衣服也在50秒后就被甩向地面。  
然后他们从第60秒开始从唇到躯体接触彼此每一寸肌肤。  
随之而来的是Thomas进入Newt体内，Newt只觉得在那一瞬间时间可以被允许停止清零。  
他们不需要每一秒的都为彼此计时，同时他们又需要每一秒都花费在彼此身上。  
…  
…  
第二日，Thomas陪Newt在旅馆度过了最后一天。其实Newt已经没有什么工作可以做。他躺在床上，和Thomas一起卷入薰衣草味道的被子里，探索对方每寸皮肤。  
他们毫不在意的拒绝客房清理，然后打个电话叫了顿卡点即将停止销售的早餐。两个木质的方形托盘，鸡蛋牛肉三明治和土豆玉米蔬菜沙拉，配上薰衣草奶茶以及一块贴心的牛奶巧克力。  
Thomas多付了一个人的钱，因此他可以正大光明的坐在床上抱着Newt侧身读着随餐附赠的报纸，闻着Newt还未解决干净的食物香气。  
Thomas决定今晚出发回家，他们要赶凌晨的车。Newt询问为何的时候Thomas说人少安静，不过最重要的一点就是和惊喜有关系。  
“所以昨晚那个不是你说的惊喜了？”Newt依靠在对方怀中，享受天空的白色和湖面反射的涟漪如何打入他们单薄的窗帘。他晃着脚在被子里拍向Thomas，随后得到了对方脚趾的回应。  
“那个只是临时策划的，”Thomas鼻子哼着调子下巴架到Newt肩头，侧头依靠上对方的侧脸，“惊喜是别的。”  
于是他们改在了凌晨登上车。夜间凉下来的空气即使穿着大衣也感觉到冷，Newt紧紧围着围巾，Thomas戴着针织帽，顺便说其实这俩是同一款。  
起初Newt以为自己可以熬到下车，结果却很快被车晃得困的要命。Thomas反倒是先靠着他睡了过去，这让Newt一动也不敢动生怕惊醒了对方。  
窗外浑浊的暗蓝色千篇一律，因此Newt拉上窗帘把脸颊枕在了Thomas的头顶。他发现Thomas的头发并不是芦荟的味道，可是却很熟悉，也许沾上了一点点薰衣草的气息，Newt一点并不讨厌。  
他承受着肩头的重量，对方张着嘴呼吸的声响在空气里扩散。Newt睫毛下的目光带着迷恋凝视那深发下些许露出来的高挑鼻梁，以及清晰可见的睫毛。  
随后Newt亲吻了上去，唇间的空气吸入对方那自然发质下的味道，唇音在空气里弹开。  
金发青年睫毛因为轻轻眯起的眼帘而颤抖，在关着灯的长途公车内享受他们两个人挨着的座位。他忍不住又一次亲吻，呼吸抚过恋人的发丝，穿透深入头皮的肌肤。也许这个味道可以是松木或者草地吗？他思考。  
就在他即将落下最后一个晚安吻的时候，Thomas突然抬起了头。  
Newt的肩头被牵引，距离拉开，又缩短。  
他的唇被Thomas在黑暗下捕捉。带着睡意的慵懒，以及爱意的迷恋。  
…  
…  
“你大概不会想到我做了什么，”回到家里，Thomas跟着进到了Newt屋中。他们抵达的时候还是凌晨不到四点，公寓里的其他住户一定正在呼呼大睡。  
看着Thomas抱臂的样子，Newt习惯性蹙起眉头审视对方的脸，接着眼光瞥向周围但是似乎并无变化。  
“物质类？”  
“算是吧，”Thomas口吻带着神秘，“不过我也做好你会生气的准备。”  
“什么？”Newt嘴角歪着不敢相信他听到了什么。他突然担心起来Thomas做了什么，可是他依旧充满好奇和期待，只是他告诉自己，如果是Thomas精心准备的东西他便无需闹脾气。  
Thomas上去搂住Newt的肩膀让其转过身，接着从后方捂住了那双可人的眼睛引导Newt迈步。一边走，Thomas一边在Newt耳边低语，“想想你为了取材接连去了两个地方，差不多离开了我三周…你觉得我在这期间可以充足的做什么呢？”  
“额…给我卧室墙壁上画满了画？”Newt略带无语的猜测哪些事情可以算是出格又神奇的。毕竟按照他们走路的方向，Newt猜测是通向卧室，“我觉得你会先盖上一层墙纸再画，对么？”  
“很遗憾你猜错了，但是这个提案我收下。”  
Newt开始回想过去Thomas给过自己的惊喜。很多并非物质，而是感情，那些看不到的东西到Thomas这里都变得实实在在。  
从他们相遇，Thomas接受了他无聊的提案。接着一见钟情，Thomas邀请Newt来坐模特，参加素描，阅读第一本小说。然后就是一切真相的解开，事情发生得太快。而Thomas从来不在这些中掉队，他没有逃离，反而接受了Newt，爱不变。  
这些都是惊喜，一次次震动着Newt的心。  
好像Newt感慨的一个渺小的愿望，Thomas都会认真的倾听。昨晚也是，Thomas可以坐车赶过来只是不希望Newt再熬过一天。虽然这样偶尔会让Newt苦恼和担心，但幸福感毋庸置疑。  
Thomas这样的人太过于难得，Newt觉得自己的脾气偶尔会带来麻烦，但是反过来想想，只有能容得下这样的脾气的人才是真的在爱他。Newt觉得他不需要用自己的脾气保护自己，他已经不需要那些如同支架一样的因素支撑自己，因为他不能让爱自己的人去承受那些任性。  
就是Thomas说过的，这不是一个人承受的。他爱着Thomas，Thomas爱着他，爱是相互的。而一起努力一起支撑便是爱人之间应该一起做的，Newt相信他已经不再是依靠Thomas将他拉起来，而是可以步伐一调的共同行走。  
Thomas不会让他失望，因为Thomas可以对着全世界宣布他对Newt的爱。所以Thomas从来不犹豫想要实现Newt的愿望，如果能做到，他就会去采取行动。Thomas可以坦白的说出来他对Newt的喜欢，同时他也可以不厌其烦的给予Newt惊喜。  
此刻，Newt不知道Thomas还能做出来什么惊喜，也许更大更加让他震惊。可是Newt觉得他不会生气，因为他得到的太多，被Thomas给予的太多，他知道自己只能回报，因为他想回报。  
当他眼睛上盖着的手张开时，Newt望着那扇磨砂玻璃的门半天并未能理解。那个门很普通，没有花纹，带着些许淡淡的蓝色。它的周围还很新，周围门框和墙壁接触的地方还有油漆并为涂匀的迹象，而地面的墙角里落着一些心的白灰。  
Newt确定了这是他的阳台，而门则建在他和Thomas家的中间。Newt深吸一口气后不知道应该从哪里感叹和询问，吃惊远远超乎他的大脑运载量。  
“我想这个阳台的顶部是我们独有的通道，所以我想下面也打通的话就不会那么费劲和害怕寒冷了，”Thomas站在他的身后解释。  
Newt感觉自己眼睛几乎睁开就没眨过，他在转过头前赶紧顺清楚自己的思路免得自己问出来什么不合逻辑的问题。当他回过头，似乎看到Thomas不自觉的绷紧了身子，“你是…你是怎么做到的？”  
“你知道我有个熟人给我改造了我的家，我想这点对他不是难事，”Thomas咳嗽一声。随后他看着Newt目不转睛的眼神，不禁后退了半步，抬起手表示自己并没有打算再做什么，“好，所以我现在可以等着你发火了…但是我觉得这是一个不错的主意——”  
“Tommy，”Newt往前半步追上去，这让Thomas的话停在了一半。Newt抱起来双臂，锁起来的眉毛表示他正在陷入为难的境地。Thomas只是一脸担心的望着他，好像一只等着被训的小狗。  
“废了这么大劲弄的，不多住上几年就实在是太对不住了。你说是吧，Tommy？”Newt抬起头苦恼的看着Thomas，挂满宠溺和无奈。  
他看到Thomas豁然开朗的脸后，抬起手狠狠的在画家的额头上弹了一颗爆栗，这让Thomas捂着头发出一小声哀嚎，不过这帐也就不用算了。  
Newt刚走，Thomas就因为对方没生气而欣喜若狂。Thomas奔向恋人，从后面搂住腰一把抱起转了一周。Newt措不及防的发出叫声，却被Thomas的大笑掩盖。因为重量和惯性，紧随其后Thomas就这样抱着Newt落入床中。  
“你真的没生气？”Thomas把脸埋在Newt的后背，就好像他抱着的是一个柔软的泰迪熊。  
“差一点？”Newt这个是故意的疑问句，他感觉到Thomas的额头抵在他的脊椎上来回滚动着，“但是我觉得更多的是…我需要感谢你，Tommy，感谢你实现了我每一句话。”  
他感觉到Thomas移开了额头，取而代之的是他感到Thomas投向自己的目光正落在自己的发后，“当我说想见你后，你便什么都不说的出现。当我说也许可以打通我们两家，你就真的这样做了。所有人可能都会觉得那是不值一提的玩笑，可是你都认真听了。”  
“你觉得很傻么？”Thomas声音很轻很轻。  
“挺傻的，”Newt抖着肩膀笑了一声，手滑下去握在绕在腰部的手臂上，“但是你却是我的梦想。”  
额头落回他的背部，他身侧压住的那只手臂因为收紧肌肉而绷紧。被单擦过一次轻微的细响，Thomas挪动了身子让自己尽可能和Newt平齐，鼻子贴近对方的颈后，“你也是我的梦想。”  
“刚才那个是惊喜吗？”  
“是惊喜，但是还有别的，”Thomas声音恢复了生机，压制着兴奋的感觉对着对方后颈吹了一口气。然后他拉起缩脖子的Newt，叫对方带上大衣，“即使现在我们有了门，可我们还是要去阳台顶！你不会不知道我们凌晨回来是为了什么吧？”  
Newt瞬间就明白了含义，于是他披上大衣率先上去二楼，拉开了工作间的窗户。他和Thomas一起爬去阳台顶，站在没有任何阻拦的平台上。  
他们望得见整个街区，从左到右，世界因为还未苏醒而宁静着。  
天色昏暗，却不是漆黑，那是一种深色的蓝。蓝色的天空几乎没有缝隙，随着风把周围的房屋和树木都染成了同色系。  
冷色调的世界里只有风那脚步声，穿过等待发芽的树枝，扫过摆着垃圾桶的门口，寻觅着还窝在巢中的鸟儿。  
“冷么？”Thomas询问，他攥住Newt的手给与温暖。  
“这样你就会冻坏的，”Newt无奈的说。他分开Thomas的手，随后自己上前分别握住。他拉动Thomas靠近，随后将对方的手同自己一起塞进了大衣兜，“这样就好多了。”  
他握着Thomas，被衣兜包裹，就好像牢牢的把他俩粘在了一起。两个人的手逐渐恢复温暖，柔软，那熟悉的肌肤碰触感。脚尖的距离因为毫无缝隙的依靠而交错相碰。  
在太阳还未出来之前，Newt就这样靠着Thomas。两人胸口相依，手相握，彼此取暖。  
“虽然这种时候说这种事不太好…可是我在看到那扇门的时候还是想到过…”Newt在对方胸口呢喃。  
“想到什么？”  
“你不怕以后…假如因为一些事情分手，你的那个努力不是会白费？”  
“哦，这的确是一个好问题，”Thomas没有责怪Newt，反而笑着附和上去，似乎那是一个不值一提的玩笑，“如果我们不让这件事发生呢？”  
“…什么——？”Newt没太懂的抬起头。  
可是下一刻他们就被一颗小小红色的点打断。  
回头越过屋顶和城市，在看不到地平线的视野里，他们察觉到全部的东西的外形从蓝色慢慢渲染成橘红。  
似乎将幕布一样的天色从底部被一点点撩起。那小小的太阳羞涩的露出头，快速攀爬向高空。光成为了它的尾巴，温度是翅膀，展开一一摊向世界。  
夜色褪去的天空宛如被沉淀后的水面分开了层。从蓝黑色的夜幕降临成被亮色调解后的天蓝，接着是宣誓黎明的鱼肚白。紧随其后天空的色彩统统居中，汇集在太阳周围，拉扯出它的橘黄和娇红。就连每一块云彩都无法隐藏的被渲染上色彩，如同彩绘。  
Newt觉得那些色块就好像Thomas的颜料，画笔带上的白色，在蓝色中晕染，在红色中调和，最后将他们衔接，自然而没有分界线。  
Newt不由自主的抽出手放开Thomas，他往前走了几步将这个日出的画面刻入脑海。以前他失眠过，熬夜过，但从来没有做过这种事。也许他从来就没把这件事带入过脑中，没有人提醒，也没有动力。  
但现在只能说明Thomas实现了他的诺言，他带Newt做了Newt从来没做过的事情。  
“我说我们不让那件事发生就好了，”Thomas突然站在Newt身后轻声呢喃，带入先前的话题慢慢渗入Newt的大脑。如此贴近的距离，话语呼出来的喘息吹到Newt头后的发丝上。  
“我们不让分手发生就好了，”Thomas真真切切的说道，就好像在这未经回温的早晨点燃的一颗蜡烛。  
然后Thomas从后方环上Newt，他的手向上摊开在Newt的身前展现。作家低下头，抬起的手僵在空中，他巧克力色的眼睛一瞬间睁大带出颤抖。  
那是一个小巧的盒子，Newt知道那个造型代表什么。  
Newt呼吸骤然停止，就好像在胸口翻滚的热浪。冲击他的大脑，他的神经，他的眼眶，他的心脏。  
“我一直在想何时问你，这一切都是良机”，Thomas没让Newt钻过来，只是将画家留在他的胸口和手臂之间。Newt安静的听着，心脏却敲个不停，就好像他们眼前的夕阳都是他体内温度的写照。  
“你的出行让我思念，但同时我发现也许这是我获得的最好的机会。”随后Thomas握住盒子，另一只手捉住Newt的手让其转过身。  
Newt看到单膝跪下的Thomas，嘴因为控制表情而紧紧抿作一条线。他知道血液上升过了脖子，让他感觉不到一丝寒冷。  
打开的盒子里是一枚戒指。样式简洁，光滑的银色被太阳打上了强光，随着移动而发出漂亮的色泽。两侧边缘镶嵌着细细的金色，金线相聚在最上端，在戒指里缠绕成金色的漩涡，里面洒满颗颗晶体。  
“可能你觉得我们相遇的时间太短，我曾经说我们慢慢的来。但是我发现在我说那话的时候我就已经开始渴望现在，最后还是无法欺骗自己，”Thomas捧着戒指跪在那里一字一句的告白。  
“有时候事情就会发展的如此快，就和我当初遇见你时一见钟情的那么快。但我相信快有时候并不糟糕，就和我坚定着爱着你一样，我从来不犹豫，只会随着时间加剧。所以现在我也不是心血来潮，我想了许久，发现我无法离开你。”  
Newt站在那里，他注视着那双蜜糖色的眼睛。他如此喜欢那个颜色，并且如此爱着拥有哪个颜色眼睛的人。  
Thomas舔了一下嘴唇，“我觉得这是我人生做过最对的一件事。”  
戒指的光辉似乎都远远比不上Thomas充满热忱和诚挚的目光。  
“也许过去让你在戒指面前犹豫，但是请你倾听此时此刻在这里的我对你的告白。”  
太阳完全升起，撕扯开世界的薄纱。全部的颜色都展现出来。鸟儿飞出了巢穴，车辆也经过了街道。却没人会阻拦他们，而他们被天空守望。  
“Newt，你愿意和我走下去吗？你满足现状吗？我愿意带着你走去属于我们的未来，你愿意么？”  
那声询问温柔的就好像这一切不是为了见证什么，而只是在Newt安睡时留在耳边的悄语。抚平心境，暗中澎湃，却依旧祥和而真挚，使得Newt身子一阵颤抖。  
“我想我也要给你一个惊喜，Tommy。”Newt已经听不进自己的声音，也许在激动的颤抖？也或许在感动里微笑？  
他唯独确信现在他只居住于Thomas的双瞳中。  
“YES.”  
Newt流露出他最最真实的感情，笑容绽放。  
“Thomas！ I will say, YES！”  
戒指划过Newt的手指，落座在尾端。然后Thomas的手覆盖上去，牵入Newt的指间。  
那一瞬间，他们停下了风，挡去了光，关掉了声响。全世界在他们心中只留下呼吸和心跳。  
Thomas亲吻了上去， Newt不多加思考的回应对方。  
在世界醒来的早晨。  
他们锁住了彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> ［注：这个房子结构不是我编的，因为我妈妈家就是这个结构。虽然描写被窝缩小了但是大致一样，而且阳台就是文中的样子。当时我在二楼好奇的问了我妈那个是什么，她说是阳台顶，我就上去了。结果发现延伸出去还有窗户，我好奇凑过去结果发现竟然通往邻居家，吓得我赶紧缩了回去。还好屋子里没人，要不然一定意味我是小偷。不过自那以后我一直担心会不会有人走上面。］


End file.
